What Happened to me?
by joelsangel1526
Summary: The summer before their last year at school Hermione has some weird thoughts about Draco Malfoy, her arch enemy. But at the same time, Draco is having strange dreams... what does this mean for the two enemies?
1. Chapter 1 At first Hermione

**CHAPTER 1: At first (Hermione)**

"Hermione, how are you doin?" I heard Ron say from across the crowded kitchen of his house.

"I'm doing fine Ron, how are you?" I asked not really caring how he was.

"Oh, I'm great. But there were letters sent to everyone at Hogwarts that the Head Boy and Head Girl won't be chosen until we get to Hogwarts. How odd is that?" he said.

"That is quite odd. Maybe Dumbledore wishes to make it for the entire school to see at the feast, rather then telling us before we go to school so no one knows about it until they finally figure it out for themselves. But hopefully they picked someone good for the job. I'm sorry but I must use the restroom" i said finally.

"Okay." Ron replied as I started to walk towards the bathroom.

Once inside I locked the door and I sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Why couldn't I get him out of my head? I hated him since I first met him. He was the rudest most arrogant person on the planet, but somehow those eyes and that face kept creeping into my mind. Draco Malfoy was the last person I wanted to think about. Maybe I could get myself together before the beginning of term, which was only a few days off, if I couldn't I don't know how I could handle sharing any classes with him. I just had to hope that I could handle myself.

After I took a washcloth and put cold water on it and patted it onto my forehead for a minute I hung the rag back up and went back out of the bathroom. All of the Weasleys were in their small kitchen talking all at once about how much they were going to miss each other because now the only two Weasleys left at Hogwarts were Ron and Ginny, and it was going to be hard having Fred and George move out. Although I believe that Mrs. Weasley was secretly happy that Fred and George were moving out, then she wouldn't have to worry about their practical jokes that they so liked to play on her.

We ate our dinner and said our goodnights. The boys went to their rooms and Ginny and I went to her room.

"What's on your mind Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous about the start of term. Everyone says that Dumbledore is going to make me Head Girl and I'm not so sure I would want that responsibility. I have enough trouble handling my friends let alone the whole school. But I'm tired so I will see you in the morning, good night Ginny." i said laying back on my bed.

"Good night Hermione." Ginny replied sounding as if she wasn't quite satisfied with what I said.

Within moments I heard Ginny snoring and I knew that even if I started to think out loud it would be okay. My mind was racing, thinking about all the horrible things Malfoy has ever said to me. I distinctly remember the day he called me a mudblood for the first time and Ron tried to hex him with eating slugs but it backfired on himself. That was a day I will never forget. But even as I was thinking of how much I loathed Draco Malfoy, I couldn't help but admit to myself that he was good looking. With his cold grey eyes, pale skin and beautiful blonde hair that fell sexily into his eyes.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself in a harsh whisper.

Shaking my head I rolled over and drifted off to sleep thinking of him, wondering why he was in my mind so much lately? I had no clue but I sure as hell wanted to find out.

**A/N: Okay so I started this story on and it would only let me post one unvalidated chapter at a time and it was taking like six days to get validated and it was driving me insane. So I decided to put it on here. Please read and review, Hope you enjoy!**

**JOELSANGEL**


	2. Chapter 2 At First Draco

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N- Just so everyone knows... obviously i didnt think up these characters or anything... the only thing that is mine is the plot... the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling... so there's my disclaimer... i forgot it on the first chapter so here it is... thanks for reading.. please review...  
-JOELSANGEL**

"Draco, dinner time!" I heard my mother say from the bottom of the stairs, knowing full well that she was expecting me to jump from my desk and run to the table like I did when I was a child.

"I'm not hungry mother. Save some for later please," I yelled from my desk not wanting to go downstairs and have her and my father ask me why I was looking so frustrated. Part of my frustration was from my mother always saying how much i have to do to make my father proud, she says that if I don't become Head Boy, which we wouldn't find out until the first day of term, my father would be very disappointed in me, although I didn't really care about having that position, but I didn't want to tell her that because I love my mother too much to hurt her feelings like that. Sometimes I wished I could just yell at her and tell her to leave me alone.

The other part of my frustration was that the entire summer had been full of the strangest dreams, a girl yelling my name but when she came up behind me to turn me around I woke suddenly in a cold sweat. I knew the voice, I had heard it many times, I just couldn't place it. I had secretly hoped that it was anyone but Pansy Parkinson, she thought she was so in love with me that it made me sick. Although sometimes I felt that she would be a good one for a one night stand.

I sat there for another two hours just thinking about who it could be and writing in the journal that my father gave me for all of my own thoughts that I might like to bring up to someone someday. A lot of what I wrote that night was about my dreams, wondering who this mystery girl would be and if she was sexy. I'd hoped she was that way i could have some seriously good dreams about her.

Finally, at eleven o'clock my mother walked into my room.

"Draco, why are you still awake? You need to get back into your school routine that way you will always have enough rest to pay attention during you classes. Bed, now." She said.

"Yes, mother." I replied getting myself out of the desk chair and going into my large closet to change my clothes, and then climbing into my bed.

"My dear, I love you but lately you have been seeming very odd to me and your father. I'm worried about you." She said with a curious look on her face.

"Mother, I'm fine, don't worry about me. I've just been a little worried about the beginning of the term. Good night." I said laying down and pulling the cover up around my chest.

"Good night son. I love you" She replied kissing my forehead and turning my light off as she walked out of the room.

That night I had the same dream, only this one was different, when the girl turned me around I caught a glimpse of brown hair and a very familiar face. But... it couldn't be... not... Hermione Granger... 

I awoke suddenly ready to scream when I realized that it was only a dream and would never come true... or would it...


	3. Chapter 3 Train Rides and Future Plans

**CHAPTER 3 TRAIN RIDES AND FUTURE PLANS**

**HERMIONE---**

The rest of the summer passed with plenty of dreams and thoughts of Draco Malfoy. The more and more I thought about it I didn't know why I was thinking about him. Was it is sexy, stormy grey eyes? Was it is skin that looked as smooth as milk? I just couldn't figure it out, but luckily enough for me, summer was almost over.

I woke up early on September 1st, anxious to get back to school. I had been waiting to get back and find out who the Heads would be this year and to finish my studies at Hogwarts so I could continue on and have a life of my own. Even though I was eager to continue with my future, I was a little sad that this would be my last year, but I was sure that would pass soon enough.

"Hermione, you're up early" Mrs. Weasley said as I ran down the stairs waiting for her wonderful breakfast; Mrs. Weasley cooked better than anyone I knew.

"Well, I'm excited. Hogwarts starts today and I want to be ready for the first day of my last year there." I replied as Mrs. Weasley put a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"It's good that you're excited, the rest of this lot won't get up until I force them to, and then they'll fight me as long as they can. You are the only teenager that I have ever met that was always so eager to learn and go to school, I'm sure you'll be that way about work as well. That's a good trait Hermione, don't ever lose it." Mrs. Weasley replied as she headed up the stairs to start waking everyone up.

I watched as the sunlight passed through the few trees that stood in front of the Burrow and then through the kitchen window, giving the room a light glow. I loved early mornings, they were a beautiful time of the day, as the sun came up I would sit at my window and watch waiting for the first rays to hit my face. Sunsets were also one of my favorite things, I loved the colors they put off into the sky, pinks and purples, oranges and reds, they were gorgeous.

"So Hermione, you're up early," Harry said stifiling a yawn as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yeah, why do you always have to get up before us? It makes us feel like we're lazy," Ron replied as they sat across the table from me.

"Maybe that's because you are Ron," Ginny said slowly following the two boys.

"Well, kids, eat quickly we need to be leaving soon. Hermione go up and get your trunk and bring it down to the door please." Mrs. Weasley asked me as I finished the two pancakes I had.

"Yes, ma'am," I said ducking out of the kitchen and running up to Ginny's room.

After everyone had eaten we got into one of the Ministry cars that Mr. Weasley got to use to haul all of us to the train station that day, although we all really knew that the Ministry let him use it because of Harry. They were always trying to get on Harry's good side.

For once we arrived early and could find some decent seats. After we found a compartment we got back off the train so say our goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They hugged everyone and said their goodbyes and then the train whistle blew signaling that it was time for us to go.

"OH! Mrs. Weasley I left my dragon skin gloves in the car, I'm going to run out and get them okay?" I said remembering that my gloves were laying on my lap when I got into the car but weren't there when I got out.

"Okay, dear, but hurry." She said quickly.

**DRACO---**

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy?" Said an elderly lady as she walked into Draco's room to wake him.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily as the lady pulled the curtains open.

"Sorry, sir. It's time for you to return to Hogwarts, your mother sent me to wake you that way you could eat breakfast, sir." She replied looking a little scared of what I might say next.

"Fine. Tell her I will be there in a moment, I need to take a shower and get dressed." I replied sitting up and stretching.

I took my shower, got out, and started to dress. Then I looked into the mirror thinking about the dreams I had been having over the summer. I had no idea what they meant and it was frustrating as hell. I then finished dressing and went down to breakfast.

"Good morning, dear," My mother said as I sat across from her, to my father's left.

"Good morning mother, father." I said as the maid brought my eggs, bacon and toast to me.

"Well, Draco, today you return to Hogwarts. I am expecting you to do well in your final year, and I will be rather disappointed if you don't recieve the position of Head Boy." My father said to me not even looking up from his newspaper.

"Yes father," I said between bites of food.

"Narcissa, it's time for you to take Draco to the station. Now go." My father told her, rather rudely, from behind the paper.

"Yes, dear." My mother said standing up.

We walked outside to find a car waiting and my trunk already inside. I was very angry with my father for treating my mother like that and she didn't even say anything. So I said something to her about it.

"Mother, why do you let him treat you like a slave? You are his wife and deserve some respect from him," I said angrily to her.

"Draco, I am a lucky woman to have a man like your father. I respect him and do as he wishes. That's what a good wife does." My mother said to me looking out the window.

"Oh so if he told you to jump off a cliff, with razor sharp rocks at the bottom, for no apparent reason you would do it?" I asked her, my anger rising very rapidly.

"Dear, I would do anything your father asks of me. No matter what it is." She replied.

Finally, I gave up and just stared out the window as the scenery passed. We made it to the station about ten minutes before the train left. I hugged and kissed my mother, told her I loved her and that I would write, then boarded the train. As I was walking to find my friends in their compartment someone ran into me knocking me to the ground.

"Oh look, if it isn't the little mudblood trying to grope me. Sorry, I don't go for filthy things like you. Maybe your friends Potty and Weasel will like something as disgusting as you." I said.

"Go to hell, Malfoy!" Hermione said to me as she continued on her way.

_I'm already there_ I thought to myself watching her retreating back and hearing a Ravenclaw girl say "You know, they say that when two people insult or make fun of each other that they are attracted to one another?".

"Hey Draco, come on." I heard my friend Alex say. Alexander Turner and I had been friends since 5th year when we were paired together for and Ancient Runes project. We didn't know each other at first but he was a Slytherin so I wasn't going to complain. Alex's family were purbloods but didn't follow Voldemort.

"I'm comin," I said to my friend following him to a compartment that had Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson in it. We went in and I put my trunk in the overhead compartment then plopped down next to the window.

"So, Draco, how was your summer?" Pansy cooed over me.

"Fine, now get away from me," I said not in the mood for her annoyingness.

"Oh, I understand you want some time with your 'guys.' I'll go and visit with my girlfriends for a while." She said walking out of the compartment as the train started on it's way.

"I'm hungry," Crabbe said.

"Let's go find the lunch trolley" Goyle countered and they both got up and left Alex and me alone.

"So, how was your summer, really, Draco?" Alex asked once the door was closed.

I proceeded to tell him of the strange dreams, even the one where I saw Hermione's face. Then I told him about how my father had escaped from Azkaban and was home again but still treated my mother like she was dirt. I only hoped that Alex would understand.

"Well, mate. My parents get along fine so I don't know how you feel about your parents but I understand your confusion about the dreams. I don't know what they mean either. If it makes you feel any better my summer was uneventful, except for the girl down the road always bugging me." Alex said looking a little irritated.

Girls always chased Alex around, they all thought he was the most gorgeous thing to walk the planet. He was almost the exact opposite of me, with naturally tan skin, pale green eyes and dark brown hair. He had an athletic body that made girls go crazy. It always bugged me when we were walking through Hogwarts and the girls would follow us just to look at him.

"So, Alex, since your parents don't follow the Dark Lord, what do you plan to do with your future?" I asked since I never really had asked him.

"Well, I want to become a Professor at Hogwarts. What do you want to do, Draco?" He replied.

"I'm not sure. But I know I don't want to join the Dark Lords legions of servants. I was not meant to be a servant to anyone. I want to make my own way but I don't know what way that is, hopefully I figure it out before the end of the year.I'm just glad I got away from my father," I replied and then spent the rest of the train ride in silence thinking of what the future would hold for me.

**HERMIONE---**

"Oh my goodness, you'll never believe who I ran into and said I was trying to 'grope' him!" I said frustratedly as I entered the compartment.

"Who?" Ginny, Harry and Ron all asked in unison.

"Malfoy! He actually thinks I wanted to bump into him and touch him! What a prat!" I said throwing my gloves down on the seat between Ginny and me.

"Well, he would think of anything to insult you, Hermione. Don't let him get to you. Just worry about your schooling for now. It's your last year and you need to focus." Ginny said patting my shoulder.

"Yeah I guess. Speaking of it being our last year, what are you guys thinking of doing after school?" I asked my friends since we had never really had that conversation.

"Well, Ron and I want to become Aurors. I just hope we can get the right marks in Potions for it." Harry said looking to his red-haired friend, who nodded in agreement.

"What do you want to do Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, since I know a lot about muggles I was thinking that maybe I could become the Head of the Muggle Cooperation Office at the Ministry. What are you thinking of doing Ginny?" I asked even though Ginny still had another year of school ahead of her.

"Well, I was thinking of taking very advanced Defense against the Dark Arts to become the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. It sounds like fun to me. What do you guys think?" She asked us.

"I think you'd be brilliant at it!" Harry said.

"Yeah Gin, I think that's a good choice." Her brother approved.

We spent the rest of the train ride talking about what we were expecting of the year and how we would miss Hogwarts after we were gone. Although all of us were really happy to be growing up and getting away from our parents. I was happy just

spending time with my friends until suddenly Draco drifted to the front of my mind and I couldn't shake him out. What was wrong with me? I couldn't get rid of him. Did this mean something?


	4. Chapter 4 The Feast, The Heads, and

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I haven't gotten many and I would like to ask those of you who haven't please let me know what you think of the story, I want to know what I could do better. **

**JOELSANGEL**

**CHAPTER 4-**

**The Feast, The Heads, and A New Home**.

**HERMIONE--**

We arrived at Hogsmead station and all of us piled out of the train dragging our trunks behind us. We made our way to the thestral drawn carriages and found one that didn't already have people in it.

"Who do you guys think the Heads will be?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out," Ginny replied, bouncing excitedly in her seat.

We finally made it to the school and got out of our carriage and made our way to the Great Hall. We walked to Gryffindor table and I sat next to Ron with Harry and Ginny across from us. We waited for the sorting to begin by watching all of the other students file into the Hall noisily. A few moments later Professor McGonagall stood in front of the Great Hall and raised a hand for silence.

"Now it's time for the sorting. As I call your name, come forward and sit on the stool. I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will tell you which house you belong to. Anderson, Lacy." She said as a small girl walked forward.

"Hufflepuff" the Sorting Hat said a moment later and the girl made her way to the table where everyone was clapping loudly. The sorting continued ending with Steven Wilson who became a Slytherin.

"Let the feast begin," Professor McGonagall said before taking her place at the staff table next to Professor Dumbldore.

Everyone dug into their food; Ron of course eating as if he hadn't eaten for a week and a half. I slowly ate my food while talking with Ginny about the new clothes we had gotten over the summer. Harry ate quietly but every now and then glanced at Ginny while she was talking to me, acting as if she didn't notice his stares.

Suddenly my eyes drifted to the Slytherin table to find Draco. _He's so gorgeous. NO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HERMIONE? YOU CAN'T LIKE HIM, HE'S A SLYTHERIN! But that doesn't change the fact that he's cute. _

"Uugh," I said out loud but not meaning to.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked looking to me.

"Nothing I was just thinking about something," I told her returning to my food.

**DRACO--**

We made our way to the castle and into the Great Hall but didn't pay attention during the sorting. We never found it very interesting. Alex and I were talking about Quidditch and how I had finally made Captain. But suddenly I found myself thinking of the strange dreams I had had over the summer and how I saw Granger in one of them. My eyes slowly made their way across the Hall to the Gryffindor table to find her.

_She's pretty cute. WHAT DRACO? YOU CAN'T LIKE HER. SHE'S POTTER'S FRIEND, A GRYFFINDOR AND NOT TO MENTION A MUDBLOOD. Mudblood? It doesn't seem right to call her that. Perhaps that's because father always insisted I called her that because he's such a perfect person. I hate my father. I'll call her Granger from now on._ I thought to myself.

"Draco, dude, are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought about something, nothing important." As I was getting ready to continue Professor McGonagall announced that it was time to eat. Food magically appeared on the table in front of us. We filled our plates and ate as much food as we could. Then when the final course disappeared Professor Dumbledore stood and held his hand up for silence.

"Now, I would like to say, welcome to the new students this year. To the rest of you, welcome back. As you should already know from the letters you all got over the summer we were waiting until tonight to announce the Head Boy and Head Girl. We decided to do it differently this year that way everyone would know what the Heads would look like in case one of you need them. So, this year for Head Girl, we have chosen, Hermione Granger." He said.

Granger stood up to the loud cheers and claps from the Gryffindor table and a few from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. She went forward and shook Dumbledore's hand as he handed her the Head Girl badge.

"As for Head Boy, Draco Malfoy." He said looking towards the Slytherin table.

"Huh?" I said in shock, I was sure it was going to be Potter or even Weasley, but not me.

"Go dude!" Alex said pushing me off the bench. I walked forward to the front of the Hall listening to my housemates cheer me on, and many of the girls from other houses 'ahh'ing and 'ooh'ing. I just rolled my eyes and smirked knowing that I now had almost as much power as the teachers.

"Will you two please stay here after everyone else is excused so I can show you to your new dorm?" Dumbledore asked looking at the two of us. We both nodded and stood there.

"As for the rest of you, follow your prefects to your houses and have a wonderful night's sleep and a great day of lessons tomorrow." He said gesturing to everyone to leave the Hall.

The old man led us to the hallway that his office was on and down the corridor. When we were almost to the very end of the hall he stopped. There was a picture of a man and a woman talking, I was going to suppose that they were husband and wife, but I wasn't going to ask.

"Okay, this is the door to your dorms. The password is 'authority' referring to the fact that you have a lot of 'authority' around this school. Now before you go in I have a few things to tell you. You both now have the power to assign detention to those who need it, you can take points from students, and you have to patrol the hallways during the later hours when everyone else are in their dorms and during the passing time between classes. So, make yourselves at home, I'm sure you two can figure out who's room is whose and have a pleasant night of sleep." He told us before turning and walking away.

"Authority," Granger and I both said at the same time. The portrait swung open to reveal a rather large room. There was a fireplace with a couch, coffee table, and two armchairs in front of it.there were two lamps at either end of the couch sheding enough light for one to do their homework in either the chairs or on the couch. There was another table set up in about the middle of the room which I supposed was for the prefect meetings, and sure enough there was a note on the table saying

_Hello Heads,_

_This table is for the prefects meetings and for whatever other use you find for it while staying here. There is a kitchen for you to share and if you want anything special just leave a note on the counter and the house-elves will get it for you. So make yourselves at home. We hope you like the rooms._

_Sincerely,_

_The Hogwarts Staff._

"There's a kitchen?" Granger asked herself quietly looking amazed.

She wandered around the place for a while checking things out. Meanwhile I went up the stairs and the first room I came to had a picture of a lion on it, meaning obviously that was Granger's room. I then walked a little way more and there was the bathroom. After walking for another few feet I found my room. There was a picture of a serpent on the door. I set my password to be 'licorice wands', something no one would expect.

I then turned around and saw that I was standing on a balcony. I hadn't realized that the entire hallway upstairs wasn't a hallway, it was a large balcony over looking the rest of the common room. I also noticed that at the very end of the balcony was another room.

This room didn't have a door but it was rather large, it had three bay windows, all with seats, and there was a rather large, comfy looking sofa in the middle of the room with a small table in front of it. I nodded my head in approval and left the room and went to my bedroom, which had a large bed with a white blanket and green sheets, there was a window and a large closet, it didn't seem that special, except that fact that it was the only bed in the room so I didn't have to listen to anyone snore.

I changed my clothes and got into bed. Within moments I was asleep and dreaming of Granger sitting in one of the window seats in the other room reading a book with her curly locks falling into her eyes. Then she looked at me and I awoke with a start, realized it was just a dream and went back to sleep.

**HERMIONE--**

The common room was amazing. It was huge I couldn't believe that I had never seen it before since I had been a prefect and the note on the table said that the table was for prefect meetings. Although I thought they might change the Head's Dorms every year or two.

I continued to look around hoping that I wouldn't have to talk to Draco. Luckily enough for me he looked around only for a few minutes and then went to his room. I looked all around the downstairs, and suddenly realized that there was a bookshelf in the corner that you don't see as soon as you enter the room. I ran over to it and started to look at the books. I was happy that I had an entire year in this dorm, so I could read most of them if not all of them.

I then looked at the kitchen, it was sort of hidden from view but once you walked into it, it was huge. There was a sink and a refridgerator, a stove and there was a little island in the middle with stools around it. I opend the cabinets and found that there were dishes, just plain with no House markings on them and there was some food. I opened the fridge to find an assortment of foods that I liked and some that I didn't, I was supposing those were things Draco liked, but I didn't care.

I finally made my way up the stairs. The balcony was beautiful you could see the entire room below except the kitchen but that wasn't a big deal. I turned around and was standing in front of a door, it had a picture of a lion on it so I was guessing that was my room. I then walked a little farther and stepped into the bathroom. It was large with a big counter with two sinks, all of my parfume and things were next to one sink and Draco's things were next to the other. There was only one shower though, but it was very large, as was the bath tub. It looked almost big enough to swim in, except for the depth, with a seat all the way around it. I was satisfied with the bathroom and walked out.

I figured the only thing the rest of the way down the hallway was Draco's room but then I saw something that looked like another room. I went down the hallway, passing Draco's door that sported a portrait of a serpent. I stepped into a large room with a high ceiling with some large windows near the top. There were three window seats that looked very comfortable and there was a large fluffy couch in the middle of the room with a table in front of it. I figured this was probably where I'd do most of my homework and reading. I walked to one of the windows and looked out.

"Wow, that's a beautiful view" I said to myself looking out at the dark grounds and sky.

I smiled to myself and went back to my bedroom for my pajamas. I grabbed them and went to the bathroom. I got in the shower and let the hot water rush over my body. I washed my hair and body and finally got out. I got dressed and used a drying spell on my hair. I then went back to my room and suddenly realized how large it was. It had a large bed with a white blanket and gold sheets. There was a window that showed a good portion of the grounds outside. The last place i looked was the closet, it was extremely big.

"I'll put my clothes in there tomorrow," I said sleepily and threw myself into my bed. I fell into a gentle sleep while thinking of Draco and wondering if he was sleeping yet.


	5. Chapter 5 Back to Classes

**Chapter 5**

**Back to Classes**

**A/N- Okay, I am so tired of the stupid hpff only letting me post one chapter at a time so I am going to post it onto my page is **http/ **so yeah I'll have my story on there. I'll try to post more often but things have been kinda crazy for me lately. Hope ya'll keep reading and reviewing!  
JOELSANGEL**

**HERMIONE--**

I woke up to my alarm clock feeling very alert and refreshed. I was so happy to be back at Hogwarts, I felt like I had finally gone home. I loved living with my parents but I felt like I truly belonged at Hogwarts, there was something about the castle that always felt like it was drawing me in with open arms. Luckily enough for me, my parents loved me attending Hogwarts because then they had time to relax and spend time together, and they both worked long hours sometimes and felt really bad for leaving me home alone. Although sometimes when they were home it didn't feel like they were really there. It made me mad sometimes because I would want to be like other girls and spend the day at the mall with my mom and she just wanted to sleep but if she left me alone in the house she felt bad. I never understood my parents; I don't think they ever truly understood me either.

I got some clothes together and went to take a nice long shower since Malfoy was still asleep. I got in and turned on the hot water and then the cold, I got it to a nice temperature that wasn't too hot and wasn't too cold. I got in and stood there feeling the nice warm water run over my body, relaxing against the wall. A few minutes later I washed my body with my vanilla body wash and then my hair with my vanilla shampoo and then conditioned it with the same conditioner. After I finished I got out of the shower and before I could get my towel on I heard the door open. There standing in the doorway to the bathroom was Draco Malfoy. I ripped the towel off of the hook and wrapped it around myself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" I yelled at him.

"I was coming to take a shower but I guess you are already occupying it. So I won't worry about it." He said turning around and closing the door.

_OH MY GOODNESS! I cannot believe he just walked in here without knocking first. He saw me without anything on. I should hex him into oblivion for his stupidity. OOH! GOSH! That boy is so frustrating. _I thought to myself while I brushed my teeth and applied a little bit of makeup.

I got dressed and then went to breakfast without looking to see if Malfoy had already gone to breakfast, I didn't care. He made me so mad that I wanted to kill him and obviously my anger was evident on my looks because Ginny, Harry and Ron didn't say anything as soon as I sat down. I just looked at them for a moment and then started to eat.

"So Gin, are you excited about classes?" I asked Ginny.

"Kind of. OH! I forgot to tell you. Harry and I got together last night. I'm so happy; you know how long I have wanted to be with him." Ginny said excitedly.

"That's great, Ginny. I'm happy for you guys. Congratulations. Why does Ron look so tired?" I asked curiously.

"He stayed up all night playing a game of chess with Seamus. They were at each other for hours. Normally I can stay up with Ron and Harry when they play their games, but this one lasted so long that I couldn't take it. I was falling asleep in my seat. So I went to bed. From what I hear Ron won, eventually." Ginny told me looking to her brother.

"Yeah, the reason it took hours was because Seamus would sit and stare at his pieces for an hour at a time trying to figure out where to move that way Ron wouldn't pulverize him. Which he ended up doing anyway." Harry said nudging Seamus in the arm.

"Well, I still think it was unfair. I want a rematch tonight." Seamus said looking to Ron.

"Okay buddy. We'll go at it again tonight, and you'll get pulverized again." Ron said smiling at Seamus.

"Wow. Those boys are always competing for something aren't they?" I asked Ginny.

"Yeah, if they aren't fighting each other, they are fighting someone else for something they both want, and then they fight each other for it." Ginny said rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Hermione, are you ready for our first class of the day? Potions, with the Slytherins." Ron said looking at me.

"You mean to tell me that even this year we have to spend our very first class of the day with those stupid gits? I cannot believe this. I don't want to spend the beginning of my day with them. Uugh." I said staring back at my food.

"How's your dorm?" Ginny asked continuing to eat her food.

"It's so beautiful. It's huge, I love it. There's this room that has three bay windows and a huge couch in the middle of the room. It overlooks the grounds and it's gorgeous. I think that's probably where I will spend most of my time. Oh and now that I think of it will you come with me later and help me put all of my clothes in my closet? I want to show you around the dorm anyway." I asked hoping she'd say yes that way I wouldn't have to put up with Malfoy all by myself.

"Of course I will Hermione. I couldn't leave you alone with that git for too long." She said smiling at me.

"Thanks, Gin. You are a lifesaver." I said and we continued to eat in silence.

"Oh, we have to run back upstairs to grab our things." Harry said looking to Ron. They had both left their books behind because they were in such a hurry to get to breakfast.

So Ginny and I were left with all the rest of the Gryffindors to finish our meal. Of course the one person I didn't want to talk to that morning, Parvati Patil, jumped up from her seat and planted herself next to me.

"So, what's it like?" She asked.

"What is what like?" I asked.

"Sharing a common room and dorms with Draco Malfoy. One of the cutest boys in the entire school." She said.

"It's no different then if I were sharing a common room with you, I get frustrated and I take myself to my room and bury myself in a book that way you might leave me alone." I told her nonchalantly.

"Are you saying that I'm annoying?" She asked defensively.

"No, I'm saying that sometimes you frustrate me and I don't want to be near you and then I leave that way I don't get even madder at you." I told her.

"Oh," she said sounding happy with my answer; although a smart person probably would have found it rude. She then got up and walked back down the table towards her friends.

"She's not the sharpest tool in the shed is she?" Ginny asked looking at the girl's retreating back with an amazed look on her face.

"Obviously not." I replied as I finished my food.

"Well, I'm off to class, I'll meet you here for dinner and then we will go up to my room okay?" I said to my freckly, red haired friend.

"Okay. See you later Hermione." She said watching me walk away.

As I walked down the hallway, the main thing on my mind was the end of term exams. I hoped that I would pass. I wanted to pursue my dreams of becoming the Head of the Office of Muggle Cooperation. I had no idea what I would do if I couldn't pursue my dream. I had no other plans and suddenly I started to worry.

I didn't even pay attention to where I was going I just let my feet carry me to the dungeons for Potions. I had walked that pathway so many times that I didn't have to pay attention anymore, my feet could be auto piloted for any part of the building and I could get there with my eyes closed. It was amazing how well I knew the school.

**DRACO—**

I woke up and I got out of bed, at first not knowing where I was. It had been such a peaceful night I was sure that I couldn't be at Hogwarts or my parent's house. Then I remembered, Dumbledore had made me Head Boy and I had my own room. I was so thankful that I had my personal space to get away from everything and just be alone for once.

I finally decided to get some clothes that way I could take a shower but I had to spend fifteen minutes looking for a pair of socks because my father was in such a hurry to get me out of the house that the houselves didn't have time to pair up my socks. When I finally found two matching socks I got some other clothes and then went to the bathroom. I wasn't paying attention and I just opened the door, and there, standing right in front of me, was Hermione Granger, fully nude. It was an interesting sight.

She finally realized that I was standing there and started yelling at me. She ripped the towel off of the hook and I left the bathroom.

_Wow. Who would have known that under all of that was a beautiful body? WAIT! WHAT? DRACO HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? GRYFFINDOR… POTTER'S FRIEND. THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT. But she is still beautiful. No matter whose friend she is, or what house she belongs to. Maybe my dreams were real, and they are really going to happen, but that can't be. She would never give me the time of day. Do I really want her to?_ I thought to myself as I headed back to my room to get dressed.

I then carried myself down to breakfast and sat down at my table next to Alex who was deep in conversation with Blaise Zabini, a boy whom I very much disliked. I sat there for a few minutes just staring at my food and eating a little here and there. After about twenty minutes Blaise and Alex were done talking.

"How was your first night in the new dorm?" He asked turning to me.

"It was fine. I walked in on Granger getting out of the shower this morning. It was weird. Other then that it was fine." I said to him.

"What's the dorm like?" He asked me.

"Peaceful. I don't have to listen to everyone snore all night long. The common room is huge, there's a fireplace and two chairs, a couch, and a huge table. There's a kitchen and there's this other room that has some big windows and a nice big couch, and there's also a kitchen, so I can make anything I want whenever I want." I said smirking at him.

"It sounds awesome dude, can't wait to see it." He said nodding his head in approval.

"Don't we have Potions first with the Gryffindors?" I asked my friend.

"Yeah, dude, I don't want to spend another complete year with them first thing of the day." He said shaking his head. He too disliked the Gryffindors because they always treated him like he was scum because he was in Slytherin, although he never did anything wrong to them.

"I know. I just hope that I don't have to listen to Granger complain about the homework. I don't want to deal with it. She's gonna get on my nerves I know it already." I said scanning the Gryffindor table.

A few minutes later we were on our way to the dungeons for Potions. We talked about Quidditch on the way down there. I was hoping that I could find some good people for the team, this year I wanted to beat the Gryffindors, I was tired of them beating us, and I wanted to be on top for once instead of Saint Potter.

_Do I really? I mean that's what my father would want me to think and feel, but I hate him. He's the vilest person on the planet and I can't stand him. Am I sure I want to be on top? I don't know anything anymore. Draco you need to get your head right! If you don't it could mess up everything you have and have worked for. _I thought to myself.

We arrived at the dungeons in time for Professor Snape to open the door. We all walked in and found our seats. I sat down next to Alex and waited for the rest of the class to get settled.

"Okay class, today we will be making a vision enhancing potion. I will write the ingredients on the board and then you will make the potion and leave a sample on my desk." Said the Professor looking at the class.

He started to write the ingredients on the board and the class started putting them all together. We mostly worked in silence as we put bat's eyes in the potion. About twenty minutes later the potion was supposed to turn a light blue color and most people had a dark blue or a purple, the only two people with baby blue potion was me and Granger. I was amazed that she and I could keep up with each other, she always got more recognition for her work then I did.

We finally finished the potion and put it on the desk and left the room. We made our way through all of our classes that day and went to dinner. Then I headed back to the common room and I was sitting on the couch in the big empty room when I heard a slight tapping on the window, I looked up to see a jet black owl sitting on the window ledge. I opened it and the owl flew inside and landed on the table. I removed the letter as the owl flew away.

_Draco,_

_So you think that I'm a horrible person, do you? You think that I treat your mother badly? Well I hope you know that your mother gets treated like she deserves to be treated. She is next to nothing. Her cousin was Sirius Black who was Harry Potter's godfather, if you remember. So I think that bad blood just runs through her veins, which also means that it runs through your veins. I just hope that I can teach you out of it, you are better then that. The Malfoy blood that runs through your veins is going to win over the Black blood that is corrupting you. You need to come to your senses and stop thinking that anyone less then a Malfoy is a good person. Your mother is only a Malfoy by marriage and nothing more. You are Malfoy by blood. You had better wisen up boy. If you don't it could end badly for you and everyone you care about._

_Lucius Malfoy_

My heart dropped as I read the letter. My father knew that I had told my mother, although it was true I didn't think she'd tell my father. I had lost all respect for my mother, I felt as if she had betrayed me because she would have known that my father would have been angry with me. I didn't know what to think and I was feeling uneasy that my father was angry with me. Even though it worried me, I was angry with him for the way he said that I had bad blood. The only bad blood that went through my body was his.

For the rest of the evening I just stomped around the common room and probably seemed very childish but I was very angry, therefore I didn't care.

**HERMIONE--**

I found Ginny at dinner and we made our way up to my room to put my clothes in my closet. When we got into the room Ginny was staring around like she was a little kid in a candy store.

"Wow, it's amazing in here. I can't believe you are lucky enough to stay here every night. That's just crazy." Ginny said.

"I know, but I love it in here. It's awesome to have such a huge room." I said looking at her and putting my room around her shoulders and leading her to my room.

We put my clothes in my closet and we sat around and talked for a while. Ginny and I had a lot of fun together just looking through all my stuff and putting my stuff away. Then a few minutes later Ginny left and then I went downstairs and I was reading when I heard Draco stomp through the common room. He walked over to the couch and sat down and just heaved a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking to him.

"None of your business. Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand." He said glaring at me.

"You know, we have to spend an entire year in the same common room and we have to work together, we could at least be civil to one another, don't you think?" I asked hoping he would agree, maybe I would get to know him a little better. I still couldn't deny that he was an attractive person, the only problem was his attitude.

"Why would I want to be civil to you? You are a low piece of scum that doesn't deserve to breathe the same air that I breathe. You should be serving me, not working with me. You shouldn't question me, you should obey me." he said.

"Well, if you want to know what I have to say to that _SIR_, it's _GO TO HELL_! How do you like that?" I said as I jumped off the couch and went to my room and slammed the door. I laid down in my bed and started to read but quickly got tired, so I went to bed and had a dream, that I was standing in the big room down the hall looking out the window. Suddenly a person walked up behind me and put his arms around me, "Who would have thought?" he said in my ear. I recognized the voice and instead of getting angry I was relieved. Suddenly I woke and felt very warm.

"That was the weirdest dream I have ever had." I said trying to shake it off. I didn't get back to sleep for another two hours, all the while I was thinking, 'Damn you Malfoy.' Although I knew it would never happen, it still kept my mind wandering.

**DRACO--**

After my little confrontation with Granger I went to the kitchen to see if there was anything worth eating, there were some potato chips in the cabinet, I grabbed the bag and opened it. As I slowly walked to my room I ate the chips and thought about what I had said to Granger. I felt bad but I was angry at my father and I couldn't just walk up to her and apologize for what I said, she would think I had gone insane. So I tried to figure out a plan to say something to her that wouldn't seem too sorry but wouldn't seem too rude.

I thought about what I could say to Granger for an hour and a half while absent mindedly eating the potato chips, when I finally started to feel tired I realized that I had eaten half the bag. I put the chips on the table next to my bed and got up to change my clothes. I decided to take a shower the next morning because I was too tired to do it that night.

After I had my pajamas on I laid in bed and thought about Granger some more. _She is actually very pretty Draco, you have to admit that to yourself. NO I DON'T! She is everything I despise... or at least thought I despised. Should I get to know her? Would she want to get to know me? No of course not. So I guess I'll just keep all this to myself. Man I'm really tired. _

My mind was full of Granger until I finally fell asleep. Sometimes I hated thinking about her because she was everything I wanted to be; brave, smart, and not afraid to stand up for what she believed in. I didn't even know what I actually believed anymore. It drove me insane that I couldn't be a good person, I wanted to be good but I didn't want to put my father down, as much as I hated him, I wanted to make him proud. I didn't know how I could possibly make anyone proud with the way I cowered away from everything and acted like the meanest person on the planet when I got angry. I didn't know how to help it. I guess my father taught me too well.

_Damn him. _I thought to myself right before I fell into a deep sleep, so deep in fact that I didn't dream at all, my mind was so exausted that there was nothing to dream.


	6. Chapter 6 Partners

**A/N: okay guys i know i didnt get this chapter out very fast. and i realized that on my last chapter i said something about harrypotterfanfiction and it didnt come out so just so everyone knows this was on harrypotterfanfiction but then i put it on here because it wouldnt let me post another chapter and it still wont which is why im continuing on here... so i hope you all enjoy, please review, it only takes a few seconds to tell me what you think so PLEASE review! thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 6- Partners...**

**DRACO--**

I didn't remember much about the weekend since I had slept through almost the entire thing. It felt so good to have my own room and my own bed without worrying about hearing snoring or screaming. I slept so peacefully that when I woke up I didn't want to get out of bed, the only time I actually did get up was a few times to get something to eat and I only went to the kitchen in the common room, I didn't even go to the Great Hall. Which probably explains why I got an owl from Alex asking if I was okay. I wrote him back telling him that I was fine I was just really tired and had been sleeping.

During the time that I was awake I thought about what I would say to Granger about us being civil to each other. In all reality I wanted to get to know her, I thought maybe we might be able to get along because we were both smart and ahead of most of the people in our grade. When I finally figured out what I would say I got up, grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower.

Luckily enough for me Granger wasn't in the shower and so I turned on the water and got undressed. I got in and let the hot water pound on my muscles; relaxing them even more then they already were. I enjoyed my shower for about twenty more minutes and then started to wash my hair and my body. Finally I finished and got out. I got dressed, threw my other clothes in my room, and went down to the common room where I saw Granger sitting on the couch, reading one of the books off of the bookshelf that was in the common room.

"Granger, I need to talk to you for a minute." I said sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"About what, Malfoy?" She asked me without even looking up from the pages.

"I have decided that we might as well be _civil _to each other as long as we _have _to work together. I mean we have to plan the prefects meetings and everything. So, why not work together then against each other? But only as long as we have to. No friendships here." I said thinking that I sounded a little desperate to be nice to her.

"Malfoy, I wouldn't want to be friends with you if you were the cutest guy in the school. So fine we will be civil to each other, no friendships, and no hanging out." She said holding her hand out for me to shake. I just looked at it and scoffed. I then got off the couch and left the room.

_I should have shook her hand. But then she'd think I wanted to shake her hand. And I don't. Do I? No I don't. I don't want to be friends with her. I think. I just know that I have to work with her and it'll make things a lot easier if I just be civilized towards her. But I never said anything about being civilized to her friends. _I thought to myself with a smirk in my face.

I was hoping that the Great Hall was open and starting dinner soon because I was hungry. I didn't really know how to make anything other then a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and those started getting old. So as I was walking I heard someone running up behind me. The next thing I know there's a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey dude, what's up?" I heard Alex say from beside me.

"Nothing, I'm just hoping they are serving dinner soon. I'm really hungry. What's up with you?" I said still walking.

"Nothin, Pansy keeps freaking out. She thinks you're horribly sick because she hasn't seen you at any of the meals. I told her that was just because you were avoiding her. She slapped me but not hard enough to hurt. I thought it was funny. You should have seen the look on her face, it was hilarious." He said reminiscing.

"I'm sure it was, Alex." I said smiling.

"So when are you having Quidditch try outs?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Umm.. I don't know I haven't thought about it. I'll let you know in the next couple days. I also have to let Snape know that way he can let the others trying out know. I hope we get some good players this year. I hate having bad players." I said as I walked into the Great Hall where there were some people sitting at different tables waiting for dinner to begin. Alex and I sat down and talked about the previous Quidditch teams until dinner started.

**HERMIONE--**

I spent most of my weekend in the common room or in the library and while I was in the common room on Sunday night Draco came in and said something about being civil to each other but I wasn't paying much attention because I had been in the library studying all day, something that Ron and Harry found really annoying since we had only had one day of classes since school started, but I always liked to keep ahead of everyone that way I wasn't surprised when the Professors gave us a new assignment.

"Hermione, you are going to spend so much time in the library that you are going to become a book, or a chair, or something they have in the library. We have only had one full day of classes and you think you're behind. Harry and I haven't even done our homework, and it's Sunday night." Ron said to me while we were on our way to dinner.

"Well, Ron, I apparently am not like you and I like to be ahead of everyone else. I like to know what's coming when the teachers start a lesson, I like to know what to say and when to say it that way I don't look stupid. And are you serious that you haven't done your homework? It's due tomorrow. If you two don't finish it tonight don't come complaining to me tomorrow when you aren't finished and need my help, because I am not going to help you. It's up to you to do your homework not me. Mine has been done since Friday night." I said not bothering to look at either of my friends.

"Well, the reason we haven't done it is because... I... we... were wondering if you could help us. We were going to ask sooner but we haven't really seen you since you aren't in the dorm anymore." Ron said with a pleading look.

"Ron, you need to learn to do your own homework. What's going to happen when you go to get a job after school and you can't do your work because you didn't pay enough attention to know what to do? You are going to get fired, that's what's going to happen. So you two can do your own homework tonight. Maybe later this week I will help you, but not tonight, I'm tired so after dinner I am going to bed." I said yawning at the end.

Ron grunted under his breath and gave me a scowl. We kept walking until we reached the Great Hall. We entered and went to our table, I took my usual place next to Ron with Harry across from us waiting for Ginny to arrive.

"So how are things going with Ginny?" I asked Harry.

"Fine, she's been a little busy with the load of homework Snape gave her for the weekend because she hexed one of the guys in her class for making fun of her and Ron. Not to mention the week of detention she got. She has to help him chop up bats legs and wings for the Potions classes." He said turning to look as someone came through the doors.

"Wow. That's got to be a horrible detention. I can't stand Snape. He's one of the rudest, foulest people I have ever met. I'm glad I won't be here next year. I only have to deal with him for the rest of the year." I said with a sigh of relief.

Harry and Ron both smiled at me while waiting for dinner to start. We talked about Quidditch try outs and when Harry wanted to have them.

"I want them to be on the seventh. Could you come to it Hermione?" Harry asked looking to me.

"Probably, I'm not sure though. I'll definately try to make it." I said smiling at my dark haired friend.

A few minutes later Ginny walked in and sat down next to Harry and they started to talk about her detention. Within minutes the food appeared on the tables and everyone started to eat. We filled ourselves and slowly made our way back to our common rooms after we said our goodbyes.

As I was walking down the hallway I heard what sounded like a punch landing in someone's face. I turned the corner to find Blaise Zabini beating up Neville Longbottom. He didn't see me approach. When I got up behind him he went to punch Neville again and I caught him by the wrist.

"Not so fast, Zabini. You are coming with me." I said winking at Neville.

"Where are we going, you filthy mudblood?" He said as I dragged him along the hallway.

"To Professor Dumbledore." I said nonchalantly.

"Why?" He sneered at me.

"Because if I were to punish you I would give you detention for the rest of the year and take away all of your house's points. However, Dumbledore will be fair about the punishment." I said

"No, you're just too afraid to punish me." He said.

"Oh, believe me, I'm not afraid to punish you. I just don't want to let my personal feelings towards you, and your entire house, cloud my judgement. You know why? Because I'm better then that. However, I can't say the same thing about anyone in Slytherin house." I said trying not to get too frustrated.

Within a couple moments we were standing in front of the gargoyle that guarded the door to Professor Dumbledore's office. I thought for a moment of what the password might be. I knew it had to be some sort of candy but I didn't know what kind. So I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Licorice wands." I said and the gargoyle jumped out of the way to reaveal a moving spiral staircase. We stepped on and were on our way up.

I knocked on the door when we reached the top. A moment later, Dumbledore said, "Enter." We entered, with me still dragging Zabini by the wrist.

"What can I do for you, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked looking up to the two of us.

"I found Blaise beating up Neville Longbottom. I brought him here so you could punish him since I feel that my feelings towards him and his house would cloud my judgement and I would be unfair about it." I said looking to the old Professor.

"Well, that is very noble of you Miss Granger. I appreciate your ability to do the right thing. Now, Mister Zabini, I feel that Miss Granger here did the right thing. You however, were not doing the right thing. I think three weeks of detention with Professor McGonagall and fifty points from your house should do it. I will let Professors McGonagall and Snape know of the situation. You are both excused." Dumbledore said watching us leave the room.

"I'll get you back for this you dirty little mudblood." Zabini sneered at me as he shoved past me down the stairs.

"Zabini, you don't scare me. So stop trying. It's not worth it, and just so you know, I could take points away from you for every time you called me that foul name and for shoving me so rudely. So I think I will take away a total of fifty points for everything you just said to me." I said flashing him the trademark smirk of Draco Malfoy.

He gave me a look of utmost hate and took off down the hallway. I smiled to myself and went to the common room. As I entered I found Draco sitting on the couch reading a book. _What did I do with the book I was reading earlier? Oh my goodness, that's the one he's reading. Uugh. Now I'll probably never get it back. _I thought to myself as i walked past him.

"This is a somewhat interesting book, Granger. I'm surprised you'd read something like this." He sneered at me.

"Well, _Malfoy,_ I enjoy a lot of different kinds of things. Oh, and just so you know, you might want to keep closer tabs on the people in your house. I found Blaise Zabini punching Neville. He got three weeks of detention and fifty points from your house." I said.

"How dare you punish someone of my house? That is the most unfair punishment I have ever heard." Draco said with a dangerous look in his cold grey eyes.

"I didn't punish him. I didn't want my feelings to interfere so I took him to Dumbledore. If you find the punishment unfair, take it up with the Headmaster." I said reaching for my book.

Draco pulled it closer to his chest and glared at me. His platinum blonde hair fell into his eyes giving him this mysterious look. _Wow. He's extremely attractive when he's angry. WAIT! WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY HERMIONE? Maybe I am. I can't help the way I feel, maybe I should hex him into oblivion that way he isn't so attractive anymore. But then who would I look at? Harry? No, that's like daydreaming about my brother. Gross. Why do I have to like the one person that I hate? Maybe we can get to know each other. Just maybe..._ I thought to myself as I stared into Draco's cold hard eyes.

I noticed how his long slender fingers wrapped tightly, yet gently, around the side of the book. I saw that his eyes had a small glint of green in them, which made them even more beautiful. I realized that he had the same athletic type body that Harry had, which made sense considering they were both on the Quidditch team. I finally stood up and looked at him one last time before turning and heading to my room.

"God, I hate this feeling. Why do I have to like him? This is insane. Maybe it's just a dream and I'll wake up." I said hopefully. I pinched myself, said, "Ouch," and then realized that I wasn't dreaming. I grabbed my bag and got out my Transfiguration book, propped myself up on my pillows, and started to read. I read for two hours before I finally fell asleep with my book in my lap.

**DRACO--**

I returned to the common room shortly after dinner had finished. When I entered I realized that Granger wasn't there but she had left her book on the table in front of the couch. I sat down and looked at it. There were a few interesting things in it about different creatures. About twenty minutes later, Granger entered looking a little agitated.

"This is a somewhat interesting book, Granger. I'm surprised you'd read something like this." I said sounding a little more rude then I meant to.

"Well, _Malfoy,_ I enjoy a lot of different kinds of things. Oh, and just so you know, you might want to keep closer tabs on the people in your house. I found Blaise Zabini punching Neville. He got three weeks of detention and fifty points from your house." She said angrily. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to punish someone from my house.

"How dare you punish someone of my house? That is the most unfair punishment I have ever heard." I said glaring at her.

"I didn't punish him. I didn't want my feelings to interfere so I took him to Dumbledore. If you find the punishment unfair, take it up with the Headmaster." She replied reaching towards me to get her book. I clutched it tightly to my chest so she might come closer. I wanted to see her beautiful cinnamon colored eyes.

I traced the outline of her face, she had beautiful features, her eyes were gorgeous and she had a lightly tan color to her skin. Her once messy, frizzy, poof of hair had become tight ringlets with blonde and red highlights. She stood back up straight and I saw how her once skinny awkward frame, now had curves in all the right places. Her uniform fit her a little snugly but you could never tell through her robe and her bag. She really had become a gorgeous woman. I was so entranced that I didn't notice her leave.

_Wow, she's beautiful. Why does she have to be a Gryffindor? And Potter's friend to top it all off? Things just never work like they are supposed to. My father treats my mother like she's trash, he hates me now. I'm supposed to become a Death Eater as soon as school lets out. I don't want to be a servant. I'm not meant for it. But that's not what they think. Why do I have to be stuck in a pureblood family? I would rather have never been born at all. _I thought to myself. I just wanted to die. It seemed there was nothing for me in the world. I went to my room where I silently cried myself to sleep. No one had ever seen me cry. Ever.

The next thing I knew I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on my door. I sat up and tried to figure out who would be beating on my door at such an early hour.

"MALFOY! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS. NOT LIKE I REALLY CARE BUT WE HAVE TO SET A GOOD EXAMPLE SO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" I heard Granger yell from the other side of the door. She sounded really angry with me. I got up and threw some clothes on and grabbed my bag.

I looked at the clock and realized I had enough time to get something quick to eat out of our refridgerator. I looked and the only thing that looked good was a banana, so I grabbed it and ran out of the common room.

"Hurry up, Mr. Malfoy, you don't want to be late." I heard the lady from the portrait yell after me.

I ran all the way down to the dungeons, making it just in time. I took my seat and sat for a few moments, I was so tired from all the crying I had done the night before that I ended up falling asleep during the lesson and didn't wake until Alex shook me to tell me class was over.

"What's the matter with you man?" Alex asked as we headed out of the dungeon.

"Nothing, I just didn't sleep well last night." I said yawning.

"Well, I hope you feel better. See ya!" He said taking off for his next class. I had Arithmancy next and I went to my class.

After that class we had Transfiguration with McGonagall and the rest of the Gryffindors. I sat in my usual seat at the back of the classroom, between Alex and the wall. I waited for the lesson to begin by putting my head back against the wall and closing my eyes.

"Okay class. Today we will be starting a new project, you will have partners, but... You cannot pick your own partners. I have paired you up and with new regulations from the ministry I have to pair you with someone who is of a different house than your own. You will find the pairings on the board. When you find who your partner is, please sit by them." McGonagall said looking around the room. She waved her wand and names appeared on the board.

I found my name it was next to...

"You got paired with Granger? I'm so sorry dude. If it makes you feel any better I got paired with Parvati, she's been obsessed with you since we started school here. I have to listen to her talk about you every day now. I hate this class." Alex said as he moved to sit next to Parvati.

I looked towards the front of the classroom where Granger was turned around looking at me gesturing for me to come forward to sit by her. I shook my head and just stared at her.

"Mr. Malfoy, MOVE!" The Professor said when she saw that I wasn't moving from my seat. I slowly gathered my things and reluctantly went to sit next to Granger.

"This is the worst day of my life." I said under my breath.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Just pay attention because whatever the project is, I am not doing it alone." Granger said glaring at me.

_Well, I wanted to be closer to her and get to know her. What better way then to be her partner? Oh, I don't know. Maybe not do it at all? That would be a brilliant descision Draco. But who ever said you were smart? _My mind fought back and forth. I couldn't stand the way I felt twoards Granger. I liked her but I had to be true to my father and the Dark Lord, if I didn't it could mean... death.

**HERMIONE--**

I awoke the next morning to my alarm clock. I took a shower and got dressed. I went down the stairs expecting to see Draco in the common room but he wasn't there. I figured he had set his alarm clock for a little later and would be up in a little while. After all, I did have my alarm set for a little early.

I got down to breakfast but Harry, Ron, and Ginny were still not there. I ate slowly but they still hadn't shown up by the time I was full. I went up to the common room and picked up my book, which Draco had left on the table. I read for a little while and I looked up at the clock, I realized there was only five minutes until class started and Draco still hadn't gotten out of bed. I went up the stairs and to Draco's room, I pounded on the door and then started yelling through it. Finally after a minute of pounding my hand started to hurt, I got frustrated and left the common room; if he was late that was his problem not mine, although we did have an example to set for the younger children.

Draco showed up just in time for Professor Snape to open the door. The class went as normal; we listened to Snape talk and we took down notes. Finally class was over, my next class was Arithmancy with Draco and he looked like he was ready to fall asleep. I was trying not to pay too much attention to him, but his handsome looks made it difficult. Finally, the class was over. Next, we had Transfiguration, with the Slytherins.

"Okay class. Today we will be starting a new project, you will have partners, but... You cannot pick your own partners. I have paired you up and with new regulations from the ministry I have to pair you with someone who is of a different house than your own. You will find the pairings on the board. When you find who your partner is, please sit by them." The Professor said looking around at the students. She waved her wand and everyones names appeared on the board.

I found my name, it was next to "Malfoy, Draco." My mouth fell open and my eyes widened in surprise. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. _He can't be my partner. Not after the way I feel about him. We have to spend enough time together, we share a common room for goodness sake. I can't take this. Maybe it'll be good for me. Who knows? _I thought to myself trying to make the best of a bad situation.

I looked to Draco who hadn't moved from his spot. I motioned for him to come sit by me and he just shook his head. I got frustrated and just rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, Move!" I heard Professor McGonagall say from a few feet beside me. Within a moment Draco plopped down beside me.

"This is the worst day of my life." I heard Draco say quietly.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Just pay attention, because whatever this project is, I'm not doing it by myself." I said feeling rather irritated.

_He's still gorgeous. Wait... WHAT? Well, it's true. He has those beautiful eyes and that nice body. Maybe I should just enjoy this. He had better not try any of his stupid pranks on me. If he does I am going straight to Dumbledore. Hopefully this will all end well for both of us._ I thought to myself, hoping that we could at least not hate each other for the rest of our lives.

"Okay class, now that you have your partners, I'm going to tell you what the project is. What you will do is take a simple object such as a piece of parchment and one of you will transfigure it into something better, then the other person makes something better then that. This is not to show off. It is to strengthen your transfiguration skills and you imagination and your reflexes. You will not only do this in class you will find a mutual time to work together, there are a few empty rooms in the back of the library, sign in with Madame Pince and work together on these things. No dangerous creatures or objects. Only things that are allowed in school. You should all know the regulations very well. You will also record what you do, I would like to know the objects you think of. Now, you may begin." the Professor said.

"As for you two. I know you share a common room so you may do it there, you don't have to go to the library. Just make sure you document the times you work together." She said turning to us and lowering her voice.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied nodding shortly.

"Yeah," Draco said staring at his parchment.

"What is your problem?" I asked feeling even more irritated.

"I have to work with you. Does that not explain it well enough?" He sneered.

"No it doesn't. Yesterday you said you wanted to be civil to each other, and now we get paired up and you hate me again. What's with that?" I said my voice rising slightly.

"Well, I have to spend enough time with you let alone be your partner for a class. Why would I want to work with you more then I already have to since they made me Head Boy instead of Saint Potter or Weasel? I didn't ask for this. I didn't want to be Head Boy. I just want to be a normal person." He said his voice lowering to a hiss.

"Well, Dumbledore obviously had a reason for putting you in this position of power. Only he knows why but that's good enough for me. So get over yourself and lets work." I said transfiguring his parchment into a book.

"No." He said angrily making the book disappear.

"Fine, then I'll ask Professor McGonagall to let you and Alex trade and you can work with Parvati." I said giving him a cold smirk.

"For God's sake no!" He said quickly.

"So you'll work with me?" I asked.

"Yes, just as long as I don't have to talk to her." He said as a shiver ran up his spine. I smiled inwardly and we continued to work.

Later that evening we had dinner and Professor Dumbledore asked us to stay after the meal to have a meeting with him. So Draco and I waited for everyone else to clear out of the room. We approached the teachers table as quickly as we could.

"So, Professor McGonagall tells me that you two are reluctant to work together?" He said focusing his twinkling eyes on us.

"At first we were but we came to an agreement, everything is fine now." I said smiling at the Professor.

"Well, that's good. As for the reason I asked you to stay, the first Prefects meeting will be on the seventh of this month. Now, I understand that Miss Ginny Weasley is going out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and this would conflict with the meeting. So I have asked Harry to wait at the field for Miss Weasley to show up. Unfortunately, however, Miss Granger you would not be able to make it. Is that a problem?" He asked looking to me.

"No, sir. I have no problem with it. I put my Head Girl duties before Quidditch, since I personally don't play the game." I said nodding at him.

"Well, I truly am sorry that you will not be able to attend your House's quidditch try outs, but that's the day that the Prefects meeting has already been set for. I appreciate your dedication to your duties. And Mr. Malfoy, I assume that this date does not conflict with any plans of yours?" He asked Draco.

"No, sir. I don't have any plans for that day." He said.

"Great then it shall be on the seventh of this month in your common room. Everyone will meet in the Entrance Hall and you will lead them to your common room. On that day the password will be 'prefect' that way you don't have to let all of the prefects know your original password. Are we clear on everything?" He asked with one last look to each of us. We both shook our heads and turned to go to our common room.

"So, Granger, this means I'm stuck with you all the time doesn't it?" Draco asked as we got closer to the portrait that lead to our room.

"Yeah, I guess so. You'll live though. Don't worry. I wouldn't kill you while I was still at school." I said smirking at him.

"You wouldn't do it whether we were in school or not. You're too afraid to kill anyone or anything." He sneered at me.

"You know what, Malfoy, I'm tired of you and your friends always saying that I'm too afraid to do anything. I'm not afraid, I'm just smarter than most of you. I know what to do and when to do it. I think before I act or speak, unlike almost everyone else I know, ESPECIALLY Slytherins. Maybe that's why I like you..."

**DUN DUN DUN! HAHAHAHA! KEEP READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**JOELSANGEL**


	7. Chapter 7 The Confessions

**A/N: So after my loverly cliffhanger, I thought I would update sooner then I did last time. I hope you guys like it :) Please Review, I hate it when I get a lot of hits but no reviews, it makes me sad :(. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 7**

**The Confessions**

**HERMIOINE--**

_"Maybe that's why I like you..." _After I said it I wished I could just slap myself as hard as possible. I knew I had to cover it up with something good.

"As a partner for classes I mean." I knew it sounded lame but I had to think of something.

"Yeah, right, Granger. You don't like me being your partner in class because I don't let others talk to me like I'm a servant. You like me because of my good looks, charm, and brains. But just so you know, I'd never be caught dead with you." He sneeredd before walking away from me.

_God, Hermione, what were you thinking? You can't like him, and if you do you can't just tell him that you like him. That's just wrong. He's a Slytherin. Everything I hate is wrapped up in one package that has blonde hair and grey eyes. Maybe I'm just attracted to guys that are the 'bad boy' type. Yeah thats it. It's only a passing phase and I'll get over it. _I thought to myself as I stood against the wall. I only hoped it was true.

**DRACO--**

_So, Granger likes me. Maybe this is a good thing. WAIT! No, bad, she can't like me. Even though I have harbored this sort of crush on her she can't like me. That means that something could actually happen between us. That would be bad. My father would kill me, even worse, he'd kill her. I can't let her know that I like her. That would only bring bad things for both of us. I will never let her know how I feel. _I thought to myself as I walked aimlessly through the halls.

"Hello, Draco." I heard a sneering voice from behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked turning around to face my father.

"I was coming to see if you still thought I was a bad husband and father." He said as he walked towards me from the darkness.

"No, father, I was just angry at the time about having to leave so early to get to the station. I never really thought you were a bad husband, I just had to have someone to talk badly about and you were the first one I thought of. I truly apologize." I said although I didn't mean it.

"Well, you had better hope that you aren't lying to me Draco. If I find out otherwise, you will know what a bad father is really like." He sneered before he swept off down the hall again.

_Who am I kidding? I HATE HIM! I cannot believe he actually had the guts to come here. I wish Dumbledore had walked along as he was standing here. I could have gotten him sent back to Azkaban. I can't believe he escaped. I'm just glad no one has asked me if I know where he's hiding. I don't want to lie to anyone but I don't want to tell them that he's at home because then my mother and I both would go to Azkaban with him. God I hate that man. If I could find a way I would kill him and Voldemort both. Then no one would have to deal with either of them torturing innocent people. _I thought though I was still rooted to the spot staring after my father.

After a few moments I started back towards the common room. When I got there Granger was no where in sight, which either meant that she wasn't there or she was in her room. I didn't care at that moment, I just went to my room and sat on my bed. I then remembered that my mother had given me a journal that I could write down all of my thoughts in that way I wouldn't have them all bottled up inside. I dug through my trunk and finally found the small black book. I pulled out a quill and some ink and began to write.

_**Why is everything always so complicated? First I have to deal with my father at home and then he shows up here. I also have to deal with this crazy feeling about Granger. Then she says she likes me. What's with that? I mean I can't like her and she can't like me. If we both like each other then that means there's room for a relationship and that can't be. My father would kill both of us and then he'd bring us back to clean the mess. I can't handle this anymore. My father always treating my mother and me like we're trash. WE ARE NOT TRASH! If anyone isn't worthy of life it is my father. He thinks we are just going to obey every little command that he makes to us. I can't wait until someone rebels against him and hopefully kills him. But it can't be me. I'm not strong enough to fight him. I know I'm not. He is too powerful for me. So is Voldemort. I know that the prophecy says that Potter will kill Voldemort. If he truly is the one, I hope he does it soon. That way I don't have to deal with being a Malfoy anymore, I can be anyone I want to be. I hate my father. I wish someone would kill him.**_

_**That's it for tonight.**_

_**Draco**_

When I got done writing, I felt a little better. I shut the journal and put it in the bedside table that way no one would see it if they were to see into my room. I was feeling very tired so instead of changing my clothes, I just lay down on my bed. I had a dream that I had told Granger how I felt and that my father found out. I watched him torture her and then kill her. He then killed me. And that's when I woke with a start. My face was wet around my eyes but that was the only place. I must have been crying in my sleep. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

**HERMIONE--**

I slowly made my way back to my room. Every now and again I would think of how I really felt about Draco. I knew I liked him since the beginning of summer when I would think of him and how anxious I was to see him again. I didn't want to feel this way, I didn't ask to feel this way. I just hoped that the next day wouldn't be full of taunts about what I had said to him. I only wanted to disappear into the walls of Hogwarts and never reappear. I didn't want everyone to know that I had been harboring a secret love for Draco Malfoy. Everyone I knew would hate me, and everyone else would make fun of me.

"Why does it have to be so complicated?" I asked myself quietly.

_Why can't it just be that all the houses get along, there's no Voldemort, purebloods, or mudbloods? Everyone is the same and everyone has the same feelings. It's just crazy how you can like someone who is the exact opposite of you and you can't have them because their family is stupid. I hate all of this, I wish I personally could kill Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. Then maybe there could be something between Draco and me. Who am I kidding? Even if his father wasn't around he'd still hate me. I give up. I'm tired of fighting with everyone about everything, I should just become this passive person and not worry about anything. _I thought to myself starting to cry.

I made it back to the common room but I was so tired that I couldn't make my feet carry my body up the stairs, so instead I fell onto the couch. I lay there for an hour or so thinking about everything that had happened that day. I wished I could take back what I said, but I knew I couldn't. I ended up falling asleep there on the couch.

**DRACO--**

The next morning I woke up about halfway through breakfast. It was a Saturday so I wasn't worried. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, I knocked before I entered to make sure Granger wasn't inside. I took a nice hot shower to relax myself. I figured I would sit on the couch and read something before I went anywhere that day. The night before had been absolutely crazy and I didn't know how I really felt.

When I went downstairs I saw someone laying on the couch. When I got to the couch I realized it was Granger. Apparently she had fallen asleep there the night before. I sat on the table in front of the couch and just looked at her for a few minutes. She was beautiful when she slept. Her curls were spread out behind her like a horse's mane in the wind. She wasn't glaring at me and she wasn't giving me a look of utter distaste. She looked peaceful and calm. Although I knew a hurricane was stirring inside of her, just ready to break free to the surface.

I reached over to brush one of her curls off of her mouth when she started to stir. I quickly got up and went to the kitchen. Within moments I heard her get up off the couch. I could hear her footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Good morning, Granger." I said looking at her.

"Yeah, right, Malfoy." She said with a cold tone in her voice.

"Fine." I said turning and walking out of the kitchen. I went to the bookshelf and grabbed a book that looked interesting. I sat on the couch and began to read.

"Malfoy, we need to talk." Granger said sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.

"About what, Granger?" I asked glancing at her.

"About everything that happened last night. I don't know why I said that. I mean I don't think I really even like you, it's--" She said but I cut her off before she could say anymore.

"Granger, be quiet." I said placing a finger across her lips.

I looked into her honey colored eyes and just wanted to melt into her. I wanted her to be the one I was with not some slut who didn't really care about me. Without thinking I grabbed her by the side of her neck and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. She didn't resist me. But I realized what I was doing after I had swore to myself that I could never let her know how I felt. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. I was frightened about what I had just done.

"Draco, what's the matter?" She said looking worriedly at me.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" I yelled at her as I jumped up.

"I know perfectly well what just happened. Why are you so upset about it?" She asked standing up in front of me.

"I'm so upset because that was just wrong. I shouldn't have done that. I need to leave." I said turning to go.

"Wait." Granger said grabbing my hand.

"What?" I asked.

"You like me don't you? You don't think what you did was wrong. You're just afraid of what will happen if you actually like me. Draco, the thing that's going to hurt you most is that you didn't give it a chance. Not whatever it is you're afraid of." She said calmly looking into my eyes.

"You don't know anything about me, and you definately don't know how I feel. Leave me alone." I said walking out of the room. I got a few feet down the hall and found a little hidden spot next to a suit of armor. I sat there for an hour and cried because I knew what I wanted. I wanted her. But I couldn't have her. She was the forbidden fruit, and I couldn't touch it or it could mean death.

**HERMIONE--**

I woke up because I had felt someone touch me. I sat up and looked around the common room, there was no one there. I went to the kitchen and there stood Draco. I didn't really know what to say to him so when he said 'Good morning' to me I just kind of ignored him.

He went and sat on the couch and finally I got the nerve to go talk to him. I told him that I didn't think I really even liked him but he cut me off. I felt his finger on my lips and wanted to faint. I looked into those greenish grey eyes and I felt like all was perfect in the world. The next thing I knew Draco's lips were pressed firmly, yet lovingly, against my lips. I felt like fireworks had exploded inside my stomach.

Before I could completely comprehend what was happening, he pulled away. I looked into his eyes again and saw fear. A fear I had only ever seen before in Harry's eyes when he came back after the Tri-Wizard tournament with Cedric's dead body. I didn't know what Draco was so afraid of. Maybe it was what he had done. Maybe it was his father. Maybe it was something more.

""Draco, what's the matter?" I asked.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" He yelled at me as he stood up off the couch.

"I know perfectly well what just happened. Why are you so upset about it?" I asked standing so I could look easily into his eyes.

"I'm so upset because that was just wrong. I shouldn't have done that. I need to leave." He said as he turned away from me.

"Wait." I said quickly grabbing his hand.

"What?" He asked.

"You like me don't you? You don't think what you did was wrong. You're just afraid of what will happen if you actually like me. Draco, the thing that's going to hurt you most is that you didn't give it a chance. Not whatever it is you're afraid of." I said trying to stay calm, although a flood of emotion was bursting inside of me..

"You don't know anything about me, and you definately don't know how I feel. Leave me alone." He said as he left.

I sat down on the couch for a few thinking about what had just happened. I knew that I wanted him. But he was scared of something. I had to know what it was. If I couldn't find out what his fear was I couldn't help him beat it. I wanted to help him. Even if I didn't get him in the end. I wanted to do everything I could for him. I knew that I had to help, I just didn't know how.

A few hours later I went down to lunch and sat at the end of the table by myself. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but Ginny finally came and sat down next to me.

"Hermione, are you going to tell me, your most loyal best friend, what is going on with you?" She said putting her arm around me.

"Well, Ginny, I like this guy. I can't like him. He kissed me earlier. Then he looked as if he was going to cry, he was scared of something and he didn't want to tell me. He wouldn't admit that he cared for me. I didn't expect him to anyway. I didn't want to care about him either. It was just unexpected, it started over the summer. I couldn't help it and now I messed everything up. I just don't know what to do." I said looking at my food.

"Who is this mystery guy, Hermione?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe me." I said shaking my head.

"Try me." She replied smiling at me.

"Draco Malfoy," I whispered.

"I didn't quite catch that." She said.

"Draco Malfoy." I said looking to her with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, my, goodness. Wow. That's about the kind of thing I wouldn't believe. But, Hermione, I am your best friend, I will support you through anything. I'll help you with this, even though I hate him with a passion. I care about you too much to let you hurt like this." She said hugging me.

"Thanks, Gin. It means a lot. But I don't think it'll do any good. He doesn't want to be with me. He's afraid of something. I just wish that I knew how to help him get past it." I said playing with my fork.

"We'll figure something out. But for now, let's eat. I'm starving." She said rubbing my back for a second.

"Okay," I said smiling at my friend. I was lucky to have her there.

**DRACO--**

I finally made my way to lunch and found Alex sitting by himself. I sat next to my friend and grabbed some food.

"What's wrong dude?" He asked as he saw my flushed face.

"Have you ever liked a girl, but you couldn't like her because of who she was and who her family was, and how your family was? Have you ever liked a girl but been afraid to be with her?" I asked him.

"Um... not really. Why?" He said.

"There's this girl, and I really like her. She likes me but I can't be with her. If I was to be with her it could mean bad things for both of us. I mean really bad things. I just don't know what to do." I said looking at my plate.

"Well, dude, I can't really help you figure this out unless you tell me who it is and why you can't be with her." He said looking at me.

"I can't tell you who it is." I said hoping that he would understand.

"That doesn't help me any." Alex said looking me straight in the face.

"Granger. I like Granger. I know I can't like her, and I know that you are going to tell me I'm stupid for it and that I'm just delusional but I'm not, really. I know that I shouldn't like her. The worst part is, I kissed her." I said in a hurry.

"What?" He said looking at me with a stunned look.

"I know. It's wrong and I shouldn't have done it. But I can't help the way I feel. My father would kill me if he knew. But I just want to kill him. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He makes me so mad." I said stabbing my fork into the table.

"Draco, I know that you're mad at your father. Just take a chance, if it does work out with her, then yeah you'll have to find a way to get away from your father, but you'll have the girl you want. You need to worry about you once in a while. Your dad isn't that important he's just a stupid Death Eater. He's not worth your time or worry. Give her a chance." He said to me.

"He'll kill me Alex." I said looking to my friend.

"He can't do anything to you as long as you're inside these walls. Dumbledore will protect you. You know that." He replied.

"Alex, he was here yesterday. He was here, flesh and blood here. He can do anything he wants to me. He could kill me right here and right now if he wanted to." I said.

"Draco, I still don't think you should worry about him. He isn't brave enough to risk coming here more then once. Just give her a chance. She might be everything you've ever dreamed of." He said.

"Maybe I will," I said looking over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione was sitting talking to some of her friends. I decided to give her a chance and just tell her how I felt. It was worth it if she was the one I could be with forever.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**

**JOELSANGEL**


	8. Chapter 8 Trying

**A/N: okay so here's chapter 8 i hope ya'll like it. and if it kinda sucks im sorry but im kinda half asleep so please bear with me. Thanks**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 8**

**Trying**

**HERMIONE--**

"So, are you gonna try to get Malfoy?" Ginny asked as we walked out of the Great Hall together.

"I don't know. I'll have to see if he really has changed into a not so horrible person. He'll have to prove it to me. Not just by sweet talking me either. I'm smarter than that." I said looking ahead of me.

"Well, I could write him a little note and give it to him telling him that if he's interested in you that he'd better step up before someone else does. I overheard Seamus talking about someone liking you, but I'm not sure who." She whispered to me as Seamus and Neville walked by.

"That's nice to know that someone who isn't a completely heartless person might actually care about me." I said catching a glance of Draco from the corner of my eye.

"Hermione, I'm gonna see you later, I have some homework to catch up on. Be sure to make him show you if he wants you." She said running off in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

I walked to the common room not really paying attention to where I was going. Suddenly, I collided with someone. I hit my head as my body fell to the floor from the force at which I hit the person.

"You okay?" I heard Draco say from a few feet away.

"Yeah, I guess." I said sitting up and rubbing the back of my head.

"Did you hit your head?" He asked. He rubbed his fingers along the back of my head where I had been rubbing. He pulled his hand away and there was no blood. He helped me up off the floor.

"Thanks. Sorry, for running into you. I guess I wasn't paying attention." I said staring at the floor.

"That's fine Granger. I was actually looking for you anyway." He said looking at me.

"Why?" I asked, heading off towards the common room again.

"Because I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night." He said glancing towards me nervously.

"Do my eyes decive me? Is Draco Malfoy nervous?" I said smiling at him.

"No, I'm not. Why would you think I was?" He asked in a hurry.

"Hmm, let me think, you glance at me nervously every three seconds, you talk like you won't be able to finish your sentence before the world ends. And on top of all of that, you're sweating like crazy." I said wiping my hand across his forehead and showing him the glistening sweat on my hand.

"I'm not nervous. I just ran up here to talk to you. I was down in the Great Hall and I was trying to catch up to you." He said.

"Yeah, right. But anyway, what about last night? What do you want to say about it?" I asked as I started to walk again.

"I wanted to know if you were angry with me about what happened." He said staring straight ahead.

"No, why would I be? 'Authority'" I said as we reached the portrait of the old man and woman.

"I don't know. Maybe because you have hated me since we first met and I kissed you last night and I thought you just might be mad." He said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Well, I'm not mad. Surprised, but not mad. I have no reason to be mad. I was the one who said that I liked you and then you acted on impulse and kissed me. Typical of you, being the impulsive person that you are. I mean how many girls have you kissed on impulse like that? Ten, twenty, more?" I said trying to figure out if he had genuine feeling for me.

"You're right, I have kissed many girls out of pure impulse. But you were not one of them. To be honest, I wanted to know what it was like to kiss you. Why should I bother? I mean, it's not like you really care anyway, you are probably like most of those girls who only want to be with me for my looks." He said acting like he was proud of the way he looked.

"If you must know, _Malfoy, _I am not like every other girl you will meet. They just want to sleep with you. I never thought of sleeping with you. I wouldn't think of sleeping with anyone. I'm not like that." I said storming off to my room.

_Gosh, he makes me so mad. I told him that I liked him, he kissed me, and then he acts like the only reason he did it was because he thought he could tease me. Uugh. Why did I have to think of him all those hours during the summer? I didn't want to think of him but I did. It's driving me insane. I wish he would make up his mind, first he hates me, then he kisses me, and then he just wants to play with me. Is it all a game? Probably, knowing the way he is. _I thought to myself as I sat on my bed. I stared into space for a while thinking of what would happen if I did get with him.

I could hear it now, Ron and Harry both yelling at me. Telling me that I was the worst friend in the world. Although I knew Ginny would stand by me no matter what. I was so glad that I had Ginny on my side. She was always trying to find a way to help me. I didn't have many friends but Ginny was at the top. I did care about Ron and Harry but they were boys, they didn't know what it was like to be a girl. Ginny was still a little behind on things because she was the only girl in the Weasley family besides Molly, but through all of the boys, Molly taught Ginny pretty well.

A few moments later I heard a knock on my door. I sat there thinking that it was Malfoy wanting to make fun of me some more. So I just sat there and stared at the door. The knocking persisted. Finally, I got up and answered the door.

"What do you want?" I asked when I opened the door to find none other than Draco Malfoy standing in front of me.

"I wanted to say sorry for the way I acted earlier. Even if you did care you wouldn't get with me anyway would you? I mean you have your friends and I have mine, neither of us would be accepted into the other's friends. So why bother right?" He said looking at me. I could swear I saw a look of heartbreak in his eyes. I didn't know what to say.

"What do you want me to say? That I don't care? That I want to be with you?" I said because I had no idea what to say.

"I want you to tell me the truth. You tell me the truth about this one thing and I'll tell you the truth about me." He said tilting his head to the side a little.

"Okay, honestly, I don't care what anyone thinks. If you like me and I like you, then why not give it a shot? Right?" I said gesturing for him to come into my room and sit on my bed.

"Right." He said smiling at me.

**DRACO--**

I left the Great Hall when I saw Granger on her way out. I wanted to talk to her. I didn't know exactly what I was going to say but I knew that I wanted to. I lost her in the crowd of people and I ran ahead that way I could find her when she was on her way to the common room.

After standing outside the common room door for twenty minutes I decided to go look for her. I heard a noise behind me as I turned the corner and I turned to see if it was her. I didn't see anything but I did run into someone and fell over backwards. I sat up quickly to realize I had run into the girl I was looking for.

"You okay?" I said to her.

"Yeah, I guess." She said sitting up. I noticed she was rubbing the back of her head.

"Did you hit your head?" I asked her as I moved towards her. I ran my fingers through her hair where she had been rubbing to make sure she wasn't bleeding. I saw she wasn't and pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks. Sorry, for running into you. I guess I wasn't paying attention." She said avoiding my gaze.

"That's fine Granger. I was actually looking for you anyway." I told her.

"Why?" She asked as she started to walk again.

"Because I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night." I said hoping she wasn't mad

"Do my eyes decive me? Is Draco Malfoy nervous?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, I'm not. Why would you think I was?" I asked rather quickly.

"Hmm, let me think, you glance at me nervously every three seconds, you talk like you won't be able to finish your sentence before the world ends. And on top of all of that, you're sweating like crazy." She said, she brought her hand up and slowly wiped it across my forehead. I loved the feeling of her skin on mine. She showed me her hand and it indeed was covered in sweat.

"I'm not nervous. I just ran up here to talk to you. I was down in the Great Hall and I was trying to catch up to you." I explained.

"Yeah, right. But anyway, what about last night? What do you want to say about it?" She said smiling and starting to walk again.

"I wanted to know if you were angry with me about what happened." I asked her as I watched where I was going.

"No, why would I be? 'Authority'" She replied as we reached the portrait hole.

"I don't know. Maybe because you have hated me since we first met and I kissed you last night and I thought you just might be mad." I said as I plopped down on one end of the couch.

"Well, I'm not mad. Surprised, but not mad. I have no reason to be mad. I was the one who said that I liked you and then you acted on impulse and kissed me. Typical of you, being the impulsive person that you are. I mean how many girls have you kissed on impulse like that? Ten, twenty, more?" She asked with a serious tone in her voice.

"You're right, I have kissed many girls out of pure impulse. But you were not one of them. To be honest, I wanted to know what it was like to kiss you. Why should I bother? I mean, it's not like you really care anyway, you are probably like most of those girls who only want to be with me for my looks." I replied starting to feel that fear of what would happen if we got together.

"If you must know, _Malfoy, _I am not like every other girl you will meet. They just want to sleep with you. I never thought of sleeping with you. I wouldn't think of sleeping with anyone. I'm not like that." She said as she stormed off to her room and slamming the door.

_I should have just told her the truth about everything. I mean what could it hurt? She said she likes me. And I know I like her. So where's the problem? Father. That's the problem. He'd kill both of us. Why am I even thinking of wanting to be with her? It's crazy. It could never happen. Her friends wouldn't accept me, and my friends wouldn't accept her. Except Alex, but that's just because he isn't like the other Slytherins, he actually cares about all kinds of people. Not just purebloods. Alex is the only friend I really have. So why should I be worried about what anyone else thinks? I'm going to talk to her. I'm going to tell her the truth. _I thought with finality as I got up off the couch.

I went to Hermioine's door and knocked. She didn't answer, so I continued to knock. A few moments later she finally answered the door. She looked mad at me and I hated that feeling.

"What do you want?" She said as soon as she saw me.

"I wanted to say sorry for the way I acted earlier. Even if you did care you wouldn't get with me anyway would you? I mean you have your friends and I have mine, neither of us would be accepted into the other's friends. So why bother right?" I said hoping she would forgive me.

"What do you want me to say? That I don't care? That I want to be with you?" She asked with a look of hurt on her face.

"I want you to tell me the truth. You tell me the truth about this one thing and I'll tell you the truth about me." I replied without thinking.

"Okay, honestly, I don't care what anyone thinks. If you like me and I like you, then why not give it a shot? Right?" She said to me, she slowly backed away from the door and to her bed, she motioned for me to sit next to her. I walked into her perfectly organized room and sat down on her perfectly made bed.

"Right. So, since you told me the truth about wanting to be with me, here's the truth about me. The only reason I said I hated you for all those years was because of my father. I'm really not that horrible person. Sometimes I act like it because it's become a habit, but I try not to be so rude to everyone. You can ask my friend Alex if you don't believe me. He knows how I feel about everything in my life. I hate my father because he treats me like a servant and treats my mother like she's garbage. I couldn't imagine treating my wife like that." I said as a shiver ran up my spine.

"Draco, I'm sorry that your father has treated you badly. But I'm not going to cry about how your dad is a stupid Death Eater. I don't think you need pity, you need something stronger. You need love, Draco. Has either of your parents ever told you they loved you?" She said looking into my eyes.

"My mother used to when I was little. My father never did. He doesn't know the meaning of love." I said with hate in my voice just thinking of my father.

"Draco, I'm not just going to jump into a relationship with you, you have to prove to me that you care. If you try too hard, I'll know. I don't expect you to change everything right here and right now, but I do expect you to try. I expect that once in a while you will act like your old self, especially around other people. But when we are alone, I hope you don't treat me like you used to." She said grabbing my hand.

"I'll show you. I promise. I just wish I could be myself around everyone and not worry that my father is going to show up suddenly and try to kill me. I saw him here the other night. He was angry at me because I told my mother that she deserved to be treated better then he treats her. I told him that I hadn't meant it. Although I really did, I hate him. He's just a lap dog for Voldemort, neither of them deserve the things they have." I said thinking of the two people who had ruined my entire life.

"Why haven't you told Dumbledore that you saw him here?" She asked with a look of concern.

"Because I didn't want him to tell the Ministry and then they bust into my mother's house and take me and my mother to Azkaban with my father because we were harboring a fugitive. I love my mother, even if she doesn't love me." I said looking at her.

"Draco, if you tell Dumbledore that the only reason you and your mother didn't say anything was because you were afraid of being killed I'm sure he'd understand. You need to tell him if you ever see your father here again. Okay? For me?" She said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Okay, I will. I promise." I said to her.

"Thank you." Hermoine replied hugging me.

"Well, I guess I should be off to bed. It is a little late and we have class in the morning. Have a good night's sleep Hermione." I said standing up off her bed. As I started to walk away I felt her grab my hand.

"Wait a second." She said. I turned to face her and she looked at me for a moment. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her.

"Draco, say my name again, please." She said into my shoulder.

"Goodnight Hermione. I will see you in the morning. Thanks for listening" I said hugging her tightly back.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. I'll see you tomorrow." She said with one last squeeze.

I smiled at her as I walked out of her room. I closed the door quietly behind me and walked to my room. I couldn't believe the feeling that rushed through me as she hugged me and called me by my first name. I felt like all was right in the world. I fell asleep within moments of hitting my pillow, I dreamt of her sitting in that window seat looking at me, smiling at me. I had the best night of sleep in my entire life.

**HERMIONE--**

After Draco told me the truth about his father and how he felt, I felt bad that no one saw what he dealt with every day. I wouldn't be able to stand that. But Draco had grown up in that enviornment so he was used to it. I just hoped that he really had changed and wasn't like his father. I didn't want to get involved with him and find out that he was just playing with me or that he hadn't really changed.

When Draco got up to leave I heard him say my name. I loved the way it sounded from his mouth. It was soothing when he said it. I grabbed his hand and then I hugged him. I asked him to say my name again, I relaxed into him more when he said it. He thanked me for listening and I thanked him for telling me the truth. I really appreciated that he trusted me enough to talk to me.

As he walked out of the room, he quietly shut the door. I sat there for a good twenty minutes staring at the door hoping he might come back for another hug. He never came back, but I knew that he felt better and that he would try to be a good person. I didn't expect him to be perfect, I just hoped that he meant what he had said and that he would eventually become strong enough to beat his father and Voldemort. If I had to I would kill his father myself. No one deserved to be treated like that by their parents, not even an arrogant, stuck up, boy like Draco Malfoy. He didn't seem so arrogant and stuck up when I spoke with him alone though. Maybe that was just a mask he put on to fool everyone else. Who knew?

A while later I laid down on my bed and covered myself up. I hadn't even changed my clothes, I was too engulfed in my thoughts. I dreamt of Draco that night. I dreamt that I was sitting in the window seat in the big room down the hall, I was looking at him as he stood in the doorway and I smiled at him... It was the best night's sleep I had ever had.

**A/N: I know this chapter is kinda short but I couldn't put it with anything else because that would take away from the feeling of what this whole chapter was about. I hope you guys like the chapter and please review for me! I love knowing what you think... Thanks to _StormMasters, Inspyred, and GoldenGirl313,_ for your reviews, You guys make me keep writing this story, for a while there I was wondering why I kept writing because no one would review. Thanks to all of you!  
JOELSANGEL**


	9. Chapter 9 Changes

**A/N: So here's chapter 9... hope yall like it.. I might not be able to update so fast anymore because things have gotten crazy around here. my brother's girlfriend kicked him out so he'll probably be staying back here with us.. joy lol.. But yeah, Please Review, and of course ENJOY!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 9**

**Changes.**

**DRACO--**

I woke up early this morning before my alarm went off. I had slept so well that I wasn't tired at all, which was a big step up for me. I was always tired now days. The first thought I had was about Hermione. I hoped she was awake already that way we could talk. I went to the bathroom and knocked but no one was inside. I went in and took a nice hot shower.

I let the hot water run over my head, shoulders and back and just relaxed against the wall. I was so comfortable in the shower that I started to fall asleep again. I awoke suddenly when the water started to get cold, I got out and realized I had been in there for thirty five minutes.

"Wow, that was a nice shower," I said wrapping a towel around my waist.

I went back to my room and i dried myself off and grabbed my uniform. I had class that day and of course I didn't want to go but I had to. We also had our prefects meeting that night which meant that the password that day would be 'prefect' I hoped I could remember that.

Within moments I was done getting ready, since I had stopped gelling my hair I didn't have to do anything to it except run a comb through it that way it wasn't sticking up in all directions. I went down to the kitchen and got some juice out of the fridge. I ate a banana and a bagel with cream cheese while sitting on the couch. Just after I finished eating I heard Hermione come out of her room. She slowly made her way down the stairs and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Good morning." I said looking at her.

"Good morning. How did you sleep last night?" She asked smiling at me.

"Great actually, and you?" I said.

"Same, it was a great night of rest. Why are you up so early?" She asked looking at the time.

"I don't know, I just woke up early so I decided to take a shower and get something to eat. Why are you up early?" I asked her curiously.

"I just slept really well so I'm not tired anymore. My body said it's time to get up so I did." She said leaning more into the couch.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you want the shower's open, I promise I won't open the door while you're in there. I'll stay out. There should be plenty of hot water. I have been out for a while now." I said looking to her.

"Okay, great, I'll see you in a bit." She said getting up off the couch. She went to her room and got some clothes and then went to the bathroom.

I sat there for a while staring at my hands wondering if I was really doing the right thing by defying my father. I knew he would be angry, but I hated him so why should I have cared? _Draco, you have to do this for yourself. You've been pleasing him your entire life, you are almost grown, you can take care of yourself. You should be able to do what you want. But what if he gets angry with me for it and tries to kill me? Or worse, what if he tries to kill her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Damn him. I can't believe I was born to that man. I wish I could take every drop of Malfoy blood out of my body and replace it all with the blood of someone who isn't evil. _I thought to myself as I was sitting there.

I finally decided that I would start to head off for class, I still had plenty of time but I wanted to walk so I left early and walked slowly down to the dungeons. All the while I was wondering if Hermione would really accept me for who I was. I couldn't bear it if she hated me for things I did because I was afraid of my father. I would never let him scare me again, I swore that if I saw him again I would either kill him or let someone else do it.

**HERMIONE--**

I woke up a little before my alarm went off and I sat up in bed feeling extremely refreshed. The night before had put me in such a good mood that I was surprised that I wasn't smiling like a fool. I finally got out of bed and went downstairs to find Draco sitting on the couch. He asked how my night was and I said it was wonderful, as was his. I then went to take a shower.

I got some clothes from my room and went to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and then turned the cold on a little to make the shower the right temperature. I got in and relaxed against the beating of the water onto my body. I stood there for a few minutes before I started to wash my hair and body. I finally finished and got out of the shower smelling like vanilla. I got dressed and instead of drying my hair I just let it stay wet, I combed through it to get the tangles out but I wanted to let my hair stay wet because I loved the feeling when my hair was wet.

I put on a little eyeshadow and some mascara along with some lip gloss. I checked my reflection and then exited the bathroom. I took my dirty clothes back to my bedroom and put them in the hamper. I then grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs. I then realized that Draco had left without me. I set off out the door thinking of what I had to do that day. There were classes of course, and then there was the prefects meeting later that night. I would miss Harry's tryouts for Quidditch but that was okay, my duties were to being the Head Girl, I had to deal with what I had to do before I could have fun.

"Hermione," I heard from behind me. It wasn't a voice I recognized at first. I turned to find Alexander Turner standing in front of me.

"Yeah?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to let you know, Draco's not the horrible person he seems to be. He really does like you. He's not just lying to you." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Well, I have asked him to prove it to me. I think he's doing a good job so far, I don't expect him to be perfect all the time. I mean old habits die hard right? I'm giving him a chance. But thanks for trying to help." I said smiling at him.

"No problem. I always love to help a friend in need. Just so you know, if you two do get together, I have no problem with you. It's just everyone else that Draco's worried about." He said in a whisper.

"I know. I'm worried about it too. I don't want to make it a huge deal if we do start to date. There would be way too much drama for me." I smiled at him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then." He said and nodded at me shortly as he left for breakfast. I stood there for a moment, I couldn't believe that a Slytherin had been nice to me. It was odd because I just wasn't used to it. But I could get used to it very quickly.

I left for breakfast a few minutes later. I got there and sat next to Ginny who was talking to Parvati about something that had to do with a guy and a unicorn. I just got some food and waited for my frekly faced friend to stop talking.

"What's up, Hermione?" She asked turning to me.

"You know that guy Alex that Draco's friends with? He just told me that he wouldn't mind if Draco and I got together, and he said that Draco's not the horrible person that he seems to be. I told him that I was giving Draco a chance." I said looking at her.

"You can't expect him to be perfect Hermione. He can't change every little thing about himself in one night." She said.

"I know, I don't expect him to be perfect, I actually expect him to act like he usually does around everyone else. Who could expect perfection from anyone? I know I couldn't." I said as I took a bite of my food.

"Good, cause if you were expecting perfect, I would have told you that you were insane." She smiled at me.

"Well, time for me to be off. I have to run all the way up to the common room to get Ron and Harry out of bed." She said rolling her eyes.

"If I were you I'd just let them sleep in and get in trouble." I said looking at her.

"Yeah, well, one is my brother and the other is my boyfriend. I care about both of them too much for them to get detention. Partially because I'd be the one who had to listen to it since you are busy with your Head Girl duties and all." She said smiling at me.

"Don't forget the prefects meeting tonight. We're meeting in here after dinner." I said.

"Okay, I'll see you later Hermione." She said turning and walking away.

I headed off for Potions a little early since I had finished brekfast already. I was thinking about the things that had happened and wondered if it was all really happening. I couldn't believe that I actually had feelings for Draco Malfoy and he shared them. I didn't understand how six years of hatred could become something so beautiful. I wasn't in love with him but I knew that I felt something for him. So I had to let my feelings take me wherever they wished. I had never really followed my heart before and I felt it was a good time for a risk, I just hoped that it didn't end badly for anyone.

I reached the dungeons and sat down on the floor waiting for everyone else to show up. As I was staring at an odd crack in the wall, I heard someone a little way down the hall. I looked to see Draco standing there in the shadows motioning for me to come to him. I stood up and walked over to him.

"What?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"You know the other night, when I kissed you?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said in a questioning tone.

"I never got to finish it..." He said. He leaned down and his lips met with mine.

**DRACO--**

I was sitting in the hallway in front of the Potions classroom when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I wasn't sure of who it was and I didn't really want to talk to anyone at that point so I moved down the hallway a little bit. As I was standing in the shadows I saw Hermione walk down the hallway, she sat on the floor outside of the classroom.

"Psst." I said looking at her.

She looked over at me and stared for a second trying to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. I motioned for her to come closer. She got up and walked over to me with a curious look on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"You know the other night, when I kissed you?" I asked looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah," she said.

"I never got to finish it." I whispered and I leaned down and kissed her.

Her lips were soft and smooth. She tasted like vanilla and strawberries. I loved how she felt against me and I melted into her. I felt like fireworks were exploding inside of me. I loved being with her. She was an amazing person. After a moment, I broke away from her. I smiled and walked to the classroom door.

About ten minutes later the rest of the class had arrived but Hermione was still rooted to the spot. I could still feel her soft lips on mine. I knew I was smiling like a fool but I couldn't help it. We made our way into the class room when Snape opened the door. I went and sat down in my usual seat. Alex sat in front of me that day and left the seat next to me empty.

Snape was about to shut the door when Hermione came rushing in. She looked for a seat but the only one was next to me. I smiled at her shortly and she sat by me. We had to make it seem like we didn't want to sit next to each other. Everyone thought we still hated each other. Alex just winked at me and turned back around to face the front of the room.

"Did you plan this?" She asked.

"Plan what?" I said looking down at my parchment.

"Plan for me to be stuck sitting next to you? Did you do that on purpose?" She asked me.

"No, actually I didn't. Alex sat in front of me instead of next to me for some reason and it just so happened that you ended up in that seat. It's not my fault. Potter and Weasel will probably fail today because they don't have you there to help them. Poor them." I said in mock sadness.

"Shut up. You are so rude it's amazing that I could possibly care about you." She whispered in a harsh tone.

"You know what, the only person in this class that can keep up with you is me. So even if you were sitting with your dear friends, they couldn't keep up anyway. They can't cut it." I said getting frustrated.

"Whatever, Draco. I don't care. I'm just here to learn not listen to you talk about how great you are." She said sounding rather angry. It almost hurt to treat her like she was stupid, but I couldn't make it seem like I actually liked her. People would talk and my father would hear about it and then she and I would be killed. I didn't want that. I just hoped she wasn't really mad at me, so I decided to write her a little note.

_Hermione,_

_Are you mad at me? I really don't think I'm better then anyone, but you understand that I have to keep up this certain image right? Alex knows me, if you don't believe me just ask him. I just don't want my father to find out and kill both of us. You know, I had a strange dream last night, I dreamt that I was standing in the doorway of the big room down the hall from our rooms and I saw you sitting in one of the window seats with a book and you looked at me and you were smiling. I felt like everything was right in the world at that point. Isn't that crazy? _

_Draco_

I passed the note to her inconspicuously and waited for her to read it. She read the note and smiled while she was reading, she then started to write back. I acted like I was paying attention to what Snape said although I didn't really care. I sat there thinking of her smile, her lips and her smell. She then passed the note back to me.

_Draco,_

_I'm not mad. I understand the image you have to keep. I have to keep an image too. Don't worry about your father. The only way he'll find out is if you, me, Alex or Ginny says anything to anyone, and I don't think that will happen. Alex talked to me about you and said that you weren't a horrible person, I already told him that I was giving you a chance and he looked happy about that. You want to know something really crazy? I had the same exact dream, only from my perspective, I was sitting in that window seat and I saw you, I felt like everything was perfect. Maybe it means something.  
_

_Hermione_

I realized that it might be true. I heard that some dreams do come true, but I never believed it. My dreams had always been of something I could never have, like when I was younger I used to dream about having a dog, my father wouldn't let me have a dog because he thought they were disgusting. I hated him so much.

We finished out our classes with the typical fights that would ensue on any other day. Although deep inside I knew she was only trying to keep our feelings secret. We were doing pretty good at hiding how we felt about each other. No one thought anything of our fighting. We ended up back at the common room ten minutes before the Prefects meeting started.

We got the table ready, we set up chairs for everyone and sat in our chairs. We waited for everyone to show up. Hermione got some water for everyone and then the meeting started.

"Okay, so we need to decide when the first Hogsmeade trip will be. We normally have one at least every month so when should it be this month?" Hermione started.

**HERMIONE--**

"I think the first Hogsmeade trip should be this weekend." Ginny said from the middle of the table.

"Why this weekend?" I asked looking to her.

"Well, I think it should be this weekend that way everyone can stock up on things they might need. I mean, how many kids in Hogwarts go to Hogsmeade just for the candy that they can buy that will last them a month until their next visit? Most kids's parents don't send them to school with a lot of candy. Some kids might also need quills and ingredients for potions. I mean, there are a lot of kids who don't have the proper things for all of their classes." Ginny said looking around.

"That's a good idea," I heard from around the table.

"Okay, so it's settled. This weekend, Hogsmeade trip, we will leave at nine in the morning. And what about something to do for Thanksgiving and Halloween? Most kids will go home for Christmas so it would be pointless to plan a big event for the Christmas holidays." I said writing down the Hogsmeade information.

"Well, what about a special dinner for Thanksgiving and a Maquerade Ball for Halloween?" I heard someone down the line say.

"Yeah, that would be fun. I mean we have good food every night but Thanksgiving could have special foods. And extra candy items for dessert." I heard one of the younger prefects say.

"That sounds good to me, who agrees?" I asked looking around. Everyone had their hands raised.

"Okay, I'll run it by Dumbledore. Is there anything else that you guys need to share or have concerns about?" I asked looking around the table.

"I'm worried that the first and maybe even up to the third years won't know where to get dress robes or anything, so maybe we shoul have house meetings to discuss these things. You know for the Ball?" A girl said looking towards me.

"That's actually a very good idea. I will also run that by Dumbledore. Is that all?" I asked looking around one last time.

"Okay, well, you may stay and chat for a few if you like, or you can leave. Thanks to all of you for coming and giving some great ideas." I said as everyone stood from the table.

Everyone except Ginny and Alex A/N I forgot to mention Alex was a prefect who stayed behind to chat with Draco and me.

"Ginny, this is Alex. Alex, this is Ginny my best friend." I said introducing them. They shook hands.

"So, you're okay with them liking each other?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, aren't you?" Alex replied.

"Of course. I just figured that you would despise Hermione because she's a Gryffindor and a muggleborn." Ginny said looking around.

"Well, I have no problem with the Gryffindors, or muggleborns. My family doesn't follow Voldemort and my mother is a muggleborn, the only reason I have ever had a problem with the Gryffindors was because they treated me like I was a horrible person because I was in that house, not because of who I really am. I think the only person at this school who really knows me is Draco." He said elbowing his friend playfully.

"Yeah because no one else is stupid enough to be friends with you." Draco said.

"Oh, on the contrary, Draco. No one else is smart enough to be friends with him." I said looking at them.

"Well, I must be off, I have Quidditch try outs. I'm already late." Ginny said.

"Ginny, I'll walk you if you like." Alex said after Draco nudged him in the ribs.

"Okay, that sounds nice." She said smiling at me.

"You shouldn't be telling him to go after her." I said after they were gone.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Because she has a boyfriend. Ginny isn't one to just leave a guy because someone else just shows up. She's loyal." I said to him as I sat on the couch.

"Well, then I guess she'll have to decide which guy is more important. Saint Potter, or typical Alex Turner. I personally would go with Alex if I were a female. He's much more handsome then Potter." He said.

"You know, sometimes you make me angry. You talk about my friends like they are trash, and it really upsets me. I don't want you to make Ginny do something she is going to regret." I said looking at him seriously.

"I'm not making her do anything she'll regret. Maybe she will stay with Potter. She does have a brain, and she can use it. She can make her own choice. I just want to let her know that Potter's not the only guy in the world. Besides Alex has thought she was cute since he first saw her. Potter on the other hand just now became interested. Do you think it'll last?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"I don't know." I whispered.

I couldn't wait until the next day when I could ask Ginny who she liked more. I kind of wanted her to date Alex and let it be out in the open that way if Draco and I were out in the open then it wouldn't be such a shock, but I also wanted her to be happy she was my best friend after all. I just didn't know who she would like more. I would have to wait to find out.

**DRACO--**

Hermione and I just sat on the couch together, we didn't have to talk, we just enjoyed knowing that the other one was there. It was peaceful and calm. After a while we started to talk about homework and we practiced a little on our transfiguration challenge. First it was a piece of parchment, then a whole book, then a book shelf, then a tree, then it was an apple from a tree, and then it was a peach, and we changed it many times over and over again. We had fun as we sat there and changed what was originally a piece of parchment into a bunch of different things.

"So, do you think that we'll pass Transfiguration?" Hermione asked.

"More then likely if we keep going with this kind of stuff. McGonagall will pass us in a heartbeat." I said looking into her eyes.

"Well, I'm getting a little tired, I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight, Draco." She said. I stood up in front of her before she could walk past me.

"What?" She asked smiling at me. I pulled her into a hug and said, "Goodnight, Hermione. Have sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow." I then pulled away and let her pass. She went to her room and I went to mine after I picked up our mess.

I laid on my bed for about an hour thinking of the kiss, and the hugs, and how we just enjoyed being together. That's what love really was. But I wasn't going to tell her I loved her. I didn't want to scare her away. I figured I'd just have to let her say that she loved me first. I really didn't want to lose her. She was the best thing that had happened to me since I met Alex. I was thankful she had come along. I only hoped she would be there forever...

**A/N: So please review, you know I love it when I get them! Thanks for reading, thanks again to _StormMasters, Inspyred, _****_Siriuszhji_**, **_and GoldenGirl313 _you guys make it all worth the time! **

**JOELSANGEL**


	10. Chapter 10 Fights and New Partners

**A/N: Okay, so I really enjoy writing this story, the last one I wrote sucked but this one is good I think. I hope you guys like reading it as much as I do writing it. Of course, I want to thank ****_Siriuszhji_**, GoldenGirl313, StormMasters and Inspyred. As I have said before you guys make writing worth while. So please Review and ENJOY!

JOELSANGEL

Chapter 10

Fights and New Partners.

HERMIONE--

I got out of bed fifteen minutes before breakfast started, so I got my uniform together and went to take a shower. I stood under the hot water and relaxed for a few minutes before washing my hair and body and then getting out. I applied a little bit of eyeshadow and some mascara as usual. I combed through my hair and then took my dirty clothes back to my bedroom.

I was sitting on the couch when Draco got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and came out ten minutes later. He came downstairs and sat next to me on the couch.

"Hi." He said looking at me.

"Hi, how are you this morning?" I asked smiling at him.

"Fine, and you?" He replied.

"I'm good, I'm hungry though, so I think I'm going to get my things and go to breakfast." I said.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later then, I'm gonna sit here for a few." He said looking at me.

"Okay, see you later." I said running up to my room to get my bag.

"Bye," He said as I ran out the portrait hole.

I was walking down the corridor just thinking about what I had to do that day, which was just class and then homework later. I finally reached the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. After ten minutes Ginny came storming in and sat across from me.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" I asked looking to my friend.

"Harry and I got in a fight because he saw me talking to Alex yesterday. I told him I was just talking since we are both prefects but he didn't believe me. So now I don't have a boyfriend anymore." She said glaring at Harry as he walked by.

"You guys broke up?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah, he makes me so mad sometimes. It's like he tries to control who I talk to and walk with to and from classes. He's just jealous." She said.

"Well, Ginny, if I were Harry I'd be protective over you too. You're beautiful, almost every guy at this school is after you." I said looking from her to Harry.

"Well, it makes me mad. I don't want him to always get mad at me because I say 'Hi' to someone. I won't deal with it." She said.

"Okay, it's your descision, and your relationship so it's none of my business." I said looking down at my plate.

"Well, I was thinking, what about Alex? I mean he's cute, and obviously he isn't like the other Slytherins. He was actually nice to me, and I felt like he kind of liked me." She said smiling.

"Kind of is an understatement. Draco said he's been after you for a long time now. He just didn't know how to try to get your attention." I said looking at her.

"I think I'm going to go write him a letter." She said jumping up from the table.

"Okay, bye, Ginny." I said waving to her.

"Hermione, this is for you." I heard and looked up to find Neville standing in front of me holding a piece of parchment out in front of him.

"Who's it from?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. I was just told to give it to you." He said smiling at me.

"Okay, thanks Neville." I said opening it.

"You're welcome, Hermione." He said walking away.

_Hermione, _

_I know this isn't the best way to do this but I was wondering if you might want to have dinner with me. Just the two of us in our common room tonight. If you don't want to I understand. This may sound weird but I really enjoy spending time with you. Alex is the one who suggested it. So, if it's a bad idea blame him. Please send your answer back to me. I'll be waiting for it._

_Draco._

"Hmmm..." I said to myself as I read it. _Should I or shouldn't I? What's it going to hurt? All we will be doing is eating. There's no big deal in that. _I thought to myself with finality.

I pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote the word 'yes' on it. I had to wait for the perfect time to give it to him though. I would do it during Transfiguration since we were partners. So, I slipped it in my pocket and went off to class.

Finally, Transfiguration was upon us. I sat down in my seat and waited for Draco to show up. I tapped my fingers on the desk nervously when I felt a person sit beside me. I slipped him the note and looked back to the front of the classroom. I could feel him smiling at me and then turn to look forward as I was.

**DRACO--**

When I went downstairs after my shower Hermione was there but seemed to be in a hurry to get to breakfast so I didn't get to ask her what I wanted to. Instead of chasing after her to ask I pulled out a piece of parchment. In the note I asked her if she would like to have dinner with me in the common room that night. I didn't know how to give it to her so I found Longbottom and told him to give it to her and not say anything about who it was from or he'd regret that he could talk.

He said he would and disappeared down the hall. I stood there for a few minutes before heading off again. I saw Ginny storm into the Hall and wondered what her problem was. I saw her talking to Hermione for a few minutes and could swear that Hermione had said something about a break up. I had tried to learn to read lips but wasn't very good at it.

I hoped that if Ginny and Saint Potter had broken up that she would give Alex a chance. He was practically in love with her. She wasn't my type but she was kind of cute. I finished my breakfast in peace and then headed to class.

My classes were boring, I almost fell asleep in two of them and then I got to Transfiguration. I sat down next to Hermione and she slipped me a small piece of parchment that had a single word on it. 'Yes' is all it said and I smiled looking to her. I then looked forward and adopted the same bored expression as always that way no one would think anything.

At lunch Alex got a letter delievered by owl. I thought it was odd because the owls delievered mail in the morning but then I realized who it was from. I looked to my friend and he leaned in closer to let me read the letter as well.

_Alex, _

_I was told by someone that you liked me and I kind of felt like you did anyway, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something sometime. Like maybe this weekend at Hogsmeade, since I no longer have a boyfriend I'm in the market. Wink I hope to hear back from you soon._

_Ginny_

"What do you think man?" He asked looking at me.

"I say go for it. I mean she's cute, smart, and she's into you. Not like you'll get two of those three in this house." I said looking down the Slytherin table. Not many of the girls were cute, and the ones that were didn't have the brains to back it up. But almost all of them liked Alex.

"You have a point." He said following my gaze. He pulled out his quill and some ink and wrote, 'Okay meet me in the Entrance Hall before we leave for Hogsmeade' and put it in his pocket that way he could take it up to the owlery.

"I'll see you later dude." He said standing from the table.

"Bye." I said watching my friend leave the Hall.

I went through the rest of my classes in a kind of daze, until finally they were over. I ran back to the common room that way I could start to make something, the only problem was that I didn't know how to cook. I summoned two houselves to help me. They helped me cook chicken fettuccini alfredo and helped me set the table. They also got me some candles and some yellow roses to place around the table. I went upstairs and changed really fast into a pair of comfortable jeans and a wife beater with a black button up shirt over top of it. I checked my reflection and then went back downstairs.

As I heard the portrait open I lit the candles on the table and turned to find Hermione standing in front of me. She looked gorgeous, she had put on a pair of nice fitting jeans and a light pink tank top. She had also put her hair up into a ponytail with her tight curls falling around her face. I smiled at her and showed her to her seat.

"Thank you. It's gorgeous, Draco." She said smiling at me.

"Thanks, I had some help." I said gesturing nicely to the houselves.

"Did you make them do it all?" She asked sounding alarmed.

"No, miss, we just helped Mr. Draco. He did most of it, miss, we just showed him how." Said one of the houselves.

"Okay. That had better be true Draco, because if they did all of this I'm not going to eat it." She said looking at me seriously.

"Honest, they just helped me. They told me what to do and where to put things. I just didn't know how to cook so I asked them to help me." I said looking at her.

"Thank you for the help by the way. You may take some of the food that's left in the kitchen if you like, and don't worry about coming up here to clean up. I'll do it tonight." I said looking at them. They nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Are you saying all of this to impress me?" Hermione asked looking to me.

"No, why would I?" I asked getting a little frustrated.

"Well, because most people hate houselves and wouldn't be nice to them even if they did help you out. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't just something to try to impress me." She said looking at me. We started eating and talking about nothing really important.

**HERMIONE--**

I walked into the common room and Draco was lighting candles on the table that we had used for the prefects meeting. It looked so romantic with him in his casual muggle type outfit and with the yellow roses and the candles. I felt overwhelmed by the scene. I felt a little underdressed when I realized that I was wearing jeans and a tank top and I had just thrown my hair up into a ponytail. I didn't expect such an extravagant dinner, but from the way Draco looked at me, he didn't care what I was wearing just as long as I was there.

He said he had had some help from some houselves and at that point I didn't want to eat it. I thougt everyone in the school knew about my fight for houselves' rights. He then said that they just helped him and it made me a little better. He acted so nice to the houselves that I was sure he was just trying to impress me.

"Are you saying all of this to impress me?" I asked looking at him.

"No, why would I?" He asked sounding a little angry. In reality I wanted to tell him that I didn't know if I could fully trust him yet. I had only gotten to know the 'not-so-horrible-Draco' within the last few days.

"Well, because most people hate houselves and wouldn't be nice to them even if they did help you out. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't just something to try to impress me." I said.

As we ate we talked about classes and things like that. Things that weren't very important. We laughed and enjoyed talking to each other. After a while we got done and went to sit on the couch. Draco turned on some music and we sat down looking into the fire.

"So, do you really care about me?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I thought about you almost all summer." I said knowing that it sounded a little desperate.

"Oh really? You really think I'm that good looking?" He said arrogantly.

"You know, I have realized that there was a reason I didn't like you for all those years. You are the rudest most self-absorbed person i have ever met. I can't believe I said I cared about you." I looked at him with disgust and jumped off the couch and ran to my room.

Fifteen minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I knew it was him and I didn't want to face him. I sat there for ten minutes while he knocked. Finally, I got tired of listening to him knock and I got off my bed. I opened the door slightly and looked out at him.

"Hermione..."

**DRACO--**

"Hermione, I wasn't trying to sound narcissistic. I just don't know how else to act around girls. I really am sorry, I thought you might see it as a joke, which obviously you didn't and I'm really sorry for that." I said looking into her eyes, their cinnamon color was gorgeous. I looked all around her face and body and just wanted to be close to her, I wanted to know her thoughts and her feelings. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

She pulled away after a moment and asked, "What are we doing?" I looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know, maybe we are falling in love, maybe we are just being stupid. Only time will tell." I said, she smiled at me and we started kissing again. After a moment I pulled away and looked at her.

"Well, I must be off to bed. We have class in the morning." I said and turned away and walked to my room. I knew that I had left her feeling a little hurt but I didn't want to get too deep into something that we would regret later. I wanted us to take things slow.

After I changed my clothes and was laying in bed thinking about Hermione's gorgeous face, I heard a knock on my door. I didn't think that Hermione would be knocking on my door at this time, I figured she had gone to bed. But I got up and went to the door anyway. I opened it to find Hermione in her pajamas staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked looking at her.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't like sleeping by myself." She said.

"Sure, I guess." I said moving so she could come in.

She laid down on my bed and looked up at me. I felt a little weird sleeping with her but I didn't want to tell her no and hurt her feelings. So, I climbed into the bed next to her. She rolled over to face me and looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you, I didn't mean to get mad at you it's just that I am afraid that I'll get in too deep and get hurt. Everyone has their fears, some people's are different. You're afraid of your father, and I'm afraid of heartbreak and being alone." She said placing her hand on the side of my face.

"Don't worry, you're not alone. You'll never be alone." I whispered as I ran my hand along the side of her face and then kissed her. I kissed her gently on the lips and then my lips started to wander, wanting more of her. I kissed her forehead and then her cheek and then I kissed her ear and down her neck and then back to her lips.

I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight, Hermione. Sweet dreams." and kissed her ear once more. I held her tight and didn't want to let go. I held her all night, wishing that the sun would never come up again that way I could hold her like that forever. We drifted off into a peaceful sleep and I dreamt of her all night.


	11. Chapter 11 The Curse

**A/N: Okay in chapter three I said Alex was a pureblood and then in chapter nine I said his mother was muggleborn. Sorry, but I messed up there. Sorry for the confusion. We'll just say that his mother was a muggleborn. Thanks to _Mydirtylittlesecret08 _for pointing that out to me.**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 11**

**The Curse**

**HERMIONE--**

I woke up and realized that I had slept with Draco that night. _Oh my goodness, if I tell anyone that I slept in his bed they'll think we had sex or something. Which is stupid because we didn't I wouldn't do that. Well, the only person I have to tell is Ginny. Thankfully. _I thought to myself as I rolled over.

I found Draco still sleeping soundly next to me. He was so peaceful when he slept. I looked at him and smiled as I brushed a piece of hair away from his face. He stirred a little and then stopped moving. He continued to sleep and I continued to stare at him. I didn't want to wake him but I knew I had to, we had classes in forty five minutes and I was sure both of us needed showers. Since I really didn't want to wake him at all I decided to wake him in a nice fashion.

I moved up a little and I leaned down and kissed him on the cheeck, then the neck, and then up to his forehead and when he finally awoke I kissed his lips. He smiled at me and rolled onto his back. I then continued to kiss him and he started kissing back. We kissed for about ten minutes and then I realized that we had to get out of bed.

"Hmm.. time to get up." I said looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I don't want to. I want to stay like this all day." He said holding onto me.

"I know but we have class. We have to get up. People would find it pretty suspicious if both of us were gone from class. Don't you think?" I said looking at him seriously.

"Do I care right now?" He countered.

"Maybe not now but you will." I said kissing him one more time.

"Fine," He said pouting.

"You're so cute when you pout." I joked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said as he got out of bed. He went to his closet to get his uniform and I ran to my room, hoping that I would get to the bathroom first.

As I came running out of my room Draco was already halfway to the bathroom. I ran and he started to run, we reached the door at the same time.

"Me first," I said.

"No way, me first." He said grabbing my sides.

"Not uhh," I said turning us so I was inside the bathroom. I smiled at him and he pouted at me. I reached out and grabbed him and kissed him.

"Okay how about this, since I'm a lady, I get to go first." I said smiling at him.

"Fine, hurry up I want a shower too." He said smiling at me. I smiled at him and closed the bathroom door. I walked to the shower and turned the water to the heat i wanted. I got in and of course enjoyed the hot water, after that first encounter of Draco seeing me without a towel I had started putting mytowel on before getting out of the shower, which was a good thing because when I stepped out Draco was sitting on the counter staring at me.

"You know, I could say you were stalking me." I said looking at him.

"Not really, because I was just waiting for you to get out of the shower. You never said where I had to wait." He said smiling at me.

I turned to start putting my make up on when in the mirror I saw Draco getting undressed. I turned around and looked at him.

"Can't you wait until I get done?" I asked.

"No, I want my shower now." He said pulling his pants off, luckily he had boxers underneath. I rolled my eyes and turned back around and went back to my makeup as he reached into the shower and turned the water on. He then pulled his boxers off and I tried not to look at him.

**DRACO--**

I woke up to Hermione kissing me. I felt her soft lips and felt like everything was good in the world. I rolled onto my back and kissed her. I didn't want to leave that spot but she said we had to get up. Finally she beat me and I got out of bed. I went to my closet to get some clothes and when I came back out Hermione was gone. I started to walk to the bathroom when I saw her running for it. I started to run and we reached the door at the same time. We fought to get into the bathroom first but she beat me again.

I stood outside until I was sure she was in the shower and then I quietly went in and sat on the counter. I sat there listening to the sound of the water hitting her body. It was almost as relaxing as the shower itsself was. I had guessed that after our last encounter with the shower Hermione had started putting her towel on before she got out because she was wrapped in a white towel as she stepped out.

"You know, I could say you were stalking me." She said looking at me.

"Not really, because I was just waiting for you to get out of the shower. You never said where I had to wait." I smiled at her.

She started putting her makeup on and I jumpped off the counter and took my shirt off.

"Can't you wait until I get done?" She asked turning to look at me.

"No, I want my shower now." I said as I pulled my pants off. I reached in and turned the water on and then pulled my boxers off and got in. All the while I could feel she was looking at the shower.

"You know, Ginny is into Alex?" I said over the sound of the water.

"Yeah, I know. I'm the one who told her that he liked her. I figure since she's not with Harry anymore she needs to expand her horizons. You know what I mean?" She said from the other side of the curtain.

"Yeah, well, maybe if they get together and make it public then you and I could get together and it wouldn't be such a shock to everyone." I said turning the water off. She didn't say anything for a moment.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, Harry doesn't like you, as you well know. Ron would have a complete and total fit. And what about all the Slytherins? What about your family? I mean, you have to think of all that, not just the people around the school who we aren't friends with." She said handing me a towel over the top of the curtain. I then realized that it was her towel, it smelled like her, fresh vanilla. I wrapped the towel around my waist and got out.

"Yeah, well, I don't care what anyone has to say at the moment. Hermione, you know how I feel about you," _kind of._ I thought.

"I know, I just don't want all the drama. I know you're afraid of your father as well, I don't want you to have to live in total fear that your father is going to kill you because you're going out with me." She said as she placed her hand on the side of my face. I closed my eyes and melted into her hand. I didn't care about what my father had to say anymore. As long as I could be with her nothing else mattered.

"Hermione, I don't care about my father. I want to be with you." I said looking into her eyes and cupping her face in my hands. I hadn't realized it at first but both of us had started to cry. I kissed her where every tear was on her face and then her lips. She wrapped her arms around me and we stood there like that for ten minutes just holding each other.

"Draco, do you think we're moving too fast?" She asked me.

"No, kisses aren't bad when you care about the person you're kissing." I said into her hair.

"Well, we need to get to breakfast, so get dressed." She said as she kissed my cheek one last time. She left the bathroom and I turned to look in the mirror. I dropped my towel off and started to put my clothes on. I then took my clothes to my room and grabbed my bag.

I walked downstairs and out the portrait hole, I saw Hermione a few yards ahead of me. I just watched her walk and followed behind her. Suddenly I felt a hand reach out and grab me. It pulled me into a dark corner where I couldn't see anything.

"Draco, are you interested in that _mudblood_?" I heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy ask me.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked getting mad very quickly.

"Because you are a Malfoy, you are not supposed to care for anyone but a pureblood. She is dirty, Draco. She isn't worthy of you. You know that." He sneered at me. I wondered if that's what I sounded like when I said things like that to people. The sound of it made me sick.

"Well, father, I guess that I'm not worthy of the Malfoy name then. I'd gladly give it up if I could have the love that I never got at home from you. Father, you have always treated me and my mother as if we were nothing. You are the one who is nothing, you are a lowly servant for an unworthy master. You both should go to hell." I said glaring at him and walking away.

"Don't walk away from me, Draco." I heard from behind me. I then heard him say 'crucio' and I fell to the ground in unbearable pain. After a few moments I passed out.

**THIRD PERSON--**

"You just wait, Draco, that's not even the beginning of it." He said as he disappeared from the hallway.

**HERMIONE--**

I looked all around the Great Hall for Draco all during breakfast but he was nowhere to be seen. I was starting to get worried so I said goodbye to Harry and Ron and left the Hall. I sprinted up the steps and towards our common room. When I turned down the hallway that our common room was on I saw Draco laying on the floor passed out.

"Draco?" I said as I ran to him.

"My goodness, what happened to you?" I asked as I started to cry. I suddenly jumped up and ran to Dumbledore's office entryway. I thought of every candy possible and said them all. Finally, I thought of 'acid pops' and the gargoyle moved. I ran up the stairs and knocked, no pounded, on the door.

"Enter," I heard Dumbledore say from the other side.

"Professor, I found Draco passed out in the hallway, I don't know what happened to him. Help please." I said trying to catch my breath. The professor got out of his seat and swept to the doorway.

I led Dumbledore to where Draco lay on the floor still passed out. Dumbledore looked at him and frowned. He cast a levitating spell on Draco and took him to the hospital wing. I followed behind Dumbledore worrying about Draco. I had started to cry and I just hoped that he would be okay.

"Miss Granger, I have a feeling that you have no idea what has happened to Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said as Madame Pomfrey took care of him.

"No, sir, I don't understand, I only left a few moments before him and I hadn't seen anyone on my way." I said watching him.

"Mr. Malfoy was put under the Cruciatus Curse. Now, I don't believe it was anyone in the school since there are only three students who I feel could have enough power to cast that curse, two of them are in this room right now. The other one however, wouldn't use it. So, the question is, how did this person get into Hogwarts, who are they, and are they still here?" He said looking at me. I could feel my mouth drop open when he said what had caused Draco to be in such a state.

"Well, sir, I don't know who did it. I know I didn't cast it on Draco, I couldn't do that." I said looking at Draco.

"Yes, I know. We will just have to wait to see what Draco says when he wakes up. If you want you may stay with him and alert me when he wakes up." Dumbledore said looking at me.

"Yes, sir. I will be sure to let you know." I replied moving to Draco's side. I grabbed his hand and kissed it as Dumbledore left the hospital wing.

"Here dear, for the shock." Madame Pomfrey said handing me a mug full of a chocolatey brown liquid.

"What is it? If I may ask." I said looking to her.

"Hot chocolate, my dear. It always seems to help." She said smiling at me. I returned the smile and took a drink of the brown liquid. I sat there for a while just staring at Draco. Finally, my eyes started to close. I leaned down and laid my head on his hand that was held tightly in mine.

I woke up to someone squeezing my hand. I looked up to be met by Draco's eyes. He smiled at me but looked as though he had been crying. I smiled at him and then I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. I was so happy he was okay that I forgot he probably didn't feel real strong. I felt his arms wrap weakly around my waist. I kissed him on the cheek and then I put my forehead against his and closed my eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was scared you were dead. What happened?" I asked sitting on the bed facing him.

"My father, he came here, he asked if I liked you and I asked him why he cared. I told him that I'd gladly give up the Malfoy name to get the love that he never gave me. I told him that he was just a lowly servant to an unworthy lord. I tried to walk away and he hit me with the curse. He held me in the curse for at least five minutes until I passed out. The next thing I knew I woke up here, and I saw you. Thank you for being here." He said looking like he was going to cry again.

"You're welcome. Draco, I was so scared, I have only just gotten to know you and I love spending time with you, I didn't go to any of my classes today, I spent the entire day here with you. I have to go tell Dumbledore that you're awake. He wanted me to get him as soon as you woke up." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Okay, hurry back. I don't want to be alone." He said looking a little scared. I knew that feeling, I hated being alone sometimes, especially when I slept. For some reason I just didn't like sleeping alone, probably because when I was a child I had nightmares a lot so I ended up in my parents bed a lot or with whatever babysitter was there. I ran out of the hospital wing and ran to Dumbledore's gargoyle. I said the password and ran up the stairs.

"Enter," I heard the Professor say before I even knocked.

"Sir, Draco's awake." I said looking at him.

"Ahh, yes, Mr. Malfoy. Shall we go then?" He asked gesturing towards the door. We went back to the hospital wing and I sat back on Draco's bed.

**DRACO--**

I woke up to find Hermione sitting next to me with her head on my hand, then I realized that not only was her head on my hand, her hand was in my hand. I looked at her and realized how lucky I was to have her. I was so thankful, but I was scared, I didn't know what to do. Automatically, the first thing I did was start to cry. After about fifteen minutes I stopped and I started to squeeze her hand in mine.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me, but of course I was feeling pretty weak so I just barely got my arms around her. She kissed my cheek and then placed her forehead against mine and closed her eyes. I closed my eyes as well, taking in her wonderful smell and the thought and feeling of having her there. I was so glad she was there, no one else would have come, except Alex but I was willing to bet he didn't know yet.

Hermione asked what happened and I told her about the confrontation with my father and then the curse. She said she had to go get Dumbledore because he wanted to talk to me. So I watched her go and I sat there actually rather afraid to be alone. I didn't want my father to show up again and actually try to kill me. Luckily enough for me, Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and handed me a goblet full of a silvery potion.

"Here, drink this. It'll make you feel a bit stronger. It also takes the chill off of that curse. I'm so sorry you had to deal with that my boy. I have seen what those things can do. You're actually pretty lucky." She said looking at me sadly.

"Thank you, I'm glad I have such a skilled witch taking care of me. I really appreciate your help." I said looking at her before I drained the goblet.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're actually being nice to me? Did that curse torture you into insanity?" She asked jokingly.

"No, I've just realized what my father really was, and decided I didn't want to be like that. I'm just sad that I didn't see it before." I said smiling at her.

"Well, I'm glad you are finding your own self Mr. Malfoy. It's hard being a teenager, believe it or not I was one once. But Professor Dumbledore should be here in a couple of moments so just lay back and relax for now." She said smiling at me.

"Thank you." I said again as she walked away.

A few minutes later I heard the hospital wing doors open. I didn't open my eyes until I felt someone plop down next to me. I saw Hermione on the bed and Dumbledore standing next to her. Both of them were looking at me with a tiny hint of worry in their eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you know who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked sitting down in the chair that Hermione had previously occupied.

"Yes, it was my father. He was here in the castle. He's the one who cursed me." I said.

"Why would he curse you, if you don't mind me asking?" The old Professor asked looking at me over his half moon spectacles.

"Because I care about Hermione. As you know my father is a follower of Voldemort, he feels that anyone who isn't a pureblood doesn't deserve to live. He has treated me and my mother like we were nothing for my entire life. I hate to say this, sir, but I have known since my father escaped where he has been." I said feeling really scared that I was going to get thrown in Azkaban.

"Where is he hiding?" He asked.

"He's back at the manor. Sir, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but my mother and I have been scared of what would happen if we told someone. Obviously my father knows how to get into Hogwarts and to get to me. It's only a matter of time before he tries to kill me. I'm afraid of him. I have been most of my life." I said looking towards the floor.

"Well, don't worry, Draco. We will get your father. He will not escape from Azkaban twice, I promise you that. As for you and Miss Granger, the only person who is allowed to object to your relationship is you two. Never let anyone else step in between you." He said looking to both of us. We both nodded as the old man left the room.

About ten minutes later Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and walked to us. She handed me some more potion and asked me to drink it. Hermione also thanked her for everything she had done and the two hugged. She then told me that I may go but I needed some rest. I thanked her again and got out of the bed.

"I'm glad that I can go back to my bed. Those hospital beds aren't very comfortable." I said looking at Hermione.

"I know, but it's better then sleeping on the marble floor isn't it?" She asked smiling at me.

"Yeah I guess it is. Thank you again. I'm glad you're here with me." I said putting my arm around her and pulling her close to me.

"You're more then welcome, Draco. I was afraid that you were going to die and I wasn't going to tell you something important." She said as she put her arm around my waist.

"What might that be?" I asked.

"That I really care about you. I really want to be with you. I don't care what people say anymore. Harry and Ron will have to get used to it. Ginny and Alex don't care, all that matters to me right now is you, and my classes of course." She said smiling a me.

"Thanks, Hermione. I really want to be with you too." I said as we continued down the hallway.

We finally reached the portrait that led to our common room, Hermione said the password and we entered. We walked up the stairs and into my room. I decided to put on a pair of comfortable pajama pants and then I climbed into bed. Hermione had left the room and I wondered where she went. Within moments she returned wearing her pajamas and climbed into the bed next to me.

She laid on her back and I put my arm around her stomach and my head over her heart. I loved the pounding sound it made in my ears. It was soothing to know she was there and that I wasn't alone. I was no longer afraid of my father. I knew that whatever came our way, we could handle it. I slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of her heartbeat and the rhythm of her breathing.

**HERMIONE--**

Draco and I made our way back to the common room and up to his bedroom. I left him alone while he changed his clothes and I went back to my room to change my clothes as well. I put my pajamas back on and I returned to Draco's room. He had said the password when I helped him in so I already knew it was 'licorice wands.' I walked in and laid down in the bed next to Draco. He put his arm around me and laid his head on my chest. I could feel his breath running over my chest, since I had a tank top on most of my chest was bare. I felt his breathing slowly become deeper and more steady and I knew he had fallen asleep.

I started to drift off to sleep when I heard a slight tapping on the window. I slowly moved out from under Draco and let the owl in the room. I pulled the parchment off the owl's leg and looked at it. It was from Ginny.

_Hermione,_

_Guess what? Alex and I are a couple. We were going to meet before we left for Hogsmeade but we decided to get some food from the kitchen and have our own little dinner in a deserted class room. It was so romantic Hermione. We are going to walk down the halls together tomorrow to see what people say. I'm actually happy that I'm with him. He's really nice. I hope Draco is feeling better, tell him Alex and I send our best wishes, and I hope you guys let everyone know that you care about each other soon, cause if you don't I will. I hope to see you soon! Love ya!_

_Ginny_

I read the note from my friend and I was happy for them. I just felt bad that Harry wasn't with Ginny anymore. I knew that he liked her. Then again she had said that he was a little overprotective. I hoped he would find a girl that he liked soon. I really hoped Ron found someone before Draco and I went public. I knew that Ron would go crazy when he found out about us. I just hoped it wasn't too bad.

I laid back down after giving the owl a treat that was sitting on Draco's dresser. I got comfortable and I slowly drifted off to sleep holding Draco in my arms. He had woken up a little and readjusted the way he was laying. We slept for the rest of the night in total peace.


	12. Chapter 12 A New Couple

**A/N: So here we go again, another chapter, I want to say thanks to _lele07, Siriuszhji, and LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl _for all your awesome reviews, you guys keep me writing! I love it when you let me know what you think. So, on to Chapter 12!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 12**

**A New Couple**

**DRACO--**

I woke up with my head on Hermione's stomach, I still felt rather weak but I didn't care I wanted to be awake that way I could see her and talk to her. I moved onto my back and I looked over at Hermione, she was still sleeping with her hair spread all over the pillow. I smiled to myself knowing that I finally had someone who really cared about me.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the water on and got in. I stood under the water for a few minutes just relaxing and then I washed my hair and body. I got out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I hadn't brought any clothes with me so I went back to my room.

When I got to my room Hermione was sitting up on the bed. I smiled at her and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why are you only in a towel?" She asked smiling.

"Because I didn't take any clothes with me to the bathroom. So, I have to get some clothes and get dressed." I said opening my dresser to get some boxers.

"Well, you get dressed and I am going to take a shower, we have class today so we'd better hurry or we're going to miss breakfast." She said getting out of bed and stretching her muscles.

"Wait," I said as she was getting ready to walk out of the room. She turned and looked at me. I walked over to her and I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to me. I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and then I moved to her cheek and then to her ear. I then whispered, "Thank you for staying with me."

She started kissing my neck and running her slim fingers through my hair. She put her arms around my neck and kissed my ear before she said, "You're welcome." She kissed me one last time and left the room.

After I finished getting dressed I grabbed my bag and went to sit on the couch. I sat there and waited for Hermoine to get done in the shower. Finally, she came out of the bathroom fully dressed and looking beautiful. I smiled at her as she came down the stairs with her bag over her shoulder. I stood up and we walked out of the common room together.

"Ginny and Alex got together." She said after we were in the hallway.

"Really? When?" I asked at the new information.

"Yesterday, I didn't know until last night. An owl showed up outside your bedroom window. She said that they were going to get together this weekend and then they ended up having dinner together last night." She said smiling.

"Well, I'm glad they got together. Alex has wanted her for a long time. He always knew she was smart and pretty. All of the girls in Slytherin aren't very attractive and none of them have half a brain." I said laughing. Hermione lauged as well, I hoped she wouldn't stop laughing, I loved the sound of it.

"Yeah, maybe they'll go public today. I mean, Ginny has been so mad at Harry that she'll probably want to flaunt her relationship with Alex right in front of Harry's face. And I'm not saying that she got with him because she wanted to get back at Harry. I'm just saying that she wants to say 'look what you could have had and you lost it.' You know what I mean?" She asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, I would do the same thing if I were her." I said. She smiled at me and we continued to walk to breakfast.

When we reached the Great Hall, Hermione went to the Gryffindor table and I sat down next to Alex at the Slytherin table. He had this look of complete satisfaction on his face and he was staring at the Gryffindor table.

"Do I even want to know what you and Ginny did last night?" I asked looking at my friend.

"All we did was have dinner. But I am so happy. She's such a smart girl, and obviously she's gorgeous. I just can't believe that she wanted to go out with me." He said looking at me.

"What girl wouldn't want to go out with you?" I asked.

"Parvati Patil, she's so wrapped up in you that you mention any other guy and she gets mad. It's actually quite hilarious. Ginny was messing with her last night. It was funny." He said looking back at his food.

"Well, she can have her fantasy, but she'll never get me. I'm so wrapped up in Hermione that there's no way I'd date any other girl." I said looking at Hermoine, both her and Ginny were talking and looking at Alex and me.

"Hey, Draco." I heard Pansy coo next to me.

"Back off Pansy. You know I don't want you so give it up." I said not taking my eyes off the Gryffindor table.

"If you don't want me then who do you want now?" She asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alex said from my other side.

"Yes, I would." She said getting mad.

"Well, that's too bad, cause neither of us is going to tell you." Alex replied smirking at her. She got mad and stomped off down the table.

"You know she's even more ugly when she's mad." Alex stated smiling at me.

"Yeah, I know." I said looking back down at my food. We finished eating and headed off to Potions.

**HERMIONE--**

I woke up and Draco wasn't in the bed with me. I figured he had gotten up and went to take a shower. I sat there in the bed for a while waiting for him to come back. Fifteen minutes later he finally came back. He was wearing only a towel and he smiled at me when he walked in, I, of course, raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you wearing only a towel?" I asked looking at him.

"Because I didn't take any clothes with me to the bathroom. So, I have to get some clothes and get dressed." He said reaching in his dresser. I just shook my head a little and told him that I was going to go take a shower.

"Wait," I heard from behind me as I was getting ready to walk out. I turned and Draco walked over to me. He put his hands around my waist and then he kissed me. He ended up at my ear and said, "Thank you for staying with me." I kissed his neck and his cheek and ended up at his ear and whispered, "You're welcome." I kissed him one last time and went to my room to get some clothes.

I got in the shower and I stood there enjoying the hot water. I got out and put my makeup on and then I got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and threw my clothes in my room and grabbed my bag. Draco and I left the common room together. I told him about Ginny and Alex getting together and he was happy for them. I figured Ginny was going to want to flaunt it in front of Harry today, so I was expecting to see them together all day.

We got to the Great Hall and Draco went to his table and I went to mine. I sat next to Ginny and looked at her. She was smiling and she was playing with her food a little. She finally realized I was there ten minutes later.

"Hey, Hermione. What's up?" She asked looking at me.

"I should be asking you that question, what's up with the crazy smile?" I asked trying not to laugh at my friend.

"Alex and I had dinner last night, it was so romantic, I loved it. He's so nice and he's cute too. It was so funny last night I was introducing Alex to the girls and Parvati just had to start talking about Malfoy so I was making her mad by talking about every other guy in the school but him. We laughed so hard." She said looking down the table at Parvati who was glaring at her.

"Well, you should really be nicer, Ginny." I said looking to her.

"I know, it's just annoying how the only thing she talks about is Malfoy, when she doesn't have a snowball's chance in--" She was cut off by the sight of Pansy Parkinson flirting disgustingly with Draco.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said with a look of disgust.

"I think I'm going to kill someone." I said with my fists clenched.

"No, Hermione. You know there's no way he's going to get with her. She's ugly and stupid. Everything you are not." She said to me.

I then saw Alex lean forward across Draco saying something to Pansy, and she said something else and Alex replied to her with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, Pansy got up and stomped off down the table and Draco and Alex were smiling at each other. I smiled to Draco and then got up out of my seat.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked looking up at me.

"Oh, I forgot something that I had to do. I'll see you later Ginny." I said heading for the door of the Great Hall.

"I ran up to the owlery and wrote Draco a quick note saying that I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him and Ginny and Alex on saturday. I attached the note to an owl and then headed back for the dungeons. Of course, I was the last one there, which was one of my goals, that way I could sit next to Draco without anyone thinking that I did it on purpose.

"Why are you late?" Draco whispered to me.

"You'll see at lunch." I said smiling at him. He gave me a questioning look but didn't argue with me. The class passed without anything interesting happening and then we got up to leave. As we were walking down the hallway to our next class Alex saw Ginny and they met in the middle of the hallway.

Alex gave Ginny a big kiss and I could see Harry's face turn as red as Ginny and Ron's hair. I thought he was going to have a heart attack or start killing people. I stepped back wondering if something bad was going to happen. I ran into someone, I looked over my shoulder to find it was Draco. He grabbed my waist and quietly pulled me into a dark corner when no one was looking.

"You know, you are beautiful." He whispered in my ear before kissing my neck.

"You know, you drive me crazy when you do that." I said smiling and grabbing his hands.

"I know, that's the point." He whispered between kisses. I closed my eyes and laid my head back against his shoulder and then I turned to face him. I kissed him and hugged him. I didn't want to let him go. I knew I had to though, so I kissed him one last time and walked away smiling. A few minutes later he followed since we had the same class.

The class was like it normally was, not really boring but not really interesting. After that we had Transfiguration, I sat down as usual before Draco got there. He finally showed up and sat next to me.

"You know, we have to walk the same distance to get from our last class to this one and I always manage to get here before you." I said looking curiously at him.

"That's because I go the long way to avoid Pansy. Did you see her this morning? She was all over me, I thought I was going to be sick." He said looking at me.

"Yeah, I saw, I thought I was going to kill her." I said sounding perky.

"I thought that's what that look was about this morning." He said smiling at me. Without realizing it I had moved closer to him and settled myself into my seat.

"When are we going to tell people about us?" He asked.

"Soon." I said as Professor McGonagall stood up in front of the class. We practiced our Transfiguration projects and then class was over. We had lunch next.

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table when Harry sat down next to me. I looked at him quickly before I started eating.

"Did you see Ginny and that git earlier?" He said angrily.

"Umm... no I didn't I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"Well, she's now got a thing for _Malfoy's_ best friend." He said and continued to mumble to himself.

"Oh, you mean Alex?" I asked knowing that it was probably going to make him even more mad but Alex had never done anything to him or anyone else.

"Yes, I mean Alex." He snarled.

"You know, Harry, he's never done anything to you." I said looking at him.

"He's best friends with Malfoy. His parents probably follow Voldemort as well, he's probably going to join the Death Eaters at the same time Malfoy does!" He said getting frustrated.

"You know what, Alex's parents DO NOT follow Voldemort. Alex's mom, yeah she's like me, MUGGLEBORN! AND Draco is not going to become a Death Eater. SO GIVE IT UP HARRY!" I yelled at him feeling like I could kill him. He looked at me with a look of complete astonishment.

"Oh, so it's DRACO NOW?" He yelled back.

"Yes it is. If you must know, I really care about him. I've even kissed him. Many times. So, before you start with all of your crap about how he's such a Death Eater, you might want to get to know him first. He hates his father, his father, TRIED TO KILL HIM YESTERDAY! So get over yourself Harry." I said walking away. I left the Great Hall and started running to the common room.

"Hermione!" I heard from behind me. I knew it was Draco but I couldn't stop. I finally reached the portrait and said the password but before I could get to my room, Draco caught me. He grabbed ahold of me around my waist and I collapsed into his arms, crying.

"Hey," He said in a soft calm voice. He hugged me and held me close to himself. I could feel his heart beat as if it were mine. For a moment it felt as if we had become one person.

**DRACO--**

We finally got to lunch and I sat down with Alex. We were talking about how I was to have Quidditch tryouts the next week. I saw Potter come storming into the Hall and watched as he planted himself next to Hermione. He was talking angrily at her and I slowly saw her face turn from a friendly interest into an angry look.

Suddenly the whole Hall went quiet and I heard bits and pieces of what they were yelling about, I heard the words 'Do not,' 'Muggleborn,' 'So give it up Harry,' 'Draco now,' and 'Tried to kill him yesterday.' and I knew she was talking about what my father had done. Half of the Hall was looking at Hermione and the other half was staring at me. I noticed that Hermione was leaving the Hall and so I got up to follow her.

"Hermione!" I yelled but she didn't stop. Finally, I caught her as she was running into the common room. I held her tight and she cried into my shoulder. I knew that she was upset and I wanted to help her but I didn't know what to do.

"Hey," I said trying to soothe her. I could feel her heartbeat. It was almost as if we had become one person. I put my hand on the side of her face and I wiped her tears away. I kissed her cheek and then I kissed her lips. She slowly became weak and just fell against me and I picked her up and carried her to my room. I laid her down on my bed and I heard a slight tapping on my window. I opened it and the owl landed on my dresser. I untied the letter, gave the owl a treat and let it go.

_Draco,_

_I wanted to know if you would like to go with Ginny, Alex, and me to Hogsmeade this weekend. Like a double date, you know? I think I'm ready to let everyone know how I feel. I don't care anymore. It's no big deal, I like you and you like me, who cares what they think? I guess I'll talk to you later_

_Hermione_

"Wow." I said after I read the letter. She wanted to spend an entire day with me in front of anyone and everyone. She was ready to let everyone know that we were together. I was happy that she cared for me that much. I laid down next to her and I kissed her cheek one last time before I fell asleep next to her.


	13. Chapter 13 A Crazy Day

**A/N: So yeah, I now have 1505 Hits and 14 Reviews. All I have to say is I love you guys! I want to thank _StormMasters, GoldenGirl313, Siriuszhji, LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl, mydirtylittlesecret08, xX.Marshmellow.Xx, lele07, Inspyred, and siriusblackshottie_ for all the wonderful reviews you guys have given me. I love it when I hear from you. Please Review for me. I appreciate it a lot. So, here's installment number 13 :) Enjoy as always**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 13**

**A Crazy Day and a Day in Hogsmeade.**

**HERMIONE--**

I woke up to find Draco staring at me. It took me a moment to focus on him and when I finally did I realized that he was smiling at me. I smiled back at him and I leaned over to kiss him. It was Friday, only one day left until our Hogsmeade trip. I had supposed that he had gotten the letter and I was guessing that he was going to say yes.

"Good morning," He said after we kissed for a moment.

"Good morning to you too." I replied.

"Did you sleep well my dear?" He asked putting his arm around me.

"Of course. I'm sorry that I spilled everything at lunch yesterday." I said feeling a little ashamed of myself.

"It's okay, it was going to come out sooner or later so why not then? I'm just a little nervous to see what's going to happen today." He said with an apprehensive look on his face.

"I know I'm sorry. I just got so mad. He was talking about how Alex was probably going to become a Death Eater and how you were too. As we all know, that's not true. I apologize for letting the whole school know that your father tried to kill you." I added feeling really bad about that.

"It's okay, Hermione. Now people know why I act the way I do. If you hadn't said anything, no body would have known. I think you did me a favor." He told me smiling.

"If you say so Draco." I said.

"Well, my dear, I am off to the shower. I have your icky tears all over me." He said jokingly.

"Fine, I didn't want to share my tears with you anyway." I retorted.

"Okay, well if you need me you know where I'll be." He said kissing me before he got up.

"How long until breakfast?" I asked as he was getting his uniform and things from the closet.

"Umm... Ten minutes till it starts, which leaves us with half an hour to get down there and eat." He replied from the closet.

"Okay, well, I am going to get some stuff from my room that way I can take a shower after you." I said getting out of the bed.

"Why don't you just bring your things in here?" He asked as he came out of the closet.

"Because this isn't my room." I replied.

"No, it's _our _room. So, while I'm in the shower why don't you bring some of your clothes in here and I'll make room in the dresser later." He said looking at me.

"Okay, I guess." I said walking out of the room. I went to my room and grabbed most of my clothes and took them to Draco's room. I laid them on the bed and instead of making him move everything in his dresser I moved it for him. I put the socks with his boxers and I put the t-shirts and wifebeaters in one drawer and then I put my stuff in the other drawers. I took my other things to the closet and hung them up.

When I finished Draco came back into the room with wet hair. He looked at me for a moment as if asking what I was doing. I just looked back at him and smiled. I then grabbed my uniform and went to the bathroom.

I got in the shower and I just stood there for a moment. I loved the hot water on my body. It was as if someone was massaging my whole body. Finally, I washed my hair and body and shut the water off. I wrapped my towel around myself and got out. I put on my makeup and then my uniform.

I grabbed my bag out of my room and went downstairs. Draco was sitting on the couch looking through a Quidditch magazine. I stopped in front of him and looked down at him. He returned the look and got up off the couch. We left the common room together, holding hands. We didn't care who saw us. It didn't matter.

_This is what I have wanted for so long. A guy that didn't talk about himself all the time, a guy who cared what I thought, a guy who would chase me when I was upset, a guy who would walk down the hall with me holding my hand even though people would give us dirty looks, but mostly a guy who didn't care what I looked like in the morning. This is the happiest I've ever been. _I thought smiling to myself.

We started seeing other people and they kept giving us weird looks. It's like we were a couple of aliens. I didn't care, all I cared about was who was walking beside me, Draco. We saw Alex and Ginny a few feet in front of us.

"Ginny," I said trying to get her attention.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked looking at us. She and Alex were holding hands as well.

"People keep looking at us like we're crazy or something. It's really annoying. Why can't they mind their own business?" I asked raising my voice on the last four words, while two fourth year girls walked past us.

"Well, you do realize that it's a little odd, two Slytherin guys dating two Gryffindor girls and it all coming out in public in one day?" Alex said. I had to admit he had a point, but it didn't change the fact that it frustrated me.

"Who cares about them Hermione? I know I don't." Ginny said. Draco and Alex both nodded in agreement.

"I know it's just annoying to be looked at like I'm on display or something." I said looking to my friend.

"Yeah, I understand that feeling." She replied.

"Anyway, let's get some breakfast." Draco said gesturing towards the Great Hall.

We went in and the guys went to their table and Ginny and I went to our table. It felt as if the entire Hall, even the teachers, were staring at us. I felt uncomfortable but kept going anyway. Ginny and I sat down next to each other so we could face the Slytherin table. Suddenly, two people plopped in front of us. It was Harry and Ron.

"What?" I said looking at both of them.

"You are dating Draco Malfoy, and you he said looking to Ginny are dating his best friend. What is the matter with you two?" Harry asked looking angrily at both of us.

"Well, I was thinking that you were being stupid and trying to control me and I got tired of it and Alex is a really nice guy. We met because he was a prefect, like I am, and we talked and we decided to see if there was anything there and guess what, there was." Ginny said defensively.

"And what about you Hermione?" He asked snapping his head back at me.

"I told you yesterday, Draco isn't the horrible person he seems to be. The only reason he acted the way he did for all those years was because of his father. He almost died the other day, and I was there to care for him. You should have seen the fear in his eyes when I said I had to get Dumbledore. He's scared of his father. He's desperately afraid of being alone, like I am. Harry, I don't care how much you yell at me, I am with Draco and if either of you have a problem with it, then sorry but I'm not going to leave him because my friends don't care to get to know my boyfriend. If he was treating me badly I could see breaking up with him, but he treats me better then anyone else has ever treated me. He actually chased after me to make sure I was okay after YOU were being so rude about how I felt about him." I said trying not to scream.

"Hermione, we just want to make sure that you're not doing something you're going to regret." Harry said trying to sound friendly.

"Harry, don't try the 'friendly' approach after you just practically yelled at me. It doesn't work, especially on me, you should know that by now." I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, you always know where to find us if you want to talk. I still want to be friends with you Hermione, I just can't believe that you'd date him." Harry said shaking his head as he stood up.

"Ron, do you share all the same feelings as Harry?" I asked since he hadn't said a word.

"Honestly, Hermione, I don't care who you date. I've found someone of my own, and I'm happy. I just want you and Ginny to be happy too. That's all that matters to me." He said following Harry.

"Who's he dating?" I asked looking at Ginny.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Ron and this girl Cassie from Ravenclaw got together. She had liked him for like ever and then she finally asked him out one day." Ginny said smiling at me.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad that he found someone. I thought he'd freak out more then Harry would." I said looking back to my plate.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But obviously we were wrong." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah I guess so." I said. Suddenly I wasn't hungry so I decided to head off to Potions early.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked as I stood up.

"I'm not hungry anymore, I'm gonna head for Potions early." I said looking at her.

"Okay, well, I'm sorry for what happened." She replied.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I knew something like that was going to happen. It's no big deal. I just hope he doesn't freak out in the middle of class or anything." I said smiling.

"Okay, I'll see you later Hermione." She told me waving.

"See ya," I waved back and left the Hall. I knew Draco was looking at me oddly wondering where I was going and sure enough when I got down to the dungeons and I stopped Draco showed up not even two minutes later.

**DRACO--**

"Hey, what's up?" I asked Hermione feeling confused.

"Harry confronted Ginny and me about dating you guys and I got mad and I just don't have an appetite anymore. I didn't want to sit in the Hall and be stared at all morning." She replied looking to me.

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't change us being together if I could. I love being with you." I said smiling at her.

"I know, I wouldn't either. It's just frustrating when my best friends don't even want to know the guy that I'm dating. I mean, you're not the horrible person they think you are and I just want to slap them and say 'wake up!' but I can't cause it wouldn't work." She said shaking her head slightly.

"Don't worry, they'll get over it. Just give them time. That's all you can do." I said hugging her.

She breathed into my chest and I felt her heartbeat against my ribs. I relaxed as she hugged me tight. I leaned against the wall and just closed my eyes. We stood there for about ten minutes waiting for everyone else to show up.

"So, little miss I'm-too-good-for-Draco-Malfoy finally decided that she wasn't too good?" We heard and I opened my eyes to see Parvati Patil standing in front of us.

"Parvati just leave us alone. You never had a chance with me, get over it and get a life. I know you're madly in love with me but I don't like you, sorry but you're just not my type. So get a new love and leave me and Hermione alone, please." I said looking at her.

"Fine, be that way and never have someone who will actually give you the things you want and need." She said haughtily.

"The sad part about that is that I have everything I want and need. Hermione is all I need. So, give it up." I said shaking my head at her.

Professor Snape opened the door a few minutes later and all of us filed in slowly. Hermione and I sat where I usually sat. We got a lot of weird looks all during our classes that day. We talked and had decided that we were going to have dinner in the common room and that we would invite Ginny and Alex to join us. We found them right before dinner and asked them if they wanted to eat with us and of course they said yes.

We went to the kitchens first and got some food from the houselves because none of us wanted to cook anything so we took our food and went to our common room. We went in and sat our food down on the table and we got some plates and silverware and then got some juice out of the fridge to drink.

"So, how was your day?" Ginny asked looking at us.

"Insane, I felt like an animal in a zoo. Everyone was staring at us all day. That's why we didn't want to eat in the Great Hall, and besides, we thought it would be fun to have dinner with our best friends." Hermione said smiling at all of us, we all returned her smile and continued to eat.

We talked about things like what we were going to do in Hogsmeade the next day and what we wanted to buy. I wanted to buy something for Hermione since she was my girlfriend and I cared so much about her. We finally got done and Alex and Ginny helped us clean up before they left.

Hermione and I went up to my room and went in. I changed my clothes and got into bed, Hermione went in the closet to change her clothes and then came out and got into bed with me. We laid there for a few minutes just staring at each other, then I kissed her and said goodnight. She said goodnight and we went to sleep.

**HERMIONE--**

I woke up at eight oclock and realized that it was Hogsmeade day, I sat up and rubbed my eyes for a minute and then stretched my body. I looked over at Draco, he slept so peacefully and then I realized that his eyes were moving, he must have been having a dream. I waited until his eyes had stopped moving and then I woke him up.

"Draco, wake up." I whispered as I lightly shook him.

"I don't want to." He said quietly and wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Come on, it's Hogsmeade day, we have to go." I said running my hand through his hair slowly.

"I know, I'm just so comfortable." He said smiling up at me.

"Yeah, I know, come on." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Gimme another one." He said looking up at me. I kissed him on the lips and then got out of bed.

"Come on." I said pulling the blankets off of him.

"Fine," He said smiling at me. I went to the bathroom and started a shower. I got in and enjoyed the hot water and about ten minutes later I got out. I hadn't brought my clothes with me so I went to the bedroom to get some clothes.

"Hmm, what's this? Hermione in just a towel?" Draco said cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't get any ideas buddy. I just didn't take my clothes with me." I said looking at him seriously.

"Darn, I guess I'll go take my shower now." He said carrying his clothes to the bathroom. I got dressed and went downstairs, I got some yogurt out of the fridge and ate it while waiting on Draco.

"Hermione, where are you?" He said.

"I'm in the kitchen." I replied. A moment later he entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, he grabbed a banana and ate it. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said 'Green Day' on it and he had let his hair fall however it wanted. I looked at him and realized how handsome he really was. I then realized that I too was wearing a 'Green Day' shirt.

"Hey, did you realize that we are both wearing Green Day shirts?" I asked looking at him.

"Hmm, that's funny." He replied smiling at me. He then offered his arm and we left the common room together. We walked down to the Entrance Hall where Filch was checking names off a list of people who were allowed to go to Hogsmeade.

Draco and I walked past him and then found Ginny and Alex. We all went to Hogsmeade together. We talked about where we were going to go first when we got there. Ginny and I decided that we both wanted to buy something for our guys and so we planned to tell the guys that we were going to look at girly things and then let them go find something to do.

"Hey guys, we are going to look at some girly things. We will meet you back here in let's say an hour?" Ginny said looking at Alex and Draco.

"Okay, we're going to look at some Quidditch things anyway, so see you in about an hour." Draco said nodding his head.

We went our seperate ways and Ginny and I entered a store that looked like it might have some interesting things. I looked around but had no idea what to get for Draco. Finally, I saw it. A ring that had a celtic looking design on it. I thought it would look very good on Draco's hand.

"Ginny look at this." I said showing her the ring.

"Draco would love that. Look at what I found for Alex." She said holding up a pocket watch. It had a picture of a train on the front of it. It was green and silver.

"I think he'll like that. It's gorgeous." I said smiling at my friend.

We paid and made our way back to where we said we'd meet the guys. They were there waiting for us and we decided to go to the three broomsticks to get something to drink before we headed to Honeydukes and then back to the castle. We sat there for a while just talking about nothing important, such as music and movies we liked. Finally, an hour or so later we decided to head to Honeydukes.

"Here, a sweet for my sweet." Draco said handing me a sucker in the shape of a heart.

"That's so thoughtful of you Draco." I said smiling at him.

We got enough candy to last us for a while and then we made our way back to the castle. We ate a little bit of chocolate and some suckers on our way. We talked about how much fun we had hanging out together. Finally, we made it back to the castle. We went our seperate ways and we entered the common room to find a nice fire crackling in the grate.

"Good, I'm freezing." I said walking over and sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Me too," Draco said following me.

"Hey, I got you something." I said looking at him.

"Really? I got you something too." He said smiling at me.

"Here, I didn't know if you would like it but I thought it would be nice on you." I said handing him the small box that the ring came in.

"Wow, this is great Hermione. I love celtic rings. I just couldn't have any when I was younger because my father was stupid." He said putting it on the middle finger of his left hand. I smiled at him and he handed me a long slim box.

"Oh, my goodness." I said as I opened the box to find a necklace that was silver with a heart shaped locket with small diamonds around the edge. It said, "You and me forever" on it. I then realized that there was a ring with it as well. The ring had a small diamond in the middle and on the inside of the ring it said, "To Hermione, Love, Draco." It took my breath away, I couldn't believe that he had given me such a beautiful gift.

"Draco, you shouldn't have spent that much money on me. I feel bad because I know this had to be expensive." I said trying to hand it back to him.

"No, it's for you, it wasn't that expensive. You should have seen what Alex got for Ginny. Wow." He said looking at me.

"What was it?" I asked.

"A ring and bracelet, the ring had a really nice sized diamond, bigger then yours, he had it inscribed to say, 'To Ginny the girl of my dreams Love Alex' and then the bracelet, oh my, it had some nice diamonds in it and it was pure gold. It was really expensive." He said sliding the ring onto my middle finger on my left hand, like his ring.

"Ginny got a pocket watch with a train on it for Alex. It was silver with green accents on the front of it. I thought he might like it but I wasn't sure." I said lifting my hair so Draco could put the necklace on me.

"That's great, he loves pocket watches, and trains, and obviously our house colors are silver and green. He'll love it. I love my present, too, Hermoine." He said leaning over to kiss me. I felt so safe and comfortable in his arms. We grabbed some pillows and laid down together in front of the fire. He was behind me with his arm wrapped around my waist. We ended up falling asleep right there. We were so happy to be together that we didn't care where we were. I felt like I was truly falling in love. I hoped that's what it was...

**A/N: awww.. right? lol.. please review for me guys! I love yall bunches for the reviews I have already got. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. thanks for reading!**

**JOELSANGEL**


	14. Chapter 14 Apologizing

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing for me... _Siriuszhji, GoldenGirl313, Captain Andy, siriusblackshottie, mydirtylittlesecret08, lele07, xX.Marshmellow.Xx, and LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl. _you guys rock... I am thankful for everything you guys have said to me... it maeans a lot to know what you guys think :)**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 14**

**Apologizing.**

**HERMIONE--**

I rolled over and found that Draco had been laying behind me all night and we were laying on the floor of the common room. We obviously slept there all night and I found that my whole body hurt. I shook Draco and waited for him to wake up.

"Good morning sunshine." I said as he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Morning, did we sleep on the floor all night?" He asked looking around.

"Yeah we did. I'm still tired though so do you want to go lay down in bed?" I asked sitting up.

"Yeah, I hurt a lot." He said sitting up as well. I stood up and helped him to his feet and we made our way to his bedroom.

"We'll have to go to lunch at least that way we can see Alex and Ginny." I said looking at him.

"Yeah I know, but lunch isn't for another couple hours." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and we went into the bedroom. I changed my clothes without even going into the closet. I didn't care if he saw me in my underwear. He changed too and we got into the bed. Draco laid down on his back and then I laid down with my head on his chest. It felt so right to be there with him.

I was tired but I couldn't fall back to sleep. I loved laying there with him. I didn't know what I was feeling. _What happened to me? I hated him at the beginning of this year and now I'm sleeping in his bed? What's up with this? I just don't get it. I hope that this isn't fake. I hope this lasts. _I thought to myself as I was laying there. I didn't understand what was going on. Maybe it was better that way. I just wondered how Draco felt.

**DRACO--**

I woke up to Hermione shaking me. She asked if I wanted to go lay down in our bed because the floor was amazinly uncomfortable. We moved to the bedroom and I grabbed some clothes and started to change. I then realized that Hermione was changing too, but she wasn't in the closet, it was weird to see her changing in front of me. I shook it off and got into bed. She got into bed with me. She laid across my chest and I fell asleep within minutes.

I dreamt of Hermione and I at the Halloween ball. I saw us dancing together, she was wearing a beige velcet dress, it hugged her curves nicely and it went all the way to the floor, and I was wearing black slacks and a wifebeater with an unbuttoned black overshirt with green flames. We danced and talked and hugged and kissed. I felt like all was right in the world. Then suddenly I woke up.

I looked around and Hermione was laying on my chest but she wasn't sleeping. I could feel her breathing and it wasn't deep and slow like it would have been if she was sleeping. It was rapid and shallow, like she was upset about something.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked looking down at her.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking, I don't understand what the deal is with us. Not that I'm saying that I don't want to be with you, I'm saying that It's weird that a month ago I hated you and now I'm dating you. It just doesn't make sense to me, does it make sense to you?" She said looking up at me.

"Well, nothing makes sense to me anymore. I love being with you and I don't want to lose you. Hermione, I'm just like you, taking this one step at a time. Trying to figure things out as I go. Please believe that I feel the same way you do about all of this." I said.

"I know, it's just that I don't know what's going to happen between us and I'm afraid of that." She said rubbing her hand across my chest.

"Well, let's just take every day as it comes. Let's not worry about tomorrow or any day after that. Let's just worry about today. Okay?" I asked letting my hand glide up and down her back.

"Okay, Draco." She said realxing against me.

We laid there for a long while and finally we fell asleep. An hour and a half later I woke up and saw that it was almost time for lunch so I started to shake Hermione.

"Hey, sweetie." I said as she started to stir.

"What, dear?" She said smiling at me.

"Time, for lunch." I said.

"Okay, let's get up." She said sitting up.

"Okay," I said as we got out of bed.

We got dressed and headed out of the common room. We walked down to the Great Hall and went to our seperate tables. I sat next to Alex and started to eat. We talked about the things we got for the girls and the things they got for us. I loved my ring and Alex loved his watch, so everyone was happy.

**HERMIONE--**

Draco woke me to tell me it was lunch time, we went down to the Great Hall and sat at our seperate tables. I sat next to Ginny and she showed me the bracelet and ring Alex had given her. They were gorgeous and I showed her the things Draco had gotten for me. I loved them and so did Ginny we talked about how much fun we had had at Hogsmeade the day before. We were so busy talking that we didn't notice Harry sit in front of us.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" He asked looking at us.

"I guess," I said looking back at him.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I know that I was rude and everything, I'm just worried about you two. I mean you guys don't have to deal with Voldemort like I do. I mean I am supposed to be the one to kill him and the thought of you guys dating two of his possible followers freaked me out. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me?" He asked looking a little sad.

"Harry, I forgive you but you have to understand that neither of them will be a Death Eater. I know this for sure, Alex's family doesn't follow Voldemort and Draco hates his father. There's no way he'd follow in his footsteps. So, I accept your apology and I'm glad that you are willing to give them a chance." I said looking at him.

"I accept your apology too. On one condition," Ginny said looking at Harry.

"What?" Harry and I asked at the same time.

"You _have _to get to know the two guys. You have to spend time with us and them. How about you and Ron and his girlfriend and whoever you want to bring have dinner with all of us tonight?" She asked looking at Harry and me.

"Okay, sounds fun." Harry said looking at me.

"I'm fine with it.It sounds like it'll be fun." I said looking at my friends.

"Okay well, I'll have to tell Ron and find somebody to bring with me." Harry said.

"Well, I had better tell Draco and Alex." I said looking at Ginny.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Ginny said.

I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco. I got a lot of weird looks for it but I didn't care. Everyone already knew that we were dating so it didn't matter. Draco looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey, I need to talk to you two." I said looking at Draco and Alex. They both got up and followed me out of the Hall.

"So, what's this about?" Alex looked at me.

"Harry apologized to Ginny and me. She accepted his apology on one condition, that the four of us and Harry, Ron, Cassie and whoever Ron wants to invite have dinner with us tonight." I said looking at them.

"You mean we have to have dinner with four people that probably hate us?" Draco asked looking a little nervous.

"No, they don't hate you, Harry is really going to try to get to know you guys. Please just have dinner with us? I'd really appreciate it." I said looking pleadingly at both of them.

"Fine," They both said at the same time. I smiled at them and hugged Draco tight. We told Alex that we were going to go back to our room and get some more sleep. We went back and laid down in bed. I woke up a couple hours later and realized that we would have to get something for dinner from the kitchens.

"Draco," I said shaking the handsome man who was sleeping beside me.

"Yes, dear?" He asked sleepily.

"We have to go get something for dinner. Come on." I said getting out of bed.

"Okay," He said getting up.

We went down to the kitchen and got some food from the hosuselves. When we got back to the common room Harry, Luna, Ginny, Alex, Ron and Cassie were waiting for us. They all smiled at us and Harry, Ron and Ginny hugged me when I arrived.

"Hey guys, we got some food." I said setting the food on the table. I went to get some plates and silverware and some soda for everyone. I sat it all out on the table and everyone sat down around it.

"So, you guys obviously know Draco, but this is Alex. Alex this is Ron, his girlfriend Cassie, Luna and Harry." I said introducing everyone. They all said hi to one another and started to eat their food.

"You guys, I'm sorry that I treated you so badly for all those years." Draco said looking at everyone.

"Well, you'll have to prove yourself to us." Ron said looking around to nods of approval.

"I will, I've already proven myself to Hermione, so I guess I can prove myself to you." He said looking at Ron.

"Good," Harry said.

"You guys, he's really a good person. I know it's hard for you to believe but it's true." I said looking at my friends.

"Hermione, you have never led us astray," Luna said in her slightly dreamy voice.

"Thanks Luna." I said looking at her.

Everyone smiled at each other and we ate, we all got to know each other a little more. Luna told us about her family's jobs. Alex told everyone about his family. Cassie told us about her favorite place to hang out in the castle. We all told each other our favorite things and what got on our nerves. I found out that Draco didn't like things that were mint flavored which coincidently was something I hated too.

We all laughed and talked for a good part of the night. We then realized that it was almost time for curfew and so everyone left. Draco shook hands with everyone as they left, I of course hugged everyone. After everyone was gone we went to bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as I hit the bed. I dreamt of how great things went with all of us. I was happy that things were so great with my friends.

**A/N: Please review for me guys :) you know i love it when I hear from you ...**

**JOELSANGEL**


	15. Chapter 15 Alterior Motives

**A/N: Okay guys, Here's chapter 15 I only got one review since I posted last it was from _siriusblackshottie _thank you so very much, so here's another one dear.. and to all of my other dears who love my story thanks for the reviews and the reads. i love all of you :) and sorry but it's a little short, I hope you all like it anyway! Please enjoy!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 15**

**Alterior Motives**

**DRACO--**

The next morning I got up and went to take a shower before Hermione woke up. I was standing in the shower when I heard the door open, then suddenly the curtain was thrown back and Hermione stepped in with me. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at her.

"Taking a shower, what are you doing?" She said smiling at me.

"Um.. I was here first." I said.

"So?" She asked stepping under the water. I felt a little odd standing in the shower with her. I had seen her naked once before but that was by accident and now she just felt like taking a shower with me? It was just weird. I shrugged it off and grabbed my shampoo. I put some in my hand and massaged it through my hair as Hermione was getting her hair wet. We then traded places and I washed the shampoo out of my hair and she put shampoo in hers. We traded spots again and she rinsed while I conditioned, traded places again, I rinsed, she conditioned, traded again, I washed my body, she rinsed, traded again and I rinsed while she washed her body, then we traded one last time and she rinsed off.

"You're beautiful." I said looking at her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you." She said as she grabbed my arms. She pulled me close to her under the water and she kissed me as water ran down our faces and all over our bodies. Normally this would be my cue to start touching her wherever I could, but I didn't. I felt like it was forbidden and I couldn't do it until she told me it was okay. I was okay with waiting however long she wanted to do anything, I actually found it amazingly weird when she got in the shower with me.

We kissed until the hot water ran out. The water was freezing cold when we got out of the shower. I was shivering a little but I thought Hermione was completely frozen, I was surprised she could move. Her lips were blue and she had goose bumps all over. I grabbed two towels and handed one to her. She wrapped it around her with shaking hands and I wrapped mine around myself. I grabbed her and hugged her to my body.

We got to the room and grabbed some clothes, we both got dressed and we were still cold. We went back to the bathroom to finish our daily routines, like combing our hair and Hermione put her makeup on. We walked back to the room and got our bags and left for breakfast.

"I'm still free-ee-eezing." She said looking up at me.

"Come here." I said pulling her close to me. I could still feel the coldness coming off of her.

We walked down to the Great Hall and went to our seperate tables. Alex wasn't there so I sat by myself. I looked up every once in a while to look at Hermione. She was always smiling, I loved her smile, it was gorgeous. Alex finally showed up and we talked about how the night had gone. For some reason, I felt as if Harry was just trying to get closer to me, maybe to protect Hermione, but if he felt he had to protect her then that's fine. I wasn't going to hurt her.

**HERMIONE--**

I woke up and Draco wasn't in the bed with me. I figured he must be in the shower, so I decided to join him. I knew he would think it was weird but he had undressed in front of me, so I figured I'd give him the same uncomfortable feeling that he had given me. I walked to the bathroom and opened the door, there was a lot of steam everywhere, and it felt so warm.

I took off my clothes and flung the curtain open. Draco stopped immediately and I got into the shower with him. He looked at me oddly and cocked an eyebrow, I just smiled at him and put myself under the water.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Taking a shower, what are you doing?" I replied.

"Um.. I was here first." He said sounding rather uncomfortable.

"So?" I asked. Finally, he got used to the idea and we started taking turns changing places while washing and conditioning and rinsing ourselves.

"You're beautiful." He said as I was rinsing my body off. I smiled at him for a moment and then I grabbed his arms.

"Thank you." I said pulling him to me and kissing him. We let the water run over our bodies and finally the water went cold. When we got out I was freezing. I couldn't talk because I was so cold. Draco tried to warm me up and we went and put some clothes on. We were on our way down to the Great Hall and I was still shivering like mad, so Draco hugged me to him.

We reached the Great Hall and I went to my table. I found Ginny and sat next to her. She smiled at me as she ate her food. We didn't really have much to talk about since we spent so much time together, so we ate in silence. I heard voices from down the table.

"I'm only doing it because I'm worried about them. I know you don't care since you now have the love of your life but you know what, I'm not willing to let two of my friends date guys who might actually become Death Eaters." I heard a very familiar voice say angrily. I looked down the table to find who the voice belonged to, it was Harry Potter.

I just stared for a moment, I couldn't believe that he had lied to me. I knew that he wanted to protect me, I understood that but he was taking it way too far. I was frustrated so I decided to say something about it. I stood from my spot and went to Harry.

"Hey Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked heading for the door to the Hall.

"What's up, Hermione?" He asked nicely.

"Well, the only reason you're getting along with Draco is because you're afraid of me and Ginny dating Death Eaters?" I asked looking accusingly at him.

"Oh, you heard that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did. You know what, if that's the only reason you're being friends with him, then I don't want you to try to be friends with him. He has changed and you don't even see it. I can't believe that you LIED TO ME!" I yelled as tears welled in my eyes.

"Who lied to you?" I heard Draco say from behind Harry.

"It's none of your concern, Malfoy." Harry said angrily.

"Of course it's my concern. You lied to my girlfriend, what did you lie about?" He asked. I just stared at Harry wondering if he was going to tell him.

"Fine, I told her that I really wanted to get to know you, and I didn't. I just wanted to make sure that she was okay. I don't believe you, for all I know you could be lying to me and to everyone else here." Harry said.

"I'm not lying, you can give me veritaserum. Nothing I am telling you is a lie. Yeah, I did want to be like my father when I was younger. Yes, I did a lot of bad things. But I have not lied to Hermione about my feelings, and I haven't lied to you. Why is it such a hard concept? I'm trying to be a better person, my father is a horrible person, if I could I would kill him myself but I'm not strong enough, he knows my weaknesses." Draco said shaking his head slightly at Harry.

"Well, I still don't believe you." Harry said stubbornly.

"Fine, you don't have to believe him. But I do and that's all that matters. I'm sorry Harry but you are being unreasonable. You won't even listen to your best friend, I'm tired of all of this. I'm leaving." I said turning and walking towards the dungeons. Slowly, tears started to fall from my eyes. I tried to hide them from Draco but I couldn't. He was the only thing that had kept me going when things got tough nowadays. Harry wasn't any help anymore. I was really upset that he had lied to me.

"HE LIED TO ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HE LIED!" I yelled pounding my fist into Draco's chest, but I didn't have enough energy to actually hurt him. I cried until people started showing up. Then we made our way inside and I felt as if my entire life was being flushed down the toilet. My best friend didn't believe that the guy I cared about could have actually changed. I was so frustrated that I didn't pay attention to almost anything that day. After dinner, I went straight to our room and laid in the bed. Draco came in and laid down next to me. We fell asleep together and I dreamt of the things that could happen in the future. The future frightened me, I didn't want to think about it.

"Draco, please don't leave me." I said at one point that I had woken up. To my surprise Draco was awake as well.

"I won't I promise." He said hugging me closer to his body. He kissed my ear and I could feel his hot breath on my neck as I gently fell asleep again. I hoped he wasn't lying to me.

**A/N: I got two more reviews since I started this, _Siriuszhji, and LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl,_ thanks guys! I love all of my readers, you guys keep me goin on this story, if no one read it I would quit right here and right now :) Thanks for the reviews! Please review, you know it only takes a few seconds of your time... unless you type slowly then it might take a while lol... thanks guys!**

**JOELSANGEL**


	16. Chapter 16 Unwanted Visitors real one

**A/N: Hey guys, as you all know, I love all of my readers, and I appreciate the reviews. You guys make me continue writing. I'm thankful that you guys like my story. I just hope that I don't let you guys down and write something stupid lol :) Thanks to _siriusblackshottie, S. Atkins, kittyatza, and LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl _for all of the wonderful reviews, you guys rule! I hope you guys like this chapter :) And obviously yesterday when I posted I clicked on the wrong one, I truly apologize for that but it was like two oclock in the morning. Please read!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 16**

**Unwanted Visitors**

**DRACO--**

The next month passed without any serious developments, Hermione and Harry fought like mad. Harry was still firm in his belief that Alex and I were going to become Death Eaters when we left school, and Hermione was still trying to tell him that we weren't like all the rest of the Slytherins. Hermione got so frustrated some days that she wouldn't go to classes or meals and laid in bed and cried when she was awake. I felt horrible, like it was my fault that she didn't have one of her best friends anymore. I tried to comfort her but most of the time it didn't work.

"How's she doin?" Ginny asked one day when Hermione was in the common room.

"I could say she's fine but I think I'd be lying. She's really upset that Harry won't listen to her. I sort of feel like it's my fault, I mean if she wouldn't have started dating me then she'd still have him around." I said as we walked towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Well, it's not your fault. Harry just doesn't want to believe that you're not a bad person. I could tell him everyday for the rest of the year and he still probably wouldn't believe me." She said shaking her head.

"How's your brother feel about Hermione and me?" I asked.

"He's not the most enthusiastic about it but he feels that it's Hermione's choice. If she trusts you then he does too. Ron has changed a lot since he met Cassie. She helps him see the best in people, not the worst. She's also helped him to trust his friends. She's also taught him a lot of respect for girls, he used to be really disrespectful to Hermione, me and my mother. Now he treats us really well, it's a little scary at times." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah, I believe that." I said as we were coming closer to the Hall.

We went into the Hall and went to our seperate tables. As I was sitting there Professor McGonagall approached me. I didn't realize it at first so I continued to eat. When she cleared her throat I looked up.

"May I speak with you Mr. Malfoy?" She asked looking down at me. She didn't seem mad, but worried.

"Yes, ma'am." I said getting up from my seat. She led me to her office and opened the door. I walked in and sat down in a chair as she sat as well.

"I know that you and Miss Granger are close, so I was wondering if you knew why she has been missing classes and doing poorly on her homework?" She asked calmly.

"Well, Professor, Hermione and I are dating and my friend Alex is dating Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter seems to think that Alex and I are going to become Death Eaters as soon as we leave school. Now, Alex's family doesn't follow Voldemort, Alex's mother is muggleborn as a matter of fact. As for me, I was not meant to be a servant, I don't like my father, as you know he tried to kill me in the beginning of the year. But Harry firmly believes that we are bad people and doesn't want Hermione and Ginny to be dating us. They have been fighting like crazy and she's become very upset about all of it. She has cried herself to sleep on many occasions and I don't know how to help her." I said feeling a wave of sadness come over me as I told the Professor of Hermione and her falling out with Harry.

"I see, will you ask Miss Granger to come and see me when she is feeling a little better?" She asked sounding even more worried then she did before.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied with a slight nod of my head.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate your help Mr. Malfoy." She said looking at me.

"You're welcome, Professor." I said as I stood to go. I left the office but I wasn't hungry anymore. I made my way to the common room and sat down on the couch. Fifteen minutes later, I heard Hermione come out of the bedroom. She came down the stairs and saw me on the couch, she sat next to me and leaned up against me.

"Hey, sweetie." I said hugging her tightly.

"Hey," She replied putting her arm around my middle.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"A little better. I just don't understand why he can't trust my judegement." She said shaking her head.

"Me either. I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel any better I had to talk to McGonagall today." I said looking down at her.

"About what?" She asked.

"You, she wanted to know why you haven't been in class and why your homework hasn't been as good as normal." I said.

"Did you tell her about what happened with Harry?" She asked.

"Yeah, I told her that he doesn't approve of you and I dating and that he doesn't like Alex and Ginny dating. She wants you to go and talk to her when you feel better." I said.

"Well, I guess now is good a time as any right?" She said sitting up.

"If you feel like going now. You don't have to though." I said looking at her.

"I know but who knows when I'll actually feel better? I'll just go now, I need to get out of here for a little while. I'll see you later okay?" She said. I smiled and nodded and she leaned over and kissed me. I felt like I was melting into her and I didn't want to let her go. Ever since everything that had happened with my father I was afraid to be alone, and Hermione was always with me so when she wasn't there I felt really odd.

"You'd better go." I said between kisses. She smiled at me and I smiled back, she kept kissing me. Finally, she got up and headed for the door. I watched her go and I felt really weird so I decided to go for a walk. I left the common room and headed down the hallway, right as I was coming up to Dumbledore's garygoyle it leapt aside and Dumbledore stepped out of the spiral staircase.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, just the person I was looking for. I wanted to let you know that we still have not captured your father. I'm sorry for the amount of time it's taking but he is very good at getting away from us." He said looking a little sad.

"It's okay sir, he's just running because he's a coward." I said nodding at him slightly.

"Well, we will try our hardest to find him. When we do catch him I will let you know." He said.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." I replied and he turned and went back to his office. After he was gone I headed off again. I was walking down the corridor when I heard something behind me. I turned but no one was there.

I thought I heard a funny noise all the way down the hallway but every time I turned around there was nothing there. I was standing at the top of the changing staircases waiting for the stairs to come to me so I could go down when suddenly someone pushed me. I fell a good way down and when I had the chance to look back up I saw it was my father.

"Death Eater in the castle!" I yelled as loud as I could. Suddenly there was about a hundred people all around, all of them were students. My father started sending curses at them, many of them blocked the curses and ran to get a teacher.

As I was falling I could only think of Hermione, I hoped that she would be okay if I died. I hoped I wouldn't die so I could see her beautiful face one last time. Then I suddenly hit a flight of stone steps and passed out cold.

**HERMIONE--**

"You wanted to see me Professor?" I asked as I entered Professor McGonagall's office. She smiled at me and gestured for me to sit down.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I was wondering about what was happening with you lately? You're classwork has been fine, but you hardly ever show up for class and you haven't been doing as well on your homework lately." She said looking at me.

"Well, as Draco told you, Harry has been very mad at me lately because I have been dating Draco and Ginny has been dating Alex Turner. Harry is utterly convinced that the two of them are going to become Death Eaters. He just won't trust my judgement and it's been getting to me, I can't concentrate on almost anything anymore. I just want to cry most of the time because Harry doesn't trust me." I said as tears welled up in my eyes again.

"Well, Miss Granger, I have invited Mr. Potter here today, and he should be here any time." She said as the door opened. There was Harry standing in front of me. I sank down in my seat a little when I saw him.

"You wanted to see me?" He said looking confusedly at the Professor.

"Yes, sit." She said pointing to the other chair.

"Mr. Potter, you have not been supportive of Miss Granger's relationship with Mr. Malfoy, correct?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said sounding a little rude.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed Mr. Potter, Miss Granger is rather upset that you, her best friend, don't trust her instincts, and it is causing her to fail her classes. She has never failed before and now you treat her badly and she doesn't even come to class anymore." She said sounding a little angry.

"Well, she shouldn't be dating someone who will probably become a Death Eater in less than a year." He replied raising his voice a little.

"You should not be making false accusations Mr. Potter." She snapped at him.

"Sorry, ma'am." He said not sounding sorry at all.

"Mr. Potter, if you say one more rude thing to Miss Granger, or if I do not see her in class again, unless of course she is sick, I am going to put you in detention, each time the punishment will get worse. Do you understand me?" She said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." He said sounding very angry. She then excused us. As I opened the door, a young girl came running towards me.

"PROFESSOR, DEATH EATER IN THE CASTLE!" She yelled. Professor McGonagall jumped out of her seat and ran past us. Suddenly, Harry collapsed onto the floor and was holding his head, almost screaming in pain.

"HARRY! Are you okay?" I said as I crouched beside him. I knew instantly what it was, Voldemort was near, which meant... Draco! I ran out of the office and I found two third year boys.

"You two, Harry Potter is in Professor McGonagall's office, take him to the hospital wing NOW!" I said running past them. I reached the changing staircases and saw Draco laying passed out on a flight of stairs two floors down. I ran down the stairs and I finally reached him.

"DRACO?" I said as I reached him. I put my head to his chest and found that his heart was still beating. He was having trouble breathing though so I looked down the steps to a couple of boys.

"Will you guys help me get him to the hospital wing please?" I said looking at them, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Two people that I cared for dearly were hurt at that very moment. The boys helped me pick him up and we practically ran for the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was trying to help Harry but there wasn't much she could do for him. Then she looked up and saw us.

"Hermione, what happened?" She asked looking at Draco's limp body.

"I think his father pushed him off of one of the platforms of the moving staircases." I said straining to get him into a bed. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I never liked his father, especially when he was at school here. He was always the rudest person." She said. I looked over to see Harry, he had stopped moving and stopped yelling. He looked like the pain had stopped. So, I went over and talked to him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked looking at him.

"Fine, listen Hermione, I'm sorry about all of this. I've just been worried, I know you trust him but it's hard for me to just trust him since his father follows Voldemort and Voldemort has tried to kill me." He said.

"On many occasions," I added. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm really sorry, please forgive me Hermione?" He asked.

"Okay, I'll forgive you, but this time you had better not be lying to me. So, what happened? Did it just suddenly start hurting?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, it was really bad, like he was extremely happy about something." He said looking around, his eyes then fell on Draco.

"What's he doing here?" He asked.

"Someone, I think it was his father, tried killing him. They pushed him off the platform where our common room is and he fell about three floors. He landed on a flight of stairs." I said realizing that he might be paralyzed for the rest of his life.

"Wow, I'm sorry Hermione. Maybe it was Voldemort." He said with a sudden look of realization on his face.

"He wouldn't come into the castle Harry. He might have been on the grounds waiting for Lucius but it wasn't him who did it Harry." I said looking at him.

"Why would they want him dead?" Harry asked.

"Because he's dating me. He is a threat to them and he's no longer faithful to the cause that they are after. Harry, they'd do anything to get rid of someone who could threaten them. You know that as well as I do." I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard to believe that his father would try to kill him. I guess I now have proof that someone doesn't want him around, and you know it wasn't me cause I was in the same room you were until those two guys brought me up here." He said smiling at me.

"Yep. You don't have the heart to kill someone, Harry, except maybe Voldemort but that's different." I said.

"Well, you should go see what's going on with him." He said looking up at me.

"Okay, I'll be back over to tell you what's going to happen with him." I said, he nodded and I walked to Draco's bed.

"So, do you know if he'll be okay?" I asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Well, he hit his head pretty good, it could have been worse but it's still not good. I am going to give him some potion for that and I'm going to give him some to wake him up to see if anything is broken." She said pouring some liquid in Draco's mouth.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked looking around wildly.

"Someone pushed you off the platform and you fell three floors, you yelled 'Deat Eater in the castle' before you passed out. Who was it?" I asked quickly.

"My father," He said looking frightfully at me. I saw the tears starting to well up in his eyes and I felt them stinging my eyes as well, I couldn't believe how scared he really was.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Sorry, but I need you to move that way I can see if anything is broken." Madame Pomfrey said after a moment of silence.

Draco lifted his left leg, then his right. He sat up and pulled his robe off and lifted his shirt. I could see horizontal bruises appearing rapidly on his back. I wanted to cry at what I saw, I couldn't believe that anyone would do that to their son, and it was all because of me.

"Well, I'll still need to look at the bones in your back so can you lay on your stomach for a moment?" She asked and when he laid down she said an incantation that allowed us to see the bones in his back, like looking at a muggle x-ray machine. Part of his back looked like it was swelling pretty good and another part looked a little misshapen, Madame Pomfrey also saw it and said, "Okay, well I know how to fix that problem." and continued looking for a moment.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy, your back is swelling rather rapidly, but I can give you a potion for that. There's also a bone that broke a little so it's not the right shape so I'll have to fix that, it'll be fixed quickly don't worry, as for the bruises, I can't remove bruises that are that bad, you'll have to be careful with them for a few days. Do not sleep on your back and make sure no one pats you on the back or something, you just have to be really careful for a few days okay?" She said looking at him. She then mumbled an incantation that I didn't know and then went to get some potion for Draco. She came back a moment later and he drank it with a very sour look on his face.

"Okay, you should rest for a few hours, that potion makes you sleepy. You can stay here and rest if you like." She said looking at him. He nodded and turned onto his side to look up at me.

"Thank you for being here." He said looking at me.

"You're welcome. Draco, I was so scared. I'm sorry that your father did this to you. I wish I could change it. I feel like it's my fault, if you weren't with me then your father wouldn't have tried to kill you." I said starting to cry.

"Hermione, I wouldn't care if he killed me, just as long as he didn't kill you." He said. I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart, that was a true gesture of love and he meant it, I could see it in his face. I didn't want him to die for me,but he was willing to. I leaned down and kissed him and didn't want to stop. I then stopped and stood up.

"I have to go talk to Harry for a minute." I said looking at him.

"Is he in here too?" He asked. I nodded and he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Voldemort was close, I think he was waiting on the grounds for your father, Harry said it seemed like he was happy. His scar starts to hurt when Voldemort is near, kills or is feeling a very strong emotion, such as happiness or anger." I said at the confused look on Draco's face.

"How does that get him here?" He asked.

"Sometimes it gets so bad that he passes out and Madame Pomfrey has to make sure he didn't hurt himself when he hit the floor.

"Oh, okay, well go ahead I'm feeling really tired." He said yawning. I smiled at him and walked over to Harry's bed.

"So what did she say?" He asked looking up at me.

"She said he'll be fine, he had some swelling in his spine and she gave him a potion, and he also had a broken bone in his back but she fixed it and now he's sleeping. It's going to be hard for him to sleep because he normally sleeps on his back and he can't because of the bruises. She said she couldn't remove bruises that bad." I said looking down at him.

"Well, that sucks. I hope he gets better Hermione." He replied as Madame Pomfrey came back out of her office.

"Mr. Potter, you may go." She said smiling at him.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." He said.

"Um.. Madame Pomfrey, I'm going to go with Harry to the Gryffindor common room so I can speak with Ginny, can you please keep a very close eye on Draco. He's really afraid of being alone right now and if he wakes up before I return will you tell him that I'll be back soon, just tell him I went to talk to Ginny and Alex and he'll know what I mean. I also need to get something to eat, I'm extremely hungry." I said looking to the nurse.

"Yes, I can do that Miss Granger." She said smiling at me.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"You're very welcome," She replied as she turned to go back to her office.

Harry and I left the hospital wing and walked to the Gryffindor common room. All eyes were on us as we entered, and believe me there were a lot of Gryffindors and all of them were in the common room at that precise moment. I stood there and marveled at how many people were staring at us. Then suddenly everyone started questioning Harry and me. Harry just stood there and didn't say anything, I on the other hand fought my way through the crowd to get to Ginny who was standing in the back by the fireplace.

"I need to talk to you and Alex." I said as I reached her.

"Okay, well, we'll have to go get him, I think he's out by the lake drawing." She said and we fought our way back to Harry.

"We're gonna go outside for a little while, we need to talk." I said into his ear dragging Ginny by the hand.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when we find Alex, and we have to go to the kitchens cause I am starving." I said looking to my readheaded friend.

"Okay," She replied as we started to run to get outside. Sure enough, Alex was sitting next to the lake drawing a picture of the forest. We both fell to the ground beside him gasping for breath. He looked at us oddly.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking between the two of us.

"Ask her, she wouldn't tell me until we found you." Ginny replied and he shifted his gaze to me.

"I think Voldemort was here on the grounds, and Lucius tried to kill Draco." I said still breathing hard, both of their mouths dropped open and they looked frightened.

"Are you sure it was Lucius?" Ginny asked looking at me.

"Yeah, Draco said it was. He pushed Draco off the platform where we have to get on the moving staircases and he fell three floors landing on the flight of stairs there." I said.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this, we should go see him." She said.

"Well, he's sleeping right now, Madame Pomfrey fixed the one broken bone he had and the swelling but she didn't have a spell for the bruises he has, they are really bad, he can't even sleep the way he normally does, it's gonna be bad for a few days. He looked like he was going to cry when he told me who pushed him." I said remembering that look.

"Well, you said you were hungry so let's get you some food and then go see him." Ginny said looking at me.

"Okay, let's go." I said standing up. Alex and Ginny followed suit and we made our way to the kitchens and then back up to the hospital wing. Draco was still sleeping when we got there.

"You want to see the bruises?" I asked, they both nodded and we walked around the bed to his back. I gently lifted his shirt and showed our friends the purpleish black bruises on my boyfriend's back. They both gasped when they saw it, Ginny even turned away, Alex put his arm around her and the other one around me.

"I'm sorry about this Hermione." He said.

"I feel like it's my fault, if he wasn't with me then Lucius wouldn't have tried to kill him, twice." I said shaking my head slightly.

"It's not your fault Hermoine, Draco feels the way he feels, you can't change that and neither can he. Hermione, he loves you. He just hasn't said it yet. He's afraid of saying it, he's afraid that if he says that to you that you'll run away." Alex told me.

"Why would he think that?" I asked stunned.

"Because everyone else he has said it to, his parents mostly, told him that it wasn't real or that he was just a stupid little boy, or they left him. He's got fears other then his father." Alex stated. I sank into a chair beside the bed. Alex looked at me as if he was going to cry, he knew that I was hurting but he didn't know what to do about it.

I walked back to the other side of the bed that way I was in front of Draco and I laid my head down on the bed. I held his hand in mine and started to cry, I felt so bad that he couldn't tell me he loved me. I hadn't told him yet because I wasn't totally sure if I did or not, but he showed me what love was, I slowly cried myself to sleep right there.

**DRACO--**

When I woke up Hermione had her head laying on my hand and it felt wet. I pulled my hand out and sure enough it was covered in what looked like water, then I realized, they were tears, she had been crying. I shook her slightly and she looked up at me. Her eyes were very red and bloodshot.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked looking at her.

"Alex told me that you loved me but were afraid to tell me. I can't belive I never let you feel like you could tell me." She said and I saw tears start to well up in her eyes again.

"Hey, it's not you, it's the things I have been through in the past Hermione." I said looking at her and grabbing her hand again.

"Draco, I love you." She said looking me in the eyes. I could feel her searching through my soul trying to rid me of all the bad memories that I had. I looked at her and I could feel the tears start to sting my eyes.

"I love you."

**A/N: lemme know what you think you know it means a lot to me and it only takes a few seconds! please review! i love all my readers, you mean so much to me :) I hope you liked the chapter. I'll have another one up soon but i have to babysit tomorrow so it might not be until late... but ill have another one soon i promise!**

**JOELSANGEL**


	17. Chapter 17 Halloween is Drawing Near

**A/N: So yeah I had one of those moments and I posted the wrong chapter last time, I went back and fixed it though. So, if you haven't read chapter 16 because you read it before and it was the same as chapter 15, you need to go back and read it. Sorry that I made a mistake guys. I really didn't mean to but it was like 2 oclock in the morning lol. Thanks to _Peanutbutterfluff _for making me aware of my mistake and thanks to _Siriuszhji, LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl, and siriusblackshottie _for reviewing! You guys are always helpin me along! Please Enjoy and Review for me :)**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 17**

**Halloween is Drawing Near**

**HERMIONE--**

"I love you." I heard him say to me and it felt as if a hundred pounds had been lifted off of my shoulders. He said he loved me and I could tell he meant it. I knew I loved him and now he had confessed his feelings for me. I just hoped that things got better between Harry and me, I didn't want to fight with him. I hoped I didn't have to choose between one of my best friends and the guy who could become the man I spent my entire life with.

I hugged him tight and gave him a nice, gentle kiss. I then helped him out of bed and we left the hospital wing to go back to our common room. As we were on our way up to the common room Ginny and Alex showed up at our side. I smiled at my friends and they both gave Draco a sympathetic look.

"Hey, guess what." Ginny said happily.

"What?" I asked looking to her.

"Since Lucius is such an a--" She was cut off by Alex.

"Classes were suspended for the next two days." He said looking at her sternly. She just smiled at him and continued to walk with us.

"Well, that gives you some time to rest." I said looking up at Draco.

"Yeah, thankfully." He replied sounding exausted.

We continued on our way up to the common room and when we reached the door Ginny and Alex said goodbye to us and then we went to our room. Draco took off his robe, pants and shirt and just crawled into the bed wearing only his boxers. I took off my robe and I put some shorts and a tank top on and joined him. He put his arm around me and I relaxed into him.

"Would you have ever thought we'd be here?" I asked looking at him.

"A year ago, no." He replied nuzzling closer to me. I smiled at him and cuddled up to him. I laid on my back and he put his head on my chest. It was a little weird since I was usually laying on his chest but it didn't really matter, as long as we were together.

We fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning. I of course woke up first since Draco was so drained of all energy. I just laid there for a while and stared at him. I ran my hand through his soft, blonde hair and hugged him closer to me. I didn't ever want to let him go.

"Hey," He said a few minutes later.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked looking down at him.

"No, I just woke up and I realized you were awake cause you were moving a little." He said hugging me tighter around the middle.

"We should get up and get something to eat." I said putting my head against his.

"I don't wanna get up. Let's just stay here all day, we don't have classes. As a matter of fact, we have three more days of no classes." He said smiling at me. I thought about it and sure enough it was Thursday and Alex had said two days worth of no classes, which meant we still had Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I relaxed a little more and we both fell back to sleep.

**DRACO--**

After we made our way back to the bedroom we both fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and I felt Hermione move, so obviously she was awake. I said 'Hey' to her and she asked if she woke me up. I told her no and she said we should get something to eat.

"I don't wanna get up. Let's just stay here all day, we don't have classes. As a matter of fact, we have three more days of no classes." I smiled at her. She looked like she was thinking for a moment and then she relaxed against me a little. We fell to sleep again.

I woke up again around lunch time. I suddenly felt extremely hungry. I sat up and shook Hermione gently. She stirred a little and then opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her body out and then looked up at me.

"So, you finally got hungry?" She asked smiling at me.

"Yeah, I'm starving." I said looking down at her. She sat up and finally we got out of bed. Both of us got dressed and we left the common room to get lunch.

We spent the rest of the day walking around the lake and stopping every once in a while to sit and rest, we talked about things from our childhood, like our favorite toys and how we reacted when we found out about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. I wasn't too surprised to find out but Hermione was ecstatic, she always wished witches existed and she finally found out that she was one. It was a dream come true for her.

We spent the next two weeks going through our classes like normal. Every now and then Aurors would come check the school to make sure that Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters were there. It was a little odd to see them there, but it didn't bother me, the sooner they caught my father, the sooner I could stop worrying about seeing him.

Finally, Halloween was drawing near. We had planned a trip to Hogsmeade for the weekend before Halloween, so on October 29th, we all got ready and went to the village. I went to find some nice dress robes with Alex and Hermione and Ginny went and looked for some beautiful dresses. We promised to meet back at the Three Broomsticks in an hour.

"Hey dude, look at this shirt, it looks like it would be perfect for you." It looked very familiar but I didn't know where from. It was a black button down shirt and had green flames on it. I then remembered the dream I had had about Hermione and I at the Halloween dance, in the dream we had also been wearing masks that covered our eyes and that's when I saw it. A black mask with green lining, just like my dream.

"These are what I want." I said looking at Alex. He looked a little confused at my sureness but shrugged it off.

Twenty minutes later he found a pair of dress robes that were black with bright green pinstripes. He tried it on and it made the color of his eyes come out very well. I told him it looked good and we paid for our stuff. We then went to find something to give the girls on the night of the dance. We found these things that muggle guys gave their dates for the most important dance of the year, something called prom. They went around the girls wrist and they had flowers in them, I figured since I had the clothes that I saw in my dream that Hermione would have the dress from my dream, so I got her one that had white roses in it. Alex got one that had light pink roses on it. We then made our way to the Three Broomsticks. The girls took forever but finally showed up.

**HERMIONE--**

We went to Hogsmeade the weekend before the Halloween Masquerade Ball, the guys went to find some nice dress robes and masks and Ginny and I went to find some dresses and masks. We agreed to meet the guys back at the Three Broomsticks in about an hour but we weren't sure how long we were going to be, after all, we were teenage girls.

We entered a dress shop and we were looking around. At first we didn't find anything that really caught our eyes. Then I saw a beige colored dress, it was slightly hidden behind a rack of not-so-pretty dresses, I pulled it out and it was gorgeous. It was a halter top, the back would come down past the middle of my back but not too far, it was floor length and had a slit in the side up to my knee, it also had a white beaded flower design on it. I tried it on and came out to show Ginny.

"Oh my goodness Hermione. He won't be able to keep his eyes off of you, or his hands." She winked at me. I smiled back at her and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Okay, now we need to find you a dress." I said looking at her after I changed back into my regular clothes.

We looked for thirty five minutes but didn't find anything that would go for Ginny. There were some red ones, orange ones, green ones, bright crazy blue ones, but nothing that would look right on Ginny. She tried on one that was a pinkish color and she came out and looked at me.

"The cut is nice, strapless works for you, but the color clashes insanely with your hair, we need a lighter more baby pink for you." I said. We continued looking until finally I saw it, the dress was white at the top and faded into a light pink as it went down. It was floor length, strapless and poufy. It was gorgeous and so I grabbed and made her try it on. She came out and I thought I was going to faint, she was so beautiful that I couldn't believe how lucky Alex was.

"It's perfect, Gin." I said smiling at my friend.

"Good, I'm tired of looking." She said looking at me.

"Now for masks." I said winking at her. She moaned and we asked the lady behind the counter if she had any masks.

"For you dear, I have this one, it goes perfectly with that dress, with pink lining and the rest of it is white. It's gorgeous dear." She said handing a beautiful mask to Ginny. Then she picked up another mask and handed it to me. It was white with beige beads lining it. I tried it on and it fit my face perfectly.

"That is just perfect dear. Your date will not know what to say when he sees you." She said smiling at me. We paid for our things and left the shop. We arrived at the Three Broomsticks twenty minutes late and both boys were giving us impatient looks.

"Sorry, we're girls, what do you expect?" I asked looking at Draco.

"Nothing less." He said smiling back at me.

"What can I get for you today?" Madame Rosmerta asked as she got to our table, we all ordered a butterbeer and we were hungry so each of us got a cheeseburger. They might be American food but they were good. Draco and Ginny had never had them, but Alex and I assured them that they were good.

"These are good," Ginny said as she ate insanely. She ended up ordering another one and ate that one in almost four bites.

"Yeah, they're pretty good." Draco added as he ate his. He looked like he was in heaven when he took a bite, why did American food do that to English people? I never understood it.

"Let's head back to the castle." I said once everyone was stuffed. We walked back together and talked about how much fun we had had looking for outfits. We of course didn't show the guys our dresses and they didn't show us their outfits, but we all knew that the others would look great.

"Hermione, I need to ask you a question." Alex said stopping as soon as we reached the door to the Entrance Hall.

"Okay, you guys go ahead we'll be there in a minute." I said waving to the other two.

"Would this go with Ginny's dress?" He asked holding out a corsage. It was a light shade of pink and it was gorgeous.

"Yeah, like perfectly." I said looking at him. He smiled and thanked me and we went into the castle. I made my way to our bedroom and hung my dress up in the closet. I went back downstairs and sat on the couch and stared into the fire, waiting for Draco. He arrived just a few moments later and smiled at me as he went to his room.

"Where did you go?" I asked looking at him, he still had something in his hands as he descended the steps.

"The kitchens." He said smiling at me. He then uncovered a plate full of chocolate covered strawberries as he sat down next to me.

"Oh, wow. I love these." I said smiling at him. He ate one and handed one to me. We kissed and continued to eat the wonderful sweetness. We finally went to bed and waited for Monday to come when we would have the dance, and no classes that day.

**DRACO--**

After we got back to the castle Alex asked Hermoine if he could talk to her in private for a moment, I knew he was asking about the flowery thing he got for Ginny. The lady at the shop said that we had to keep them in the freezer so I took the one I got for Hermoine to the kitchens and asked them for a plate of chocolate covered strawberries, I had remembered she said something about them being her favorite dessert.

I went back to the common room and Hermione was sitting on the couch, I went up stairs to hang my outfit and then headed back downstairs. I sat next to Hermione after she asked where I had gone. I told her I went to the kitchens and lifted the top off of the plate. She smiled at me.

"Oh, wow. I love these." She said looking down at the plate. I handed one to her and I ate one. We kissed and finished eating the strawberries. We stared at the fire for a while just enjoying being together and then once we both started to fall asleep on the couch we made our way to bed. I took off all but my boxers and Hermione put her tank top and shorts back on and we went to bed. I couldn't wait for the dance. It was going to be great, and I knew it. Hermione snuggled close to me and we fell asleep together.

**A/N: so yeah I got another review! lol.. _Hplover12_ thanks for the review you rule, sorry i made you cry though, hope you like this chapter. ;)**

**JOELSANGEL**


	18. Chapter 18 The Masquerade Ball

**A/N: So yeah, things have been crazy around here, I had to watch my cousins kids all night and I didn't sleep all night, so if I don't make sense I'm sorry. Thanks to _xX.Marshmellow.Xx _for reviewing for me. I hope to hear from all of you guys! Please enjoy and review for me. :)**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 18**

**The Masquerade Ball**

**HERMIONE--**

Sunday was not very eventful, except for the buzz of excitement that was going around the school preparing for the Ball. I was so excited, I hoped Draco would like my dress and my mask. I couldn't wait to see what he was going to wear. The corsage that Alex had gotten for Ginny was beautiful and I hoped Draco got me one as well.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" Ginny asked when I saw her at dinner on Sunday night.

"Nothin, I'm just excited for the Ball. I can't wait to see what Draco is going to wear." I said looking at her.

"I can't wait to see what Alex is going to wear either. It will be so much fun." She said smiling at me. Harry and Ron sat down next to us and smiled at us.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, the ball is tomorrow and we were wondering what kinds of dresses you guys got." Harry said looking at us.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said.

"Yeah, duh, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." He replied smiling.

"Well, just remember, beige, and white and pink. You'll be able to find us if you remember that." I smiled at them.

"You suck," Ron said smiling at us.

"We know." Ginny said elbowing her brother.

"Okay, that's just not right." He said turning his head acting like he was going to be sick.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She said slapping him on the shoulder.

We talked for a little while longer and then we headed off to our common rooms. I met Draco in the Great Hall and we headed to our room together. We laid in bed for a while and just enjoyed being together.

"I'm so excited." I said smiling up at him.

"Me too, I can't wait to see your dress." He replied hugging me closer. I relaxed into him and we talked a little more about how excited we were for the Ball.

We fell asleep laying there, Draco was talking when I fell asleep but I could tell he wasn't far behind me, he couldn't help but yawn every few words. I had a dream that night of Draco and me dancing together, he was wearing a black shirt with green flames and his mask was black with green lining, and I was wearing the dress I had bought in Hogsmeade. I suddenly woke with a jolt.

"Wow." I said thinking about the dream I had just had. I hoped that's what he was going to wear, he was so handsome in that outfit. I fell asleep again and didn't wake up again until the next morning.

**DRACO--**

Sunday was boring, after dinner Hermione and I laid in bed talking about how excited we were for the dance. She fell asleep as I was talking but I was fine with it because I was right behind her. I fell asleep within a moment. I woke up the next morning to find her still laying where she fell asleep.

I shook Hermione a little and she stirred. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me. She smiled and I returned it warmly. I sat up and stretched out my back, I was glad the bruises were gone finally. I hated not being able to sleep on my back. Hermione was still laying down and she rested her hand on my back.

"You know, you have a scar on your back where you fell on the stairs?" She asked rubbing the part of my back where the bone had broken.

"No, I didn't know that." I said I tried to look but obviously it was my back so I couldn't see it.

"Come here." She said as she got up. I followed her to the bathroom and she made me face away from the mirror.

"Try to look at it now." She said looking at me. I turned my head and looked at the mirror, sure enough there was a horizontal line of a scar across part of my backbone.

"Wow. That's the first scar I've ever gotten." I said looking at her.

"Really?" She asked sounding extremely surprised.

"Yeah, I've never had a scar before, nothing like that has ever happened to me." I said thinking back to my childhood.

"Wow, I have all kinds of scars." She said smiling at me.

"I know you have three or four on your legs." I said smiling at her and hugging her close to me.

"Yeah, I always played with the boys when I was little." She smiled at me.

Well, the dance is tonight, so you had better start getting ready shouldn't you?" I asked looking at her.

"We have to go down and decorate the Hall, remember?" She asked raising her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, yeah, and you don't want me to see you in your dress. Fine, but I want a shower first." I said.

"Me too." She smiled at me and I turned the water on and we both got in. We washed our bodies and our hair and took turns under the water. We got out and wrapped ourselves in towels. We went and got dressed and headed out of the common room. We got to the Great Hall to find all of the prefects and Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore and Hagrid waiting for us.

"Well, we know this is supposed to be a Masquerade Ball and Halloween dance so we figured you'd want it to be decorated with carved pumpkins and things like that. So, we got you everything you should need." McGonagall said looking at us.

"Okay, thank you." Hermione said smiling at the Professors. We then got to work decorating. There were pumpkins all around the room on the tables and there were masks hanging off the walls some were smiling some were sad. The sky was enchanted to always have a harvest moon in the sky. There were hay stalks leaned up against the walls in some places. The place looked amazingly common yet breathtaking. It was amazing what a few pumpkins and hay stalks could do. We had a guy who muggles called a 'dj' come in and he was going to play music for us during the dance.

"Okay, well, it's time to go get ready." Hermione said at about lunch time. Professor Dumbledore had tables set up outside and we ate lunch outside and then went to get ready. I went with Alex to the Slytherin common room and Hermione and Ginny went to our common room to get ready.

It wasn't going to take Alex and me very much time to get ready so we sat down to a game of wizard's chess before we got ready. Half an hour before the dance started Alex and I went to get ready. I put my outfit on and then placed my mask on my face. Alex put on his pinstriped dress robes and then his mask. We then went down to the kitchens to get the flower things we had gotten for the girls. We then went to the Great Hall and waited for Hermione and Ginny to show up.

**HERMIONE--**

Draco and I got out of bed and took a shower, then headed for the Great Hall so we could decorate it. There were hay stalks around the walls in different places, there were pumpkins on the tables, each holding a candle inside of it. There were little ceramic masks around the walls, some looked like they were laughing, some looked like they were crying, each had a unique paint job and all were beautiful. We had also gotten a dj to do the music for the dance, we didn't want to have to find a band to do it.

Lunch time was upon us when we finished and Dumbledore had set up tables outside for us to have our meal. We went outside and ate then the guys went to the Slyterin common room and Ginny and I retreated back to our common room. When we got there we ran upstairs and grabbed our dresses, which we had asked the houselves to put in my bedroom instead of Draco's that way he couldn't see them.

We put our dresses on and then I decided to put my hair up in a high ponytail and bobby pin the curls around the hairband. I then put on a tiara that my mother had given me when I was a child. I put some white eyeshadow on my eyes and then I applied a lot of black eyeliner then my mascara. When I put my mask on you could see my eyes and the eye makeup made the mask look even more beautiful. I put on the necklace Draco had gotten me and I was ready to go.

Ginny put her dress on and we didn't know what to do with her hair at first. I then remembered what I had done one time when I went out with my cousin, I took the front inch of her hair and seperated it from the rest and I put those pieces into five small braids and then I put her hair up into a high pony tail and let her hair fall down around her back. Her hair was straight already so we didn't have to worry about straightening it to make it look cute. I then put some white eyeliner on her and then put pink eyeshadow over it, and some mascara. She put on the jewelry that Alex had bought her and she then put her mask on. We looked at each other.

"Wow. You look amazing." I said to Ginny. She smiled at me.

"You do too." She said. We turned and left the bathroom and then made our way down to the Great Hall. We saw Draco and Alex standing there looking nervous, each holding a corsage. We reached them and they looked at us in utter disblief. Draco just stared for a moment before he actually said anything.

"I got you this." He said handing me the corsage. I put it on my wrist and hugged him. We all made our way into the dance and we were just talking for a few until everyone showed up.

Finally, everyone arrived. It was then my turn to get up on the stage that the dj had his whole set up and I had to welcome everyone to the dance. I was nervous but I did it anyway.

"Welcome, everyone. You all look wonderful tonight, this is our Masquerade Ball. There are refreshments on each of the tables and we will obviously have music. I hope you all enjoy the night. Have fun and be safe." I said smiling at everyone. I then got down off the stage and went to Draco.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked as a slow song came on.

"Of course." I said letting him show me to the dance floor. We were dancing together when I suddenly felt like I had been there before, then I remembered, my dream. I guess dreams really did come true...

**A/N: HAHA! I left you hangin to find out what happens later at the dance. I love being the author, it's so much fun to leave you guys hanging.. lol jk.. Hope you liked it please review! Thanks**

**JOELSANGEL**


	19. Chapter 19 The Masquerade Ball Pt 2

**A/N: So here's what happens at the end of the dance and then what happens after the dance :) Hope you guys like it. Please review and of course, enjoy!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 19**

**The Masquerade Ball Pt. 2**

**DRACO--**

Hermione and I danced for a while, we had so much fun that we didn't pay attention to what time it was. We didn't care about anything while we were dancing together. We finally took a minute to regain our strength. We sat down at a table and Ginny and Alex sat down next to us.

"This is so much fun." Ginny said smiling at us.

"I know, I love it. I wish we did this more often" Hermione said smiling back at her.

"Dude, are you having a good time?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah, man. This is cool, a night where we can just relax and let go. Just have fun, you know what I mean?" He said smiling.

"Yeah, I like it." I replied looking back to the girls.

"Let's get back out there." Hermoine said pulling on my arm. We went back to the dance floor as a slow song came on. I pulled her close to me and put my left hand on her waist and I held her left hand in my right hand. We danced and talked and laughed. We were having so much fun that we didn't realize when Professor McGonagall stood up on the stage next to the dj. Finally, the song ended and the Professor started to speak.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I'm sorry to say that it's time to get back to the common rooms." She said to a groan of displeasure from the crowd. Everyone slowly started to make their way out of the Great Hall and Hermione and I made our way back to our room.

"You're really beautiful," I said smiling at her.

"Thank you. You look very handsome in your outfit too." She said taking her mask off. I could tell she had been sweating since her makeup was a little smeared. I reached over and tried to fix it for her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to wash it off as soon as we get in the common room." She said putting her arm around my waist.

"Okay," I said putting my arm around her shoulders. We finally got back to the common room and I went to my room to put my pajamas on. Hermione grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom. She came back ten minutes later with no makeup and no dress on. She was in her tank top and shorts and I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

"What?" She asked when she saw me looking at her.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how lucky I am." I replied as she got into the bed next to me.

"You're right, you are lucky. But I'm luckier." She said smiling at me. I leaned down and kissed her. She was so beautiful that I didn't want to be away from her ever again.

"I love you." I said looking into her eyes.

"I love you." She replied with a kiss. This kiss was so passionate that I felt like she was trying to become one with me, so I returned the passion. I wanted us to be together forever. I was kissing her and then I laid back and she was sitting on top of me with one leg on each side of me.

She started kissing my neck and down to my chest and then down my stomach. She sat back up and pulled her shirt off, I was stunned at first. I didn't know what she was doing and then I realized that she was ready to go to the next step. I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately. I reached around her back and unbuckled her bra, she threw it off to the side. She then pulled my boxers off and started to take off her shorts.

"Wait, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her.

"Yes, Draco, I know what I'm doing. Don't worry." She replied, she finished removing her shorts and underwear. She then leaned down and kissed me again, I could feel her skin against mine and it felt so silky smoothe. I then laid her down on her back and I laid on top of her, kissing her neck and her lips. The next thing I knew I heard her open a drawer in the bedside dresser, she pulled out a condom and handed it to me. I put it on and slowly entered her body. She gasped and I looked at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it just hurt a little bit." She replied. I slowly continued on. She squoze my arms and closed her eyes. It was weird because I knew she was a virgin, but she probably thought I wasn't, but little did she know, I had never slept with anyone before her.

"Hermione," I said into her ear as we were making love.

"What?" She asked in a whisper.

"I love you, did you know that?" I asked as I felt total bliss coming on.

"Yes. I love you more though." She said and squoze my shoulders as we both reached our breaking point. For a moment, we just laid there and tried to catch our breath. I got off of her and placed the condom in the trash can that was next to the bed. I closed my eyes and felt Hermione roll over to face me, I looked at her and she smiled.

"You mean that's what I've been missing out on all this time?" She asked smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Let's do it again." She laughed into my ear as she kissed it.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something first." I said looking at her.

"What?" She asked sounding a little alarmed.

"Well, I already knew you were a virgin but I'm almost sure you thought I wasn't, well, I was, I have never slept with anyone but you." I said looking into her eyes.

"Really?" She asked sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah, I guess no other girl meant enough to me for me to want to share my most prized posession with." I said.

"Draco, I love you." She said and we sailed into bliss all night long. We finally fell asleep around four in the morning. The bad part was that we had classes the next morning, I just hoped I could stay awake.

**HERMIONE--**

After I found out that Draco had been a virgin before he slept with me I felt as if he was the one I would be with forever. He was willing to share his virginity with me and no other girl. I felt like the most special girl in the world at that moment. We continued the night with all the love we could make. We didn't fall asleep until late and I knew we had classes but I didn't care. I was perfectly happy with being awake all night, as long as I was with Draco.

The alarm went off as usual and I woke up to find Draco still asleep. I smiled as I saw how peaceful he was, I loved it when he was asleep, he never looked afraid of anything when he slept. I laid my head back down and stared at him for a moment, I then shook him and he slowly woke up.

"Hey," I said looking into his eyes.

"Hey, is it time to get up already?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah, unfortunately." I said and we both got out of bed, I grabbed my tank top and shorts and put them back on. I then grabbed my uniform and headed for the bathroom. I was in the shower when Draco came in the bathroom, he stepped in with me and we both washed our hair and bodies. We got out and got dressed.

"I love you." He said out of nowhere.

"I love you." I replied looking at him. We finished getting ready and we made our way down to the Great Hall together. When we got there we went to our seperate tables but it didn't matter where we sat, we only saw each other, no one else in the Hall mattered.

"Why are you so smily?" Ginny asked knowingly.

"No reason, I just had a lot of fun last night." I said looking at her, she too was smiling like crazy.

"Well, I doubt that." She said winking at me.

"You guys too?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was amazing, we both know it was my first but little did I know it was his too." She said smiling at me.

"Wow, that's the same with Draco and me." I said smiling at my friend.

"What's the same?" Harry asked sitting in front of us.

"Never you mind." Ginny said to him.

"I don't think I want to know." He said seeing the looks on our faces.

"Probably not." We said in unison and Harry got up and moved down the table a little way. Ginny and I both looked back to the Slytherin table and smiled at our guys.

"Hey it's time to get to class." I said to Ginny.

"Oh, yeah it is." She replied and jumped up. We met Draco and Alex outside the Hall and both guys had looks similar to ours. If it wasn't obvious what had happened then people weren't as smart as they thought they were, but we didn't care we just went to our classes and enjoyed the day together.

**DRACO--**

Ginny and Alex both had looks similar to Hermione and me when they arrived in the Hall. I looked at Alex as he sat down.

"Hey dude," He said smiling at me.

"You too?" I asked smiling back at him.

"Yeah, it was awesome. She didn't know it was my first." He said.

"Neither did Hermione." I replied looking back to the Gryffindor table. I smiled at Hermione and she smiled back. I knew that I looked like a fool but I didn't care, I had spent the most amazing night with the girl I loved. We finally went to class and enjoyed the day together and then during our last class before dinner I sent a note to Alex and a note to Hermione.

_Hey Hermione,_

_I think we should have Alex and Ginny come to our common room for dinner tonight, just the four of us. It'll be fun what do you think?_

_Love Always_

_Draco_

_Draco,_

_I think it's a wonderful idea. If you alredy told Alex then I'm sure he'll tell Ginny so we don't need to worry about telling her. We'll go to the kitchens after class okay?  
Love Always_

_Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_Okay, I'll talk to you later love you_

_Love Always_

_Draco_

Alex then sent the note back that I had sent to him and it said that he'd love to have dinner with us. He was going to meet Ginny right after class and they would come to our common room. They already knew the password from the previous times they had been there. After class was let out I met Hermione at the door and we went to the kitchens to get something to eat. We took the food back to the common room and set it on the table. Within minutes Alex and Ginny showed up.

"Hey guys." Ginny said when she walked in the door.

"Hey," Hermione and I said in unison.

"Food looks good. Let's eat, I'm hungry." She said smiling. It was the same smile she had had that morning. Mine had already faded but Alex and Ginny looked like theirs were renewed, and I knew what that meant, I would be sure not to put my face near any desk ever again.

We talked a little while we ate and then we sat by the fire and watched it burn for a while. Then Ginny and Alex had to be off to their common rooms so we said our goodbyes and went to our room, we were so tired that we both fell asleep the moment we hit the bed. I was so happy being with her that I thought I might ask her to marry me, not right away, but maybe sometime in the near future.

**A/N: Okay, chapter 19 is done. I hope you guys liked it. It's hard to tell a love making scene and make it sound passionate, and not disgusting you know? If any of you have ever done a love scene you probably know what I'm talking about.. Thanks to _xX.Marshmellow.Xx, siriusblackshottie, and Em3191 _for the lovely reviews, you know I love all of you! Thank you so much, I'll have another chapter up soon. **

**JOELSANGEL**


	20. Chapter 20 Meeting the Parents

**A/N: So yeah, chapter 19 I only got two reveiws so far but that's okay because I just posted it a couple hours ago. So, for now I want to thank _StormMasters and siriusblackshottie _for the reviews, you guys rule. I also would like to say thank you to those who have been reading, I have 3394 hits.. that's a lot for me, so Thank you to all of you. So here's chapter 20 hope you like it :)**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 20**

**Meeting the Parents**

**HERMIONE--**

We drifted blissfully through the beginning of November. Thanksgiving was coming closer, meaning that Christmas would be upon us soon. I still hadn't asked Draco what he was doing for Christmas. I didn't want to hear him say that he was going to stay at the castle or even worse that he was going home. I wanted to invite him to my house but I'd have to check with my parents and then I'd have to ask him.

The wednesday before Thanksgiving I woke up early and went to the owlery to write my parents a letter. I asked them if Draco could spend Thanksgiving with us since he probably wasn't going to go home. I hoped they said yes, and now it was time to ask Draco. I hoped even more that he said yes.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Draco asked as I entered the bathroom after returning from the owlery.

"I went to send a letter to my parents. I have a question," I said looking at him as I got in the shower with him.

"Shoot." He said as I got my hair wet.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked looking up at him.

"Probably stay here. Why?" He asked as we traded spots.

"Because the letter I sent to my parents was asking if you could spend the holiday with us if you wanted to. You don't have to." I added quickly making sure he didn't feel like I was pressuring him.

"I'd love to." He said excitedly. He rinsed the rest of the shampoo out of his hair and kissed me. We finished our shower and got out. I dressed and put my makeup on. Draco was looking at the scratches I had left on his shoulder the night before.

"You got me pretty good." He smiled at me.

"I'm sorry," I said acting like I was pouting.

"It's fine." He said kissing me on the cheek. I jumped up and sat on the counter in front of him and then I hugged him close to me, I kissed the scratches and then his neck and on to his lips.

"I gotta get dressed." He said between kisses.

"Uh uhhh." I protested into his ear.

"Yeah, come on. We'll have plenty of together time later on." He said smiling at me. He kissed me again and I pouted as I walked out of the bathroom. I went and got our bags and met Draco in the hallway. We headed for breakfast and seperated once we got to the Great Hall. Classes went as normal and then at dinner I recieved a letter from my mom.

_Hermione,_

_Of course Draco can come with you. You don't need to ask, if he's your friend, or boyfriend or whatever, he is welcome here. We will see you soon, and your cousin Tina is coming to visit for the holiday, as is most of the family but Tina will be spending the night for a few nights. I hope you don't mind if she bunks in your room, I don't want her to have to sleep on the couch. Well, honey, we love you. See you soon_

_Love Always_

_Mom and Dad_

I smiled as I reread the letter, I loved my cousin Tina, she was a very funny upbeat person. She always enjoyed telling stories which is why she was going to college to become a writer. She always had a wild imagination. I then remembered the reason I had sent my letter, I looked up to find Draco staring at me. I smiled at him and nodded my head. He understood and smiled back at me.

We finished eating and went to the common room. We spent a lot of time there just watching the fire, and just being together. The rest of the week was boring as usual, and then on Saturday morning all students that were headed for home for the holiday were taken to Hogsmeade station. Draco and I sat in a compartment with Ginny, Alex, Harry and Ron. Harry had warmed up a little to Draco, although sometimes he still looked a little wary of Draco.

"Are you guys excited?" Ginny asked bouncing around like mad.

"Yeah, but not as much as you are." I said smiling at my friend.

"Well, my mum makes this great dessert for holidays and I'm excited I want some of it, and of course mum and dad let me bring Alex home for the holiday since his parents are working. I didn't want to leave him stuck at Hogwarts all alone." She said smiling at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, and we'll have to put up with those two snogging in the kitchen for an entire week." Ron said quietly to Harry who snorted.

"Well, I'm glad that Hermione got her parents to let me go to her house for the holiday." Draco said smiling at me.

"Me too." I said looking back at him.

**DRACO--**

Thanksgiving was drawing closer every day and I couldn't go back to the manor for the holiday and I didn't want to spend an entire week alone in the common room. Finally, the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, Hermione asked me if I wanted to spend the holiday with her. I told her of course, she was the only one I wanted to be with.

We finished out our week at the school and then Saturday morning we went to Hogsmeade Station to go home. Hermione and I sat with Alex, Ginny, Harry and Ron. I still felt like Harry didn't fully trust me and I didn't understand why, I had proven myself to Hermione, that should have been enough for Harry too, but it wasn't, so I kept trying.

We arrived at King's Cross Station and we all piled out of the train. I said goodbye to Alex and followed Hermione over to where her parents were standing. She hugged each of them and they both kissed her on the forehead, like I had done many times before. I smiled at the thought.

"Mum, dad, this is Draco, my boyfriend." Hermione said gesturing to me.

"Draco, these are my parents, Layla and Tom Granger." She said nodding to her parents.

"It's nice to finally meet you both. Hermione talks about you a lot." I said shaking both their hands. Hermione had spent countless hours telling me of what her parents did and how they loved her but sometimes never really were there. She didn't really care as long as she could always keep in touch with her parents, she was happy.

"Well, let's get going it's a little chilly out here." Layla said and led us away. We approaced a blue car and Tom opened the trunk, we put our trunks in and got into the backseat.

"Oh, and we have to stop at the airport to get Tina." Tom said as we pulled away.

"Okay, fine, I just want to get home that way I can sit on our couch and watch some t.v." Hermione said, I had never actually watched television, my parents didn't believe in having anything muggle except clothing for when it was required. Hermione reached over and grabbed my hand as she saw me tense up a little. I looked to her and smiled. She returned the smile warmly and we looked back out the windows as we drove along.

Thirty minutes later we pulled up outside of the main doors of the airport. Tom led us into the airport and found the gate that Tina would be coming from. I was standing there just looking into space when I heard Hermoine squeal next to me.

"TINA!" She yelled as she ran to a petite, brunette with fair skin. They hugged for a moment and then Tina came over to the rest of us. She looked at me a minute and then to Hermione.

"Is this your new man?" She asked. Hermione smiled and nodded slightly and Tina nodded approvingly looking me over one last time. We went to get in the car and Hermione sat in the middle between Tina and me. We then drove for another fourty five minutes before we pulled up outside of a rather large house, Small compared to the manor but it was still a nice sized house. The house was a light blue color with white around the windows. We made our way to the front door and Tom opened the door.

We walked in and I saw that the place had high ceilings and the walls were a cream color. Hermione showed me to the guest bedroom and then showed me her room which was rather large, it had posters of some pirate lookin guys from a movie called 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and there was a poster of a few guys and it said 'Creed' on it. I didn't ask I just looked around a little, she had a large bed and a desk with a little lamp on it. The carpet was purple as were her blankets. She then showed me the rest of the house, the kitchen was large, it had a piece of counter that wrapped all the way around and there was an empty space of counter that connected to the dining room with four barstool type chairs pushed underneath of it. The living room was a nice size, there were two large fluffy couches and a rocking chair with ottoman and of course there was the tv and a stereo which was used for surround sound. She then led me out the back door, which was a sliding glass door and was in the dining room.

"This is my favorite part of being at home." She said leading me to a hammock that was strung between two small trees. She laid down in it and I followed her into it. I laid down and just relaxed as I looked up to see the sky turning a darker blue color. It was beautiful, I could see some stars starting to come out. I knew why she loved it, the stars were beautiful.

"Hey are you two hungry?" Layla called from the house. I shook my head at Hermione, I was still trying to take it all in.

"Not right now, mom, but thanks anyway." She said and laid back down beside me. We laid there for another hour or so and then Layla came back outside, only this time she walked up to the hammock.

"Time for bed guys. Your father wants us to paint the fence tomorrow, since he'll be at work all day." She said looking down at Hermione.

"But it's a Sunday." She protested.

"I know, they gave him extra shifts because five of the guys quit." She said. She was referring to the construction crew that normally worked on weekends, Tom was a construction man and he usually worked Monday through Thursday. Obviously he had to take over some extra shifts when some guys quit.

"That sucks" Hermione pouted.

"I know dear, but it's time for bed." She said smiling at us. We got up and went to our seperate rooms. I laid down in the bed and it was comfortable but I couldn't fall asleep. There was something missing. Hermione. I was so used to having her there that when she wasn't there it was awkward. I finally fell asleep about an hour or so later. I dreamt of the wonderful time we were going to have at the Thanksgiving dinner. I would get to meet a lot of her family members, I just felt bad that she wouldn't meet any of mine.

**HERMIONE--**

Draco and I laid in the hammock for a long time and then my mother told me that my father had to pick up extra shifts at work so he wouldn't be home during the weekend, it made me a little mad but I got over it. Then she said it was time for bed and Draco and I went to our seperate rooms. I pulled out the extra mattress that was under my bed for Tina to sleep on I then climbed into my bed. I couldn't sleep, I tossed and turned for an hour or so, I didn't understand what was wrong. Then suddenly it dawned on me, Draco wasn't in bed with me. I felt really odd not having him there. I got out of bed and quietly went to my door, I then opened it and went down the hall to Draco's room.

I walked in and closed the door. I climbed into the bed and looked at him for a moment, he was peaceful, but I decided to wake him up. I shook him and he stirred a little. He looked at me but it was dark, I could tell he couldn't really tell who it was.

"It's me" I said placing my hand on the side of his face.

"Hey, you shouldn't be in here," He said, I could hear the smile in his voice and he kissed me. I hugged him and held tight for a moment.

"I couldn't sleep." I said.

"It took me a while to get to sleep." He replied. I knew why he couldn't sleep, for the same reason I couldn't.

"I just wanted to say that I love you and goodnight." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you. But you need to go to bed." He whispered back. We kissed for a moment and then I got out of the bed. I went back to my room to find the light on and Tina was sitting up in bed, she smiled at me when I walked into the room.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was telling Draco goodnight, Tina, if I tell you something will you promise not to tell?" I asked holding out my pinky finger to do our 'pinky swear' which was our way of saying we promised to do whatever the other had asked.

"Of course" She said as she linked her pinky with mine.

"Well, at school, Draco and I share a bed, that's why I can't sleep, I'm too used to having him there." I said looking at her. She looked like she was deep in thought for a moment and then she smiled at me.

"What?" I asked at the look on her face.

"Well, your mom never wakes you up. You wake up on your own, usually before she does, so why don't you go into Draco's room and you guys sleep and I'll sleep in your bed. Your mom will never know. I don't think she'd even care but who knows?" She said. She had a point, my mother never woke up before me, I was always the first to wake up, beside my father, but that's because he had to be to work at six oclock in the morning.

"Okay but if I get in trouble I'm blaming you, saying you picked me up while I was sleeping and put me in his bed." I said looking at her.

"Fine with me." She smiled and put the mattress under the bed and crawled into my bed. I shut the light off as I left the room, I went to Draco's room and laid down in his bed.

"Tina said that I shouldn't get in trouble because I always wake up before everyone else." I said and he put his arm around me and we fell asleep together. It was wonderful having Draco in my house, I hoped it would be like that always.

**A/N: I know it's a little short but that's just leading up to the Thanksgiving dinner. So, I hope you liked it and I'll have chapter 21 up as soon as I can but it's late so I must get to bed after I post!**

**JOELSANGEL**


	21. Chapter 21 The Rest of the Family

**A/N: So yeah sorry I haven't updated in a while but things have been crazy around here, I haven't been home and when I was home I was cleaning or sleeping.. so yeah.. and umm.. I would like to say thank you to _siriusblackshottie, HPlover12, StormMasters, and Em3191 _for all the reviews. It's amazing how many of you actually like my story, I mean I always thought that I'd never be a good writer but I thought I'd give it a shot! So, I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 21**

**The Rest of the Family and the Dinner**

**DRACO--**

The next couple days were interesting, Tina, Hermione and I spent a lot of time hanging out walking around. I was always looking over my shoulder of course, I was afraid my father was going to show up and want to kill me right then and there, but Hermione assured me plenty of times that I was safe.

Finally, Thanksgiving was upon us. I woke up early and I found that Hermione had already gotten up. I got out of bed and went to take a shower, then I went to the kitchen to find Hermione and Layla cooking. The food smelled delicious. I couldn't believe that I had never taken part in things like that at home. Hermione looked like she was having so much fun.

"Good morning." Layla said as she saw me.

"Good morning to you as well." I said smiling at her. Hermione smiled to me and I sat down on one of the barstools.

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked standing in front of the fridge.

"Not at the moment, but thank you anyway." I said.

"Okay, well, you know where the fridge is if you do get hungry." She replied. She continued helping her mother cook and she laughed almost the entire time.

"Hermione, why don't you go wake Tina up?" Layla asked.

"Okay," She replied and left the kitchen.

"Draco, I just wanted to say, that Tom and I really like you. You are a very respectful young man, and we appreciate you coming for the holiday, we'll always be here for you, if you ever need to talk or anything." She said smiling at me.

"Thanks, it's just weird because I never had that at home. My parents follow Voldemort." I said at the confused look on her face.

"Oh, well, you aren't planning on following their influence right? I mean, if you were you wouldn't be with Hermione right?" She asked.

"No, if I was following them then I probably wouldn't be in school right now. Of course, there have already been two incidents this year when I almost died, while at school." I said looking at her.

"How?" She gasped.

"My father. He found out I liked Hermione and since she's muggleborn, no offense, my father disapproves of it. He hates people who aren't 'pureblood' and supposedly I'm a pureblood, although I feel that the only pure blood I have in my veins is that of my mother's family. Hermione's friend Harry had a godfather, Sirius, and Sirius was my mother's cousin. Which is why my father is the way he is with me, he's tried to beat the blood of my mother's family out of me. The only impure blood I have is his." I said thinking of how much I hated my father.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, you know if you ever need anything at all, we're always here to help, even if you're not with Hermione." She said smiling at me. I finally felt like I had a mother that wasn't going to sell out at the last second, my mother of course would have went and told my father if I had said anything about him. I felt right at home in Hermione's house.

"Layla, can I ask you something?" I said looking at her.

"Of course," She said.

"I was wondering if it was alright with you and Tom if I could ask Hermione to marry me, I don't want to marry her right away, I want to have a really long engagement, I don't want to get married until we both have stable jobs when we're out of school." I said.

"Well, I'm sure Tom wouldn't mind, and I think it would be great. I mean you are a very nice young man, and I think you'll do good for Hermione. You'll treat her right." She said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Thank you, for asking." She said.

"You're welcome, now I just have to find a ring and a way to ask her." I said realizing that I hadn't thought about a ring.

"Don't worry, when the right moment comes you'll know it, and Hermione won't get mad at you for not having a ring. When she was younger she used to ask why people had rings when they got engaged, it was just another piece of jewelry to her, she didn't understand. So, she won't get mad." Layla said.

"Okay, Thanks." I said smiling at her.

"Why do I have to be up so early?" Tina yawned as she came into the kitchen.

"Because it's Thanksgiving, and most of our family is going to be here later and we need your help with the cooking." Layla said looking to her neice.

"I don't know how to cook." She said looking at her aunt.

"Yeah right, your mother is a caterer. You forget, she's my sister." Layla said. Tina was lost for words so she groaned and started helping.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Yeah, come here." Layla said smiling at me.

"I need you to stir this while I get the rest of the things I need for it." She said handing me a spoon, I had no idea what I was stirring, I really didn't cook.

"Thank you, dear." She said when she came back to me.

"Draco, will you help me, I need that big blue bowl but I'm too short." Hermione said looking at me.

"Of course," I said and grabbed the bowl. She thanked me and went about putting little pasta things in the bowl.

"What are you making?" I asked looking at her.

"Okay, I know it sounds gross but it's a dessert and it's really good, it's called Frog Eye Salad. Don't ask me why they came up with that but that's what it's called." She said. I looked at her questioningly.

"It has these little round pasta and on these pasta is a liquid stuff, made of sugar and pineapple juice, you let it sit overnight and then the next day you put in the pineapple, mandarin oranges, mini marshmallows, and of course, the whipped cream. It's really good, you have to try some, if you don't like it then fine but you have to promise me you'll try it." She said looking pleadingly at me.

"Okay, I'll try it." I said smiling back at her.

"Good, will you stir this, my wrist hurts." She said handing me the spoon she was using, I tried to mix it all and I realized that women really must be strong because it was hard for me to even stir the stuff. After the fruit was mixed in, she added the marshmallows and whipped cream. I stirred it all together and she put a lid on the bowl and put it in the fridge.

"Thank you so much." She said.

"You're welcome. When should your family start to arrive?" I asked wanting to look presentable when they showed up.

"Most of them should arrive at about two oclock, and they'll keep showing up until about three. Then we will eat at four." She said looking at me.

"Okay, is there anything else you want me to do around the house, Layla?" I asked looking at her.

"Umm.. no I don't have anything else that needs to be done, but thanks for offering to help, I really appreciate it." She smiled at me.

"You're welcome, I think I'm going to go write Alex a letter. I also have some homework that I haven't finished yet." I said looking at Hermione. She gave me a stern look about the homework but I assured her that I would do it.

So, I went to my room and I pulled out some parchment, I wrote a letter to Alex asking how his holiday was going so far. I told him about Tina, Tom, and Layla. I liked them, they were all nice people and I was thankful to have met them. I then tied the letter to my owl's leg and he took off through the window.

An hour later, when I finished my homework, I recieved a letter back. Alex said he was having fun and that the Weasleys had a huge house. I liked to think that my best friend was happy. I then glanced at my alarm clock and realized that it was almost one oclock. I got up and changed my clothes and went to the kitchen. The girls were done cooking and they said that they all needed showers and that they needed to change their clothes, so I sat down on the couch and just stared for a while. I wasn't really interested in anything, I was still thinking of how to tell Hermione how I felt about her.

**HERMIONE--**

Thanksgiving morning we woke up and I helped my mom cook. Draco came in the kitchen some time later. My mother asked me to go wake Tina up and so I did and she and Draco helped us cook for a little while. We finally finished and I needed a shower, as did my mom and Tina. I was first to take my shower, I got out and went to the living room to find Draco sitting on the couch not really looking at anything.

"Hey," I said sitting down next to him.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" He asked smiling at me.

"Fine, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I just feel a little bad cause you guys had to do all the cooking and I couldn't really help." He said giving me a sort of sad look.

"It's okay, you tried, that's all that really matters to my mom and me. At least you put forth the effort to try." I said grabbing his hand.

"Thanks. Hermione, you know I love you right?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Of course, and I love you." I said smiling at him.

"Well, I've been thinking about it. I love you and you love me, so why don't we get married? Not like right away but eventually, when we feel ready." He asked sounding really nervous.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Hermione, I wasn't trying to upset you or make you mad. I just--" He started.

"I'm not mad, I'm surprised and excited." I said smiling at him.

"Really?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"Of course, to both questions!" I shouted and jumped on him. I kissed him and hugged him.

"What are you yellin about?" My mom asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Draco just asked me to marry him, not right away obviously, but you know, later on when we can and feel we're ready." I said excitedly.

"That's wonderful." She said winking at Draco. I gave her a suspicious look and then ran back to Draco.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you." He said looking sadly at me.

"It's okay, I don't mind. As long as I know you asked me to marry you, that's all that matters." I said looking at him.

"Okay, but I'm gonna get you one as soon as I can." He told me.

"Okay, yay, I'm excited" I said bouncing excitedly in my seat, reminding myself a lot of Ginny.

"Hey, what did Alex say? Are they having a good time?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said their house was huge. He loves being there, he says it's a lot of fun." He said smiling at me.

"Well, I'm glad they're having a good time." I said and two seconds later I heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled through the house, I went to the door and opened it, there stood my Aunt Linda, on my dad's side.

"Hey, you've grown up so much!" She exclaimed as I opened the door more to let her in.

"Yeah, it's been so long since I saw you!" I said hugging her.

More and more people showed up over the next hour and I introduced them all to Draco but hadn't yet told them that he had asked me to marry him, I was going to do it at dinner when we went around the table and said something we were thankful for. Almost all the women gave me winks when they saw Draco and then men shook his hand and welcomed him very well. I could tell he wasn't used to it since he seemed a little nervous and awkward.

Finally, it was time for dinner. Everyone went to the table, I sat next to Draco and Tina, everyone smiled and talked a little about how good the food smelled. Then it was time to tell what we were thankful for. We started with my mom who said she was thankful for having such a wonderfully brilliant daughter and such a nice life with my father. My father said that he was thankful for the work he's doing because it was supporting him and my mother very well. Then it was Tina's turn, she was thankful for having all of our family together for the holidays. Then it was my turn.

"Well, I'm thankful for a lot of things, but the one thing that stands out to me the most right now is that Draco asked me to marry him when we decide we are ready, we want to have a long engagement." I said smiling at Draco.

"Congratulations you guys!" Almost everyone said in unison. They all smiled at us and we smiled to each other, I loved his smile, it was gorgeous, but I hadn't known that before I got with him because all he ever did before that was wear an annoying smirk. I loved him so much.

**DRACO--**

Hermione's family was showing up and I felt really nervous, my family was never as welcoming as Hermione's, if we did have parties I was always introduced as their son and they left it at that. No one really treated me as if I was really wanted around. I was thankful for such a nice group of people. Finally, it was dinner time. We all sat down at the table and then we had to say one thing that we were thankful for.

Hermione stunned us all by telling everyone about us being engaged. I was stunned, I didn't know what to say after that. I sat there for a moment before I remembered that it was my turn.

"Umm.. I'm thankful for... knowing all of you." I said but got a few odd looks from a few people.

"My family never really does anything for the holidays and I've never met most of my family." I explained, everyone nodded.

We then continued around the table. After everyone was done, we all joined hands and Layla asked who wanted to say the prayer. No one said anything so she asked Tina if she wanted to do it. She gave Layla a scowl and then started.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for all of this food that you have provided us with. Bless the hands that prepared it and make sure none of us die from it.That got a few laughs around the table. Also, thank you for all of us being able to be here tonight, and please take care of those who are sick or who couldn't be here for some reason or another. Please keep us safe as we finish our meal and leave her tonight. Amen." She said and then everyone else around the table said 'Amen' as well.

It was weird sitting at a table with a bunch of adults that didn't treat me like I was a child. I was happy that I had met these people. I couldn't wait to get back to school to tell Alex about how my holidays were. I was so happy and I smiled the entire night, which was something odd for me until I met Hermione.

"You promised you'd try some." Hermione said passing me the Frog Eye Salad.

"Yeah I remember." I said skeptically. I put a little on my plate and took a bite, it was delicious. I put some more on my plate and Hermione smiled at me.

"See, I knew you'd like it." She said.

"Yeah, I want to take some back to school for Alex to try." I said looking at her.

"That'll be fine, we always make extra." She said.

"Good, cause that stuff is awesome." I replied. We then continued eating and they asked us about school. We told them about our duties as Head Boy and Head Girl. Then we finished eating and everyone left after we finished the dishes. Then we went to bed. We said goodnight to everyone and without thinking Hermione came straight to my room. Her parents didn't say anything they just smiled at us. They then went to bed, I was so happy to have her. I loved her family almost as much as I loved her.

"Draco, I'm glad you like my family." She said right before I fell asleep.

"I'm glad to have met your family, I love you Hermione." I said kissing her on the ear.

"I love you Draco." She whispered back and we fell asleep.

**A/N: So yeah, sorry it took me so long to get this one out. it's just that I had a crazy weekend and so far this week has been crazy, thanks to those of you who reviewed last time. But I have to put some kids to bed. So thanks for reading and reviewing!  
JOELSANGEL**


	22. Chapter 22 Back From Holidays

**A/N: Yet again, sorry it has taken me so long to get this one out, like I said things have been crazy around here. I went to stay with my friend last night and we were up all freaking night watching movies lol. So, I'd like to say my thanks to _siriusblackshottie and HPLover12 _you guys rock! I love the reviews and I hope that the rest of you start reviewing again. :( I feel sad when you guys don't review, but at least you are reading my story, that makes me feel a little better lol. So, here's chapter 22 Hope you enjoy and of course I love all of you!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 22**

**Back From Holidays**

**HERMIONE--**

We finished out the holiday spending time with my parents and Tina. I was sad to leave again, I loved spending time with my family, but once we got back to Hogwarts, I felt right at home again. I went to our room and I fell asleep. Luckily it was a friday when we got back. I woke up around dinner time and found Draco sleeping next to me. I woke him up and we went down to dinner together.

I went to the Gryffindor table and sat down although there weren't many people there, I figured that Ginny, Harry and Ron would be there since they always got there before me, they showed up fifteen minutes later. Harry and Ron sat across from me and Ginny sat next to me.

"So, Hermione, how were your holidays?" Ginny asked as she filled her plate. I then smiled remembering the amazing news I had to give my friends.

"They were wonderful! You'll never guess what happened!" I said smiling at all three of them.

"What?" They all asked in unison. After I finished laughing I continued to speak.

"Draco, asked me to marry him." I said.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, it was amazing, it just sort of came out of the blue. I didn't expect it. We obviously aren't going to get married right away, I mean I have my dreams of joining the ministry so we are waiting until we feel it's the right time. We want a long engagement anyway." I said smiling at my friends who were all beaming at me.

"That's amazing Hermione. I'm happy for you two." Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement and we ate and talked about the food we had had over the holidays. I loved spending time with my friends, I just never knew how much I missed them when I wasn't with them.

"Well, I think it's time for bed." Ginny said yawning. Ron nodded and Harry just smiled. The two readheads got up and left the table.

"Hermione, I really am happy for you. I'm glad Draco has you." He said smiling at me.

"Thanks Harry. It means a lot to me for you to be happy with us being together. I mean, you have to know him to actually understand the reasons behind the things he's done. I just hope that you guys can manage to become friends at some point. Hopefully before we get married and have children." I said jokingly.

"Well, it might take some time but I don't think it'll take that long." He replied glancing behind him to the Slytherin table. I looked in that direction too and Draco and Alex were waving to us. We both waved back and Harry turned to talk to me again.

"So, did you like Alex?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy. I thought he was going to be one of those guys that I would despise, but he's pretty nice. I'm glad Ginny's with him. He treats her better then I do, I know I didn't treat her right, but we're so different that it was expected, I'm just happy she found someone who gives her the things she deserves." Harry said.

"Well, I'm glad you like him. I really think he's a neat guy. He's so sweet too. It's amazing how different he is than all of the other Slytherins, besides Draco, Alex is the only nice Slytherin that I have ever met. Pansy of course keeps trying to get Draco back and it's driving me insane." I said clenching my teeth at the thought.

"Yeah, she's a little obsessed isn't she?" Harry asked smiling at me.

"Yeah, and soon she's seriously going to get a wake up call. She won't want him anymore after she learns who she's messing with." I said glaring at Pansy.

"Just don't kill her. Okay, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I won't. There are things much worse then death." I said knowing that I sounded evil, but the girl kept trying to get in my fiancee's pants!

"Well, I should be off to bed." Harry said standing up. I nodded and said goodnight, I sat there for a while longer, I was still kind of hungry so I ate a little more and then I finally left the Hall.

"Well, if it isn't the little mudblood that stole my man." I heard from a dark corner of the hallway.

"Pansy, I didn't steal your man, he came to me with open arms." I said.

"Yeah right, he doesn't go after trash." She drawled. I could feel my anger rising and I clenched my fists.

"You are nothing to him except an easy piece of--" She started, but didn't get to finish since I had planted my fist firmly in the side of her jaw.

"You little bitch!" She said and started swinging. I managed to pin her on the ground and I hit her and just kept hitting every part of her that I could until I felt someone pull me off of her.

"Hermione, it's not worth it." Draco whispered in my ear.

"Yes she is." I said fighting against his arms, but he was too strong. He started to carry me away as I kept going after Pansy. Then suddenly he dropped me and I turned to realize that Pansy had grabbed him by the hair.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled and I took another swing at her. My fist landed on her right cheek, in the same place as the first, only this time, she hit the ground, draging Draco down with her.

"How dare you?" She asked.

"HOW DARE I? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO JUST GRABBED MY FIANCEE BY THE HAIR, YOU CALLED ME A MUDBLOOD, AND YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET DRACO AWAY FROM ME SINCE HE GOT WITH ME! HE DOESN'T WANT YOU PANSY, GET OVER IT!" I yelled at her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Professor McGonagall appeared around the corner.

"What is going on?" She asked looking between the two Slytherins on the floor and me.

"Professor, she just went crazy and started hitting me and then she even hit Draco." Pansy sobbed into her hands.

"Professor, she didn't hit me. Pany grabbed me by the hair and Hermione was trying to defend me." Draco said looking the Professor straight in the eye.

"Well, Miss Parkinson, since obviously, you hold a lie about as well as a sive, you have detention with me, for three weeks. You do not try to steal other girls's boyfriends and you definately do not try to harm someone when you just want to sleep with them and most importantly, you do not call ANYONE in this castle a mudblood." She said sternly looking at Pansy.

"Professor, she hit me!" Pansy said jumping up. She showed the Professor all the places where I had hit her.

"Miss Granger, what you did was wrong, you shouldn't have hit her." She said looking at me.

"I know, Professor, I am truly sorry, I was just so angry that she's been after Draco, and then she called me a mudblood and said that I was trash and that the only reason that Draco was with me was because I was easy." I said, feeling like I was being judged by the entire world for what I did. Suddenly I looked over to see Draco about to jump on Pansy, I stepped in front of him.

"No, you know better Draco." I said looking him in the eye.

"Yeah," He said leaning against the wall.

"Pansy, I'm really sorry that you feel that way about me, and I'm sorry that I hit you. Maybe you'll start being nicer to people." I said as I turned and walked away.

"You're just going to let her get away with that?" I heard Pansy say behind us.

"Miss Parkinson, if you want to question my judgement, I will add another week for every time you say something about the way I punish people." Professor McGonagall said.

**DRACO--**

The rest of the holidays weren't very interesting, but when we got back to school the first thing Hermoine and I did was went to sleep. Then we went down to dinner, I sat down at the Slytherin table and Alex showed up moments after I did. He sat down next to me and started to fill his plate.

"So, how were your holidays dude?" He asked looking at me.

"They were good, Hermione's family is amazing, I have never had a family that made me feel that at home in my entire life. It was awesome, and I asked her to marry me. Not right away obviously." I said at the shocked look on his face.

"Really?" He said amazed.

"Yeah dude, I love her. She's the best thing that's happened to me since I became friends with you." I said looking over to Hermione's table. Hermoine left the Hall before I finished eating and when I was walking down the hallway I heard what sounded like two people fighting.

As I rounded the corner I saw Hermoine on top of Pansy Parkinson beating her into oblivion. I grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. She fought against me and as I was carrying Hermoine away, Pansy grabbed my hair. I dropped Hermoine and fell to the ground with Pansy as the force of Hermione's punch hit us both. The next thing we knew Professor McGonagall came around the corner.

I heard that Pansy had called Hermione a mudblood and trash and I almost jumped on her and beat her myself. Hermione stepped in front of me and so I just leaned against the wall. Then we continued on our way up to our common room. Hermione went straight to the bedroom and I went to the kitchen to get a sandwich bag full of ice and a towel for her to put on her hand.

"Here, I thought you could use this for that wonderful punch ya got there." I said smiling at her as I handed her the ice.

"Thanks." She said looking down at the bed.

"What's the matter Hermoine?" I asked knowing she was feeling upset about something.

"Draco, I just punched her. I mean I actually hit someone. I can't believe I did that. But she called me trash and a mudblood. I just can't stand her." She said with pure hatred in her voice.

"Hermione, I know you feel bad for hitting her, but if it wasn't you then it would have been someone who wouldn't have stopped." I told her.

"Yeah, I guess." She said moving the ice around on her hand.

"I'm sorry that she called you those horrible things. You aren't trash and you're not a mudblood, you have a wonderful family. Most importantly, I love you." I said kissing her. She kissed me back and when I pulled away she smiled at me.

"I love you Draco. Thank you, for all the wonderful things you've done for me." She said appreciatively.

"You're more then welcome. Are you excited for Christmas?" I asked smiling to her.

"Of course. I love Christmas, it's so much fun. Do you want to come with me back to my family's place?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I love it there. It's weird though, we just had a break and we'll get another one in like less than a month." I said.

"I know, but they like to let us spend holidays with our familys. What's the big deal about that?" She asked.

"Nothin really, I just think it's weird that we get this much time off of classes. Oh well though. I love spending time with you." I said and kissed her. She kissed me back and we finally went to bed after her hand stopped hurting. We slept wonderfully. I loved her with all my heart. I knew she felt the same way too.

**A/N: Okay I know, it's a short chapter but I'll have a longer one next time. But right now it's like 1 oclock in the morning and I'm falling asleep writing this, so please don't hate it. I'll have another one up as soon as I can. I love all of my readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome, Thanks for everything.**

**JOELSANGEL**


	23. Chapter 23 Christmas

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, _HPLover12 and siriusblackshottie _you guys rule, I love all my readers and reviewers. Sorry it's been taking me so long to update it's just that things have been really crazy around here. But yeah, here's chapter 23. It'll take me until tonight to get this one out cause I'm just writing this on the breaks between doing dishes, so I might get some more reviews from the last chapter so if you've reviewed and I haven't put your name on here yet it'll be at the bottom I promise :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 23**

**Christmas**

**HERMIONE--**

We went from November into December without anything really interesting happening. Draco and I of course always spent a lot of time together and of course we spent time with Ginny and Alex. Harry was becoming more used to the fact of Draco and Alex being around, he even seemed to be getting along with Draco. I was surprised but very happy that my fiancee and best friend didn't hate each other. Ron of course was perfectly happy with everything, he and Cassie were still together and enjoying every minute of their relationship.

It seemed as if the whole school was getting used to everything with Draco and me. I was glad that I didn't have to listen to anymore nasty rumors being spread about me. Parvati was still angry with me but I had finally decided to talk to her.

"Parvati, may I speak with you?" I said one day as I saw her in the hall.

"Sure, I guess." She said sounding rather apprehensive.

"Okay, I know you've had this huge thing for Draco, and I'm sorry that I am with him now and I hurt your feelings, I really didn't mean to. I mean, I didn't even want to like him, but I got to know him. I know how much you loved the mystery about him, but there's no real mystery, he's just a normal guy with normal problems. You'd get with him and be with him for ten minutes before you moved on to someone else. I'm sorry that I hurt you Parvati." I said looking at her.

"It's okay Hermione. I figured that he was just a normal guy around the time that you two got together. I mean, you're beautiful, any guy could see that, so obviously he's a normal guy. I mean, it's no big deal. If you two are happy together, then good for you. If you're happy then I'm happy." She said as she held her arm out to hug me. I hugged her and we went our seperate ways. I still felt bad for hurting her feelings.

A few days later I sent a letter to my parents asking if Draco could spend Christmas with us. They of course sent a letter back saying that they would love to have him. I was happy with that, and I confronted Draco about it. He was definately willing to go to my house for the holiday but felt bad because he wasn't going to see his mother for Christmas. I on the other hand knew he would get to see his mother because we were going to meet her in Diagon Alley on the twenty second, just so he could see her. I had already made plans with her about it.

_Narcissa, _

_I know that you are completely loyal to Lucius therefore having your son date me must be difficult for you but I am writing to ask if you will meet us in Diagon Alley that way Draco will get to see you for Christmas. If you want I won't even go with him but Draco doesn't want to see Lucius since Lucius tried to kill him, twice. So, please consider just meeting with him for a little while so he can see you. Thank you very much for your time._

_Hermione Granger_

_Hermione,_

_I'm sure you think that I hate you because you are with Draco. Well, I don't, as you might know, I'm related to Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. You are practically family already, I just don't know you. I'm sorry for all the mean things that Draco has ever said to you, that was not from me, it was from his father. I am no longer with Lucius, he fled the manor after he was almost caught at Hogwarts. I don't know where he went and I don't care. I told him to never come back since he tried to kill my son. I have Aurors working around the clock to make sure that Lucius doesn't get back into the castle. I always have them with me when I leave as well. I will definately meet you in Diagon Alley to see my son and I want you to come as well, we have never been properly introduced. I will meet you in front of Ollivander's on December 22, thank you for taking care of my son. It means a lot to know that someone at that school will actually care for him. And thank you for the invitation, it means a lot to have you think of both of our feelings as well. I hope to see you soon._

_Narcissa _

After I read Narcissa's letter I was extremely happy, I was amazed that she didn't hate me. I was glad that she had hired aurors to make sure Lucius didn't get back in, he would kill her for sure after she had told him to keep away from her after trying to kill her son. I was going to keep it a surprise for Draco, he would ask where we were going on the twenty second and I would tell him that he would see. It was a great plan. I was glad that I could get him and his mother together to see each other for such a wonderful holiday.

"Hermione, whatcha doin?" Draco said from behind me.

"Nothin," I said stashing the letter from his mother.

"What's that?" He said suspiciously.

"Never you mind." I said smiling at him.

"Fine, keep your secrets see if I care." He said turning away pouting.

"You will care when you find out. It's good I promise." I said wrapping my arms around his middle. We then went to bed. We spent the rest of the time before the holidays going to class and then getting ready to pack and leave.

**DRACO--**

The month before we left for Hermione's house for Christmas was full of boring days and blissful nights. Hermione and I spent almost every waking hour together. I loved being with her. I was happy that I had her in my life. I just felt bad that I was going to her house for Christmas and I wouldn't get to see my mother. Maybe I could meet her somewhere, who knew?

Finally, the day arrived for us to pack everything and leave the school. It was December twentieth and we were excited that Christmas was only five days away. I hoped my mother sent me some packages, I always loved the things she got me, but if she didn't it wasn't a big deal.

"Draco, are you ready?" I heard Hermoine say from the common room.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." I replied stuffing the last of my clothes into the duffel bag that I had brought with me so I wouldn't have to take my entire trunk for the holidays.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said as I walked up to her. We made our way out to the thestral drawn carriages and we got into one. We got to Hogsmeade Station within minutes and we boarded the train. After a while we finally reached King's Cross Station. We got out of the train and went to meet her parents.

"Draco, good to see you again!" Layla said pulling me into a hug. Tom nodded and shook my hand. I smiled at them and we made our way to the car after they hugged Hermoine. When we got to the car we saw Tina sleeping in the backseat.

"Sorry, she didn't sleep well last night and she just got in an hour or so ago and she's been dead tired since. Just wake her up and tell her to move." Layla said smiling at us. Hermione woke her cousin up and we piled into the car. We went to Hermione's house and I stepped into the familiar entry way. I loved that house, it was a lot more cozy then the manor. I felt bad that my mother had to be in that manor all alone except for the Aurors and the houselves. But at least she had some type of company.

We went to put our stuff in our rooms and Layla walked into my room as I was putting my duffel bag on the bed. I turned and smiled at her and she walked over to me.

"Draco, you and Hermione can both stay in her room." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, you guys are going to be married, and I'm sure you guys share a room at school. I mean, Hermione's always loved having people sleep with her or at least in the same room as her." Layla said.

"Okay, thanks" I said and picked up my bag and went to Hermoine's room. She smiled at me as she took out her clothes and put them away.

"I have a surprise for you, but you can't get it until the twenty second." She said out of nowhere.

"Really, what is it?" I asked smiling.

"You'll have to wait to see." She smiled back.

"Why do I have to wait two days?" I asked pouting.

"Because I said so." She said putting her arms around me. Then suddenly I saw a flash and knew that someone had taken a picture of us.

"What are ya doin?" I asked as I turned to my side to see Tina.

"Just documenting my Christmas holidays. I do it a lot. Don't worry." She said smiling at us. Hermione just shook her head as she walked out of the room. Tina followed and then I did as well.

That night and all the next day I kept asking Hermione what my surprise was, but she wouldn't tell me. I finally gave up and then the next day I woke up super early. The only thing was I expected Hermoine to be there but she wasn't. Obviously she had gotten up really early that way she could really surprise me. I went to the kitchen and saw her sitting at the counter with Layla and Tina.

"Get dressed." Hermione said to me.

"Okay," I said and turned and went back to the room. I grabbed some jeans and a tshirt. I went to the bathroom and took a shower then got dressed. I went back to the kitchen and sat down beside Hermoine.

"Okay, let's go." She said to her mom and Tina. We all got up and went to the car. I had no idea where we were going but I didn't care, I just wanted to know what my surprise was.

A while later we pulled up outside the leaky cauldron. I gave Hermoine a skeptical look, I didn't get it.

"You'll understand in a couple minutes." She said smiling at me. We went into the pub and instead of stopping to get something to eat or anything we just walked straight through. Obviously we were going to Diagon Alley. When we got into the Alley we were approaching Ollivander's when I saw a woman with a long sheet of platinum blonde hair, just like mine.

"Mom?" I said walking up behind her.

"Draco!" She said as she threw her arms around me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking at her.

"Well, you were right about your father. He doesn't live at the manor anymore as you know. And Hermoine wrote me a letter asking if we could meet that way you could see me around Christmas. So, here I am and here are your gifts." She said handing me a big box full of smaller boxes.

"Are these all from you?" I asked.

"Most of them are. Some of the other ones are from the family, not many of our family members sent you gifts since your father no longer lives at the manor though." She said looking sad.

"Mom, it's okay. He was a stupid man. You didn't need him. He deserves to die a horrible death." I said remembering all the horrible things my father had done.

"Draco, I know your father has tried to kill you," She started.

"Twice," Hermione chimed in from beside me.

"Twice, but if you think those things, you are just sinking to his level. I don't want that for you, my son. I love you and you are better than him." My mother said putting her hand on the side of my face. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"I know mother." I said to her. We spent about an hour hanging out together and then Hermione joined us.

"So, Hermione, are you an only child?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do have a big family though, just no brothers and sisters. My mom has two brothers and a sister and they all have three to five kids each, and my dad has two brothers and five sisters each having anywhere from two to six kids. So, I have a pretty big family. But not all of them show up for the holidays because obviously if they have kids then they have spouses and they go to their spouses family's houses sometimes." She said to my mother.

"Wow, I couldn't imagine having that many kids. I had a hard enough pregnancy with Draco. He made me so sick it wasn't even funny. I just hope that when you two have children that you don't get that sick, it was horrible." She said to Hermione.

"Kids?" I asked looking at her.

"Draco, you asked her to marry you, that means there will be kids in the future. I don't expect to be made a grandmother any time soon." She said smiling at me.

"Well, I never thought of kids. I mean, I want them it's just the thought at the moment is crazy, I can't imagine having a kid while I am still having to deal with my father." I said shuttering.

"Well, Draco, hopefully you won't have to deal with your dad much longer." Hermione said putting her hand on my arm.

"Yeah, hopefully." I said looking back at her.

"Draco, can Hermione and I have a few minutes together?" My mother asked looking at me.

"Of course, I have a few things I need to buy anyway. I'll see you both later." I said looking at them. I then went off to the Weasley's joke shop. I needed a few pranks to pull on Alex. I spent a good amount of time in there before I headed back to my mother and Hermione.

**HERMIONE--**

Narcissa asked Draco if her and I could have a few minutes alone. Draco went to Fred and George's shop and left us to talk. I felt a little uncomfortable at first but I slowly got used to her.

"Hermione, I don't want you to think I hate you. Just because Lucius is, well the way he is, does not mean that I hate all muggleborn people. My family isn't complete pureblood. But we're pretty close. I have tried to raise Draco to be a good man, but as you know Lucius has played a good part in making him the person he is, that's why he was always so rude when he was younger. I truly apologize for everything that he has done to you and your friends." She said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I know that you tried to make Draco a good man, and you did a wonderful job. He finally sees Lucius for what he really is. He wishes he could take back everything he has ever said to Harry, Ron and me. I thought it was a little odd when he said he liked me, I mean I'm happy that I have him but I was extremely surprised when it happened." I said smiling at her.

"Please, dear, call me Narcissa. I'm happy that my son has such a wonderful woman as you. You are truly a beautiful young lady and you obviously have the brains to back up your looks. Now, I know that Draco has asked you to marry him. So, I wanted to give you something, it was passed down from my mother and obviously I don't have a daughter to give it to, so it will be yours, I'm glad it's going to you though, you are wonderful Hermione. I'm happy to welcome you to my family." She said as she removed a ring from her finger.

"Oh my goodness. It's beautiful, I can't take this Narcissa." I said looking at the ring.

"Hermione, I want you to have it. I don't have a daughter to give it to, I want you to pass it along to your daughter or to the girl your son will marry, and if you don't have a child, I want you to give it to someone who you feel is worthy of having it. Hermione, this is welcoming you to my family, and showing my appreciation for all the things you have done for my son. Thank you for everything, I am truly happy to have you." She said smiling at me. She placed the ring on my ring finger on my right hand. I looked at it and I was amazed that she was willing to give me such a beautiful gift. I felt like I was on top of the world, Narcissa Malfoy accepted me into her family. I loved it, I was glad to have known her.

"Thank you so much Narcissa." I said hugging her.

"You're very welcome dear. Here comes Draco. He has good timing because I must get home soon." She said as Draco stopped next to us.

"You have to leave?" He asked looking to her.

"Yes dear, I have to make sure that all is well at home, and I'm getting a little tired. Besides, I don't want to risk running into your father." She said frowning at him. He smiled to her and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek as they said goodbye.

"Hermione, dear, I hope I get to see you soon." She said hugging me.

"I hope I get to see you soon too." I said hugging her back. We pulled away and she said her last goodbyes before she left. Draco and I went off to find my mother and Tina. When we found them we went back to the car and back to the house.

"Was that a good surprise?" I asked holding tightly to his hand.

"Yes it was. Thank you." He said and he kissed me.

"You're welcome. Look at what your mother gave me." I said holding my hand out to show him the ring Narcissa had given me.

"That was my grandmother's ring. She always said that she would know the right girl to give it to." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and hugged him. We ate dinner, watched some television and then went to bed.

"Draco, I love you." I said as I started to kiss him. I sat on top of him and kissed his neck and his chest.

"I love you, Hermoine." He said returning my kisses. Things just escalated from there and we were still smart enough to use protection. I loved that Draco was so careful about things like that. After we finished I laid down beside him. I kissed him one last time and we fell asleep together. I slept peacefully that night, knowing that I was welcomed into his family and that he loved me.

**DRACO--**

The next two days weren't very interesting, we spent time hanging out talking with Layla and Tina about everything we could think of. I loved being with them, normally guys would feel really uncomfortable around a bunch of girls, or he would look at them thinking of what he'd like to do to them, well, I wasn't that kind of guy, I was always thinking of how nice it was to be like a real family.

Finally, Christmas morning arrived. After Hermione had gotten me the wonderful gift of seeing my mother, whose gifts I didn't open until Christmas morning, I had bought her an engagement ring. I sat up and looked around, Hermione wasn't there so I went to the living room where the Christmas tree was sitting, it hadn't been there for long but it was still beautiful. I sat down next to Hermoine and looked at her.

"Okay, well, everyone should be up in like fifteen minutes." She said looking at me.

"Hey, party poopers, I'm here!" Tina yelled from behind us.

"Okay, Tina, now we are waiting for my parents." Hermione said looking at her. Within a few minutes Layla and Tom appeared out of their room. They sat on the couch and Hermione smiled at everyone.

"Alrighty, first gift goes to Draco." She said picking up a small box.

"Who's it from?" Layla asked looking to me.

"My mother." I smiled back. I opened it and it was a brand new quill with an ink well. It was a white quill and it was beautiful. I held it up as Tina took a picture.

"Okay, next is for mom, from Draco." Hermione said handing Layla the gift that I had gotten her.

"Ohh, what is it?" Layla said smiling at me. She opened the box to find a pair of diamond hoop earrings. Her jaw practically dropped to the floor. She looked at me almost in tears. She tried to say thank you but nothing came out.

"You're welcome." I said smiling at her.

"Wow, those are beautiful." Tom said as Tina and Hermione nodded in agreement. Hermione then passed around the other gifts that I had gotten everyone, I had gotten Tom a new watch and I got Tina a tennis bracelet. I thought she would like it so I just bought it not paying attention to how much it was. Hermoine also gave me the presents that all of them had given me, I got a pair of socks from Tina, which had a book wrapped up in them, it was a Quidditch book. Then there was a pair of slacks from Tom, Layla got me a cloak that was black with green flames, like the shirt I had worn to the Masquerade Ball. Hermoine had gotten me a cool necklace that had a dragon on it and a cloak clip that also had a dragon on it. I loved everything they had gotten me, my mother also got me a few more things that I might need, she also got me a picture book, that way I could have pictures of all the people I loved.

Then it came to the last presents I had gotten for everyone. I had bought a picture frame that had a beautiful flowery design around the outside and put a picture of Hermione in it for Tom and Layla and then I had given Tina a locket with a picture of her in one side and a picture of Hermoine in the other. Then Hermione looked at the extremely large box that was left, she had left the biggest for last, and not because it was hers.

"What is this?" She asked looking at me.

"Open it and find out." I said smiling at her. She tore the paper off the box and opened it. Inside she found another wrapped box, she kept going, there were seven boxes that were wrapped, all in different color paper, until she came to this small box that was sitting in the middle of a cinder block, she pulled it out and unwrapped it. She slowly opened the box to find a small silver band that had little diamonds all across the top. She pulled the ring and inscribed on the inside of it were the words, "I love you, I'll always be here for you. Love Draco" She smiled at me with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you sooooo much!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and she started to kiss me. I kissed her back for a second and then we broke apart. She showed everyone and they all smiled at us. Tom shook my hand and thanked me for everything I had gotten for them. Tina just hugged me because she couldn't find the words to thank me. I hugged her back and told her she was welcome. Then it was time to cook dinner.

The girls cooked while Tom and I cleaned up the mess from that morning. We took all the paper outside to the firepit they had in their back yard. We lit the paper on fire and watched it burn. Suddenly, it started to snow.

"Hmm, that's odd." He said looking up.

"What's odd?" I asked confused.

"It never snows on Christmas around here. Maybe it's because you're here." He said smiling at me.

"I doubt it. But at least we might have a white Christmas, I never got to play in the snow as a child." I said looking at him.

"Really? That's sad." He said as I nodded my head. We then went back inside and sat down at the counter and talked to the girls as they cooked. Slowly, people started to arrive. I saw a lot of the people that I had met at Thanksgiving but there were also some people that I didn't know. They introduced themselves and Hermione told them all one by one that her and I were engaged, she showed everyone the ring and smiled at me all day and all night.

After we ate dinner we went to open the presents that we had for the family members that didn't live in the house. I felt bad because I didn't have anything for anyone else because I wouldn't know what they would like so I took pictures with Tina's camera. Finally, the presents were over and we went outside to say goodbye to everyone. I then realized that there was a good amount of snow on the ground. After everyone left I went out into the yard and made a snowball, I threw it right at Hermione's back. She turned and glared at me for a second before making one of her own. We played together in the snow until neither of us could feel our hands. We went inside and sat at the counter in the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you two?" Layla asked looking at us.

"I can't feel my hands mom." Hermione said trying not to laugh.

"Why?" She asked sounding alarmed.

"Because we just had one serious snowball fight, my hands are numb and so are my lips." I said looking at her, wondering if any of my words came out right. She smiled and handed us some hot chocolate. When we finished our hot chocolate we went to bed. New Year's was only a few days away, I was excited since my family never really celebrated it. I fell asleep thinking of how much fun it would be.

**HERMIONE--**

I had gotten a lot of things for Christmas, such as a new cd player, and I got a new comforter set for my bed, a new picture for my photo album, and I got a lot more things such as underwear and clothes, things that I needed. Then as we were saying goodbye to everyone, Draco threw a snowball at me. We had a snowball fight until neither of us could feel our hands. We went inside and my mom made us some hot chocolate. We drank it and went to bed.

The next five days were full of talking about the things we had gotten, the thing I liked the most was the ring Draco had given me. It was gorgeous, I loved it. I knew it had to have been expensive, along with everything else he had bought for everyone. I felt bad that he had spent that much money on all of us. I told him he shouldn't have but he just waved it off. Then suddenly New Year's Eve was upon us.

"Hermione, your father and I will be back, we are going to get some wine coolers for tonight." My mom said as her and my father walked out of the house.

"Do your parents let you drink on New Years?" Draco asked looking at me with an amazed look.

"Yeah, don't yours?" I asked.

"No, my parents never celebrate it." He said shrugging.

"Wow, your family is weird." I smiled at him.

"I know, but oh well right?" He asked kissing me.

"Right," I said kissing him back.

Later on that night my parents handed all of us a wine cooler and we watched television and listened to music. We talked about all sorts of things and I wondered if Draco was going to get drunk. I had only gotten drunk once, and that was a long time before that night. Finally, it was almost midnight, we counted down the last ten seconds and then watched the fireworks on television. Draco kissed me when it turned midnight, my parents kissed and I hugged Tina.

"Happy New Year!" She yelled out the door. Then everyone around the block started yelling it back. We were all happy and the night was fun. Finally, at three in the morning, Draco and I were getting tired. I went to the bedroom and changed my clothes, Draco just went into the room and took off all but his boxers. We again had a wonderful night together, I finally fell asleep at about four thirty in the morning. I didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, I wanted to stay right there in that bed with him. I loved Draco so much that sometimes I cried about it. I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without him.

"Draco, I love you, I hope you never leave me." I said looking up at him.

"I won't leave I promise. I love you Hermione." He said and we both fell asleep holding onto each other. I was so happy to have him.


	24. Chapter 24 Some Exciting News

**A/N: Okay, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Of course, Christmas and New Year's are always wonderful holidays. So, thanks to _Logan's Princess and LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl _for all the reviews you guys rule! Here's chapter 24 hope ya like it!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 24**

**Some Exciting News**

**DRACO--**

We returned to school on the third of January. It was as normal as usual, we went to classes on the fourth and we spent plenty of time with each other and our friends. After about a week Hermione had gotten sick. She had started getting cramps in her stomach and she was using the bathroom more often then normal. It was odd because sometimes we'd be talking and she'd suddenly get very mad at me. I'd ask her what I did wrong and then she'd just start crying.

"Hermione, are you sure you're okay?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. She looked at me and then started to read. We were sitting in the big open room down the hallway from our room, she was sitting in the window reading and I was sitting on the couch doing my homework. She smiled at me and I smiled back, I felt like I was melting into her look.

After another week or so Hermione came to me and said we needed to talk. I looked at her a little curiously and then I sat down on the couch. I motioned for her to sit down and she did. I looked at her and she looked nervously at me.

"Draco, I have to tell you something." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said. I looked at her in surprise. I didn't know what to say, I was completely dumbfounded.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm not positive that I'm pregnant, but I think it's a really good possibility. Draco, on New Years we had sex again remember? We didn't use a condom. I forgot as did you." She said raising her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, my god. I remember. I'm so sorry Hermione. I really didn't mean to." I said as I started to feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"Draco, it's okay. If it's meant to happen it'll happen. If I'm meant to be a mother now, then it'll happen. It's okay with me, I love you Draco." She said smiling at me.

"I love you Hermione." I said hugging her. She hugged me tight and I had a sudden thought.

"Have you told your parents?" I asked her.

"Well, I already talked to my mom about how I've been feeling and then she's the one who told me that it sounded like I was pregnant." She said looking at me.

"When will you find out?" I asked.

"I'm going to talk to Madame Pomfrey tomorrow. Hopefully she'll be able to tell me." She said.

"Well, I guess if she doesn't know then we'll find out in a few months," I said smiling at her.

"Yeah when I get fat." She replied.

"Honey, even if you get big while you're pregnant you'll still be beautiful." I said playing with her curls.

"Thank you." She said.

I hugged her one last time and then we went down to dinner. I watched her and she ate like crazy. I couldn't believe how much she was eating, I saw Ginny give her an odd look and then she looked at me. I just winked at her and she gave me another odd look. After dinner we went back to our room and went to bed.

**HERMIONE--**

After we returned to Hogwarts nothing really interesting happened, until I started feeling sick to my stomach, I got cramps and I was spotting a little, I should have already had my period. I was starting to worry so I wrote a letter to my mother.

_Mom,_

_Hey how are you? I'm okay, I don't want to worry you but I have a question. I have been having cramps, feeling sick, and I have been spotting, and I have missed my period, I should have had it already. What does that mean? I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but Draco and I have been having sex but we've used protetion every time. Wait, on New Years we didn't use protection. Mom am I pregnant?  
Love Always_

_Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_Well, I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me sooner that you and Draco have been sleeping together. But at least you came to me when you had a question. Yes, dear, I think you are pregnant. You should ask Madame Pomfrey if she can tell you if you're pregnant or not, If she can't I will send you a pregnancy test. I'm curious to know if you are. Now here are some things you have to think about, when are you going to tell Draco? When are you going to tell your friends? What are you going to name the baby? Do you want to know what the sex of the baby is before you have it? I'm not trying to overwhelm you, I'm just trying to make sure you're ready. I love you Hermione, and if you are pregnant, then it was meant to be, you know that. Your father and I will be proud of you no matter what, We just want to make sure that you can take care of your baby. We love you a lot. and Congratulations._

_Love Always_

_Mom_

After I read her letter I was even more worried than before. What was I going to do to tell Draco? When was I going to tell my friends? Now I was scared. I knew that I just had to tell Draco so, I did.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"I'm not positive that I'm pregnant, but I think it's a really good possibility. Draco, on New Years we had sex again remember? We didn't use a condom. I forgot as did you." I told him nervously.

"Oh, my god. I remember. I'm so sorry Hermione. I really didn't mean to." He said and I could see that he was about to cry.

"Draco, it's okay. If it's meant to happen it'll happen. If I'm meant to be a mother now, then it'll happen. It's okay with me, I love you Draco." I smiled at him. I didn't care that I was pregnant before I got married, just as long as Draco took care of his baby and loved the child, I was happy.

"I love you Hermione." He said hugging me close to him.

"Have you told your parents?" He asked pulling away from me.

"Well, I already talked to my mom about how I've been feeling and then she's the one who told me that it sounded like I was pregnant." I told him.

"When will you find out?" He wondered.

"I'm going to talk to Madame Pomfrey tomorrow. Hopefully she'll be able to tell me." I said.

"Well, I guess if she doesn't know then we'll find out in a few months," He smiled at me.

"Yeah when I get fat." I replied realizing that in a few months I wouldn't be able to wear any of my clothes.

"Honey, even if you get big while you're pregnant you'll still be beautiful." He said playing with my hair.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. We then went down to dinner, we went to our seperate tables and I sat beside Ginny. I could feel Draco and Ginny staring at me as I ate, I was so hungry that I felt like I hadn't eaten all day, even though I ate a good sized lunch.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just hungry." I replied as I continued to eat.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I then looked at her wondering if I should tell her.

"Okay, you want to know the truth?" I asked.

"Of course." She replied looking at me.

"Well, on New Years, Draco and I had sex again, and this time we had forgotten to use a condom, I think I'm pregnant." I said to her.

"Are you serious?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to Madame Pomfrey tomorrow to find out." I said looking at her.

"Okay, well I want to go with you." She said, I nodded and continued to eat.

We finally finished dinner and went back to our room we went to bed but I couldn't sleep. I lay there all night thinking of how I was going to tell Harry and Ron. Not to mention everyone else I knew. It was amazing how many people I had to tell. It wasn't hard telling them that we were engaged. That was something people liked to hear about, but no one liked to hear about a girl getting pregnant before marriage, or for that fact before she even got out of school. I was scared that I was going to be ridiculed for it, but then I thought about it. If I had gotten pregnant on January first then I wouldn't have my baby until October, after school got out. I was thankful for that, but still worried at the same time.

Finally, the alarm went off and I jumped out of bed. I dressed quickly and I told Draco that I was going to see Madame Pomfrey, I ran into Ginny as I was running out of the portrait hole and we made our way to the hospital wing as fast as we could.

"What can I do for you ladies today?" Madame Pomfrey asked as we entered the double doors.

"I think I'm pregnant." I said bluntly.

"Wow. Um.. I have a test you can take and it'll tell you if you are or not, but you'll have to take one in like two weeks or so to make sure." She said as she went back to her office.

"You have to urinate in the cup and then put the test in there, hold it there for thirty seconds and then pull it out, wait for either one or two pink strips to appear and if there's one then it means you aren't if there are two, then it means you are." She said handing me a cup and a little plastic stick looking thing. I went to the restroom and urinated into the cup. I held the test there for thirty seconds and pulled it back out. I watched and waited for the stip to appear. A moment later two pink strips appeared in the little window.

"Ginny look." I said as I opened the door to the restroom.

"Oh my god. Hermione, you're pregnant." She said looking back at me.

"Yeah, but she said I have to take another one in like two weeks to make sure, but I'm reasonably sure that one will say I am too. This is crazy. Now I have to tell Harry and Ron. How am I going to tell them? They'll both flip." I said shaking my head.

"Hermione, don't worry, I'll go with you to talk to them. We'll do it right now." She said as she grabbed my arm and started marching me off to the dungeons. Before we made it out of the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey caught up with us and handed me a little plastic bag, I put the test in it, thanked her and we left.

We reached the dungeons before almost anyone else. Luckily enough for us Harry and Ron were the next to show up. I stood there nervously wondering what I was going to say.

"Harry, Ron, I need to talk to you two." I said as Ginny nodded her head beside me.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked as they walked over to us.

"Umm.. I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to show you." I said pulling the pregnancy test out and handing it to them.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"It's a pregnancy test. And those lines mean positive." Ginny said looking at him.

"So you mean..." Harry started.

"You're pregnant with..." Ron continued.

"Draco's baby." Ginny finished for them. They looked at us in shock and just stared for a moment.

"I know it's a lot to handle, but I figured I'd tell you now rather than wait until I was way far along to tell you, then you would have been mad at me for not telling you." I said hoping they weren't mad at me.

"Hermione, this is amazing. You're going to be a mother. What are you going to name the baby?" Harry said enthusiastically. Ron nodded in agreement next to him.

"I don't know yet. I still have to show that to Draco. I mean, I already thought I was but I didn't have it confirmed until a few minutes ago." I said looking at my friends. Then as if on cue, Draco came walking down the stairs.

"Hey Hermione, what did Madame Pomfrey say?" He asked when he saw me.

"She gave me this test. Look," I said handing it to him.

"That means that you are right?" He asked.

"Yep. I am, you're going to be a daddy mister Malfoy." I said smiling at him. He smiled back and then he kissed me.

"Well, I must be getting off to class," Ginny said and bolted up the stairs. The rest of the day all of us were excited that I was going to have a baby. I still had no idea what we were going to name the baby. I just hoped that Draco and I could agree. Finally, after dinner, we went back to the common room and sat in the big room down the hall. We sat in a window seat together and talked.

**DRACO--**

After dinner, Hermione and I went to the big room down the hall from our room and sat in one of the window seats. We were talking and I suddenly had a thought for a baby name.

"Hermione, if we have a boy wouldn't it be cool to name him Zeeke?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah, and maybe for a middle name we could say James." She suggested. I nodded. Zeeke James Malfoy. It sounded great to me. I loved it.

"What about a girls name?" I asked, I hadn't really thought of a girls name. I didn't know what names sounded good to girls these days.

"I like the name Andrea. What do you think?" She said.

"I like it, and how about we make her middle name Leigh? Andrea Leigh Malfoy." I said liking the sound of it.

"I like it. It's beautiful. I love you Draco." She said kissing me. I kissed her back and we sat there for a while. I wondered if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl. I didn't really care just as long as the baby was as intelligent as it's mother and loved her as much as I did.

"Do you want to know before I have the baby if it's a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"I don't really care Hermione. I just want my baby to be as smart as you are." I said smiling at her.

"Well, I can only hope that they get their daddie's blonde hair and my curls if it's a girl." She said smiling at me. I was so happy at that point that nothing else in the world mattered. I sat there just holding her and thinking of how beautiful our child would be.

**HERMIONE--**

Draco and I decided that if we were going to have a boy we'd name him Zeeke James Malfoy, and if we had a girl her name would be Andrea Leigh Malfoy. I was so happy, I loved knowing that I had created life. I loved Draco so much, I asked if he wanted to know if it was a boy or girl before I had the baby, and he said he didn't care as long as they had my brilliance. I wished that if it was a girl she had my curls and her daddy's blonde hair, but if it was a boy I wanted him to have straight blonde hair just like Draco.

We finally made it to bed around eleven thirty that night. We laid there and held onto each other for a long time and finally fell asleep. I had a dream that I was in the hospital with a baby with green eyes with a glint of grey around the outsides, like Draco's only backwards. He had grey eyes with green around the outside. I could feel the love so much even through my dreamt hat I woke up and realized that my face was wet. I had been crying in my sleep by how beautiful the baby was. I didn't know if it was to be a boy or a girl but I didn't care. I was just happy that I was a mother. I fell back asleep within minutes and rested peacefully the rest of the night.


	25. Chapter 25 Valentine's Day

**A/N: So yeah, I know it's been a while sine I updated, I'm sorry. Things have been insane around here. Thanks to _xX.Marshmellow.Xx, HPLover12, Siriusblackshottie, LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl, and StormMasters _for all the lovely reviews:). I love it when you guys let me know what you think. Thanks again, you guys make it worth writing. So, here's chapter 25 I hope you guys all like it. I hope to update faster then normal though. :) Thanks again.**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 25**

**Valentine's Day and Intense Emotions**

**DRACO--**

After finding out that Hermione was pregnant, I was always worrying about her. I tried not to seem like the clingy psychotic boyfriend but I really wanted to make sure that she and our baby were okay. She was always telling me that she was fine, and that I shouldn't worry, but of course, I did. The next month or so was full of worries and checking up on Hermione and she was going to talk to muggle doctors that were to help with the baby, since we weren't going to be in school when she had the baby.

The doctors said that by week five the baby's heart would start to beat. She was so excited that she was always smiling and rubbing her tummy. Many people gave her odd looks by the way she was acting but neither of us cared. We were just happy that she was pregnant. I still felt guilty that I had gotten her pregnant. I didn't want to make her give up her future plans because I had made a stupid mistake. If I had to I would stay home and watch the baby, I still wasn't sure of what I wanted to do with my life.

"Draco, it's not your fault. I forgot too. It's okay, I don't have to give up my dreams because I got pregnant, between the two of us and my parents as well as your mother, we can do this. We can take care of our baby. I promise." She would say to me when I would tell her that I still felt bad about her being pregnant.

I had made big plans for Valentine's day, since it was such a romantic holiday. I had planned to have a dinner set up in the common room but on a blanket on the floor. I had ordered a bunch of red candles and some special made plates that said 'I love you' on them. I also wanted some balloons and some candy for Hermione. By the time Valentine's Day reached us, Hermione was craving chocolate everyday. I tried not to laugh when she'd get done with one chocolate bar and start on another one. I was afraid that she was going to have too much sugar and make herself sick. The muggle doctor we saw gave her some vitamins that she was supposed to take and told her to make sure that if she was craving something sweet that she should eat some kind of sweet fruit.

"Okay, well, what kind of fruit is sweet?" She asked me one day.

"Well, there's things like watermelon, strawberries, blueberries, cantaloupe and honeydew melon. Even bananas are sweet. What do you like?" I asked her.

"All of the above." She smiled at me.

"Good, I'll leave a note for the houselves that way you could have the things you need. Okay?" I said.

"Okay, just make sure you thank them when they bring it, I will not have you treating houselves like dirt." She said raising her eyebrows at me.

"I know, have I treated any houself rudely since I got with you?" I asked taking her into my arms.

"No you haven't and I'm proud of you for it. I love you." She said.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear before I kissed her.

"So, do we have plans for Valentine's?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"Well, what are they?" She said smiling at me.

"You'll have to wait to find out." I told her with a sly smile on my face.

"Fine." She pouted. I smiled at her and kissed her again.

"We're starting week five today honey." She said smiling at me.

"I know, the baby's heart should beat for the first time soon." I said to her.

"Yeah, I'm excited. Valentine's is only two days away, I wonder if the baby's heart will beat for the first time on that day." She wondered out loud.

"I think it will, the baby knows how special that day is and he, or she, will make it even more special for us." I said holding her close to me.

"Yeah, our baby will be brilliant, I can't wait to see the baby though. I hope he or she looks like you." She said.

"I hope the baby looks like you." I replied.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to agree to disagree." She smiled at me.

"I guess so." I laughed.

The next day passed with anticipation. We were excited about Valentine's Day. When we went to bed on the thirteenth neither of us could sleep. I was so excited to see what she was going to say about our dinner. I had also put a note on the counter in the kitchen for the houselves telling them what I needed, including the fruit, and thanked them for helping me out.

**HERMIONE--**

I had started seeing a muggle doctor that my family doctor referred me to. Her name was Dr. Smith, she was about my height and had tan skin, straight black hair, and she was right about my size. I liked her, she was funny and she was always helpful when I had a question. She told me that by the fifth week the baby's heart would start to beat, I counted and that was the week of Valentine's Day. I hoped the baby's heart would beat on Valentine's Day, it would make that day even more special.

"Well, Hermione, I can give you a chart that shows you what will happen each week of your term, and one suggestion, if you are craving sweets, you should try to eat sweet fruits. That will help keep you and the baby healthy and they taste good." She said to me.

"Yeah that chart will be nice." I told her.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She replied standing up.

"Here ya go, and there are also some prenatal vitamins that way you can surely have all the vitamins that you and the baby will need to stay healthy." She said handing me a booklet and a bottle of pills.

"Thanks, I'm gonna hang this up in our room. I'm so excited. Thank you so much for everything." I said looking at Dr. Smith.

"You're very welcome. I'll have you come back at the beginning of March." She said making me an appointment for March sixth.

"Okay, we'll be here on the sixth. Can't wait to see you again." I said.

"Oh wait a second. I want you to have this," She said handing me a small stethascope.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you can use it to listen to your baby." She said smiling at me.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." I said.

"You're welcome. See you on the sixth." She said to me and I walked out. After I got back to Hogwarts Draco was always worrying about wether or not I was okay. He constantly asked me if I felt alright and he always told me that he felt bad for getting me pregnant. I knew he felt bad but I didn't mind. I was happy that I was going to be a mother. I couldn't wait to see my child. He too was excited but he was worried about me, I told him not to worry and he relaxed a little.

On February twelfth, Draco told me he had plans for us for Valentine's Day. I was excited, I couldn't wait to hear my baby's heart beat. The chart also said that the baby would be about the size of a sesame seed and the baby would also start to sprout arm and leg buds. I was happy that I knew what was happening each week of my baby's life. People always said that a person doesn't become a person until four lunar months of life. I didn't believe it. I knew that the second the sperm hit the egg, that there was a human inside of me. I didn't see how people could justify abortion. It just seemed wrong.

The thirteenth passed very slowly, I couldn't wait for Valentine's, I talked to Ginny at dinner and she said that her and Alex were going to have a romantic lunch by the lake, I could feel that something big was going to happen but I didn't tell her that. I didn't know if it was good or bad but I knew it was big. I couldn't wait to find out.

Draco and I finally went to bed but neither of us could sleep. I was laying there thinking about the baby and how wonderful the next day was going to be. I finally fell asleep at eleven oclock and woke up before the alarm clock went off. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and I realized that I had gained a little water weight in the face but nothing big, I was afraid of what I was going to look like when I started showing, of course, Draco said that I would be beautiful even if I gained a hundred pounds. I didn't believe him, but he insisted.

I woke Draco up and we took a shower, then we went to breakfast and then to class. All the hallways were decorated to fit the occasion. The whole school was beautiful. I couldn't wait for my surprise. I also couldn't wait to see what Alex did for Ginny, she was extremely excited about the day.

Finally, the day was finished and it was time for dinner. Draco had said to meet him in the common room and so I went to the common room door but I didn't go in yet. I stood there and talked to the old lady and old man in the portrait.

"So, I have never actually asked you two your names." I said looking at them.

"Well, I am Emily and this is my husband, Victor Johnson." The old lady said.

"It's nice to actually meet you finally." I said smiling at the two.

"Yes, dear. It's nice for someone to ask us our real names. You are the first person who has asked us." Emily said.

"Well, I believe that Draco wanted to ask you but at first he was afraid of breaking his false mask, after that I think he just forgot." I told them.

"That's understandable. Most of the time we don't see you two until it's late at night," Victor said.

"Yeah, but I think I should go in now cause he said he has a surprise for me and I'm excited." I said bouncing happily.

"Oh, well have a good time dear." Emily said and Victor nodded in agreement. I said the password and they swung forward.

"Hey Draco, did you know that the old people in the portrait outside are Emily and Victor Johnso--" I said but I stopped mid-sentence when I saw the rose petals and candles all over the place.

"Surprise." He said smiling at me from a blanket that was in the middle of the room. All furniture had been removed from the room and rose petals and red candles spread all over the room.

"It's gorgeous," I said looking at him.

"Thank you, I hoped you liked it. And no I didn't know that the elderly people were Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. Did you ask them?" He asked.

"Yeah I did, and this is beautiful. I love it." I smiled as I walked up to him. I hugged him and I took my robe off, I sat down on the floor and since I was so comfortable with Draco I took off my tie and unbuttoned my shirt at the top but not all the way, I then took off my shoes and socks.

"So, I got some fruit for us, and I thought you would like chicken fettucini alfredo, so I got some of that for us." He said sounding nervous.

"I love all of it." I said looking at the food. I pulled my plate toward me and started eating my food. It was amazing, I figured Draco had made it himself.

"It's delicious." I said looking at him.

"Thank you. I love you, Hermione." He replied.

"I love you. Thank you for everything, I am so happy that I have you. You're the most loving person I know. I know my parents love me but sometimes they just aren't there. I am glad that I have you to love me." I said smiling at him.

"You're welcome. You are definately the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. It's amazing that we ended up together. Thank you for everything as well." He replied. I could feel the love radiating off of him. I knew how much he loved me and I felt the same way.

"Draco," I said moving around all of the food and toward my fiancee. I kissed him and he leaned back onto the floor. I placed myself on top of him and we moved together kissing. Draco sat up, then stood up with my legs wrapped around his waist. He carried me up the stairs.

We went into the room and I realized that the bed was also covered in rose petals. Draco pulled my shirt off and started kissing my neck and chest, I then reached down and pulled off his shirt as well. He then laid me down on my back on the bed and he pulled the rest of my clothes off as well as his. He laid down on top of me again and continued kissing me. I held him close to me and then rolled him over onto his back. I sat up on him and I slowly started moving with him, I could feel how much he wanted to be a part of me. I moved closer to him, I couldn't seem to get enough of him and I knew he felt the same way.

"Draco, I love you." I said.

"I love you. I can't get enough of you, don't ever leave me please." He said and it sounded as if he was going to cry.

"I'm not going to leave you I promise, I'll never leave you. I love you so much. You're my everything Draco." I said as tears started to sting my eyes. The love was so intense that we both started crying, it was so much that neither of us could contain it. I was so happy that i had Draco, and on top of that I had a baby inside of me. The rest of the night was spent in complete bliss, with both of us crying, loving, and kissing each other. Finally, we went to sleep around two in the morning. We held onto each other for dear life all night. I loved him with everything I had and he gave it all back to me.

**DRACO--**

Hermione and I spent our night in total bliss, I loved her so much that I couldn't keep my feelings inside any longer, I ended up crying, I didn't know why but I did. Hermione cried as well, and both of us wanted more of each other, I gave her all I could, and I could feel she was doing the same.

We finally went to bed around two in the morning and I dreamt of our future together, I woke up in the middle of the night and I wished that it would actually be like that. I couldn't believe that I could dream of such a thing, my father always taught me to dream of torturing and hurting people. Now all I dreamt of was happiness and love. If only my father could feel the things I felt, he would be so confused, I was happy that I had a girl who loved me so much. I fell back to sleep and slept peacefully the rest of the night.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review for me, You know I love all of you. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews that you guys had given me, Everyone always knows when someone is pregnant lol. At least I wrote it to where you liked it and didn't think it was too predictable. So thanks again for the reviews.**

**JOELSANGEL**


	26. Chapter 26 Congratulations

**A/N: Okay, so I have like 37 hits for my last chapter but only 3 reviews. That makes me kinda sad. I really wish everyone would tell me what they think. I really love to hear from you guys, even if you tell me you hate it, I just like to know what's going through your mind when you read. So PLEASE review more. So, thanks to _xX.Marshmellow.Xx, LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl, and HPLover12 _for the reviews, you guys rule. I'm so happy that you guys like the story. So, since y'all love it so much, here's another installment for ya!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 26**

**Congratulations**

**HERMIONE--**

When Draco and I woke up the morning after Valentine's Day we went to get some breakfast. We had classes that day so we wanted to be energized enough to stay awake. We reached the Great Hall and went to our seperate tables as usual. I sat down next to Ginny and started to fill my plate.

"So what did you and Draco do yesterday?" She asked looking at me.

"We had a romantic dinner and, well, you can figure out the rest." I told her as I ate some sausage.

"Yeah, guess what." She said bouncing happily in her seat.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"Alex asked me to marry him." She said holding out her left hand.

"Wow. That's amazing, Gin. So, I guess you two had a little fun last night too." I smiled at her.

"Oh, yeah." She replied. We talked more over the remainder of breakfast. Then we went our seperate ways as class was drawing closer. I met Draco in front of the dungeons and we waited for the door to open. Everyone slowly appeared from breakfast, many of them didn't look very happy. Harry and Ron were extremely happy and excited when they arrived.

"What's gotten into you two?" I asked when they showed up.

"Well, Ron here asked Cassie to marry him and she said yes, and I met this girl last week, her name is Shelly, well, we had a nice day together yesterday. I really like her. She's from Ravenclaw but she's beautiful. She's a sixth year, she's so nice, and beautiful." He said getting a dreamy look that reminded me too much of Luna.

"Wow. That's amazing you guys, looks like everyone's happy and has someone to love nowadays." I said looking at my two friends.

"Yeah, well you're the only one who's having a kid thankfully." Ron whispered smiling at me. He knew that we hadn't told anyone yet. I was afraid that one of the teachers was going to find out and I was going to get repremanded for having sex before marriage. If my parents didn't mind, then no one else should either.

"Get in here now!" Snape yelled as he opened the door. We all entered the room and went to our seats.

"Well, I am now making it to where no gentlemen can sit next to the ladies, obviously it's too much of a distraction having both sexes mingling with each other. So, all girls to the right of the room and all boys to the left." He said angrily. We all looked at each other in confusion but moved anyway.

"So, now that we are all situated, we can get started." He said turning to the board. None of us paid attention to what he was saying, I was too busy feeling sick to my stomach, I knew that the baby was the reason for it but it didn't make me feel any better about it.

"Professor?" I asked raising my hand.

"What is it Miss Granger, I haven't asked a question." He sneered at me, much like Draco did when we were younger.

"Sir, I don't feel well, may I go to Madame Pomfrey?" I asked feeling like I was going to vomit.

"Miss Granger, you will stay here, that way you can learn to not sleep with boys before marriage and get pregnant before you should. You will deal with the nausea, while I continue with the lesson." He said to me.

"Excuse me Professor, but that is none of your business." I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes as everyone in the class turned to look at me. I knew Draco was getting very angry, I could feel his anger as if it was my own.

"It's my business when one of my house will have his future plans ruined because some girl decided she wanted to have a fling with him." He said in a harsh tone.

"You bastard!" I heard Draco yell from the other side of the room.

"Watch your mouth boy." He turned on Draco.

"You watch your mouth. You have NO right to talk to her like that. She didn't ruin my future plans, you all think I want to follow Voldemort, I DON'T! I hope that someone kills him soon, all he does is ruin lives. I am not going to let you, Voldemort of my father ruin my life. I have my life just the way I want it right now, no one can change the way I feel." He yelled.

**DRACO--**

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, it appears that you don't know when to shut your mouth. This girl gets pregnant and so you feel you have a responsibility to take care of her. You should be smarter then that." Snape said to me. I could feel Hermione's pain. I knew she was crying, I knew she was embarrassed, I hated that she had to feel that.

"Snape, you have embarrassed my fiancee, and you have insulted me. Hermione and I are leaving this room right now." I said looking at him. As I was walking to Hermione, Ron and Harry stood as well.

"We're going too." Ron said glaring at Snape.

"So am I." I heard, it was Pansy. I cocked an eyebrow at her but just continued to Hermione. I then looked around and the majority of the classroom was on their feet. I led Hermione out of the classroom and marched straight up to Dumbledore's office.

I said every sweet that I could think of and then I thought of one more. The one that I used for my password, I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of it before.

"Licorice wands." I said and the gargoyle jumped aside.

"Stay here, all of you, I'll go get Dumbledore and bring him down here." I said looking at everyone, they all nodded at me and Harry and Ron took over comforting Hermione.

"Professor?" I said as I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I heard him say from the other side, I entered the room and saw him sitting behind his desk.

"Sir, I have a serious complaint about Professor Snape." I said trying not to curse the man.

"What might that be young Mr. Malfoy?" He asked.

"He embarrassed Hermione in front of the entire class, he wouldn't let her go to Madame Pomfrey, as you might know she's pregnant and she has been feeling sick lately. He just made her cry in front of the entire class, we hadn't told anyone that way Hermione wouldn't have to deal with the pain of embarrassment of a teacher saying something about her being pregnant, and he somehow found out." I said in a hurry.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I will talk to Severus right now." He said standing from his desk.

"Professor, almost everyone left the class because of what he did, I also yelled at him, and it wasn't good. I'm sorry sir, but no one agreed with what he did and so we all left. Where do you want us to go?" I asked.

"Take everyone to your common room and let them stay there for a while." He replied.

"Yes, sir. I will take them there now." I said heading down the stairs.

"Okay everyone, we are going to go to the Head's common room. Follow me." I said heading towards our common room. I said the password and the Johnson's looked at me oddly. We continued inside and Hermione and I sat down on the couch and everyone else made themselves comfortable either around the table or on the floor.

Hermione was so horrified after having her secret so brutally thrown in her face in front of everyone in the class that when anyone tried to talk to her she just pulled her knees closer to her chest and hid her face.

"So, is it true?" Pansy said as she sat down beside me.

"Yes, Pansy, it's true, now you can leave us alone, we don't need to deal with your crap today." I said.

"Draco, I know you think I'm just trying to be annoying and talk crap about you and your girlfriend, but I'm not. I don't need to be rude to you, I know that you two love each other. That's why I followed you guys out. I think what he did was wrong, I wouldn't have even done that." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Well, Pansy, now you know that she is pregnant and that I'm going to be with her. I'm sorry if it makes you mad but I don't love you, I love Hermione with everything I am." I told her.

"I know, I'm not interested in you anymore, I would like to be your friend though. I have my own guy, his name is Jason, he's really cute, he's pretty cool too, you'd probably get along with him." She said nodding her head a little.

"Really? Well, maybe I'll have to meet him sometime but right now isn't a good time. I just need to focus on Hermoine. Okay?" I asked.

"Can I talk to her for a second?" She asked.

"You can try I guess." I said looking at Hermione. She peaked out from behind her knees and looked at Pansy.

"I wanted to say Congratulations, and I'm sorry that Snape did that to you. I almost hexed him into oblivion for you, I couldn't imagine if someone had done that to me. You're really strong Hermione. I'm sorry for all the rude things I've said to you. I know that it didn't do me any good. It didn't really make me feel any better, it just made me forget my flaws for a few moments. So, Congratulations on the baby, and the soon to come wedding, and I wish you two all the happiness, and I hope I'm invited to the wedding." She said smiling at Hermione.

"Don't worry, Pansy, we'll let you know." Hermione said relaxing a little.

"Thanks, I'll let you two know whenever I get married as well, that is if I ever get married." She smiled and she got up and walked away.

"She's changed a lot." Hermione said looking up at me.

"I think the majority of her problem was that she wanted to get into my bed and I never let her, but she's got a guy now so, hopefully she won't be chasing me anymore." I said looking into her cinnamon eyes. I leaned down and kissed her. She put her arms around me and stopped hiding behind her knees.

Slowly everyone came up to us and congratulated us, we thanked them all and Hermione was all smiles the rest of the day. We went to the rest of our classes and when we got to Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall just smiled at us. She set a piece of parchment in front of us that said _Congratulations to both of you, I hope you invite me to the wedding and I hope that you come visit with your baby. I'm sorry for what Professor Snape said to you earlier today, Professor Dumbledore has repremanded him for his actions, and I don't think he'll be doing it again. So, again congratulations. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall._

Hermione just smiled at me and leaned into me as Professor McGonagall started the lesson. After all the classes were over we went to our common room and were sitting in the big room down the hall when we heard someone down stairs.

"Hey you love birds. Where are you?" Ginny yelled.

"Upstairs." I yelled back, they came bolting up the stairs and joined us.

"So I heard about what Snape said and I let him know what I thought." Ginny said as she entered.

"Alex, why weren't you in class this morning?" I asked looking at him, realizing that he hadn't been there for the big event.

"I slept through my alarm clock and I didn't feel like dealing with Snape today anyway. So, I stayed in bed. Sounds like it was a good thing too." He said smiling at me.

"Well, if you had been there, Snape might not be alive at this moment, so yeah it was probably a good thing." I said to my friend.

"So, how are you doin now Hermoine?" Ginny asked sitting next to Hermione.

"I'm fine, Snape was the only one who was rude about me being pregnant. Everyone else just congratulated me and said they were happy for us. Even McGonagall said she was happy for us." She added raising her eyebrows.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, it was kind of weird, but it was nice at the same time." Hermione replied. They continued to talk about what had happened that day and Alex and I talked about how much we wanted to kill Snape. I couldn't believe the things he said. We spent so much time just talking that we missed dinner, so we had a small dinner in our common room.

Finally, we finished eating and it was almsot curfew so Alex and Ginny took off for their common rooms and we sat down on the couch together. I held Hermione close to me and I told her repeatedly that I loved her. I felt like I couldn't say it enough.

"You know, I could listen to you say that forever." Hermione said after a while.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I love it when you say you love me, and I love you as well Draco." She replied.

"I love you Hermione." I said kissing her. We sat there for so long that we hadn't realized that it was almost two in the morning, we finally went to bed and slept peacefully all night long. Neither of us woke up to a bad dream or anything, I was so exausted that I couldn't dream. My mind and my body were so worn out that I was surprised that I had made it through the day. I loved spending time with Hermione, perhaps that's why I had stayed awake all day. I didn't know anymore.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short but there's not much else to put in this chapter, I just wanted everyone to find out that she was pregnant and I wanted everyone to be telling them congrats, and I figured a fight with Snape would be good. lol. So I hope you like it. Please review or I just might quit writing, lol. Probably not but who knows? Like I said before, I get sad when I get a lot of hits and only a few reviews. Thanks for reading!  
JOELSANGEL**


	27. Chapter 27 The Other Side of the Story

**A/N: Okay, I got a lot of reviews, kinda.. lol. I got six reviews for my last chapter, so thanks to _xX.Marshmellow.Xx, StormMasters, LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl, Peanutbutterfluff, mydirtylittlesecret08, and Logan's Princess _for all the reviews you guys gave me, I really love hearing from you guys, it's awesome how you guys love my story, I feel so loved lol jk. As you all know, I said I would quit writing if I didn't get reviews, yeah right. lol. I'll probably continue, I really love writing this story as much as you guys love reading it :) thanks for reading! And this chapter will be a little different so I hope you guys don't hate it.**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 27**

**The Other Side of The Story**

**PROFESSOR SNAPE--**

I was preparing my classroom for the first Potions lesson of the day. I walked to the door and as I started to open it I heard Granger, Weasley, Potter and Draco talking. I heard Weasley say something of Granger being prenant and I knew that Draco and Granger had become close since the beginning of the year.

"Get in here!" I said as I opened the door the rest of the way. I was angry that Draco had done such a stupid thing. I decided to make the boys sit on one side of the room and the girls on the other side, that way I didn't have to worry about anything inappropriate happening while I was trying to teach.

I was talking about the potion we were making the next day when I heard someone say 'Professor?' I turned to look and it was Granger.

"What is it Granger? I haven't asked a question." I said thinking about all the times when she had flung her arm in the air when I asked anything.

"Sir, I don't feel well. May I go to Madame Pomfrey?" She asked looking at me.

"Miss Granger, you will stay here, that way you can learn not to sleep with boys before marriage and get pregnant before you should. You will deal with the nausea while I continue the lesson." I said turning around.

"Excuse me, Professor, but that is none of your business." I heard her say.

"It is my business when one of my house will have his future plans ruined because some girl decided she wanted to have a fling with him." I told her feeling my anger rise at both her and Draco.

"You bastard!" Draco yelled at me.

"Watch your mouth boy!" I retorted.

"You watch your mouth. You have NO right to talk to her like that. She didn't ruin my future plans, you all think I want to follow Voldemort, I DON'T! I hope that someone kills him soon, all he does is ruin lives. I am not going to let you, Voldemort of my father ruin my life. I have my life just the way I want it right now, no one can change the way I feel." He yelled.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, it appears that you don't know when to shut your mouth. This girl gets pregnant and so you feel you have a responsibility to take care of her. You should be smarter then that." I said knowing that Draco wouldn't have done that for any other girl.

"Snape, you have embarrassed my fiancee, and you have insulted me. Hermione and I are leaving this room right now." He said standing up. As he walked to Hermione, most of the people in the class stood as well. The only ones who stayed seated were those whose parents followed Voldemort. I looked around to see that most kids were loyal to the cause.

"Okay class, now that all the vermin is gone, shall we continue?" I asked and the six kids who were still sitting there nodded their heads.

I finished the lesson and as I was sitting at my desk Professor Dumbledore came in. He stood in front of my desk and I just looked up at him.

"Professor, I hear that you have said some rather nasty things to some of the students." He said. I just looked at him and didn't say anything.

"Severus, at this point I have heard a lot of awful things about you, I have denied all of them, such as accusations of you being a Death Eater, but I cannot deny this one, too many students heard it and saw it. If I so much as hear of one more slip up for the rest of this year, I swear on the graves of every previous Hogwarts Headmastsers and Headmistresses, I will kill you myself. You have no right to judge these children's actions. I understand that it's wrong for Miss Granger to be pregnant before marriage, but that's a choice that her and Draco made, you need to keep your pointed nose out of everyone elses business. Are we clear, Severus?" He said to me.

"Professor, I was only trying to teach a lesson to Granger." I said.

"Wrong kind of lesson, Severus. The only lessons you should be teaching are Potions. If I hear of you doing something like this again, you will regret ever being born. Do you understand?" He said with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Yes, sir." I said with as much hate as I could.

"Don't take that tone with me Severus." He said as he turned to leave. I stayed sitting in my seat and watched as he left. The rest of my day was full of thoughts about how Draco could be so stupid as to get a mudblood pregnant. I was sitting there when I got a letter.

_Severus,_

_I can't believe that you could allow something like this to happen. Draco was not meant to fall for the mudblood and he shouldn't have gotten her pregnant. How could you allow this to happen. I heard from one of my faithful followers, whose child wrote them and said that Draco had gotten that filthy little mudblood pregnant. Severus, you had better hope that they aren't together by the end of this year. If I don't have Draco, both you and Lucius are dead in an hour. That's not a threat it's a promise, you know that. So, you had better be praying. Don't let them stay together._

_Your Lord._

I recieved the letter and I thought about it for a moment, I had no idea what I was going to do, but I knew I had to do it soon. School ended on June ninth and it was already the middle of February. No matter what I did, I had to do it soon. I hoped that I could get it done.

**A/N: I know it's not a long chapter but you guys were wondering what happened with Snape and there it is. And some of you asked why Dumbledore had Draco take everyone back to the Head's common room, that's because it's a nice safe place and it's comfortable and they didn't have to worry about getting in trouble in there. So, yeah, please review, I don't want to get sad and quit writing because you guys don't review for me. :( lol. I won't quit, I love this story too much. lol. So, thanks and have a good day or night whichever it is when you read this, I'll ty to have another chapter up soon.**

**JOELSANGEL**


	28. Chapter 28 An Arranged What?

**A/N: So yeah I posted a chapter earlier, and it was only like 1200 words.. it wasn't long but it's meaningful. Thanks to _HPLover12 _for the reviews for the last two chapters, I'm sure more of you will review for chapter 27 but I figured I could put another one out before most of you read it. I hope you guys like the chapter, and I really hope you review. You guys don't want me sad do you? If I'm sad I won't update nearl y as soon as I usually do. lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 28**

**An Arranged What?**

**HERMIONE--**

After all that had happened people would stare at me as I walked down the hall. I could hear some of them whispering things like 'She's such a brain, who would have thought she'd get pregnant before other girls?' I just couldn't believe that Snape had done such a thing. I swore to myself that if I had a chance Snape would pay for the things he said that day.

"Hermione, you alright?" Ginny asked walking beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel awkward, everyone is like staring at me. I know that it's weird that I'm pregnant but for God's sake, why do they have to make such a big deal of it?" I said looking at my friend.

"I know. There were some girls in the common room who were talking about it and they were like talking crap about you and Draco. We'll just say that neither of them will be saying anything about you again." She said.

"What did you do Ginny?" I asked.

"I punched them both right square in the jaw. I got three days of detention for it too. But they shouldn't have been talking crap about my best friend." She told me putting her arm around me.

"Thanks Ginny. But you shouldn't have gotten yourself in trouble for me." I told her.

"I know, but it was fun while it lasted." She smiled.

"If you say so Ginny, but I must be getting to class, I'll talk to you later." I said heading towards the Potions classroom. It was the day after everything that had happened with Snape. I didn't want to face him, but it would be worse to avoid him.

"Hermione, we've all made a plan, we are going to alternate, girls and then guys. To make Snape mad. He wants to seperate us but we won't let him. Okay?" Harry said as I walked down the stairs.

"Okay, I'm sitting next to Draco of course." I said and both Harry and Ron nodded.

"Okay class, get in here now." Snape said as he opened the door.

We all filed into the classroom and Draco and I took our usual seats as did everyone else, all the girls were mixed in with the guys and Snape just stared at us. I could see the anger rising in his face and I could feel the sheer joy that Draco was feeling. It was odd how our feelings became as one lately. Everything he felt, I felt at the same level.

"Did you people forget what I said yesterday? Boys on one side and girls on the other side." Snape said.

"Oh you mean the stupid rule you made up before insulting my best friend and practically writing up your death certificate in the process?" Harry said cocking his head to the side.

"Are you threatening me boy?" Snape sneered.

"Nope, not at all. Just stating the fact that you obviously have a serious death wish for treating Hermoine like you did. After I kill Voldemort, I'm coming after you and Lucius. You're already dead, you just don't know it." He said glaring at Snape.

"Oh and you're going to be the one to make me aware of it?" Snape said.

"Damn right." Harry replied, we could all hear the hate and disdain in his voice.

"Whatever you say Potter." He said shaking his head. He then continued with the lesson obviously tired of arguing with Harry. Harry smiled at me triumphantly, I smiled back as I leaned into Draco. He put his arm around me and we sat there listening.

After class was over we headed out of the classroom. We finished our classes and we went to dinner. We finally made our way to the common room. Draco sat on the couch and I went to change my clothes, my uniform had seemed a little tight, obviously I was already gaining at little weight. As I entered the bedroom I saw a pair of underwear on the bed, they weren't mine. I picked them up and ran down the stairs.

"Draco what are these?" I asked when I got to the couch.

"I don't know. I've never seen them." He said looking curiously at them.

"Are you sure? I found them on our bed." I said hoping that he wasn't cheating on me, I felt the tears start to sting my eyes.

"I swear Hermione. I have never seen those before. If you don't believe me you can give me Veritaserum, I wouldn't lie to you Hermione. I love you, why would I lie?" He said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Draco, it's just that I hadn't seen them before and I wanted to know if you had anything to do with it. I wonder how they got there." I said curiously.

"I have no clue, but I would like to know too." He said taking the underwear and throwing them away.

"Draco, do you think someone is trying to break us up?" I asked looking to my fiancee.

"I don't know, Hermione. But I won't let it happen." He said hugging me.

"Neither will I." I told him.

"I love you more than anything, did you know that?" He said.

"Yes I did, and I love you." I replied kissing him. Since I had gotten pregnant I was always feeling as if I wanted to have sex. I hated it because I knew that I couldn't do it all the time but for some reason it was taking over me.

"Draco, I love you." I said again as I started to unbotton my shirt as I kissed his neck.

"I love you Hermione." He replied kissing my neck and running his hands through my hair. I pulled my shirt off and then started to remove his shirt. We moved to the bedroom and then we spent the rest of the evening just making love. I loved being with him, I was glad I had waited to give up my virginity to him.

After a while we were laying there and I heard a slight tap on the window. I looked and there was an owl hovering in front of the window. I got up and opened the window and the owl landed on the dresser. I removed the letter and saw that it was for Draco. I didn't recognize the handwriting, but I recognized the name at the bottom: Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco, wake up. NOW!" I yelled as I shook him.

"What? What is it? What happened?" He asked bolting upright.

"There's a letter from your father." I said handing him the letter.

"Are you serious?" He said taking it from me. He looked at it and his mouth fell open, he looked at me in stunned disbelief.

**DRACO--**

"What is it Draco?" Hermione asked.

"He's arranged a marriage for me. I'm to marry some stupid bitch that he 'sees fit for our family.' " I told her reading from the letter. I was so angry with my father. I wished that I could kill him right then and there, that wasn't even the worst part, he had arranged for her to come to the castle to meet me.

"Is there something else?" She asked seeing the look on my face.

"Yeah, he's arranged for her to come here, to meet me. The stupid bastard. I hate him. I am not going to marry this girl. She may be a good girl, but I don't love her. I can't love her." I said shaking my head.

"When?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." I told her.

"WHAT? SHE'S COMING HERE TOMORROW?" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah I guess so. I'm going to tell her that I am not going to marry her. I can find her a nice guy but I will not marry her. I love you and no one else, I swear on my life. If I have to marry her I will kill myself. I can't marry her." I said. I could feel Hermione's hatred for my father burning my skin. I knew that she hated him as much as I did.

"Let's just get some sleep. We'll deal with this tomorrow." She said hugging me.

"I love you Hermione. Don't ever forget that. No matter what happens, I love you and will until the end of time and beyond. Okay? Promise me you'll never forget that." I said. I wanted her to know that no matter what happened to her or to me, I loved her with all my soul.

"I promise Draco. And I want you to know that I'll never stop loving you either. You are my one and only true love." She said kissing me. I kissed her back and she fell asleep. I on the other hand couldn't sleep at all. I got out of bed and went downstairs. I needed someone to talk to so I put a pair of pants and a shirt on and went down to the Slytherin common room. Alex was always awake at late hours, he preferred to be alone so he stayed up to spend time by himself.

"Alex?" I said walking into the common room.

"Hey, Draco, what's up?" He said from a chair by the fire.

"I need someone to talk to." I said sitting down opposite him.

"What's goin on?" He asked.

"My father has made an arranged marriage for me." I said shaking my head.

"An arranged what?" He asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, he's arranged for me to marry some girl that he sees fit for our family. He thinks I'm just going to leave Hermione. Stupid bastard." I said feeling my hate rise again.

"You want to hear the worst part?" I added after a moment.

"Sure." He said sitting forward.

"He's arranged for her to come meet me tomorrow. So I have to tell this girl that I've never met, that I don't want to marry her. I don't even know her, I feel bad because I'll have to turn her away the second she gets here. I would find her a nice guy but I can't marry her. I love Hermione too much. And on top of that Hermoine found some underwear in our bed earlier, they weren't hers, and I have never cheated on her. I love her too much." I said sitting back and rubbing my eyes.

"Dude, someone's got it in for ya. Maybe it's a plot between your dad and Snape. Maybe they're trying to sabatoge your marriage." He said with a thoughtful expression.

"Probably, I hate both of them I hope Harry does kill them the second he gets the chance." I said looking at my friend.

"You know I would if I could. But I'm not strong enough to fight them, they'd kill me in a heartbeat." He told me.

"Yeah I know, and thanks for that. You're a good friend Alex. But I gotta get back to bed. I have to meet this girl tomorrow, and tell her that I won't marry her. Maybe she feels the same way, and I can find her a nice guy to get with. I don't know. I just know that I can't marry her. Night buddy." I said standing up.

"Night dude, see you tomorrow." He said looking up at me. I headed out of the common room and I made my way back to the Head's common room. When I got there I walked up the stairs to our room and Hermione was awake, she looked at me when I entered and I looked back at her.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"I went to talk to Alex, I was so mad that I couldn't sleep. I needed someone to talk to and I didn't want to wake you up. I'm sorry I should have told you." I said looking at my love.

"Draco, please next time tell me cause it freaked me out." She said with a sigh of relief.

"I will I promise. I just didn't want to wake you up. You look so peaceful when you sleep." I said as I climbed into bed with her.

"I love you sweetie." She said.

"I love you Hermione. Now let's go to sleep, we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I said laying down, she laid on my chest and we fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29 Meeting Her

**A/N: Alright, I only got like two reviews for the last chapter but I posted it late last night, so for now I want to say thanks to _Ruby Sunshine and Logan's Princess _for the awesome reviews. You guys rock. I'm glad you guys like the story. I hope I'm doing a good job for the rest of you as well. So, here's Chapter 29!  
JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 29**

**Meeting Her.**

**HERMIONE--**

After I heard of Draco having an arranged marriage to some girl that neither of us knew, I started to feel sick more often. I didn't want to eat when we woke up on the day Draco was supposed to meet this girl. I was afraid that she was going to be a beautiful girl and Draco was going to end up marrying her and not me. It was just like Lucius to do this to us, I couldn't believe that I might lose Draco. If I did I would have to raise our baby by myself, I didn't want my child to grow up without a father.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked as she sat next to me at the Gryffindor table.

"Last night, Draco got a letter from his father. Lucius has arranged for Draco to marry some girl that Lucius sees fit for their family. He has to meet her today." I said looking at my friend feeling the tears sting my eyes.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry, but you know Draco won't go through with it. He loves you too much to marry someone else." She said putting her arm around me. I hugged her back and sat there for a while.

"That must be her." I said looking to the doors of the Great Hall. There was a girl with blonde hair and a nice figure standing there.

"Go to Draco." Ginny said pushing me off the seat.

"Okay, talk to you later." I said walking to the Slytherin table.

"I think that's her." Draco said standing up next to me.

"Yeah, I think so too." I said and we walked to her holding hands.

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" She asked when we reached her.

"Yeah, and this is my fiancee, Hermione Granger. I'm sorry for this but my father just set us up because he doesn't want me to marry Hermione. I'm sorry but I can't marry you." He said squeezing my hand tighter.

"It's okay, I'm Juliet, but people call me Jules, I didn't want to have an arranged marriage either. My parents sort of pushed me into this. I'm glad you have a girl you want to marry. I can't marry someone I don't even know." She said smiling at us.

"So, since we have established that neither of us will marry the other, I can help you find a guy that you like." Draco said to her.

"That would be nice. Do you have any guys in mind?" She asked looking at us.

"I know one." I said looking at Harry. I knew that he had met that other girl but I didn't think it would last long, actually he was looking a little sad that day.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Harry." I said looking up at him.

"That might be a good idea. Why don't you go talk to him?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah I will. You guys can go back to the common room and we will meet you up there. Okay?" I said starting to walk away from them.

"Alright." Draco replied and showed Jules out of the Hall.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" I said sitting across from him.

"Nothing, you know that girl Shelly that I was telling you about?" He said.

"Yeah?" I replied questioningly.

"Well, she said that she doesn't want to be with me, she doesn't want to have a boyfriend that's going to have every other girl on the planet after him. So, now I don't have a girlfriend." He said playing with his fork.

"That's actually a good thing, cause there's this girl, her name is Jules, and Lucius arranged for her to marry Draco but neither of them wants to marry the other and she wants to meet a good guy, so I volunteered you. Sorry." I said feeling a little guilty that I had just volunteered him without asking.

"That's okay Hermione. I guess I could meet her." He said standing up. I led him to our common room and went in. Draco and Jules were sitting on the couch talking when we arrived.

"Jules, this is my friend Harry. Harry this is Jules." I said gesturing to each of them.

"Hi." They each said.

"You know, you should take her down by the lake Harry. It's pretty down there and it'll give you some privacy to talk." I said looking at him.

"Okay, let's go." Harry said looking at Jules. They left the common room and I sat down next to Draco.

"I love you." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"I love you." I said leaning my head onto his shoulder.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being there for me, for always helping me out, just everything. You've helped me so much, I don't know how to say thank you." He said.

"All you have to do is say that you love me, and I'll know that you are thanking me. Draco, I thank god for you every day. I'm happy to have you. I love you." I said, it was true, I was always thankful for having him.

"I love you Hermione." He said and hugged me close to him.

**DRACO--**

"We should be getting to class." I said as I remembered that it was Friday.

"Oh yeah huh?" Hermione said sitting up. We got off the couch and went down to the dungeons, we got there just as Snape opened the door. The class was boring as usual, but at least I got to spend time with Hermoine.

"Don't you hate having Snape first thing in the morning?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I do. I really hate having him at all since everything that happened." I whispered back. We took our notes and made our potion. Hermione and I were the only ones who got it right, as usual.

We left the classroom after class was over and we went to the rest of our classes, at lunch we saw Harry and Jules eating outside, so we went to join them.

"Hey you two." Hermione said as we approached them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Harry said and motioned for us to sit down with them.

"Not much, are you two kids getting along?" I asked smiling at them.

"Yeah, we are, I really like Harry, we've agreed to go on a couple dates. I don't have school cause the school I went to burned down, so they're still trying to figure out where to send all of us. So, I'll probably be here for a while. I just need somewhere to sleep." Jules said.

"Well, we have another room. It used to be mine but I don't use it anymore because I sleep in Draco's room." Hermione offered.

"That's great, thanks." Jules smiled at us.

"You're welcome. We don't have another Hogsmeade trip until next month though, so it'll be a while before you guys can spend an actual day together away from the school." She said.

"That's fine, we'll have our dates around here, we'll think of something." Harry said.

"Good, so yeah. Things have been crazy around here don't you think?" Hermione continued looking at all of us.

"Well, I personally wouldn't know but I've heard that things have been a little weird." Jules said.

"Well, one of the teachers made it widely known that Hermione is pregnant, and he did it in a very rude way." I said remembering how much I wanted to kill Snape.

"Yeah I heard, I'm sorry for that. But congratulations on the baby. How far along are you?" Jules asked looking at Hermione.

"Five and a half weeks. The baby's heart started to beat this week. I'm so excited I can't wait until I have the baby." She replied.

"Well, you'll have to let me know when you have the baby, even if I'm not with Harry I want to know. You guys are great people, I don't think I have ever seen a better couple." She said.

"Thanks." Hermione and I said in unison. We had a way of doing that lately.

"You're welcome. But I have to go write a letter to my father to tell him that I'm going to stay here for a while. Your Headmaster said I could stay as long as I liked so I'm going to tell my father. Harry can you show me to the owlery?" She said looking at Harry.

"I'll just let you use my owl." Harry replied as they stood up. They walked away and we continued to sit there. Hermione laid back on the grass and I leaned over onto my side and looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just marveling at how beautiful you are." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah right. Beautiful? You're funny. I've gained weight already." She said.

"Hermione, I've already told you, you could gain a hundred pounds and still be beautiful. And just think, the only reason you're gaining weight is because of our baby. After the baby, you'll lose all that weight anyway. So be happy." I said kissing her.

"Yeah I guess I will. I can't wait to see our child. It'll be beautiful." She said closing her eyes and enjoying the little bit of sun we had. It wasn't cold out but it wasn't hot. It was just right.

"Well, our last classes are going to start soon. We had better get going." I said standing up. I helped Hermoine up and we went back into the school. Then I saw Jules and Harry and was going to say something, then I realized that they were kissing. I nudged Hermione.

"What?" She asked.

"Look." I said pointing at Harry and Jules.

"Well, I think that they're getting along really well." She smiled. We continued on our way and went to our classes. Then we went to dinner and met up with Jules in the Great Hall.

"Hey, I'll show you to your room after we eat." Hermione said.

"Okay, I'm actually not hungry at the moment, so when you get finished I'll be waiting on the stairs." Jules said and left the Hall.

Hermoine cocked an eyebrow at me and I shrugged my shoulders. I went to my table and sat next to Alex. We talked about Jules and how everything was going with Hermione's pregnancy.

"Who are the godparents going to be?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet. I'll make sure to talk to her soon." I said, Alex nodded and we finished eating. Then Hermione and I met at the door and met Jules at the stairs.

When we got up to the portrait of the Johnsons we told them that Jules would be staying with us and then we told her the password. We lead her to her room and Hermione showed her into her room. Her things were already there, I don't know how but they were. I guessed that the houselves had brought them up for her.

"So, the bathroom's down the hall and the kitchen is downstairs. You can spend your time in here or wherever else you want. It's no big deal. But Draco and I are going to go to bed. Have a good night." Hermione said as we stood in the doorway.

"Goodnight you two." She said and started to unpack her things.

"Hermione, who are the baby's godparents going to be?" I asked when we got into our room.

"Well, I was thinking, the godmother should be my best girlfriend and the godfather should be your best friend. So Ginny and Alex, if they want the responsibility." She said. I nodded in agreement, I knew that if anything happened to Hermione and me that Ginny and Alex would take good care of our child.

"We will have to tell them tomorrow." I said as I climbed into bed.

"Yeah, I know. But for now, let's get some sleep." She said as she got into the bed with me.

"Okay, I love you." I said kissing her.

"I love you." She replied and kissed me back.

We fell asleep and I had a nightmare that Hermione was having the baby and when the doctor looked up it was my father and he killed us both and took our baby. I woke with a start and realized that I was crying in my sleep. I breathed rapidly for a few moments, I prayed that it wasn't going to happen. I couldn't imagine if my father killed Hermione, and even worse if he took our baby. I didn't want my child to grow up in a life like I had. I was determined to be a better father than mine. I then went back to sleep and slept peacefully the rest of the night.

**A/N: Alright, I got another review, from _xX.Marshmellow.Xx _Thanks soooo much for the review and for the compliments, they mean a lot to me. I'm so happy you like the story and here's another chapter for you! Please review everyone!**

**JOELSANGEL**


	30. Chapter 30 The Plot Thickens

**A/N: Hey guys, I got some reviews :) YAY! I'm so excited, thanks to _StormMasters, LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl, HPLover12, and xX.Marshmellow.Xx _for all of the reviews, I really like it when you guys tell me that you like it. So, here goes chapter 30 :)**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 30**

**The Plot Thickens**

**HERMIONE--**

We woke up and it was Saturday morning, we didn't have classes, thankfully. I shook Draco and he looked up at me.

"Morning sunshine." I said.

"Morning," He replied.

"Let's go take a shower," I said looking at him.

"Okay. Let's go." He replied getting out of bed.

We went to the bathroom but before we opened the door, I realized that the shower was already running, Jules was probably in there. I knocked and she didn't say anything. I slightly cracked the door and as I was going to say something I saw that she wansn't in the shower, she was sitting on the toilet holding a lighter and a pipe of some sort in her hand.

"Oh, hey, sorry, I couldn't help it." She said when she saw me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Nothin, just some pot. You want some?" She asked holding the pipe out to me.

"I don't do drugs, and you won't either as long as you're here. I can't believe that we offer our spare room and to share our bathroom with you and you just turn around and you do drugs in my bathroom. I can't believe you. Does Harry know that you do drugs?" I asked feeling my anger rise.

"No, I haven't really told him much about myself yet." She said and I knew that she wasn't going to tell him.

"Well, if you don't tell him by the end of the day, I'm gonna do it, and trust me, you don't want me to tell Harry. If I do tell him, he'll be pissed at you." I said.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but old habits are hard to break, I've been doing this since I was twelve, and now I'm almost eighteen. Please don't be mad at me about it, I can't help it." She said and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Jules, I'm sorry but I am not willing to let you do drugs near me, or in my bathroom. If you want to go do that somewhere on the grounds and possibly get caught, then fine, but you will not do it anywhere near me. I am pregnant and I don't want my child to end up with a birth defect because you decided you wanted to get high around me." I said.

"Okay, I'm sorry Hermione. I won't do it again." She said.

"You had better not. Believe me, you don't want me angry at you." I replied angrily.

"Were you wanting to use the shower?" She asked.

"No we're just stnding here to look pretty." Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh, well you're both doing a wonderful job." She said apparently too high to notice the apparent sarcasm.

"I was being sarcastic. Now get out of our bathroom." He said as his anger started to rise as well.

"Oh, sorry." She said and went back to her room.

"My god, if she does that again I swear I will beat the crap out of her." I said.

"I know honey." Draco said putting his arm around me.

We took our shower and then we got out. We went down to breakfast and, through a window, I saw Harry and Jules outside, it looked like they were arguing. I figured that she had told him and that was a good thing, if she hadn't I would have and I wouldn't have said nice things. We continued to breakfast and sat down.

"Hey, what's up? You look angry." Ginny said as I sat down.

"Jules is apparently a pot head." I said.

"What?" She said.

"Yeah we caught her smoking pot in our bathroom this morning." I told her.

"That's insane." She said astoundedly.

"Yeah, I know. She had better have told Harry cause if she didn't I'm going to." I said staring at them as they entered the Hall. Harry sat down next to me and Jules sat a ways away.

"Did you know, Jules smokes pot?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I found out this morning, when I caught her." I said looking at him.

"I don't know if I want to actually date her. I can't deal with that crap." Harry said sounding angry.

"Well, you could try to break her of it. I mean it's not unheard of." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I guess I could try. But at this point I don't want to be around her." He said.

"That's understandable." I said and we finished our breakfast in silence. I headed back to the common room and went to our room. I didn't want to talk to Jules. Draco came in a few minutes later and he looked at me as if he was going to kill someone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jules has gone entirely too far. She kissed me. She walked right up to me and started makin out with me, I pushed her off and told her that if she touched me again that you were gonna kick her ass." He said.

"Well, I just might kick her ass right now." I said jumping off the bed.

"Not yet. Just leave it be for now. If she does it again though, you can beat her." He said.

**DRACO--**

"You had better believe that I'm gonna kick her ass if she does it again." She said and put her arms around me.

"I know. But let's just hang out in here, that way we don't have to deal with her." I said.

"I'm good with that." She said and we sat down on the bed. I was sitting there and I heard a tap on the window. I looked and there was an owl hovering outside the window.

"Hey there's an owl." I said getting up.

"Who's it from?" She asked.

"I don't know I'll find out though." I said letting the owl into the room, it landed on my dresser and held out it's leg. I took the letter and opened it.

_Draco, _

_I set you up with that girl for a reason, She's perfect for our family. That mudblood doesn't deserve the Malfoy name. She's nowhere good enough for you. Now, if I were you I would marry Jules. Things could get ugly if you don't. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

"Read this." I said handing the letter to Hermione.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." I said knowing how my father was.

"Draco, he's not going to hurt our baby is he?" She asked.

"I don't know Hermione. I hope he doesn't." I said. Just then another owl tapped on the window.

"Another one?" She asked.

"Apparently." I said.

"Who's this one from?" She asked.

"Voldemort." I said as I recognized the handwriting.

**A/N: HAHA CLIFFHANGER! YAY! I haven't given you one of those in a while. I hope you like the story. Please review, you know I love it when you do. If you review I might update sooner and you'd find out sooner what the letter says :) I know I'm evil lol**

**JOELSANGEL**


	31. Chapter 31 Jules's Secret

**A/N: I HAVE 7000 HITS! YAY! I have 78 reviews, thats kinda sad, so many hits and nowhere near as many reviews.. :( lol but I'll live so onto reviews, Thanks to _xX.Marshmellow.Xx, LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl, Logan's Princess, and StormMasters _for all of my wonderful reviews, you guys rock. I hope you guys like the rest of the story, I'm going to try to make it really long for you all. :) I hope that even after I'm done writing it that you guys read it again :) I know I have stories that I like to read over and over :) So, here's chapter 31.**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 31**

**HERMIONE--**

_"Who's it from?" I asked._

_"Voldemort." Draco said._

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Yeah, it's from Voldemort." He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"What does it say?" I asked taking it from him.

_Draco,_

_I don't care who you like or care for, I will have you in my service. After you finish this year of school, you will be serving me. You had better pray that you aren't still with that girl at the end of the year or else she will be no more, and so will your child._

_The Dark Lord_

"Draco." I said as I felt the fear rise in my chest.

"We have to go see Dumbledore." He said without even reading the letter.

"Draco, read it!" I said.

"Oh, my God. Let's go." He said grabbing my arm. I could feel his fear, in my heart I knew that he was frightened, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

He led me to Dumbledore's office and we said the password. The gargoyle jumped aside and we went up the stairs. Draco didn't even knock on the door before entering. Dumbledore looked up at us with curious eyes.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" He asked calmly.

"Look at these." He said handing the letters to Dumbledore.

"Well, it seems as if you two are going to have some trouble, do you have a plan?" He asked.

"No, that's why we came to you." Draco replied.

"I believe that we need to get some Aurors around here, and I think that once you leave school, you will need to have extra security around your home." He said.

"Yes, sir. I just don't know how well those Aurors are going to stand up to Voldemort. He is extremely powerful and I'm worried that they will hurt Hermione or worse our baby." Draco told him.

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, I will get some Aurors here as soon as possible. For now I want you to stay in your common room. I will have the Aurors here as soon as possible." He said, we both nodded and left the office.

Within ten minutes there were Aurors coming into our common room. I didn't feel that much safer with them there. I knew that Voldemort could take on anyone and any amount of Aurors. I knew that Harry was the only one who could kill him. I just hoped that Voldemort didn't kill our child, it wasn't a big deal if he killed Draco or me, but our baby meant so much more then that. The baby was just a young child, I was still young and had an entire life to live but my baby had more of a life to live.

"Draco, I'm scared." I said curling into a ball on our bed.

"I know Hermione. I am too, but don't worry we'll be okay. I promise. I love you." He said laying down in front of me.

"I love you." I said back and kissed him.

He held me tight and I knew that he loved me. I could fell the tears stinging my eyes, I knew that if Voldemort didn't kill us that I wouldn't have Draco after we got out of school. This was the thing I was afraid of, I knew that I would get attached and then he would end up leaving me. The tears started to fall freely when I thought about it.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to lose you," I said trying to keep my voice level.

"No you aren't. I will not let anyone come between us. Voldemort and my father are just stupid greedy men. Don't worry about them, and don't worry about me. Hermione I will not leave you no matter what. Do you understand me? Nothing will come between us, nothing." He said firmly.

"Draco, I'm so scared. What's going to happen when we get out of school and Voldemort comes after us? Are we going to run for the rest of our lives?" I asked.

"No, we will fight him. You, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Alex and I will fight him, and kill him. But I want to be the one to kill Lucius. He's a bastard and I hate him. No one else will get the pleasure of killing him. Hermione, don't worry. It'll be fine." He said hugging me close to him.

**DRACO--**

"I love you Draco." She said looking at me.

"I love you Hermione. I will spend every moment of the rest of my life with you. Don't worry about that." I said knowing that she was scared, I was as well but I knew I had to be strong for her. She had enough to deal with since she had gotten pregnant.

"I can't believe that they would do this to us. Why can't they just deal with the fact that you don't want to serve him?" Hermione asked.

"Because Voldemort always gets what he wants and if someone doesn't give him what he wants, he kills them. That's all there is to it. We have got to kill him." I said, I knew that we needed Harry.

"I need to go talk to Harry." I said standing up.

"Why?" Hermione asked looking up at me.

"Because there's no way we're going to be able to get rid of Voldemort without him." I said.

"Okay, I love you be careful please?" Hermione asked as I walked to the door.

"I will, don't worry." I said and left the room.

I left the common room and there were Aurors lining the halls, I looked all over for Harry, I thought he might be outside so I left the building. I looked around and headed towards the lake, I was walking around it when suddenly someone grabbed my arm.

"What the--" I started but was cut off by a hand over my mouth.

"Draco, now isn't the time to be saying anything. Now is the time to just relax and let me do the work." I heard Jules say.

"Get off of me Jules. I don't want you. I've already told you that, leave me alone." I said as she started kissing me.

"I don't care what you want Draco. I just know what I want and I will get it." She said into my ear. She started to unbutton my shirt and kissed every bare inch of skin. I pushed her away and she looked at me.

"What's the matter Draco?" She asked sounding innocent.

"You, get away from me. I don't care if you like me, I am with Hermione, I love Hermione and there's nothing you can do to change that. Why are you doing this anyway, I thought you didn't want to be with me." I said looking at her.

"Well, I have my reasons." She said.

"And what are those?" I asked feeling my anger rise.

"Your father has promised me a lot of money to break you and Hermione up. So, that's what I'm going to do." She said.

"No you are not." I said walking away from her.

"Wanna bet?" She asked pointing towards the castle. Hermione was standing there and I could tell she was crying. She looked at me in disbelief and I looked back at her. I knew what she thought and I wasn't going to let her believe it. I started to run after her and she ran back to the school. I couldn't let her think that I wanted to be with Jules.

**A/N: HAHA CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! YAY! this rules. I love being the author instead of the reader:) lol... hope you guys like it. :)**

**JOELSANGEL**


	32. AN

**Okay so this is just an Author's Note because I'm sure you guys are worried that I haven't continued. Things have been totally insane around here, my aunt had to have surgery because she had cancer but they got it all. I had to go get my mom for the surgery, we had to drive for three hours to get from my mom's to the hospital, we had to spend 10 1/2 to 11 hours at the hospital and then we had to drive three hours to get my mom home. And today I have registration for school so I won't be able to update until tonight, I truly apologize for the long wait, I want to continue but I have a lot of things to do :( Sorry.**

**Also a huge thanks to _siriusblackshottie, Dragon Of The Earth, HPLover12, and xX.Marshmellow.Xx_ for the reviews. You guys are awesome. I will have my chapter up as soon as I can I swear it. I just have a lot to do today, and I'm unhappy to say that when school starts I might not be able to update as fast. But I might be able to it depends on how much homework I have. But hopefully I won't have too much homework. So thank you for reading, I'm glad you guys like the story and thanks for reading. **

**THANKS**

**JOELSANGEL**


	33. Chapter 33 Wrong Impression

**A/N: I got one review from _xX.Marshmellow.Xx _for my A/N thank you for hoping for my aunt to get better, just so everyone knows, she's doing great, she hasn't started walking again cause ya know the surgery was only the day before yesterday so she's still sore. But she's feelin good and she's talkin and she's awake and alert and everything, so she should be home by Monday. I also got five reviews from _rika.10.28.1993 _for my story, i know you aren't this far yet but thanks! So yeah, school starts for me on September 5th so after that it might take me two or three days to update, sorry :( Don't worry though, I love writing this story so I'll write as fast as I can! So, here's chapter 32 :) hope you like it!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**P.S. This is continuing from chapter 31, I just didn't want to confuse the numbers ya know? So you didn't miss anything!**

**Chapter 33**

**Wrong Impression**

**HERMIONE--**

I walked outside to find Draco, at first I didn't see him but then I saw a blonde haired boy and realized it was him. As I was walking towards him I realized that there was someone with him. I looked and saw Jules kissing him. I couldn't believe it.

_WHAT! WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO ME? I THOUGHT HE LOVED ME! BASTARD! I can't believe it. I hope I never see Draco Malfoy again. _I thought to myself as the tears welled up in my eyes. I stood there for a minute and then realized that Draco was coming towards me, I turned and ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going to go but I knew that I couldn't bear to look at him. Finally, my legs told me that they couldn't run anymore. I realized that I was almost to our common room and I fell to the ground.

"Why? I just don't understand. I thought he loved me." I sobbed. I felt as if someone was stabbing me in the heart, I was pregnant with Draco's baby and he was cheating on me. I knew it couldn't be that we weren't having sex, because we were. It was almost as if I wanted it more often then he did lately. Maybe that was it, he didn't like sex with me after I had gotten pregnant. I needed answers but couldn't talk to Draco about it.

"Hermione!" He yelled as he saw me. I curled myself into a little ball and tried to block out his voice. I didn't want to listen to him.

"Hermione, please, just listen to me. I wasn't kissing her, she was trying to seduce me. My father paid her to break us up. I don't want her, I want you. Hermione, I love you." He pleaded but I didn't look at him or say anything.

"Hermione, please?" He said and I could hear his voice crack.

"You know Draco, you're an awfully good actor. You obviously want me to believe that you care, I know you don't though. I've noticed lately that you never want to have sex with me. Is it because I'm pregnant? Is it because I'm not good enough? You are just upset because you got caught. I am leaving, don't talk to me." I said as I tried to catch my breath. I stood up and started off down the hallway.

"Hermione, you have to believe me." He said as he ran to catch up with me.

"Why should I? I found panties in OUR bed, you met Jules and I could tell you thought she was attractive, hell I thought she was attractive. Why should I believe that you aren't sleeping with her?" I asked glaring at him.

"Hermione, you know I love you. You are the only woman I want to be with, why would I want her? Yes she's beautiful but you are my fiancee, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said.

"Well, from the letters we got it seems as if your life will be over shortly and I don't want my child to have to deal with the lies. Leave me alone." I said walking away. This time he didn't chase me, but I felt as if someone was killing me slowly from the inside out. I finally made my way to the Gryffindor common room. I went in and went straight up to Ginny's room.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" She asked when she saw me.

"I saw him... kissing.. Jules." I said slowly and almost hyperventelating.

"Oh my god. I'm going to kill him!" She yelled.

"No, Gin. Just leave it. I just need somewhere to stay for now." I said looking at her.

"Hermione, you always know that I open my bed to you, you're my best friend. So, what did he say when he found out that you caught him?" She asked.

"He said that Lucius paid her to break us up. He said he wants to spend the rest of his life with me and that I know how much he loves me. Obviously he doesn't love me that much if he can kiss her." I spat.

"Hermione, I know that you're upset but did you ever think that he was telling the truth?" She asked nervously.

"No, I know what i saw Ginny. He kissed her, by the lake. I saw it. I am not blind and I'm not stupid, and on top of that we got some letters from Voldemort and Lucius pretty much saying that if we stay together that he's going to kill both of us and Lucius will take our baby. So, I guess it's better this way." I said.

"Hermione, I think you got the wrong impression. I don't believe Draco would do that to you." She said.

"I couldn't believe it either but I saw it. I can't ignore what I saw. I just can't." I said shaking my head as more tears started to fall.

"Hermione, you should talk to him." Ginny told me.

"I don't want to talk to him. He's a selfish bastard. You know, he doesn't want to have sex anymore? I want it a lot more then he does." I said raising my eyebrows at her.

"Hermione, not trying to burst your bubble or anything, but I have been told that your sexual desire can increase when you get pregnant." Ginny said nodding at me.

"I don't believe it." I said.

"Well, you should. Hermione, you have got to give the guy a chance to explain himself. If you want I will go with you." She told me.

"I don't want to talk to him right now Ginny. I just want to sleep." I said. She nodded and motioned for me to sleep in her bed. She then left the dormitory so I could rest peacefully. I cried myself to sleep and then had a dream that Draco was standing with Jules in front of me laughing at me as I was eight months pregnant. I could see that familiar hatred on his face. I felt as if I wasn't breathing. I then woke up and realized that it was getting later in the afternoon. I got out of the bed and went down to the common room, where I found Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down.

"I'm going to kill him." Ron said and I could see the anger rising in his face.

"Ron, don't worry about it. I'm fine, I just think it's better this way. He said that he still loves me and that it was just a plot that Lucius had made to break us up. But at this point, I don't want to talk to Draco. And I don't want any of you to get in trouble for hurting him. You understand me?" I asked looking seriously at the three of them.

"Yes." They all said simultaneously.

"Good." I said.

"Are you sure you're okay Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah why?" I replied.

"You look really pale and worn out." He said suspiciously.

"Well, I did cry a whole bunch today." I said smartly.

"Yeah, but maybe you should go to Madame Pomfrey." Ginny said.

"Maybe I will." I said still sitting there.

"Come on, Hermione, I'll go with you." She said standing up. We left the common room and as soon as we rounded the corner we saw Draco coming toward us. My stomach tightened and I looked down at the floor.

"Hermoine, can I please talk to you?" He asked.

"No cheater boy. You can't talk to Hermione. She's really upset because of the shi--" Ginny started but was cut off by Draco's words.

"I didn't cheat on her. My father PAID Jules to do that, he paid her to break Hermione and me up. I would never cheat on Hermione. I love her so much." Draco said.

"Hermione maybe you should listen to him." Ginny whispered into my ear. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and all I saw was him kissing Jules.

**DRACO--**

The next thing I knew Hermione's hand was colliding with my face in a rather loud CRACK. I looked down and realized that maybe I deserved it. Although I hadn't kissed Jules, she was trying to get me to sleep with her and I had kept telling her no. But Hermione wouldn't belive me. I couldn't believe how much she didn't trust me.

"Hermione, I swear, I didn't kiss her. I don't want her. She is nothing to me, I was as mad as you were when you found out that she was smoking pot on our bathroom remember? Why would I kiss someone that I was so mad at?" I asked.

"Hmm, let me think. She's the sexiest girl in the entire school right now." She said angrily.

"No she's not, you are. Hermione, I love you more then the air I breathe. Please believe me that I wasn't kissing her." I said and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Well, it sure looked like it to me." She retorted.

"Hermoine, I'm so sorry." I said.

"Yeah, sorry you got caught." She said and she walked away. I stood there and let the tears fall. I didn't know what to say, she wouldn't believe me. I wished I could just hold her in my arms. She was the only one I wanted but she didn't believe it. Sure, Jules was attractive, but she didn't have half of a brain cell. I couldn't stand her. I wished that Hermione would believe me.

I started to walk aimlessly. After the confrontation with Hermione and Ginny, I didn't know where to go or what to do. I somehow ended up at the Slytherin common room. I went in to find Alex. At first I didn't see him and then I realized that he was sitting in the darkest corner of the room. I walked up to him and sat down.

"What's up dude?" He asked barely glancing up from his book.

"Jules kissed me and Hermione thinks that I've been cheating on her." I said shaking my head.

"Wow, dude. That's hard. You didn't though did you?" He asked.

"Of course not! Dude, she says that I don't want to have sex with her anymore. THAT'S BECAUSE SHE WANTS TO HAVE SEX EVERY THREE MINUTES!" I said and Alex raised his eyebrows at me.

"Dude, that's weird that a girl wants sex more often then you do. I think I heard something about that being a side effect of pregnancy though, so it's probably not unusual." He said shrugging slightly.

"Well, I don't know what it is but she won't listen to me, I don't think she'll even listen to Ginny. I don't know what's up with her lately. I guess I just need to find Jules and make her tell Hermione the truth." I said shaking my head and then putting my head in my hands.

"Well, dude, I have a feeling that she's not willingly going to tell Hermione what she did. You're going to have to find a way for her to tell her without actually telling her, or else get Veritaserum." He said cocking an eyebrow at me.

"I don't care how I do it, just as long as Hermione knows that I'm not lying to her. I love her so much and it hurts that she doesn't believe me. What if we don't get back together? I'm going to end up a lonely old man or I'm going to end up a Death Eater, thanks to my father. I don't want either of those. What am I going to do?" I said starting to cry again.

"Dude, I know this is hard but you gotta stop crying cause you're about to make me cry." He said his voice cracking slightly.

"Sorry." I said wiping my eyes and pulling myself together.

"Okay well, we have to come up with a plan. Hmm." He said looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, something, I don't care what we do. Just help me please!" I pleaded.

"I'm going to I promise dude." He said.

"Thanks Alex. I really appreciate it." I said.

"You're welcome. I'll talk to Ginny about it." He said.

"Okay, thanks. But I guess I should get back to the common room." I said.

"Alright, if you see Jules try not to let her get away." He said.

"I'll try." I nodded. I headed out the door and up to the common room. When I got there Jules was on the couch, I just glared at the back of her head.

"Hey, Draco." She smiled at me.

"I hate you." I smiled mockingly.

"Come on Draco. It wasn't that big of a deal." She said.

"Yeah right, my fiancee hates me because of your bitch ass! I'm going to miss either most of or all of my child's life because of you! I hate you! Don't come near me." I said.

"You'll be saying differently when she's not in your bed tonight and you're rather lonely." She replied haughtily.

"I'd rather live a life of celibacy then sleep with you." I said.

"Yeah right." She looked at me.

"I mean it!" I glared. Just then the door opened and Hermoine walked in.

"Wow, back at it. You guys are fast!" She said angrily.

"Hermione, I don't want to be with her. Please believe me, I love you and I'm sorry that she's a stupid bitch." I said glaring at Jules.

"Why should I believe you?" She asked.

"Because it's true. If you want I will go get some Veritaserum and I will make her drink it that way you can know the truth." I said.

"Draco, I don't really care right now. I just came for some clothes and then I'm going to stay with Ginny. When you see me tomorrow, don't talk to me." She said and I could tell she was feeling serious pain.

"Hermione--" I said.

"Draco, just don't start with me right now." She walked away. I sighed and then I fell to the floor. I put my head in my hands and just sat there as Jules sat on the couch and Hermione came back down the stairs and walked past me, she stopped at the door and I could feel her eyes on my back. Then I heard the door open and then shut and as if one cue, I was nothing but a puddle of tears, I thought I was going to fill the entire room up with tears and I was going to drown. Maybe it would be better that way.

"You know, she's not worth crying for. She's not even that pretty." Jules snorted.

"Go to hell. She's more beautiful then you and she's a hell of a lot smarter then you, that's for sure." I said as I stood up. I went to my room and laid on my bed, I cried myself to sleep. I couldn't believe it. I had a dream that my father killed Hermione and that he was laughing at me telling me that I was just a stupid boy. Then he shot me with the Avada Kedavera curse. Darkness closed in on me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I woke up and looked around, realized that Hermione wasn't around and laid back down and cried myself back to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! So, there's chapter 33 for yall! Please review for me!  
JOELSANGEL**


	34. Chapter 34 Hurting

**A/N: I'm sad. I have 35 hits and only 1 review, what's with that guys? Are you all trying to depress me? I feel so sad :( I think I'm going to cry. But I guess since I do love this story so much, that I am going to continue and hope that you guys update soon and that if you want me to continue that you will review. So here's chapter 34**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 34**

**Hurting**

**HERMIONE--**

After all that had happened with Draco and Jules, I felt as if there was nothing I could do that would make me happy anymore. I would see Draco in the halls and he would look at me and I felt as if someone was killing me from the inside out. Every day I cried most of the day. I couldn't help but be hurt at the fact that he was kissing some other girl, and that he kept telling me how much he loved me, especially since I was pregnant with his child.

"Hermione, are you ever going to belive me?" He asked one day as we passed each other in a deserted hallway.

"Probably not. Draco, you kissed her. I saw you kissing her and then you had the nerve to tell me that you weren't kissing her? On top of that, I'm pregnant. Oh and I have my doctor's appointment next week. I'm now almost ten weeks along. Do you know what's supposed to happen this week? The baby will begin to develop all of it's major organs. But you wouldn't know that because you aren't around anymore because you cheated on me." I said trying not to cry.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for what happened. Jules is a bitch and I hate her, I wouldn't leave you for anyone, especially her. I love you so much and I want to be there for you and our baby, please?" He begged.

"Draco, I don't know if I can trust you. When we first got together my gut was telling me not to trust you, and I didn't listen, I trusted you with all that I am. I should have listened to what my stomach was telling me." I said shaking my head.

"Hermione, that's what your stomach told you, not what your heart said. You know that deep in your heart, you still love me and that you believe me. You know that I didn't cheat on you, you know that I love you and that I want to be there for you and our baby. You know it, without a doubt." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"How do you know what I feel?" I asked angrily.

"I can see it in your eyes Hermione. Your eyes never lie to me, even if your mouth does. Your head and your heart are saying two completely different things, you should listen to the one that keeps you living, your heart. Hermione, you are breaking my heart into a million little pieces and each and every day, I die a little more inside. Every time I see you walk away, I die a little more." He said trying to keep his cool.

"Draco, I will always love you, you know that. But I don't know if I can trust you. You will always be a part of me, I'm pregnant with your baby for God's sake, but that doesn't mean that I am always going to be with you." I said, I turned to walk away when he grabbed me and spun me around. He kissed me hard on the lips and suddenly that familiar passionate overwhelming feeling came over me.

"Get off of me." I said pushing him away.

"You didn't feel anything from that?" He asked souding hurt.

"So what if I did?" I asked.

"So, that means that no matter how much your head tells you that you hate me, you know deep inside yourself that you love me and want to be with me. Hermione, I would do anything to prove that I am being honest." He said.

"There's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind right now." I said and walked away. I knew that I had left him hurt and sad, but I was also feeling hurt. He had kissed some other girl and I couldn't handle that. He had said that he would never cheat on me, but he went and kissed Jules. Why were men so complicated?

I went back to Ginny's room and laid down in bed. I cried for a while and then Ginny burst through the door.

"HERMIONE!" She yelled as she ripped the curtains of her four poster back.

"What?" I asked looking up at her.

"You have got to get over this. Draco isn't lying to you, Hermione, you know that he loves you and isn't lying, you say you can't trust him? Well, then trust me! I'm your best friend and I'm telling you that no matter what you think you saw, it wasn't anything like that. I know that he's not lying if you could see him right now then you would understand. SO! Get your ass up and go to him NOW!" She yelled, I watched as her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you done now?" I asked.

"Not if you don't get out of my bed and go to your fiancee. He loves you and you're just being too stubborn to see it. So, get out of my bed and go. Now." She said.

"Whatever." I said rolling over. The next thing I knew I felt Ginny's hand in my hair holding tightly and she pulled me up off the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"Since you don't want to go willingly, I am going to take you myself. This is some seriously stupid crap Hermione. You know you love him and you know that he's telling the truth, your head is just trying to trick you." She said dragging me down the stairs.

"Ginny, let go of me!" I yelled as she pulled me out the portrait hole.

"Nope, your hair is going with me, you can choose to follow it or not." She said pulling harder.

"Ouch, you're really being a bitch you know that?" I said.

"Yep, and I'm proud of it. Keep your ass moving Hermione." She said and she pulled me into a classroom. She sat me down in a chair and tied me to it.

"What are you just going to leave me here to rot?" I asked.

"No, you are going to talk to Draco wether you like it or not. You two will sit here until you figure this out." She said.

"Yeah right." I said.

"I know I'm right, because I will stand in that hallway all night if I have to until you decide that you're just being stupid." She said and walked out of the room.

**DRACO--**

After our little run in in the hallway I went to talk to Alex. He was upset as well as I was because Hermoine wouldn't listen to me. It had been almost a month since everything had happened. She still didn't believe that I hadn't kissed Jules, who had left shortly after Hermione moved out of our room. I told her that if she didn't leave I was going to find a way to kill her, so she left. I hated the fact that I would wake up in the middle of the night and Hermoine wouldn't be there. I hated it when I woke up in the morning and didn't get a morning kiss. I couldn't believe how hard it had become just to get out of bed in the morning. I knew that I would have to face her in classes and that she wouldn't believe me or look at me, and if she did it was only to glare, like it was when we were younger.

"Dude, come with me." Alex said after we got done talking.

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said and led me to a classroom. Ginny was standing in front of the door and they led me inside, I saw Hermoine tied to a chair and I saw that there was another chair in front of it. The next thing I knew Alex and Ginny had thrown me into the chair and were tying me down like they did to Hermione.

"What's up with this?" I asked.

"You two are going to sit here and talk until you decide to get back together. Hermione, your child cannot live without a father, and any other man will not love that child as much as Draco will. You know that. Draco, we know that it hurts to see her and talk to her but you're going to figure everything out. Do you two understand me?" Alex said.

"Yeah," I said and Hermoine nodded a moment later.

"Good, we will be outside that door, and don't worry, we don't have any plans for the rest of the evening or tomorrow until classes start, and who knows? We might not even go to class tomorrow. Especially if you two don't figure this out. " He told us as they exited the room.

I sat there and looked at Hermione for a moment and then back to the floor. I was hurting so much already that when I looked at her I couldn't bear it anymore. Especially when I would hear her say that she didn't want to be with me or that she didn't trust me. I was being honest and she just wouldn't believe me.

We sat there for an hour in total silence. She looked at me a couple of times and then back to the floor. I didn't say anything because I had already explained myself many times. So, although I was hurting I just sat there, finally, I decided to say one thing to her.

"Hermione, I love you and I'm hurting inside whenever I think of you or see you." I said and looked her straight in the eyes. She looked up at me and I could see the tears in her eyes. I knew that eventually everything would be alright.

**A/N: Okay I know it's short but oh well, I was up super early with three kids and now I'm really tired. I'm going to take a nap! So, please review, it means a lot to me, oh and the one person who reviewed was _rika.10.28.1993 _I believe, so thanks to you and I hope you guys review for me. :)**

**JOELSANGEL**


	35. Chapter 35 Working Things Out

**A/N: So yeah, I got some reviews.. yay! So a huge thanks to _rika.10.18.1993, Ruby Sunshine, StormMasters, LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl, Logan's Princess, and Kait-Lynn23 _for all your wonderful reviews, you guys rock. I'm glad you like the story and obviously I'm working on another chapter at this very second.. lol. So, I hope you guys like it, and I might not update for a day or two cause I am going to visit my mom so I might not be online much. But thanks for reading!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 35**

**Figuring Things Out**

**HERMIONE--**

_"Hermione, I love you and I'm hurting inside whenever I think of you or see you." _Draco said after an hour of total silence. As he spoke I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I looked at him and saw that he had tears in his eyes as well. I knew that he was hurting, but I was too. I just didn't want to let my guard down and get hurt again.

"Draco, I love you, and I'm hurting too, but I'm afraid of getting hurt again. I know you say you won't hurt me again but how do I know it's true?" I asked.

"Look me in the eyes and you decide wether or not I'm going to hurt you again." He said looking at me. I looked into his eyes and it's as if I could see into his soul. He was hurting and crying inside, I could see it, and suddenly I could feel it too. I looked away before I felt my heart break completely for the hurt he was feeling.

"Draco, I love you." I said smiling at him through my tears.

"I love you. I swear I won't ever leave you." He said and suddenly the door burst open. Ginny and Alex came in smiling.

"Sorry we couldn't help but listen. You know us." Ginny said.

"Well, would you mind getting me untied from this chair that way I can hug my fiancee?" I asked.

"Sure." She said and her and Alex let us out of our chairs. I walked to Draco and I put my hand on the side of his face, I knew that all was well when I felt his skin. I melted into him like I always did. I kissed him and he put his arms around me.

"So, now it's time to get out of here." Ginny said. We left the room and Draco and I went back to our common room. Ginny had already taken my clothes up there.

"You'd think they knew we'd get back together." I smiled at Draco.

"Yeah apparently." He said. We went into our room and I laid down on the bed. I closed my eyes and soaked up Draco's scent. I loved the way he smelled. He laid down next to me and started playing with my curls.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you." I smiled at him and kissed him. I then sat on top of him and looked down at him. I leaned down and kissed him and he held me close. I started taking my clothes off as Draco kissed my neck and my chest. Everything after that was amazing, it had been so long since I had been with him that I had forgotten what it was like to spend a love filled night with him.

"I love you." He whispered before I fell asleep. I slept peacefully the rest of the night.

**DRACO--**

I woke up the next morning to find that Hermione was beside me, I realized that us getting back together wasn't a dream. I thanked god and sat up. I looked down at her and just sat there for a while. She finally stirred and looked up at me. We got out of bed and went to take a shower and then headed for breakfast.

"Did you ever think that we would have gone almost a month without each other?" I asked as Hermione held my hand.

"No, I can't believe we went that long without a kiss or anything. I can't believe how mad I was at you." She said shaking her head.

"But you do believe me right? You believe that I really didn't kiss Jules. She said that my father had paid for her to break us up and that's what she was trying to do." I said.

"I believe you, and she succeeded, for a while. But not for long. What do you think your father is going to say when he finds out we're back together?" She asked and at that very moment as if on cue ont of the younger Slytherins came running out of the Great Hall.

"Draco Malfoy?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I said suspiciously.

"You got this letter." He said and handed the parchment to me.

"Thanks." I replied and froze as soon as I saw the Malfoy Crest on it.

"Oh sh--" I started but stopped short.

"it." Hermione finished for me.

"What does he want?" I asked myself as I ripped the letter open.

"I don't know what does it say?" She asked.

_Draco, _

_I understand that you and that filthy mudblood are back together. Am I correct? Draco, I thought I taught you better then that. You will regret this, every moment of every day, for the rest of your life. You will serve the Dark Lord. You have no choice. Believe me, we will get you._

_Lucius_

I read outloud. Hermione looked at me in complete horror. I tried not to show her my fear and I glared at the parchment then looked to Hermoine.

"It's okay. He's not going to do anything to me. I swear it. He won't get me to serve Voldemort either. The stupid prats." I said angrily.

"What are you going to do? Tell him no?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hermione, I don't know what I'm going to do. I guess the first thing I'm going to do is go to Dumbledore." I said irritatedly.

"You don't have to be an ass to me because your father is stupid." She said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated with him and your sarcasm isn't helping." I said.

"Sorry. I just don't know how we are going to get around them." She said shaking her head.

"We will figure that out." I said and headed toward the Great Hall where I knew I could find Dumbledore at the teacher's table. We entered the Hall and approaced the teacher's table and looked at Dumbledore.

"What can I do for you two?" He asked.

"Sir, I got this letter just now." I said handing him the piece of parchment.

"Lucius doesn't know how to give up does he?" Dumbledore asked almost sounding amused.

"Sir, I don't know about you, but this worries me. Especially with everything that has just happened with Hermione and me. I mean, I feel as if he's going to do something to her." I said.

"Well, young man. I am going to try my hardest to keep Lucius out of here, I'm not making any promises but I'll try. And if I were you, I'd be more worried about myself. I don't think he'll do anything to Miss Granger. But it's good that you care enough to worry about her before yourself. I will work on keeping them out of the castle, so you don't need to worry about it." He said smiling at us.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." I said and Hermione nodded from beside me.

"Draco, what's going to happen when school's over? Are we going to live at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"I don't know Hermione. I really have no idea what we're going to do." I said feeling even more scared at that thought. We went to eat and then headed to our classes. It seemed as if Snape was mocking me the entire class time, maybe I was just seeing things but I could see a mischevious look on his face every time he looked at me. I was afraid that Snape was in on my father and Voldemort's scheme.

"Hermoine, don't go anywhere alone from now on okay?" I asked after class.

"Okay, I won't, I promise." She said as she heard the fear in my voice.

"Thank you." I said hugging her close to me. We went through the rest of the day and every time we saw each other in the halls we breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that the other was still there. I was glad that Hermione trusted me enough to listen when I asked her to stay with someone at all times.

At dinner we kept looking at each other every minute or so, worried that the next time we looked up the other wouldn't be there. Alex came in and sat next to me and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got an insane letter from my father this morning. He threatened me basically and I feel like something's going to happen to Hermione. So, I'm worried about her." I said looking at him.

"Dude, your dad's stupid, anything he can do, Hermione can almost do it better. Your girl is strong, don't worry so much about her." He said smiling at me.

"I know she's strong but that doesn't change the fact that my father is a Death Eater and will do anything to get Voldemort's affection." I said pointing out that my father was a stupid servant to an even more stupid leader.

"Yeah I guess so. Your dad does know a lot of dark curses that Hermione doesn't know doesn't he?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, you should feel what some of them are like." I said remembering some of the times that my father had used a new curse on me just to see if it worked.

"That's gotta suck dude. I'm so glad my parents don't follow that jackass." Alex said.

"Yeah you're lucky." I replied and finished my food.

"Dude, I know that we haven't had much time to hang out lately so do you want to? We can talk about all the stuff that's going on. We'll let the girls go and do their own thing." He said.

"Sure, I'll just go tell Hermione." I said and stood up.

"Hey," Hermione said as I sat down next to her.

"Hey, I'm gonna hang out with Alex for a while so why don't you guys go and hang out after you get done eating?" I asked her.

"Okay, sounds fun to me." Hermione replied.

"I love you, I'll see you later." I said kissing her.

"I love you." She smiled back.

"Okay dude, let's go." I said approaching Alex. We walked out of the hall and headed outside, I liked the cooler weather that we had in March. It felt refreshing.

"So, things have been pretty crazy?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I mean you know what happened with Hermione, but all this stuff with my father is driving me crazy. I wish he'd either kill me or leave me alone. You know what I mean?" I asked my friend.

"I've never felt that way before, but I'm sure that it has to suck being stuck in limbo like that." He said as we sat down next to the lake.

"Yeah, it's insane. I just don't know how to deal with it. On top of that, Hermione has never had to deal with my father before like I have and I hate to put her in the middle of all of this. I'm afraid that he's going to go after her before he comes after me. If he hurts her I swear I will kill him with my own two hands." I said thinking of my hate for my father.

"I'll help if you need it." He said smiling at me.

"Thanks dude." I said. We sat there for a while and talked. We talked about everything we could think of. I then realized that it was probably really close to curfew so we headed back inside.

"I'll see you later dude." I said as I headed toward our common room. I said hello to the Johnsons and went into the common room. As I entered the bedroom, I heard a male voice and the next thing I knew I was laying on the floor.

**HERMIONE--**

After Draco and Alex left the Hall, Ginny and I headed up to my common room to talk. We sat on the couch for a while and talked about what we wanted our wedding to be like.

"Maybe we should do a double wedding. You know, you and Draco and me and Alex." She suggested.

"That sounds cool but no offense, I always wanted it to be just me and Draco up there, besides of course my maid of Honor, which would be you, and his Best Man, which would be Alex. I want you to be my maid of honor not another bride." I said.

"Yeah, that's understandable, cause if we got married the same day who would we have as our maids of honor?" She asked smiling at me.

"Umm... I don't know. Probably Cassie and Luna." I said.

"Yeah that would be odd." Ginny said. We laughed about all kinds of things and then we were going to go to the bedroom becuase I had some of Ginny's clothes. I opened the door and then I was face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked glaring at him.

"Well, I could ask the same since this is my son's bedroom." He said.

"Draco and I have been sleeping the same bed for a long time, but you wouldn't know that because you are a horrible father." I said.

"And you're a filthy little mudblood bitch so what's the difference?" He asked. I could feel the anger rising in my blood. I wanted to kill him. I think he sensed that and suddenly he put the body bind curse on both Ginny and me and we hit the floor. All I could think right then was I hoped that my baby was okay and I hoped Draco could beat Lucius. I laid there for another hour or so and finally I heard Draco's footsteps.

"Here comes your lover you mudblood." Lucius said as he raised his wand. Draco opened the door and Lucius put the body bind curse on him as well. He hit the floor and I prayed that he was okay. The next thing I knew I was unconcious.

**A/N: HAHA CLIFFHANGER! YAY! I love doing that to you guys... :) It's not a real big one but you know, it's still making you want more.. :) so please review for me and I might update soon :)**

**JOELSANGEL**


	36. Chapter 36 What Happened?

**A/N: You guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Thanks to those of you who are reading this and who are still sticking with me even though I haven't updated in like a week. I have been at my mom's and so I haven't had time to get on the computer really. I have checked my reviews but that's about all I had time for, So here's a huge thanks to _dragonbluemagic, StormMasters, Ginny-Harry-2gether-4ever, axdents-happen, rika.10.28.1993, HPLover12, lilac29, and xX.Marshmellow.Xx _for all the awesome reviews, you guys are awesome. I really love it when I hear from you guys :) Sorry to have kept you waiting, but here goes!  
JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 36**

**What Happened?**

**HERMIONE--**

I woke up and looked around. I was in my room. Draco wasn't there but Ginny was. I looked around frantically wondering what happened the night before. I remember walking into my room, and I hit the floor, there was a person there. It was Lucius. I felt my fear rise incredibly. I was so worried that something had happened to Draco.

"Hermione?" Ginny said beside me on the floor.

"Yeah, are you okay?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay?" She asked.

"No, Draco's missing. I think Lucius is going to hurt him." I said as the tears welled up in my eyes.

"Come on. We have to go talk to Dumbledore." She said jumping up.

"Okay. Just give me a minute to compose myself." I said taking a deep breath. A moment later we left the room and headed towards Dumbledore's office.

"Enter." He said as we knocked on the door after we figured out that the password for the gargoyle was 'acid pops.' We walked into the office and sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked calmly.

"Professor, Lucius Malfoy was in the castle last night. In fact he was in my room. When Ginny and I walked into my room to get her clothes that I had he put the body bind curse on us and then he waited until Draco came in and put the curse on him and the next thing I knew I was unconcious. I woke up, Draco wasn't there. I think Lucius is going to hurt him. Please Professor, you've got to find him." I said starting to cry again.

"Well, Miss Granger, I will do all I can to find young Mister Malfoy. But I'm not making any promises. I will try my hardest to track him down. I will let you know if I find anything out. As for the day, you two need to go to Madame Pomfrey and have her take a look at you. Especially you Miss Granger, seeing as you are pregnant." He said gesturing towards the door as he stood up.

"Yes sir." We said and we left the room. I was so worried. _What if Lucius has already killed him? What if he is torturing Draco right now? NO HERMIONE! YOU CAN'T THINK THAT! He'll be fine. Dumbledore is going to find him and he'll be in perfect health. But what if he isn't? How am I going to raise our child by myself? I won't be by myself because Draco will be fine. _My mind fought back and forth. I was so scared that I was going to have to raise our child by myself. No one could ever replace Draco in my, or my child's, life.

"Hermione, it'll be fine." Ginny said seeing my fear.

"I hope you're right." I said looking at her.

**DRACO--**

"Wake up Draco." I heard my father say from above me.

"Where am I?" I asked sitting up, I had a huge bump on the back of my head and when I looked at my hand there was blood.

"You might be in the place you die in. You might be in the place where you finally submit to the Dark Lord. Who knows?" My father said.

"Where's Hermione? Have you hurt her?" I asked starting to feel my anger and fear rise to the very top of my emotions.

"Oh she's fine. Don't you worry your pretty little head about that boy. Once you begin serving the Dark Lord, you won't need to worry about her anymore." He said glaring at me.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled. He shot the Cruciatus curse at me and I hit the floor writhing in pain.

"What did you call me?" He asked when he lifted the curse.

"I called you a bastard. That's all you are. You aren't some powerful wizard. You are just a scared little boy serving a cowardly Lord." I said with all the hate I could muster.

"Who is the one who is only seventeen?" He asked with a glare.

"I may only be seventeen but I'm more grown up than you are. I'm not hiding behind some supposedly big bad Lord. I would fight you with my bare hands, and kill you. You have to use magic or else someone would kick your ass!" I yelled back.

"I do not have to use magic. I could win a fight against you, you little wimp." He said.

"Then let's see it Lucius." I heard someone sneer from the doorway. I looked to find Voldemort standing there.

"My Lord," My father said bowing before the Dark Lord.

"Well, Lucius. You said you could beat him. Let's see it. If you win, he submits to my rule. If he wins, he still submits to my rule, or dies." Voldemort said conjuring a chair and sitting. He waved his wand again and removed the chains that were holding me to the wall.

"Yes Lord." He said.

"Give me your wand and his Lucius." Voldemort said, my father handed him the two wands and he took his fighting stance. I removed my robe so I was wearing my school uniform.

"Ready," Voldemort started and paused.

"Begin." He finished.

My father took a swing at me, I dodged it but instead I hit the wall. I could hardly see since the room was so dark. I looked around for a moment, my eyes finally adjusted and I saw my father. I swung at him and my fist collided with his left cheek. I smirked at him, and he swung at me. I dodged again and saw my chance, I caught him right in the ribs. He doubled over in pain for a moment. I stood there shaking my head when he took another swing, he missed and I caught him by the arm and flipped him off of his feet, in a full circle and he landed on his back. He coughed and jumped back up. He took another swing and I caught him once again in the side of his face. He fell over backwards and held his face. I took that moment to place myself on his chest with my knees holding down his arms so he couldn't hit me. I just started swinging and after a moment he had stopped fighting me. I looked down at him and realized that I had gotten him pretty good. I stood up and just glared down at him.

"Well done, Draco. It's going to be an honor having you in my service." Voldemort said clapping.

"I will never serve you." I said glaring at him.

"Would you prefer to die and never see your child? That can be arranged if it's really what you want." He said.

"Hermione would understand if I chose death over you. Even if I do die, I'll still see my child, I just won't be a physical part of my child's life. I'll always be with them in spirit." I said holding my head high.

"Well, I would much rather have you in my service then see you die." He said.

"I'd rather die." I glared.

"I guess that Hermione will have to go with you then, along with your unborn child." He said as two of his death eaters brought Hermione in. She was crying as hard as she could and I felt my heart hit the floor.

"How did she get here?" I asked.

**HERMIONE--**

As Ginny and I headed towards the hospital wing, I felt someone grab me. I was used to Draco doing that to me, so at first I wasn't worried. But then I realized that Draco was somewhere else, where Lucius was going to hurt him. So I started kicking and trying to scream but whoever had me had his hand over my mouth. I saw someone grab Ginny and she tried to fight and scream the same way. The next thing I knew, I was unconcious again.

When I woke up I realized that Ginny and I were in a small room and we were chained to the wall, then I realized that there was someone else in the room. He looked up and I realized it was Alex.

"Alex! How did they get you?" I asked.

"Someone just grabbed me and knocked me out, the next thing I knew I was here." He said.

"Us too." I said shaking my head. I then started to worry if my baby was okay. I didn't want anything to happen to my child. The baby hadn't even had a chance to live yet. I didn't care if they killed me, just not my baby.

"Gin, you alright?" I asked looking at my red haired friend.

"Yeah I'm okay." She said.

"Well, little miss mudblood, your boyfriend just beat his father, and is refusing the Dark Lord's offer to remain alive and serve him, so now, if he refuses, you die too." I heard a man say from the door. I felt the tears well up in happiness that Draco was alive, but also in fear and sadness that we both might die, along with our child. I started crying as hard as I could, unable to help myself.

"How did she get here?" I heard Draco say as two death eaters took me into the room where Draco and Voldemort were.

"Well, I sent some of my guys to the castle, they grabbed her knocked her out, along with her Weasley friend and your dear friend Mr. Turner." He said smirking at Draco.

"What do you want with them?" He asked angrily.

"They're here to persuade you, Draco. The more you refuse, the more people die. It's as simple as that." Voldemort said.

"Draco, we would all die before we let you serve that bastard!" I said glaring at Voldemort. He slapped me hard across the face and I just glared harder.

"Don't you dare mock me you little mudblood." He said.

"Like you're so perfect. You're only HALF-BLOOD VOLDEMORT!" I yelled so all could hear me.

"You little bitch." He said and smacked me again.

"Does the truth hurt a little bit?" I asked sarcastically.

"You had better shut your mouth." One of the death eaters said into my ear.

"Or what? You gonna kill me? Big deal. I'd rather die then see one of my loved ones serve this cowardly son of a bitch." I said.

"Cowardly?" Voldemort said.

"Yeah, cowardly. You hide in this place, too scared to face the world for fear that someone, probably Harry, will kill you. Well, you know what, I hope he kills you. You're just too scared to leave this place, and you have to use magic, because you know that if you don't you stand a chance to losing. The only reason your magic helps you win, is because you use the killing curse on everything that moves. You're too chicken to actually duel with someone who might have greater powers than you do." I said, I saw Draco smiling at me. Voldemort just glared and hit me again. I suddenly saw the smile melt off of Draco's face and saw it be replaced by pure hatred.

"I hate you." He said out of nowhere.

"Really?" Voldemort asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I do. You're too chicken to fight someone your own size and male. You have to beat up on a young pregnant girl. How pathetic is that?" He asked.

"She should learn when to keep her mouth shut." Voldemort said.

"That's what I've always loved about her. She stands up for herself, she's outspoken, I love it. You just don't like it because she's showing everyone your flaws." Draco said cocking an eyebrow.

"Go get the other two." Voldemort said to his death eaters.

"Why so they can point out all that's wrong with you too?" I asked mockingly.

"No, because I want to see which one Draco wants to die first." He said. Suddenly I felt someone push down on my shoulder and I fell to the floor and someone shot a curse at Voldemort.

"What the hell was that?" Draco yelled as he too hit the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, I would advise you to leave now!" Dumbledore yelled. We didn't resist, we left the room and ran down the hall. But as we left the room I saw Dumbledore and Harry enter the room. I knew that Harry was going to fight him and I didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Hermione, I know you're worried for Harry. But you need to worry about the baby. If the baby dies, you could die too." Draco said pulling me as I stopped.

"I know, I'm just scared." I said and we started off again. We finally found a door out and ran as fast as we could past all the fighting and all the dead Aurors and death eaters. We finally stopped when we reached a group of Aurors. I couldn't catch my breath so I sat down for a moment.

"We need to apparate you two somewhere safe." Tonks said.

"Why can't we stay here?" I asked.

"Because, Hermione, you are pregnant. It's too dangerous for you here." She said and she grabbed both Draco and I and apparated us outside of the Hogwarts grounds. Hagrid was standing at the gates and he let us in.

"Up to the castle with the both of ya!" He yelled as we walked past him. We headed straight for the castle and went to the hospital wing.

"Oh, my goodness, what happened to the two of you?" Madame Pomfrey asked as we entered.

"Lucius Malfoy, and Lord Voldemort." I said angrily as I sat down on one of the beds.

"Hermione dear, what happened you're bleeing." She said looking worriedly at me. I looked down onto the floor and realized that I was dripping blood on the floor.

"But I don't have any cuts or anything. I don't know where it's coming from." I said feeling my arms and my head.

"Stand up." She said. I did as she said and looked, there was a big spot of blood where I had been sitting.

"I don't mean to worry you, but do you know what that could mean?" She asked.

"No." I said worriedly.

"You might have had a miscarriage." She said. I looked at Draco, his face mirrored my own; complete horror. I fell to the floor in a pool of tears. I couldn't lose my baby. It would be horrifying if I had a miscarriage, I was so happy that I was going to be a mother, I couldn't lose my baby now. Draco held me and cried with me.


	37. Chapter 37 A Visit to the Doctor

**A/N: okay I'm so sorry that I haven't updated earlier, things have been insane, it was the first week of school this week, and I have watched my cousin's kids a few times, and yeah, things are crazy. But it's Friday night and I am really tired, but I want to update, because, it's funny, but I don't even really know what's going to happen at the end of the story, I just know the general direction I want it to go in. LOL :) But a huge thanks to _justafishinthesea, Kait-lynn23, xX.Marshmellow.Xx, and HPLover12 _for all the reviews you guys gave me. I actually didn't get that many for the last chapter, which is amazing cause I thought that one would get a lot of reviews. That's what I get for thinkin. lol :) But I hope you enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think.**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 37**

**A Visit to the Doctor**

**DRACO--**

"No, this can't happen." Hermione whispered into my ear as I held her, both of us crying on the floor. We couldn't lose our baby now. We were so happy to be "soon-to-be-parents" it was exciting knowing that we had created life.

"How do we find out if it was a miscarriage or not?" I asked Madame Pomfrey.

"You'll have to go see your muggle doctor." She said and looked at me sadly.

"Let's go, now." I said looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Draco, it's dangerous out there." She replied.

"Hermione, it may be dangerous out there, but it's just as dangerous in here with you bleeding everywhere. Now let's go." I said pulling her to her feet. At this point there was a huge pool of blood on the floor.

"I'm going to get you some more clothes and stuff that way we can get there." I said and ran to our dorm. I grabbed a bunch of her clothes and some towels out of the bathroom. I ran back to the hospital wing and she changed her clothes. She still didn't know exactly where the blood was coming from but we would find that out when we got to the doctor's office.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said and we booked it for the front lawn. I had also grabbed my broom when I was in the common room and we got on and took off. We flew as fast as I could get my broom to go. I had to know if my baby was still alive. We finally made it to the muggle town where the doctor's office was and we landed in an alleyway behind the office. We walked around the front and entered the double doors.

"How may I help you?" The lady at the window said sounding extremely perky.

"We need to see doctor Smith. I think my fiancee here had a miscarriage." I said looking at her breathlessly.

"Oh my..." She said and she picked up the phone. She said a few words and then she looked back at us.

"She will be out in, like, a second. When I told her about your worry she said she would be out as soon as-" She said but was cut off by Doctor Smith flinging the door open with tremendous force.

"Doctor Smith." I said looking at her.

"Hermione, Draco, what happened?" She asked.

"Well, it's a long story really, I'll explain later but please, we need to find out if she had a miscarriage." I said as she rushed us back to one of the rooms.

"Why do you think she had a miscarriage?" She asked.

"Because she's bleeding a lot and she doesn't think she got cut." I said.

"Okay, Hermione, lay down and if you dont mind could you remove your pants and underwear so I can see what's going on with the baby?" She asked.

"Yeah" She said and she did what the doctor asked. Doctor Smith looked and she made a little bit of a weird noise. I looked at her and obviously Hermione heard it too because she looked at her with wide eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You have a wound right above your vagina, but the blood isn't coming out of your vagina, it's just a small cut so I don't understand why it's bleeding that much." She said.

"Neither do we but we need to find out," I said.

"I can have some blood tests run and it'll only take about half an hour with our new technology. We also need to do an ultrasound but all the ultrasound rooms are full. So that'll be a little while. I'll just take some of this blood and I'll patch that right up and you can wait in the waiting room until I get a free room okay?" She asked.

"Alright." I said and she took the blood and bandaged Hermione up. We left the room and waited for the doctor to come back. We sat there for what seemed forever but was really only twenty minutes. Doctor Smith came back out and led us in we went into the ultrasound room and she looked at us.

"Okay my dear, it seems that you have hemophilia." She said.

**HERMIONE--**

"What does that mean?" I asked looking at her.

"That means that your blood doesn't clot like it's supposed to when you get a cut. You lack protiens that make it to where your blood clots like it should. Does your mouth bleed when you brush your teeth in the morning?" She asked.

"Not until lately." I said looking at her and Draco.

"Well, it seems as if this disease has just caught up with you. But there is a way we can stop this, there's this treatmeant that gives you the protiens and things you need to clot your blood. I think it's just developed since you got pregnant. So, let's check to make sure that you're still going to be a mommie." She said smiling at me. She put the cold gel on my stomach and put the ultrasound thing on my belly.

"There's your baby." She smiled as she showed us a picture of the baby.

"Is it okay?" Draco asked.

"It seems to be perfectly fine. I think you and your baby will be fine. Please if anything else happens let me know. I will recommend you to a doctor that I know he's just a few miles away, he can help you with the blood treatments." She said writing a name and number and address on a piece of paper. I took it and Draco and I left the office.

"Oh my god. The baby's fine." I breathed a sigh of relief as we stepped outside.

"Yeah I'm so proud of you for being so strong. I knew you and our baby would be okay. You wouldn't let anything happen to that baby." He said smiling at me.

"No I wouldn't. I'm so happy. Let's go see this doctor guy now that way we don't have to come back." I said and we caught a cab. We entered the building and approached the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"We were referred here by Doctor Smith, at the family planning clinic. She said that I have hemophilia and that this doctor could help me with the needed blood treatment to get my blood to clot like it should." I said feeling like I sounded a little stupid.

"Ahh yes. I will let doctor James know you're here." She smiled at us and we took a seat. Within two minutes a rather good looking elder man, not too old but he was in his late thirties to mid forties and very attractive for his age.

"Hi, I'm docor James. What can I do for you guys?" He asked as he led us into a room.

"I was told by doctor Smith at the family planning clinic that I have hemophilia and that you could treat me to get my blood to clot like it's supposed to. Oh, and just a forewarning, I'm pregnant." I said remembering that some medications could cause you to have a miscarriage.

"Okay, well, what I can do is give you a shot twice a month for about five months and it should help your blood clot better. We'll have to run blood tests every time to make sure that we're not giving you too much, but I'm sure we can help." He smiled at us.

"Okay so do you want a blood test now?" I asked.

"Oh no, I believe doctor Smith already sent it over." He said looking at some small vials that he had that were full of blood.

"Ahh yes, Hermione Granger. I'll have a quick look at this and just so you know, this medication does not affect your pregnancy so if you really need the shot I can give it to you right away." He said as he left the room.

"I hope he can help." I said.

"Me too." Draco replied. We sat there for a few minutes in total silence just happy to be together and to know that our baby was okay. The doctor finally came back and said that he was going to give me the shot and then we could be on our way.

"Just so you know, this shot can make you tired. So don't drive or anything for the next day or so." He said I nodded at him and then he shot me in the arm. We thanked him, signed all the papers, set up another appointment and then headed for the castle. I was feeling rather loopy when we were flying and I almost fell asleep. We finally reached the castle and I went straight to my room and laid down, I slept for hours.

**DRACO--**

After Hermione got her shot and we made it back to the castle, she went to bed and I went to tell Madame Pomfrey the news. I walked in and saw that people had arrived back from the big fight. Harry and Dumbledore were sitting on two beds conversing looking a little banged up.

"Madame Pomfrey," I said looking at her.

"What did the doctor say my boy?" She asked quickly.

"She had a cut right above her vagina and she has hemophilia, which makes you bleed like crazy. It's a disease where you don't have enough protiens in your blood to make it clot like it's supposed to to make you quit bleeding. She referred us to another doctor who gave her a shot and she's sleeping now." I told her. She looked relieved and I sat down hoping to get myself together, I would have to find out what happened at the fight, but I didn't want to know right then. So, I went back to my room and fell asleep next to the love of my life.

**A/N: I looked hemophilia up on the internet so it's really a disease, just not one you hear of very often. So yeah, I'm off to bed. love yall!**

**JOELSANGEL**


	38. Chapter 38 The Big Fight

**A/N: So yeah, I know it's been a while since I updated but I said I was going to have a hard time updating since school started, especially since I have swimming for my P.E. class, so when I get home, I'm completely drained of all energy, it's crazy. But anywho, I want to say thanks to _xX.Marshmellow.Xx, HPLover12, and changeangel _for the reviews. You guys are always keepin me going! Anywho, I really enjoy hearing from you. Hope you like this chapter. :)**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 38**

**The Big Fight**

**HERMIONE--**

I woke up early in the morning with Draco laying right beside me. At first I didn't remember why I had been so tired. Then it all came flooding back. The dungeons and the fight, the bleeding and of course, the shot. Mostly I remembered the fear I had felt when I had thought that I had a miscarriage. I was so happy that my baby was okay. I couldn't believe that I had been cut. I didn't even notice it. I thought it was odd but oh well, as long as Draco, my baby, and I were okay.

"Draco," I said pushing his hair from his face.

"Hmm?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"I love you." I said looking at him.

"I love you. How are you feeling this morning?" He asked.

"I'm still really tired. Do you know what happened with the fight?" I asked remembering that Harry had fought Voldemort.

"No, I wanted to get back here to be with you so I didn't have time to ask what happened. Let's go find Harry and find out." He said.

"Okay, well, I need to get some clothes on." I said since I was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts. I grabbed a tank top and a pair of jeans and threw them on. Draco got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and we left the dorm. We made our way to the Great Hall but didn't see Harry anywhere.

"I wonder where he is." I said perplexedly.

"Maybe he's in the hospital wing." Draco suggested.

"Let's go find out." I said and lead the way. Draco tried to keep up, but I was so worried that I was almost flat out running, I was so worried that Harry was going to be hurt or that Voldemort had gotten away and was coming after Draco and me.

"There he is." I said as I flung the hospital wing doors open and looked around. We made our way to Harry's bed and I looked at him.

"Hey Hermione. How are you doin?" He asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm not bad. Madame Pomfrey just wanted to keep me a little longer to make sure that I was okay." He said rolling his eyes at me. I smiled at him and then leaned down to give him a hug.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, after you guys got out of there, it was crazy. Curses thrown everywhere, people falling, screaming, it was just insane. Draco, I hate to tell you this but your father got away." He said and I could feel Draco's fear rising at an abnormal speed.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. He won't come to the castle right now. There's too much of a chance of him being caught and killed." I said looking at him.

"Yeah, it just worries me. What of Voldemort?" He asked Harry.

"Well, I was facing him, looked him right in the eyes and he shot the killing curse at me, missed obviously. I didn't want to shoot the same curse at him, because it's Dark Magic, but I had no choice. I shot it back, and it missed, but hit one of his followers. Someone shot a curse at me that missed and hit him. It hurt him pretty good, but he's still out there somewhere." He said frowning.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I wish I would have killed him." Harry said shaking his head.

"You'll get him, don't worry Harry." I said smiling at my friend.

"I'm not worried for me, I'm worried for you two." He said looking between Draco and me.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because, you guys are my friends. I really want you to be safe. I'm just worried that Lucius is going to get in the castle and kill you both. He's already tried remember?" He asked.

"Yeah, we know Harry." I said thinking of when Draco almost died.

**DRACO--**

Hearing that Harry was concerned for Hermione and me made me that much more scared of my father. My biggest fear was that he was going to kill Hermione and the baby. I really wished I could kill him myself. Voldemort getting away wasn't that big of a surprise, he was a very brave powerful wizard. But the only reason my father escaped was because he was too much of a coward to stay and fight anyone and fled before the real fight began. _Stupid old man,_ I thought to myself.

"I'm glad you're okay Harry." Hermione said sitting down on the side of the bed.

"I'm glad you two are okay. I know that you guys were there for a while before the fight even started, what happened during that time?" He asked.

"Well, I guess Hermione, Ginny, and Alex were all chained up in a room together and I was chained up in a room with my father in it. He was there when I woke up and he was talking all macho that he could beat me in a fight with no magic, Voldemort said that he wanted to see it. We fought, I beat him. And then he threatened to kill Hermione, Ginny and Alex if I didn't succumb to his rule. That's right about the time that you guys showed up and saved us." I said recounting the events in my mind.

"So, how did you get back here?" Harry asked.

"Tonks apparated us here, and then Hagrid took us from the gates to the castle." Hermione said.

"I heard that you had a scare about the baby?" Harry asked questioningly to us.

"Yeah, when I got here, I was bleeding. I didn't remember getting cut or anything and as far as I knew I was fine. Well, I was losing a lot of blood so we went to our doctor. She looked and found out that I had a cut near my private areas and that I have hemophilia, which is where your blood doesn't have enough protiens to clot, so you bleed excessively. She referred us to another doctor who gave me a shot and then we came back here and I went to sleep." She said quickly.

"Wow. That's amazing. I'm glad you guys are okay." Harry said nodding his head at us.

"Thanks, we're glad you're okay too." I said smiling at him. I couldn't believe that Harry and I had actually sort of became friends. I thought he would always hate me. I guess I was wrong.

We talked to Harry for a while longer and then lunch time rolled around. I was really hungry, as was Hermione so we went to lunch. We sat together at the Gryffindor table, which I got some really odd looks for, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be apart from Hermione. I was so scared for her.

"Draco, I'm sort of scared." She said looking at me.

"Me too. I just hope that Dumbledore can keep us safe." I said looking up to the teacher's table. Almost all of the teachers looked banged up and I realized that almost all of them fought to save Hermione, Ginny, Alex and me. I was grateful for that. They were some of the greatest people I had ever known.

"So, Hermione, how are you doin?" I heard Ginny say from Hermione's other side.

"I'm fine. I'm sort of scared though, Lucius and Voldemort got away." She said to her friend.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I don't think either of them is stupid enough to try to get in here." She told her friend.

"Well, you never know Hermione. Lucius is pretty sneaky. How is the baby?" Ginny said suddenly.

"Fine, I found out that I have hemophilia, which makes it to where I bleed a lot. It scared me really bad, cause I thought I had a miscarriage, but it was only a cut. Luckily, I'm okay, and so is the baby." She said smiling at Ginny.

"Well, that's good." Ginny replied and continued to eat.

We ended up back in our dorm room. We laid down and just enjoyed being together. I looked at her and couldn't help but smile, she was my everything. I loved her so much that it almost hurt. She was the only thing I knew at that moment. I think she felt it too. She finally fell asleep and I continued to watch her until I finally drifted off to sleep around ten oclock. I slept peacefully that night, probably because I was too exausted to have any dreams. Although I was asleep, I could still feel Hermione was there. It's like I was asleep but I could still see what was going on, from another point of view. I felt like I was watching us sleep. It was weird but I kind of liked it.

I wondered if anyone felt the way Hermione and I did about each other. This was such a strong feeling that I was sure we were the only ones who felt it. Then again, I didn't know everyone in the world, so how could I possibly know if anyone else felt it? I didn't care, I just knew how I felt about her and I was grateful for having her. She was my life, as was our baby.

**A/N: Okay it might be a little short, but I'm having trouble writing, having serious writer's block here. I have to just sit down and think about this stuff for a while tomorrow, lol. But thanks to all of you who have been reading, you guys are awesome. But I must go, so, keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**JOELSANGEL**


	39. Chapter 39 Evil Plans

**A/N: Hola my homies! lol. How are all of you people this fine evening? Well it's evening for me lol. But yeah I started driver's ed today and so I will get my driver's license in about 6 months time. :) I'm so excited. but yeah, I hope you guys have enjoyed my story, even through all the crappy chapters! I want to thank _HPLover 12 and xX.Marshmellow.Xx _for your reviews, I have 54 hits but only you two reviewed for me. I really love it. :) But thanks and I hope you like my chapter!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 39**

**Evil Plans**

**LUCIUS--**

Draco had gotten away. Voldemort was extremely unhappy about that. He had cursed me over and over again, but I didn't care. I was still serving him. There was no way I could turn away from him. He was powerful and he could give me more power than anyone else in the world could. I loved the power he gave me, but that was slowly fading since Draco had gotten away, as did his little mudblood girlfriend.

"HOW DARE YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!" The Dark Lord yelled at me after I told him that they were gone.

"I'm sorry my Lord. I tried to keep track of them but there were too many people shooting curses at me." I said quietly.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Lucius." He sneered at me.

"Yes Lord." I said bowing my head even lower.

"If you do not get him back in the next two days, I am going to kill your wife, and then I'm going to kill you, and everyone you know and love. Do you understand me Lucius?" He asked calmly.

"Yes Lord. I will not let you down." I said looking into his determined eyes.

"Good, and while you're at it, bring me Harry Potter as well. I want to kill him, now." He said looking at me.

"Of course, my Lord." I said standing and leaving my Lord's presence.

"What are you going to do Lucius?" Goyle asked me as I exited the Dark Lord's chambers.

"I don't know Goyle, but whatever it is, you're not involved, so don't even ask." I said walking past him.

"Yes, Lucius." He said as I turned the corner. I went to the room that was set up for me and sat down in front of the desk.

_What are you going to do Lucius? Are you going to try to break into the castle again? No, that one is expected. What am I going to do to get a hold of the two of them? I need a plan. What am I going to do? I could set up a place in the forest and then when I see one of them I could snatch them. But that probably won't work because Dumbledore's probably got Aurors all over the school. Hmm. This is a tough one. _I thought to myself.

"Lucius?" I heard at the door.

"Yes." I said and the door opened to reveal Cain.

"I have an idea for you." He said.

"Come in. Have a seat and tell me your idea." I said motioning toward the bed. He shut the door and sat on my bed.

"So, I was thinking, since you are one of the most well known Death Eaters of the world, you can't be the one to get Potter and your son. Everyone recognizes you. You need someone inside the school to lure the two of them out of there." He said.

"And who do you propose using?" I asked.

"Well, there are many candidates. I think one of the most susceptible would be someone like Neville Longbottom. He would definately be afraid to refuse you." He said.

"Well, how am I supposed to get close enough to him to have him do it?" I asked.

"We could send a letter to him saying that he has a visit with his parents at St. Mungo's and then when he's out of the castle we could grab him and then put him under the Imperius Curse and he will do whatever we want." He told me.

"That's a pretty good idea. Thanks Cain." I said looking at him.

"Okay, so get to writing that letter." He said.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." I said turning my back on him. I pulled out a piece of parchment. I wrote a letter to Neville Longbottom saying that he had a visit with his parents at St. Mungo's, making it look like his grandmother's handwriting. I then sent the letter and went to wait to catch him and put him under the Imperius Curse.

**DRACO--**

"Hermione?" I asked looking at the love of my life.

"What?" She replied looking back at me.

"I love you. Never forget that okay?" I said.

"I won't, promise. Always remember that I love you as well." She said smiling at me. I hugged her close to me and felt as if we were one person for a moment.

"Draco, do you think that sometimes we are only one person?" She asked.

"Yes, I was just feeling that. Were you?" I asked. She nodded her head at me. I smiled at her and marveled at how much we were like each other.

"For years we hated each other and we really aren't that different. What were we thinking?" I asked her.

"I have no idea. I guess we weren't thinking. I'm glad we have each other now though." She said.

"Me too. I love you." I said and closed my eyes for a moment.

"I love you, but I'm still scared." She said.

"I know, me too. We have to believe that everything will be okay though. I promise that even if I die, I will always be with you okay?" I said.

"I know. You know it's the same with me right?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied. We laid there together for a while and just enjoyed each other's company. I drifted back to sleep and had a crazy dream that my father and Voldemort were standing over Harry and me and they were laughing at us with this insane look in their eyes. I woke in a cold sweat and looked around. Hermione was asleep and it was dark again. I didn't understand it but I figured it was just my over active imagination. I went back to sleep and slept peacefully.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short but I have to have this chapter to set up the next couple chapters okay? I'm sorry that it's not very good and that I haven't updated in forever. I'm really trying guys! I'll have another one up as soon as I can but I need to get something to eat!**

**JOELSANGEL**


	40. Chapter 40 AN 2

**Hey yall, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm so sorry, but I have been sick and I haven't really been home much, I have had driver's ed every tuesday and thursday so I haven't been able to write on weekdays really and weekends I have spent running around with my sister or my dad or whoever. It's been crazy, I truly apologize to my dear devoted readers! You guys are the most awesome people in the world! I love having you guys read my story, I really love it when I hear from all of you! Thanks to all who have reviewed, I am really thankful for the ideas you guys gave me but I am sorry I haven't updated. I am really going to try to get some more written this weekend. I just need to catch up on my homework for school first. You know what I mean? So, I truly am sorry and I hope you guys don't hate me! Thanks all!**

**JOELSANGEL**


	41. Chapter 41 To St Mungos

**A/N: Alright my homies! I know it has been FOREVER since I updated. Things have been crazy, I've been sick and of course I'm in driver's ed now so I have been out driving a lot. When I am home, I'm usually sleeping lol. But I swear I have thought about the story so much since I last updated. I hated not having time or energy to write a good chapter. I didn't want to put up a chapter if it wasn't going to be good. So, like I did last time I had an A/N between Chapters, this chapter is numbered differently because of the A/N but you haven't missed anything! So, here goes!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 40**

**To St. Mungo's **

**HERMIONE--**

"Hey, wake up sleepy head." I heard Draco whisper into my ear. I looked up to the alarm clock and I realized that I had a grand total of ten minutes to get ready for class if I was going to have any breakfast. So, I jumped up grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower.

We went down to breakfast and I sat next to Harry while Draco went to sit next to Alex. I started to put food on my plate when I heard Ron and Harry talking about Neville.

"What's up with Neville?" I asked taking a bite of my food.

"He recieved a letter from his grandmother in the dorm this morning saying that he had to go visit his parents today. The letter said it was urgent. So, we were wondering if they died or something. That'll be really bad for Neville, don't you think?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be. I can't imagine life without my parents. But you'll be able to comfort him Harry. You know how it feels to grow up without parents." I said looking hopefully to my friends.

"I hope I can help." He said and turned back to his food.

We finished our breakfast and headed off to our classes. Draco and I of course spent most of the day together when we weren't in classes. At lunch we just grabbed a plate or two of food and went outside to eat. I loved the cool breeze that was blowing across the grounds.

"Do you have a bad feeling?" Draco asked out of nowhere.

"No, I don't. Why?" I asked.

"Because, I feel like something bad is going to happen today. I don't know what it is or who it has to do with but I can just feel it." He said looking curiously at the horizon.

"Everything will be alright. I promise." I said smiling at him. He hugged me but I could feel that he was still rigid from his feelings.

"I love you." He said into my hair as he pulled me close.

"I love you, Draco, always." I said to him.

We finished up our classes and then went to dinner. We sat at our seperate tables and enjoyed the meal. Half-way through dinner Neville came into the Great Hall. He looked rather dazed and even a little more confused than normal. He sat down next to Ron, who was sitting across from Harry.

"Hey, Neville, you alright buddy?" Ron asked looking at him worriedly.

"Fine." He replied.

"How are your parents?" Harry asked.

"Fine." He said again.

"You need someone to talk to?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm fine." He said eating some food. The three of us exchanged curious glances and then went back to our food. We talked and laughed and enjoyed being together. Things had gotten crazy since our first couple of years at Hogwarts. Sometimes I wished we could all go back to the beginning and just do things differently, where no one hated anyone else and everyone was friends. But perhaps fate had stepped in and said that this was how it was meant to happen. No one knew, and probably never would.

"Students, may I have your attention please?" Dumbledore said standing at the staff table.

"Now, I know that things have been a little off kilter with all of the Aurors around here. But I promise you, they are only here to protect the school. Once we are sure that there isn't going to be an attack on the school then the Aurors will leave and go back to the ministry. Please, do not play pranks on the Aurors. If I find that someone has pulled some sick joke on them and caused them to believe that there was a Death Eater in the castle when there really wasn't, the punishment will not be handled by the Head Boy or Head Girl or by any of the other Professors. You will have to deal with me personally, and I don't think that is something you will be very fond of. So, take that into consideration before you pull a prank." He said smiling at all of us.

"Now off to bed!" He boomed across the hall and all of us stood up and went to our various common rooms.

We all headed off to bed feeling as happy as ever. Draco and I reached the common room and went to our room. I changed my clothes and got into bed.

"Have you seen Neville since he returned from seeing his parents?" I asked knowing that Draco probably hadn't.

"No, why?" He asked.

"I don't know. He seemed really distant. It was like he wasn't even there although we could see him sitting there. You know what I mean?" I said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but I haven't seen him so I wouldn't know how he was acting." He replied climbing into bed next to me.

"It just seems odd. He got a letter at the last minute saying that he has to go see his parents, and then he's gone all day, and he returns to the castle and it seems like he's a completely different person, although he said his parents were fine. I just don't understand." I said.

**DRACO--**

Hermione didn't notice the look on my face when she was telling me about Neville acting weird at dinner. I had a feeling but wasn't sure that it was true. Then again, he had been called out of school to see his parents before. I only knew this because I would pick on him and steal the letters from him. I hoped and prayed that I was wrong, but I didn't know.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked after a minute.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I said smiling down at her.

"About what?" She asked.

"About how beautiful you are." I said.

"Yeah right Draco." She said smiling to me. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. I loved her so much I never wanted to let her go.

"I love you," I said to her.

"I love you more." She replied and laid her head on my chest. I held her close and we drifted off to sleep together.

**NEVILLE--**

I recieved a letter saying I had to visit my parents. It wasn't a big deal, it had happened during school days before. I was on my way to St. Mungo's when someone reached out and grabbed me. I was extremely frightened but I kept my cool. I then waited for the person to show their face. Finally, the man turned me around and looked me straight in the eye. I almost fainted when I saw Lucius Malfoy staring into my face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked.

"I want a little favor." He sneered.

"Well, the answer is no." I said and tried to walk away.

"My, haven't you become brave? Well, I'll let you know something young Mr. Longbottom, your bravery is only earning you points toward dieing." He said with his face rather close to my own.

"I'd rather die than help you." I told him.

"Well, then you are forcing me to do what I didn't want to do." He said.

"Wha--" I started but was cut off by the sound of Lucius calling out "Imperio" and suddenly I was lost for words. I just stood there staring at him.

"Now, you will listen to me and do as I tell you to. You are going to get Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy out of the castle. I don't care how you do it, just do it. Do not tell anyone where you are going, do not let anyone know what you are up to. I need you to bring them through the tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow to the Shreiking Shack. I will take care of everything from there." He said to me.

"Yes, sir," I replied. Then Lucius invited me for some tea, I couldn't refuse and went with him.We sat in a lowly little shop and drank tea for hours. We didn't really talk about anything but we just sat there. Then I headed back to the castle on the train and finally reached Hogsmeade station. Hagrid was there to welcome me and we went to the castle.

I thought for a long time about how I was going to get Harry and Malfoy out of the castle. I finally decided to put a note on Harry's bed saying that I was some girl and I wanted him to meet me in the Shrieking Shack the next night at midnight. I then mailed a letter to Draco, I wanted it to be delivered in the middle of the night because I knew that Hermione was with him. I told him that Harry wanted to meet him in the Shreiking Shack the same time that Harry was supposed to meet his mystery girl.

I would meet them in that shack the next night and Lucius would be there. I still had to write a letter to Lucius saying when and where they would be. All I wrote in the letter was "Shreiking Shack, Midnight, tomorrow." and sent it off. Now all I had to do was wait for the next night to come around. It wasn't really that hard. I was glad that I had done what I was supposed to for once.

**DRACO--**

Suddenly I awoke to the sound of tapping on the window, I opened it to find a letter from Harry attached to the leg of an owl. It said he wanted me to meet him in the Shreiking Shack at mightnight the next night. He said not to tell Hermione because he wanted to get her a present because he hadn't gotten her one for Christmas, although I could have swore that he had gotten her one.

I kept this in mind and went back to bed. I laid with Hermione and just marveled at her beauty, I loved her so much that it was like nothing I had ever felt before and I didn't think I'd ever feel it again. I drifted back to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you guys liked the chapter. I know it was a little short for my usual chapters. I'm sorry. It took me like three days to write this because I haven't been home much. But please REVIEW FOR ME!!!!! You know I love to hear from you.**

**JOELSANGEL**


	42. Chapter 42 Where Did He Go?

**A/N: Hey guys, MY FAITHFUL READERS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! lol. Well, I have only gotten one review for my last chapter but I'm reasonably sure that's because all of you are busy and if you just didn't review, it's okay because I know you read the chapter anyway! Although, as you all know, I prefer to hear from you. It's always nice to know what you guys think! So, a huge thanks to _TomxFeltonsxWifeyx3 _for your review! And so you all can be happy again, here's another installment, I'm going to try to update more often but it's hard, since I have had writer's block and I haven't been home anyway. But here goes, hope you like it!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 42**

**Where did he go?**

**HERMIONE--**

Draco woke up before I did and he had gone to take a shower while I slept. When I finally woke up I heard him rummaging through the dresser. I looked at him and all he was wearing was a towel. I couldn't believe how beautifully sculpted his body was. He had amazing muscles and of course a beautifully smooth complexion.

Suddenly, I felt sick. I closed my eyes and imagined what my baby was going to look like when it was born. Almost as if a domino effect was set off in my head, I remembered that I had an appointment with Doctor Smith later that week as well as Doctor James.

"Draco," I said looking at the love of my life.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel a little sick but I'm okay. Do you remember that I have appointments this week?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, I do. Your appointment with Doctor James is Friday and your appointment with Doctor Smith is Saturday." He said looking up at the calendar that was hanging on the wall.

"Week twelve of pregnancy, what happens this week?" I asked.

"The baby is now about two inches long, and his or her eyes are moving to where they are supposed to be as well as the ears, the kidneys are starting to develope urine, the vocal cords are preparing for the first cry, the liver is functioning to clean the blood, and store nutrients." He said reading from the calendar.

"What does it say for me?" I asked.

"It says that you should probably start getting some maternity clothes because you are going to start growing out of your normal clothes." He replied.

"That's the truth, I had trouble fitting into a lot of my jeans the last few days." I said smiling at him.

"Well, when we go to the doctor we can get you some clothes. Okay?" He asked.

"Alright. We need to get to breakfast, I'm starving." I said.

"No, you are not starving, you are just extra hungry because of the baby." He smiled back.

"Whatever, I need food." I laughed. I got out of bed and dressed in a pair of comfy pants and a sweatshirt. I could see that my stomach had become a small bump. I smiled to myself and thanked God for the hundredth time that week that I had a baby in my stomach. I loved that I was going to be a mother.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked from the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said and slipped my shoes on. We went down to the Great Hall and ate some breakfast. We then went to class, and of course, it was Potions. Snape didn't have the door open when we arrived so we stood there for a while.

"Everyone, come in and take your seats." Snape said as he opened the door. We all walked in and took our usual seats next to whoever we felt like sitting by. Draco and I were sitting there waiting for class to begin as people were chatting about what they were going to do that weekend.

"You know, all these people have their weekends perfectly planned. How come we don't have any plans really?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Probably because we haven't really thought about it, we don't need to go out to seem like we're having a good time. You and I enjoy sitting together in our common room as much as these people enjoy going out on the weekends." I said to him.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He smiled at me.

"I know," I said cockily. He laughed and hugged me and we sat through the class only half paying attention to what Snape was saying.

**DRACO--**

After our classes were over we went to dinner and then back to our common room. We sat down on the couch and watched the fire burn. I remembered that Harry had wanted me to meet him in the Shreiking Shack at midnight, although I had no idea why we couldn't do it on the Castle grounds.

Around ten thirty, Hermione fell asleep. I carried her up to the bedroom and put her in bed. I left her a note that said I would be back, I told her I was going to the castle kitchen to get a good midnight snack. I laid it on the pillow and headed for the grounds.

I somehow managed to get through the opening at the bottom of the Whomping Willow without getting myself killed and headed for the Shreiking Shack. I walked for what felt like forever and finally made it. I went up the stairs and into a room.

"Harry?" I said looking around, I didn't see anyone there. I turned around and suddenly I was face to face with my father.

"Hello Draco." He sneered at me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Your body in a grave." He said in a low tone.

"Well, you aren't going to get it. How did you know I was going to be here?" I asked suddenly remembering that he couldn't have known I was going to be there.

"I have my resources." He said.

"Well, I don't really care how you knew, but you had better let me go. I am not going to let you kill me." I said glaring.

"Is that supposed to scare me into letting you go?" He laughed.

"It better, because if you don't believe me I'll show you." I said reaching for my wand.

"Draco, you can't beat me." He said. The next thing I knew, everything was black.

**HERMIONE--**

I woke up Friday morning and I stretched out and realized that Draco wasn't in bed with me. I looked over and there was a small note on the pillow. I picked it up and read it.

_Hermione,_

_I was having a craving for something sweet and you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you up. Instead I'm going to go down to the houselves to see if they have something good. I'll see you when I get back, Love you bunches._

_Love_

_Draco._

I read it a couple times through thinking. When had he gone? Why couldn't he have eaten something from our kitchen? When was he coming back? I concluded that if he wasn't back in half an hour then I was going down to the kitchen to see if he was there.

I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I got in and stood there for a good ten minutes before washing my hair and body. I relaxed so much that I almost fell asleep. I finally got out of the shower and dressed, I put my hair up in a pony tail and applied a little bit of makeup. I went back to the bedroom to put my dirty clothes in the hamper and Draco still wasn't back.

"Where is he?" I asked myself out loud. I walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchens. When I entered I found Dobby.

"Dobby, when did Draco leave here?" I asked.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Draco hasn't been here." He said in his squeaky voice.

"You mean he wasn't here earlier?" I asked. He shook his head.

"He wasn't here last night either?" I continued.

"No, Miss Hermione he wasn't here. I have been here all night and he wasn't in here at all." He squeaked.

"Hmm, thanks Dobby." I said and left the kitchens. I went to the Great Hall and found Alex sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Alex, have you seen Draco?" I asked sitting next to him.

"No, I was about to ask you where he was." He said.

"Great, he left me a note saying he was going to go to the kitchens and I went down there and none of the houselves have seen him. I'm starting to get worried." I said looking at him.

"I'm sure he's fine. It's Draco, he's always okay. Right?" He said with a false sense of confidence.

"I guess. Well, I'll talk to you later." I said and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked as I approached the table.

"No, is he missing too?" I asked feeling my pulse rise a little more each second.

"Too?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Draco's gone. He left a note saying that he was heading to the kitchens last night and he's not back. No one has seen him. I'm starting to get scared." I said.

"We need to tell Dumbledore." Ginny said.

"I agree. Let's go." I said and Ron and Ginny jumped up and followed me. We almost ran to Dumbledore's office. We climbed the spiral staircase and I knocked impatiently on the door.

"Enter," We heard from behind the door. We walked in to find Harry standing in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Harry! You're okay?" I said.

"Yeah, _I'm _fine." He said.

"I don't like the way you said that." I said to him knowing that look in his eyes.

"What happened?" Ginny asked after a long silence between all of us.

"Sit, and I'll tell you." He said and all three of us sat down in chairs that Dumbledore conjured out of thin air.

"Thank you, sir." I said before I sat. Dumbledore gave a slight nod of his head and then looked back to Harry.

"Okay, so I got this letter from some girl, it was on my bed, and it said she wanted to meet me in the Shreiking Shack at Midnight last night. So, at eleven thirty, I set out for the Shack. I went through the tunnel and when I got out, standing there was Draco, he walked into a room and called my name. I thought for a moment that he was trying to kill me, so I hid, out of instinct you know? Well, I remembered everything that has happened with him this year and realized that I was being foolish." He said and paused.

"And?" I asked impatiently.

"Then, Lucius came out of nowhere and Draco was talking to him. He asked what Lucius wanted." He continued.

"What happened after that?" Ron asked, all of us were like a bunch of children listening to a ghost story; completely riveted to our seats.

"Then Lucius said something like ' I want you in a grave.' And then he knocked him out. I got away but only barely. I gasped, he heard me, chased me and I got away. I think it was all planned by someone. I don't know who that letter came from though, so I can't accuse anyone." He said.

"Harry?" I said with a sudden horror dawning in my mind.

"What?" He asked.

"You share a dorm with Neville do you not?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" He said confusedly.

"When he returned the other day from seeing his parents, he was acting really weird. His eyes were all glassy, but he said his parents were fine. I think he was under the Imperius Curse. Has anyone seen him today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saw him a little while ago. He hasn't changed since then." Ginny said.

"I'll send for Mr. Longbottom right away." Dumbledore said and stood from his desk. He sent an owl out the window which we knew would fly down to the Great Hall and drop the letter in Neville's plate or into the plate of Professor McGonagall, who would then get Neville and bring him to the Headmaster.

Within a few moments, as we all predicted, Professor McGonagall led Neville into the office. She looked around for a moment and then looked to the Headmaster wondering why all of us Gryffindors were in the Headmaster's office.

"Are they all in trouble, Albus?" She asked.

"No, Minerva, it seems as if we are missing a student. Mr. Malfoy went to the Shreiking Shack last night and never returned, due to his father capturing him. He almost captured Harry but he escaped. Now, Miss Granger believes that Mr. Longbottom was put under the Imperius Curse. Therefore, I called him to my office. I just thought you should know what's happening." Dumbledore said to McGonagall.

"Ahh, well, do you mind if I stay?" She asked.

"Not at all." He replied and she sat on a chair beside him.

"So, Mr. Longbottom, what are we to do with you?" Dumbledore asked. Neville just stared into space. Dumbledore looked him over a couple times.

"Miss Granger, I believe you were right. You have a very keen eye, that's good." He praised. I nodded and then looked back to Neville. Dumbledore cast a spell on him and it was as if he suddenly snapped out of a trance.

"Neville, do you know where Draco is?" I asked before anyone else could say anything.

"Lucius has him." He said his voice shaking.

"How did all of this happen?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Well, I went to see my parents, right? Then Lucius grabbed me and he put me under the Imperius Curse, I came back to the castle, and I wrote a letter to Harry saying I was this girl who wanted to meet him in the Shreiking Shack at Midnight the next night, and then I sent a letter to Malfoy in the middle of the night that said I was Harry and that I hadn't gotten Hermione a Christmas present so I wanted him to meet me in the Shack to make sure she'd like it. Then, I sent a letter to Lucius saying when and where." He said.

"You led him into that? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT MY BABY PROBABLY WON'T KNOW IT'S REAL FATHER?" I yelled at him.

"I'm so sorry Hermione!" He cried but I was completely livid.

"Miss Granger, I know you are angry, but he didn't do it on purpose. You know very well what the Imperius Curse will do. You cannot hold this against him, and for all we know, Draco could be perfectly safe and we could find him before any harm comes to him. We have to find out what is happening first." Dumbledore said. I couldn't handle it, I had to leave before I started screaming again. Ginny followed me out the door.

"Hermione, I know it's hard but you can handle it. We will find him don't worry, you just need to worry about you and your baby." She said.

"Ginny, I can't survive without him. I love him so much, I need him. He is a part of me now, what if we don't get him back?" I asked.

"Don't think like that." Ginny said. I then broke down and cried on her shoulder for almost half an hour. I couldn't lose him, I just couldn't.

**DRACO--**

I awoke in a dark room, I felt as if I had been hit by a very large train going an excessively fast speed. My entire body hurt and I felt like I was going to die. I looked around and after a moment a little bit of detail made itsself present. It looked as if there was a small prison like bed attached to the wall with a pillow that shouldn't even be considered a pillow and a blanket on it. I sat down on the bed and realized that Hermoine was probably awake by now, wondering where I was.

I could just see in my mind, Hermione screaming for me and I was nowhere to be found. Then I pictured the rest of Hermione's life, without me. I knew that I was going to die in this room, or at least somehwere in this building. There was no way I was going to get away from my father. He was going to kill me and if he didn't Voldemort would. I just prayed that they didn't kill Hermione and the baby.

Down the hall I heard a scream... it sounded like a girl... I couldn't bear to think that it might be Hermione... Another scream... I covered my ears and began to cry... She couldn't die.


	43. Chapter 43 The First 48 Part 1

**A/N: Okay dudes, I got two reviews for my last chapter. If I don't get more I'm gonna be sad:( lol. At least I get to hear from some of you. :) Thanks to _Dramoinelvr and TomxFeltonsxWifeyx3 _for your reviews you guys rock! I hope yall liked the last chapter. I know that if it wasn't my story I would have cried when I had read it. I hope you guys like the story so far and I hope you like the rest of it. I don't know how many chapters I am going to have but there are probably a lot more to come. :) Thanks for reading!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 43**

**The First 48. Pt 1**

**HERMIONE-- Hour 3**

It was so hard to get myself up off the floor of the common room after I had gotten there and fell to the floor crying my eyes out. I didn't know where Draco was and I had this gut feeling that he wasn't okay. I knew he was hurt, I could feel it. Somehow, Draco and I could feel each others pain no matter where we were. I knew that he was hurting inside as much as I was because he wasn't with me. I knew he was scared, I could hear him in my head, _"Hermione, I'm scared. What am I going to do? I'm afraid he's going to kill me. I hear footsteps, they're coming closer. They're right outside the door, they're past. How am I going to get out of here? Help me please!" _It was as if he was in my head, begging for help and I didn't know what to do.

It had been three hours since I woke up and found he was gone. I laid down on the couch and I felt as if there was a huge part of me missing, Draco wasn't there.

"Hermione?" I heard from the portrait hole.

"What?" I asked trying to hide that I had been crying, and being unsuccessful.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Harry said walking to me.

"I'm okay. It's just hard. It's like I can hear him in my head, pleading for someone to save him. I can't help him, I don't know where he is. Harry what am I going to do? I can't find him, I need him. He's my life now." I said starting to cry again.

"I know Hermione." He said soothingly taking me into his arms.

"It hurts so much." I said.

"It'll be okay. Draco's strong. He can make it. So can you." He whispered into my ear.

"I hope you're right, Harry." I said back and hugged him tighter.

**DRACO-- Hour 3**

It felt like I had been here for days, although I knew it was only a few hours. I heard so much screaming in the little time I had been here. It was like being a cow waiting to be slaughtered. You knew it was coming, but you didn't want it to happen, and there was nothing you could do to stop it.

"Draco," I heard a cold drawling voice say from the door.

"What?" I said angrily.

"The Lord wants to know how you are feeling." He said.

"I'd be a lot better if I wasn't stuck in this godforsaken room, or even in the same building as you, or your pitiful master." I shot back.

"Really? Pity. He was thinking of giving you a place amongst his followers. Now I don't think he'll be so understanding." He said smoothly.

"I wouldn't want to follow that parasite anyway!" I yelled back.

"Okay, I'll let him know you think so." He slammed the door of the cell. I prayed that he would either kill me now or let me go. I didn't want to put up with the Death Eaters.

"Psst." I heard from the doorway. I walked to it and looked out the little barred hole in the door. It was the guy across the hallway.

"Did you just say what I thought you said to Lucius Malfoy?" He asked surprisedly.

"Yes, he's my father, I can say whatever I want to him, and for all I care, he can die a long horrible death. By my hand." I said.

"Wow, you are brave boy." He said, I realized that he was an older man, grey hair, scruffy beard, and crooked teeth.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked.

"A couple weeks. My friend was in the cell right next to yours, and they took him away yesterday, so I know my turn is coming soon. You could be here for a very long time, son. They feed you, but it's not good food. It's like the kind of food they'd give to some wild animal that doesn't know what real food tastes like." He told me.

"Great." I said under my breath.

"Oh, and don't try to break out. It won't work. That'll just get you done in faster." He said before turning away from the door and going back to what I thought would be his bed that looked just like mine.

I sat down on the bed, thinking. Was Hermoine okay? How was the baby? What were they going to do to me? How long would it be before I died? I was scared, I wanted someone to help me. There were footsteps, they were coming closer. They were in front of the door, they past.

_Draco, where are you? I'm scared for you! I love you! I can't lose you now! We're going to have a baby. We are going to be parents and I don't want anyone else to be the father of my baby. What am I going to do? WHERE ARE YOU?!? I feel to helpless!_ I could hear her in my head, I knew she was sad and scared.

I didn't know where I was, I didn't know how to get there. I couldn't help her find me. There was nothing I could do, I felt just as helpless as she did.

**HERMIONE-- Hour 8**

Five more hours had passed, and I still felt as if nothing was being done. There was nothing I could do. Why did Lucius have to take him? Was Lucius going to kill him? Was he already dead? No, I knew he wasn't dead yet. I could still feel his heart beat, it was faint but I could feel it in my chest. His heart beats alternated with mine. As my pulse would rise, so would his. As it calmed, his did too.

I knew that if we didn't find him in the next forty hours, he was going to be dead. I just knew that after two days, he wouldn't be alive anymore. I could feel it in my bones. I had to see Dumbledore. I set off for his office.

"Enter," He said before I even knocked on the door.

"Professor?" I said after I opened the door.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked looking up at me over his half moon spectacles.

"I have been feeling like if we don't find Draco in the next forty hours, he's going to be dead by the time we do get to him. And I was sitting in the common room and it was as if I could hear Draco in my head talking to me, telling me he was scared and that there were footsteps approaching his door, and then they passed, and it was like he was begging me for help. I feel so helpless, I need to find him." I said in a hurry.

"I know that you are upset Miss Granger, but I want to ask you a question." He said and waited for me to give my approval for him to ask a question, which I did with a nod.

"Have you and Mr. Malfoy previously had the feeling of being one person when you were together? Have you ever felt his fear as if it was your own? Has he ever felt your anger rise as his did at the same time?" He asked.

"Yes, that happens to us all the time. Do you think that we are able to communicate with our minds and feelings?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes, I believe that is what is happening. It's not unheard of, but it's not very common. Like parseltongue, it may seem like many witches and wizards can do it, but the reality is, most people in the world can't do it. So, I belive that we can find Mr. Malfoy, with your help. But there is only one problem, I'm sure Draco doesn't know where he is, so we need to find a way to figure that out." He told me calmly.

"Yes, sir. I'll try to say something to him. Maybe if I tell him I can communicate with him then he will believe me, but I'm not sure. I'll try." I said.

"Okay, you may go back to your dorm to do that, I need to call some people into the office for a meeting and then I will come get you. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll be in my common room." I said and turned and left the room. It looked as though there was hope after all.

**DRACO-- Hour 9**

_Draco? Can you hear me? I know this sounds crazy but I am actually talking to you through our minds, Dumbledore said that he thought we could communicate with our minds. Is it working? Tell me something please. I need to know if this works._

I could hear her in my mind, and I didn't know if I could believe it, but there was really no other option. _Hermione, I'm here, I'm alive, but I'm frightened. I don't know what to do. I don't know where I am and I just want to get out of here and see you again. I miss you terribly, I'm scared that my father is going to get ahold of you. Whatever you do, do not leave the castle. You'll be safe there, but nowhere else. Stay there please! I don't want your or our baby to be hurt!_

I hoped that she heard me.

_Draco, I am going to have to leave the castle to come help you. I have to find you. I will not let them do it without me. I don't know how to get there though. I'm so scared that I'm going to lose you. I love you with all my heart! Be strong and we will find you!_

_I will be strong for as long as I can, sweetie. I hope you can find me, I love you and I want to see you again. It's so dark and cold in here. I could hear a woman down the hall screaming when I first got here, I'm scared that they're going to kill me before you get here. But I'm going to try to get some information out of the people in cells around me as to where I am and I will let you know what I find out. I love you, always and forever._

_Draco, I love you so much. We will be there as soon as we can. Get back to me soon, I want to find you. I love you, I'll see you soon!_

And she was gone. It was odd that I could talk to her with my mind. Maybe that's why we could always feel each others feelings, it was weird, but I liked that even when I wasn't with her I could tell her how much I loved her. Maybe I could show her my thoughts of her, how much I loved her and how beautiful I thought she was. I didn't know, I was just worried about getting out of the cell that held me captive, perhaps even the cell I would die in.

Suddenly, as I was lost in thought, my father burst through the door. He looked at me and glared, I glared back. I hated him so much that if looks could kill, he would have been dead in half a second flat, and it wouldn't be pretty when he died.

"Get up." He sneered.

"Why?" I asked.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME DRACO! GET UP!" He yelled at me. I stood slowly wondering why I was being forced to stand.

I then found out that he was putting me in shackles and he was leading me down a hallway. There were no windows or anything to see the outside world. I didn't know if it was day or night or even if I was in a city or in the country. I wished I could have one glimpse of where I was. Then maybe I could help Hermione and the others find me.

"Here you are, my Lord." My father said bowing to Voldemort.

"Thank you Lucius." He said waving an airy hand.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"I want you to pay for the names you have called me, for turning against me and your father, and just because I like to see people suffer." He said in a cold tone.

"You are sick." I said.

"Not at all, I'm in perfect health. I believe it is you who is sick, my boy. Sick in the head. You are engaged to a mudblood, and she is carrying your child. That makes you sick." He said. I then realized that there were chains hanging from the roof above my head, I didn't want to know what he was going to do to me.

"Chain him up." He then said to his minions. They all grabbed me and I tried to fight them off but it didn't work. They shackled my hands in the chains from the roof and then one of them ripped my shirt off. I then saw one of them hand Voldemort a cat of nine tails. A/N: If you don't know what that is, it's a whip with nine different pieces of leather with shards of glass in it, when you get hit with one of those, wherever you were hit is cut into ribbons

"Oh God." I said and closed my eyes. I was so scared that I was going to end up dead.

The first hit came down- _Hermione! Help! It hurts!- _The second- _He's beating me, it hurts so much. Help me!_- The third.- _It's a cat of nine tails, it hurts so much. How long is he going to do this?_- After the fifth I lost count, I was feeling really dizzy and all I could think of was the pain that I was feeling. I couldn't believe my father just stood by and let him do that to me. I hated him more then ever for it.

Finally, they took me back to my room, gave me a new shirt and I tried to put it on but couldn't. It all hurt too bad. I felt sleepy, I didn't know if I was going to make it. _Hermione, I think I'm going to die, I love you. Please, even if I do die, come back for my body, I don't want my father to burn it, I want you to be the one to cremate me when I die. I love you so much. _

_Draco! OH MY GOD! You can't die! I love you so much, I have to find you. Please, help me figure out where you are. Draco I love you! I can't lose you. I will get my revenge on Voldemort. _And then it sounded as if she were crying in my ear. I hoped she could find me. I loved her and needed her. The torture they were giving me was nothing to the thought of what might happen to her.

**HERMIONE-- Hour 13**

"Dumbledore, we have to do something! They are beating him. I heard him, it was a cat of nine tails, and I know that's got to hurt. Please, sir, we have to do SOMETHING! ANYTHING!" I yelled.

"Miss Granger, we are working as fast as we can. I'm sorry, but I can't find him if I have no clue where he is." He said and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I know, I just need to find him. You didn't hear what I heard. It was horrible. He said he thought he was going to die. I can't lose him, he's my love. He's the only thing I have to help me through this pregnancy and the rest of my life. I need him!" I cried and fell to the floor. The baby was moving inside of me and it just made me cry harder. I knew that there was a huge possibility that my baby was going to grow up calling someone else 'Daddy' and that scared me. I didn't want anyone but Draco to be the father of my child.

"Hermione, let's go get something to eat." Ginny said standing from her place next to Dumbledore's desk.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"You may not think you are hungry, but that baby needs food. If you don't eat, neither does the baby and then you could lose the baby. Come on, let's go get something to eat." She said and picked me up off the floor.

"Ginny, what am I going to do?" I asked as we walked down the hallway together.

"I don't know. But I do know that Draco is strong, and so are you. You two will make it through this and we will find him." She said, but I could sense a feeling of uneasiness as she said it, as if she wasn't quite sure she believed it.

"I hope you're right." I said quietly.

_HERMIONE!! He got me with the Cruciatus Curse. It hurts so much. My back is still bleeding and they don't even care! Help me please! Someone HELP ME! _I heard and hit the floor in a whole new pool of tears.

"What?!? What happened?" Ginny asked.

"The Cruciatus Curse. He's still bleeding. That's four hours of bleeding. He's going to die!" I cried out. Many first years looked at me as they passed in the hallway.

"What are you lookin at? This isn't some kind of freakshow! If anyone around here are the freaks it's you little weirdos. Move along or I'll kick your--" She said and I didn't catch the last word as Draco's voice came back into my head.

_Hermione, I love you. There's a guy across the hallway and he said they did this to his friend too, and after the first four or five hours they gave him a rag with water to clean his back up, so I should be getting something to help clean it out. It hurts, but not as much as it does when I think of what they might do to you. I love you. Be safe please!_

I continued to cry, but not as hard. There was a small sense of hope there still. I could still find him. I still had thirty five hours to find him. I knew that in forty eight hours he'd be gone. I just hoped that thirty five was enough. Ginny and I continued onto the kitchen and got something to eat. I almost got sick when I ate but I knew I had to or else my child would not have the nutrients it needed.

**DRACO-- Hour 17**

Four more hours had gone by, they had finally gotten me a rag and some water. But when I tried to clean myself up, it stung really badly. I knew I had to or else it was going to get really infected and there would be no use trying to save me anyway. I finally got to the point where I could put my shirt on and I laid down on my stomach on the bed. It was obviously made of concrete but it was better then nothing.

I had a dream about Hermione and I after we had the baby, which I still couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, and then suddenly my father burst into the room and killed Hermione and the baby, and then me. I woke with a start and realized I was in a cold sweat. I got up and looked out the barred hole in the door.

"Hey mister." I said trying to get the attentiont of the man across the hall.

"Yeah?" He asked as he approached the door.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" I asked.

"It's in the country somewhere. I know that. And I know that there's a really large manor close to here. It's really nice but dark." He said.

"Is that all you know?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I had hardly been concious when I saw it, but I'm sure that's what I saw. Because I was so scared of it." He whispered back.

"Thanks, you've been a big help. If I can get out of here, I'll make sure to take you with me. What's your name by the way?" I asked.

"Jonathan. What's yours?" He asked.

"Draco. Thanks Jonathan. It means a lot to me that you've helped." I said thankfully.

"You're welcome, Draco." He replied and went back to his bed.

I followed suit and went to my bed. Where was there a place in the country with a big, dark manor? I couldn't figure it out for the life of me, but then again I was only half there in my head, I was busy thinking of Hermione. HERMIONE!!

_Hermione!! I found out that I'm in the country somewhere, there's a large, dark manor near here. I don't know where it could be, but you are the smarter of the two of us, and you also have a lot more help there then I do. Maybe you can figure it out from there. Let me know if you get an idea! I love you make sure you keep our baby safe. _

I laid back down on the bed and waited for Hermione's reply. I knew that she could figure it out, she was brilliant and she had Dumbledore, Harry, Alex, Ron and Ginny there to help her. She wasn't alone, as I was. But at least I knew I had someone to help me. Jonathan, he was a nice guy.

**HERMIONE-- Hour 19**

"He said it was in the country, near a large, dark manor. Where could that be?" I said looking at my friends.

"I don't know. There are a lot of manors out there, Hermione, and even more countryside." Harry said.

"I know, but I have to find him. I can't lose him. He's my everything. You know that feeling." I said to him and he nodded at me. We sat there for another half hour thinking before anyone said anything.

Suddenly, Draco filled my head again. _Ouch! I hate my father, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Someone help. He's choking me. Voldemort's whipping me again. It already hurt. OUCH! HELP! _

"I hate this, I have to find him." I cried. Everyone looked at me funny and then I looked back at Ginny.

"What are they doing now?" She asked.

"Beating him, again. And Lucius is choking him. I hate that man with everything I am. He will not live to see next week. He's going to die, soon." I said determinedly.

"I'll help, Hermione." Ginny said standing up. Harry and Ron stood as well, and suddenly, Dumbledore came through the door.

"Have you found anything out, sir?" I asked.

"No, but we have a lead as to where all 'dark' manors are within a good distance of here. There are many, but I'm sure it's near one of them." He said. I looked at the pictures he had in his hands.

As he was flipping through the pictures he came across one that looked vaguely familiar but I didn't know where from. I looked at it, and then I saw it. The Malfoy crest on the gate.

"That's it. I know it is." I said looking at him.

"That can't be it. There are no underground dwellings on their property. We know this because we haven't found any doors or anything leading to something like that in that house. Do you know how many times we have searched that house, Miss Granger?" He said.

"Yes, sir, but I beg your pardon, maybe you're wrong." I said.

"Well, you are one of the first to suggest that. But I do not believe we are wrong. We have checked many times." He replied.

"He never said it was attatched to the house, it could be on their grounds you just haven't seen it." I told him.

"I'll send a few Aurors out there, but I still don't believe there is a place like that out there." He said.

"Thank you, sir." I sighed and went back to the pictures that were on the desk.

**DRACO-- Hour 23**

The beatings were killing me... Hermione... I was scared... Were they ever going to find me?... Perhaps I would die in this room and they would never find my body... Dark manor?... Sounded like Malfoy Manor... But there was nothing like this near there... As far as I knew.. Who knew with my father... I doubted it... I just hoped they found me soon... Screams echoed down the hall... For another hour...

**To be continued...**


	44. Chapter 44 The First 48 Part 2

**A/N: Okay, I'm done torturing you with the cliffhanger. I'll continue writing so you guys can find out what's happening. I truly hope you guys love this story as much as I love writing it. You know there are times when I don't know what I'm going to write when I start and somehow it all just comes out and I think it's not very good and you guys still love it for some reason lol. But, before I continue with the story I would like to give a huge thanks to _TomxFeltonsxWifeyx3 and siriusblackshottie _for your reviews, as I have said, you guys make it worth my time :) I hope you like it!!!  
JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 44**

**The First 48 Part 2**

**HERMIONE-- Hour 29**

Six more hours had passed and the Aurors still had not arrived back from Malfoy Manor. I looked at many more pictures that Dumbledore had, I sat there for hours looking through these pictures. I always came back to a certain three, one of which was Malfoy Manor.

"Miss Granger? Am I right in asking that you keep coming back to a certain three of those Manors?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. Like I said, I believe it's Malfoy Manor, but I could be wrong. I just have a gut feeling about these other two as well." I said handing him the other two pictures.

"That's interesting." He said looking at the two pictures.

"What is?" I asked confusedly.

"These two manors are near Malfoy Manor. Did you know that?" He asked.

"No, sir, I didn't know that." I replied.

"Yes, they are." He said perplexedly.

"How far away are each of them from Malfoy Manor?" I asked with a sudden thought.

"They are both about thirty acres from Malfoy Manor. Why?" He asked.

" I think maybe the place Draco is in is right in the middle of all three of them. Do you think that's possible?" I asked. He looked at the pictures and thought for a moment then it was as if a light went on in his head.

"I think it's possible since the other two manors belong to the Crabbe and Goyle families." He said.

It hit me like someone slapping me right in the face. Crabbe and Goyle lived that close to Draco? He never told me that. Then again he didn't talk about his home much because of his hatered for his father.

"I truly believe that's where it is, sir." I said looking up at him.

"We will have to see." He said and went to his seat behind his desk.

"Aren't we going to look for them?" I asked surprised.

"Not yet." He said simply.

"If we don't go now, Draco's going to be dead by the time we get there!" I almost yelled back at him.

"Miss Granger, if we go there right now, they will probably be expecting us since there are Aurors there at this time. If we wait then they will think the Aurors didn't see anything. Then we will have the advantage of surprise on our hands." He said calmly.

"Sir, I cannot sit around and wait to see if we're right or wrong. There's a good chance we're wrong. What then? We will have wasted hours when we could have been out looking for them. As it is, it's taken the Aurors six hours so far, what if they got caught, or what if they're still searching and don't find anything?" I said starting to get truly frustrated.

"I know you are impatient about finding young Mr. Malfoy, but we cannot rush this or none of us will get out of there alive." He said.

"Will you let me know as soon as the Aurors arrive back?" I said and a second later there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," He said. Tonks came in the door.

"Looks like you won't have to let me know when they arrive." I said and sat down.

"We found what looked like a hidden door in the midst of a bunch of trees, we didn't investigate but we came here to let you know." She said.

"Where was this hidden door?" Dumbledore asked her.

"I'd say about fifteen acres from the manor." She replied.

"I knew it." I stated simply.

"Knew what?" Tonks asked confusedly.

"I knew that they were holding Draco near Malfoy Manor. You know they say the best place to hide is the least expected place. Lucius would think that we'd never suspect him of hiding on his own property. It's a brilliant yet stupid idea." I said shaking my head.

"Well, then I believe you are right, Miss Granger. We still have to wait a while before we go though." He said. I nodded my head.

"Will you let me know when you are preparing to leave?" I asked.

"Yes I will." He said and I left the room. I knew he was there. I just hoped we weren't too late.

**DRACO-- Hour 33**

More hours had passed, my wounds finally quit bleeding but they still hurt like hell. Were they ever going to find me? I could have swore that Hermione had said something a while ago but I wasn't coherent enough to understand or remember anything she said.

_Hermione, have you figured out where I am? I love you and I'm really scared, please find me. _

_Draco, we found out where you are, believe it or not, you are only fifteen acres from your manor. Dumbledore said we have to wait a while to go there because there were Aurors out on your grounds searching for you. If we were to rush it then Lucius and Voldemort would be expecting it. I know you're hurting and I know you're scared but we will be there as soon as we can I promise. I love you so much. I'll see you soon._

_I hope so, I love you Hermione._

And with that, I waited. Waited to live, waited to die, or just waited for my chance to get back at those bastards. Suddenly, my door burst open again. It was my father. He grabbed me by the neck and dragged me down the hallway. I saw Jonathan on my way out, he was looking at me with sheer terror on his face.

"What are you going to do to me now?" I asked.

"You'll see." My father sneered back at me.

"Fine." I said with as much hate in my voice as I could muster.

He threw me into the room he was leading me to. There was a huge tub in the middle of the room, full of water. He shoved me in it. It was ice cold. I immediately began to shiver and I could feel the blood in my veins turning to ice. He pushed my head underwater and held me there. I fought as hard as I could but to no avail.

"Are you going to join us?" He asked when he lifted me from the water.

"NEVER!" I yelled back.

"Fine." He replied and pushed me back underwater. He held me there longer this time. It was so hard to hold my breath because I was shivering so much.

"How about now?" He asked.

"NO!" I yelled and took a large breath. He pushed me back under.

_Hermione, you'd better hurry. I think he's going to drown me. He's thrown me into a tub of ice cold water and keeps pushing me under when I tell him I won't join them. Hurry, please. I love you. Always remember that, no matter what._

_Draco, he's not going to kill you. We will be there as soon as we can I swear it. I love you so much._

"Are you going to join us now?" My father's words broke through Hermione's and I stared at him.

"I hate you." I said before slowly letting myself go under the water because I knew it was coming.

I waited until he pulled me up and asked if I would join them. Of course, I said no. Finally, he gave up and took me back to my room. I was freezing, if I didn't die by their torture, it would be of hypothermia. I was scared. Suddenly, I heard a door very close to mine open. I realized it was Jonathan's.

"Draco, if I don't come back, please, find Angela Clark, and tell her that I love her. She's my wife and I want her to know that even in death, I'm thinking of her. Can you do that please?" He asked quickly.

"O-oo-f co-uu-rs-sse." I studdered through my shivering.

"Thank you, you're a good man." He said as one of the many Death Eaters led him away. I sat down and started to cry. What if I could never get that message to her because they killed me as well. I knew how to do it.

_Hermione, you have to do me a favor. If I don't get out of here alive, you must find Angela Clark. She's the wife of the guy that was across the hall from me, tell her that he loved her and that even in death he was thinking of only her. But that's only if he dies. I'll let you know if he does or not, and if I'm dead before I let you know, try to find him while you are here. Okay? I love you always._

There was no response but that was okay. I knew she got my message anyway.

**HERMIONE-- Hour 40**

"Sir, are we ever going to go? I am reasonably sure that Draco is going to die soon. Lucius tried drowning him in ice cold water, he probably has hypothermia by now. We have to go, and soon." I said to the Headmaster after I had waited about six hours for him to come get me.

"Well, Miss Granger, I was about to send one of your friends to tell you that we were preparing to leave. So, hurry and get your things ready. Meet us in the Entrance Hall. Okay?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." I said with a sigh of relief that we were going to go.

_Draco, we are on our way! Did your friend Jonathan make it?_

_No he didn't. He's been gone too long to have lived. I'm so cold. I truly think I'm going to die. Hurry please. There are women screaming down the hall. I'm afraid, Please be careful. There are Death Eaters everywhere. They'll be hard to beat. Just be careful. Promise me that._

_I promise I'll be careful. I love you and I will see you soon. I swear._

_  
I love you. See you soon._

I ran down the flights of stairs and even jumped a couple floors because the stairs weren't going where I needed them to. I knew if Draco had seen it he would have yelled at me but I didn't care. I was going to save the love of my life. I met with Dumbledore and a huge party of Aurors, along with Ginny, Alex, Harry, Ron, and most of the teachers.

"I have lifted the charms on the castle grounds to allow us to apparate from one spot on the grounds, that's how we will get there." Dumbledore said.

"Sir? Draco wanted me to let all of you know that there are massive amounts of Death Eaters all over that place. He said it would be difficult to get past all of them. So, be warned." I said to everyone. They all nodded their heads and we left the Castle.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked. All who couldn't apparate were holding onto someone who could and we all nodded. The next thing I knew I was on Draco's family's land. It was dark and scary looking. It had been raining so the ground was soft and mushy.

Tonks led us to the place where she found the door that was hidden in the trees. Dumbledore opened it slowly and quietly. We started to head down the stone staircase. All the younger people were in the middle of a huge group of Aurors and teachers, to keep us safe from the front and back.

I saw many cells along this hallway. There were people screaming and then two Death Eaters came around a corner. Before they could say anything, they were struck to the ground with curses from many of the Aurors at the front of the line. Then it was as if something had been set off and all of the Death Eaters were upon us, from front and back.

Harry, Alex and Ron all jumped to cover Ginny and me. I could hear screams and shouts from the cells of captives cheering us on. We slowly moved forward and the teachers and Aurors pushed the four of us and a couple Aurors out to head down the hallway to find Draco.

"Draco!" I said in a harsh whisper. I heard no response. I kept walking as fast as I could and I finally found him.

"Draco." I said looking in at him.

"Hermione." He said hardly audible.

"Open it. Now!" I said to one of the Aurors, trying not to yell. He found a spell to open the door and I ran inside.

"You're here." He said and began to cry. I held him in my arms and felt like I was hugging a cube of ice.

"I'm so sorry it took so long." I cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay, you're here now. That's all that matters. Let's go home." He said.

"Oh, isn't that special?" I heard from a dark corner. I knew that voice, it was Lucius.

"Get away from us." I said.

"Why? You're to be my daughter in law, are you not?" He asked.

"No, I'm not, you will never be a part of our family. You are nothing." I said to him and then the Aurors, Harry, Alex, Ginny, and Ron came in the room.

"Lucius give it up. You're beat, eight to one, I don't think you're going to make it out of this room alive." Harry said.

"That's what you think you silly little boy." He said and raised his wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" One of the Aurors yelled and Lucius was unarmed.

"Now what do you think?" I asked.

"I think it's a cowardly way to fight someone. Eight to one. The odds are so unfair." He said.

"You play unfair all the time. Why should we play fair when you've tortured me and many others?" Draco asked standing up.

"Ahh, yes Draco. Torture. It wasn't torture, just a way of persuasion." He replied.

"Well, it's a shitty way to persuade me." He replied and grabbed my wand.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" He sneered at Draco.

"Damn right." He said and pointed the wand right at Lucius's heart.

"Then do it." He said.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" Draco yelled and Lucius fell to the floor. He dropped my wand and sunk to the floor himself.

"Draco! Are you okay?" I asked.

"I finally got him back. For everything he's done to me. I killed him. I am thankful he's gone." He said and hugged me close.

"Now there's only one left to worry about." Harry said with a determined look on his face.

"Voldemort." I said and looked up at my friend.

"Yeah, I'm going to find him." He said and turned to walk out. One of the Aurors went with him and the other one stayed with us to make sure we were safe. Then I heard Harry yelling down the hallway.

"What?" I asked and stood up. I ran to the door to find Harry and Voldemort face to face.I gasped and ran to get my wand.

"No, Hermione, You can't go out there. He'll kill you and that can't happen." Ron said looking at me.

"But I have to help Harry." I said.

"You don't worry about Harry, we'll take care of Voldemort. You just need to chill out." He said and they left Draco and me in the room.

"You actually came for me." Draco said in a whisper.

"Of course I did. Did you think I was just going to leave you here to die?" I asked.

"No, I thought you'd stay behind to make sure you kept the baby safe." He said looking deeply into my eyes.

"I could lose this baby for you. If I lost my own life for you, I would die happy knowing that you lived. I'd do anything for you." I told him.

"I know, and I'd do the same for you and our baby." He replied.

"VOLDEMORT FLED THE SCENE!" I heard through the door.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." I said lifting Draco to his feet.

"Wait, my father has my wand. I want it back." Draco said and turned to his father's body. He dug through his pockets until he found his wand. We left the room and headed out to the grounds.

"Wow, you're right, we are on my property. I wonder if my mother knows about all of this. I don't think she's ever truly followed Voldemort. Can we go see her?" Draco asked Dumbledore.

"I suppose that could be arranged, you will need some of the Aurors to go with you just in case." He said and a few Aurors came forward. We went to the Manor's front and Draco knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Narcissa said as she opened the door. She looked at us and the Aurors.

"Hello, mother." Draco said.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you?" She asked and we went inside.

"Your husband." I said trying not to sound rude.

"What has he done now?" She asked irritatedly.

"Well, he kidnapped me and then tortured me until I almost died. Did you know that there's an underground torture chamber on our land?" Draco asked his mother.

"WHAT?!?" She yelled.

"Yeah, about fifteen acres into the land. Where our land meets Crabbe and Goyle's. That's where I was, and he beat me and tried to drown me. I need some clothes mother." Draco said and we went up to his bedroom.

The Manor wasn't so bad on the inside, it still felt cold and scary. But it wasn't too bad compared to the outside. Once we entered Draco's room, it was as if we were back at the castle. It was warm and inviting. He had a desk and his walls were painted an off white, egg shell type color. It was really warm feeling. I breathed in through my nose and realized that it smelled like him even after he had been gone for so long.

"Are you going to tell her that you killed him?" I asked looking at Draco who sat down on his bed.

"I don't know. I don't want her to hate me but I can't lie to her." He said as I grabbed him some comfortable clothes out of the dresser.

"Draco, she needs to know." I said.

"I need to know what?" Narcissa asked as she entered the room.

"Mum, sit down." Draco said patting a place next to him.

"What happened Draco?" She asked.

"Father is dead." He told her. I could see a look on her face that looked almost like a look of... Relief?

"Well, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He had that one coming. He's tortured so many innocent people for his stupid leader. Who did it?" She asked almost as an afterthought.

"I did." Draco whispered.

"Really?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, ma'am." He said with a fear that she was going to be disappointed in him.

"Good." She said and he looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"You're not upset with me?" He asked.

"No, not at all. I think you should have been the one to do it. He's treated you badly your entire life. You hated him more then anyone else he's tortured, and that's hard because he was your father. I'm glad you found strength in yourself to do something like that." She said and hugged her son.

"Ouch." He said.

"What?" She asked quickly.

"He was beaten, pretty badly." I said and she lifted Draco's shirt.

"You know, if you hadn't killed him, I would have. That bastard." She said shaking her head.

"Well, he's gone, we don't have to worry about him anymore. I need to take a shower mum." He said and she said okay, kissed him on the forehead, kissed my cheek and told me to take good care of him before she left the room.

"Will you get in with me and help wash my back?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said looking at his back. It made me almost cry, I couldn't believe someone could do that to another person, especially to their own child.

We got in the shower and he turned the water on to a not so hot temperature and he stood there under the water for a moment. I just looked at him and was thankful that he was strong, if it weren't for his strength, he wouldn't be here right now. He turned so his face was under the water and I could see the blood washing down his back.

I grabbed a clean rag and began to slowly try to wipe away the dirt and other infectious things off of his back. Everytime he said ouch, I wanted to cry. I didn't want to hurt him but if I didn't do this he would get really sick and probably die. Finally, I got all I could off his back. He turned back around and looked at me. I walked to him and leaned against him.

"I love you so much." I said and began to cry.

"I love you." He cried into my hair. We stood there like that for a few moments and just held each other.

We finally got out and I found some antibiotic ointment in his medicine chest as well as some gauze that was in rolls so I could put it all around him to make sure his back was covered. I put the cream on his back and then wrapped him up. We both put our clothes on and went down to the living room.

"I guess you all should be getting back to the castle." Narcissa said.

"Yeah, we will come and visit soon, I promise. Keep in touch mum." He said and hugged his mother.

"I will. Thank you for helping him. You are a good girl. I'm proud to say you'll be part of my family. I hope you and your baby are going to be okay. Congratulations by the way." She said looking a me.

"How did you know she was pregnant?" Draco asked.

"Draco, you forget that I'm a mother, your mother to be exact, I know what pregnant girls look like. You're about twelve weeks along, correct?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well, I hope you'll let me know when you are having the baby, I'd like to be there." She said.

"Of course." I said and she hugged me.

"I hope to see the two of you soon. I love you both." She told us and saw us out. The Aurors apparated us back to the castle.

"I guess we had better get to the hospital wing." I said to him.

"Yeah, let's go." He replied and we headed off to the castle.

**DRACO-- Hour 48**

Madame Pomfrey healed my wounds and we went to dinner. Alex and I sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry. We were celebrating our victory over my father when Dumbledore stood up.

"As some of you may already know, one of our own went missing two days ago. Mr. Malfoy was taken captive by Lord Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. You may notice that he is back amongst you. It was a long forty eight hours of pain and torture not just for him but for his friends and loved ones. We finally found him and he's back with us. There's also one less truly dangerous criminal in this world. Lucius Malfoy was killed today and so were many other Death Eaters. The world is a little safer now. I would like you all to thank those who helped get Draco back and kill many people who have been terrorizing the wizarding world. Almost all of our teachers were there, as were some students. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny and Ron Weasley, and Alex Turner were all a part of this fight. They are all awarded fifty points for their houses for their bravery." He said and all of the Gryffindors cheered loudly.

The rest of the night went greatly. Hermione and I were back together and safe. I was so proud of her for being strong while I was gone. I knew that it took a great deal of her energy to keep it together without me. As it took me a lot of my energy to stay alive to see her one more time. She was my everything and I loved her more than anything in the world. I was so happy we were all okay. Mostly, I was glad my father was dead. He would no longer hurt us or my mother. I was thankful of that and I told Hermione about a hundred times that night that I loved her more than anything in the world. Finally, we went off to bed and I found a letter from my mother on my bed.

_Draco and Hermione,_

_I'm glad the two of you made it back to the castle okay. I have made arrangements with Professor Dumbledore to come visit you next month, I will be staying for a week to spend some time with you two, and to get to know Hermione. I don't know you very well, but I'd truly like to. So, I will see you next month, I love you both very much._

_Narcissa Black._

"She must have gone to her maiden name." I said to Hermione.

"I would have too if my husband had done that to my child. Now, it's up to you wether or not you are going to change your name." She said to me.

"I don't know. I like the Malfoy name, but not for what it stands for. I like it because I grew up with it and it would be hard to change it." I told her.

"Well, we'll start a new Malfoy family. You will be the first Malfoy man of the family." She told me and hugged me close to her.

"Yeah, and you'll be the first Malfoy woman. The only woman I want to take the Malfoy name from me." I told her. She smiled at me and laid down in the bed. I laid next to her, thankful for the nice warm bed. We fell fast asleep and I slept peacefully with her in my arms. It was going to be okay.

**A/N: Okay I hope you liked it. It took me like three hours to write this chapter so I really hope you like it. And I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger so you guys can't yell at me lol. Please review for me, you know I love to hear from you, even if it's not good lol. Then I know what to fix. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers you guys rock.**

**JOELSANGEL**


	45. Chapter 45 Back to Normal

**A/N: So, I have gotten a few reviews for my last chapter and I'm glad to hear that you like it. It really means a lot when you guys tell me what you think it helps me to make the story better. So a huge thanks to _Nyx- Night Goddess, HPLover 12, Erytha, and TomxFeltonsxWifeyx3 _for your reviews, and so everyone knows, it isn't over until there is a THE END at the end of the chapter. I don't know how long my story is going to be, I don't even know how I want it to end. But I do know that I love writing this story as much as many of you like reading it! So, enjoy!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 45**

**Back to Normal.**

**HERMIONE--**

I woke up with Draco by my side. It was amazing how just the other day I woke up and he wasn't there, now he's home. Lucius is dead; Voldemort escaped; and Draco told his mother that he killed Lucius. The weirdest part of all of this was that Narcissa wasn't angry with Draco for killing her husband. I found it awkward, but then again if you were to look back at what Lucius has done in the past, I'd be thankful too.

"Hey you, what are you lookin at?" I heard. I snapped out of my daze and realized that I was staring at Draco.

"Oh, hey sorry. I was just sorta spacin out." I said smiling at him.

"I noticed." He laughed. I hugged him and laid my head on his chest.

"So, how far along are we? Twelve and a half? Thirteen weeks?" He asked.

"Well, I am almost thirteen weeks. You aren't pregnant, mister." I said.

"It would be amazing if I was, huh?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, we'd be the richest people in the world. What would you buy if we had all the money in the world?" I asked.

"I'd buy a team of carpenters to help me build a beautiful house for you and our baby, and if we had more children, I'd just build onto the house. You could decorate the rooms anyway you wished, and we'd have all the money in the world so you could buy anything. It would be the most beautiful house in the world. All for you. What would you buy?" He asked as an after thought. I was stunned, I didn't know what to say.

"I would buy a piece of land in the country for you to build the house on. I would buy all the pretty clothes for a daughter if we had one, and all the fun toys and everything for our kids." I said thinking about it. I didn't really care about myself anymore. I was more worried about taking care of our child and each other, not just myself.

"Yeah, that would be awesome. So, what's supposed to happen this week?" He asked me.

"I don't know, get up and look." I told him.

"Well, it says the baby's chin is no longer touching it's chest, and it has fully developed fingerprints now. So, our baby has it's own identity now." He smiled at me.

"And what is going to happen to me?" I asked.

"It says you can start to feel the baby move, and you will lose all of your morning sickness and stuff." He said looking back at me.

"Yeah, I feel great today. It's amazing, I haven't felt this good in so long." I said smiling at him.

"You look good too." He replied and then opened his dresser to pull out some clothes.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I'll be back in a few." He said smiling at me.

"Well, I'm gonna go down and get some breakfast. Okay?" I asked.

"Alright, I'll see you in class." He replied.

"Okay, Love you." I said and got up to get some clothes.

"Love you." Draco smiled.

I headed down to the Great Hall to have breakfast with my friends. It was odd how much I had always wanted to go out on dates and have different guys to know what all of them were like, now I only had one guy and he was the only one I needed and wanted. Halfway to the Hall, I realized I was smiling like a fool. Suddenly, I realized that Ginny was coming down the staircase at me.

"Hey there." She said.

"Hey you, what are you up to?" I asked.

"Not much, just going to breakfast. What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Same thing. I'm extremely hungry. But I have a lot more energy than I did just the other day." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, you look really good. How far along are you now?" She asked.

"Thirteen weeks. It's the beginning of my second trimester." I told her.

"Well, I can't wait to find out what you're having. I want it to be a little girl, that way we can buy her all the pretty clothes and stuff." She said.

"Yeah, I just want to see my baby wether it's a girl or boy, I don't care." I smiled at her. We went to breakfast and ate as much as we could without making ourselves sick and then headed off for our seperate classes.

**DRACO--**

"So, are you guys going to find out if it's a boy or a girl before she has it?" Alex asked when we met up in the hallway.

"No, we're going to wait until the baby is born. We want it to be a surprise." I told him.

"Why? When the muggles have so much technology and can tell you in two seconds? That just doesn't make sense to me, my friend." He stated shaking his head.

"Well, not all of us are caught up in all of the muggle technology. I really do like watching television though. I spent a lot of time watching it at Hermione's house over Christmas break." I told him.

"Yeah was that before or after you got her pregnant?" He laughed at me.

"Ha ha, very funny. What about you and Ginny? You haven't impregnated her yet have you?" I asked playfully punching him in the arm.

"No, not any time soon. She doesn't want to have a kid until after she's out of school, and I can understand that, I mean she's still a sixth year, so she'll have one more after this and she just wants to focus on her studies for now." He said.

"Yeah, I didn't think Hermione would get pregnant, but somehow she did, I guess I'm actually thankful for it though. Maybe if she wasn't pregnant we wouldn't have made it this far. Not that I'm saying we don't love each other enough, it's just sometimes it's hard to find a real reason to stay together you know?" I asked thinking that I probably sounded crazy.

"Yeah, I kinda know how you feel. I sometimes feel like that with Ginny. When we are fighting I wonder why I put up with her and then we take a few and cool off and I realize how much I love her. I couldn't leave her." He told me.

"Exactly. It's been really hard for Hermione and me lately with Jules and then everything with my father, there were times when I wanted to tell her that she should leave me and it would be for the better for both of us and for the baby. Then I look at her and realize that I couldn't do it without her." I said remembering all of the things Hermione and I had been through together.

We finally reached the Great Hall and we got our food. If I hadn't eaten as much as I did, I never would have believed that I could eat that much. Alex was looking at me in complete amazement by the time we were done.

"What?" I asked with a mouth full of food.

"You have never eaten that much in the years that I have known you, dude. That's just crazy." He said to me.

"I'm sorry, I was hungry. You forget, I haven't eaten a real meal in at least two days." I reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess you do have a point." He told me.

"That's what I thought, so shut up." I said and continued to eat. Finally, I was full and then we headed off for our classes.

**HARRY--**

After the big fight with Voldemort I was completely drained of all energy. I wished I had killed him. It was amazing how much it was killing me that he was still alive. After so many confrontations in the last couple months, I still hadn't killed him.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

"I don't know, mate, but if you don't stop talking to yourself, I'm going to have to call the luny bin." Ron said groggily from the next bed over.

"I'm not crazy, Ron. Just don't worry about me." I said and rolled over onto my other side.

"Well, I believe that if you are talking to yourself, there is cause for concern." He replied.

"Whatever you say." I told him.

After we went to all of our classes we went to dinner. I was sitting there mostly paying attention to Hermione sitting over at the Gryffindor table. We finished right about the same time and headed up to the dorms together.

"You know, I'm a little nervous for your mother to come stay with us." She said.

"I know. I'm a little nervous too, but I think everything will be alright. You don't need to worry, she just wants to get to know you. My mother is really a great woman, she'll love you and you'll love her. I promise." I told her.

"I hope you're right." She said and hugged me. I held onto her and we continued up to our room.

**HERMIONE--**

I was so afraid that Draco's mother was going to hate me. I really wished she'd love me. I wanted to be a good daughter-in-law for her and a great wife for Draco.

It was a perfectly normal day, the first one we had had in a long time. I was so happy that we were back together. I had really been scared when he was gone. I feared he was going to die. I looked up and him and thought how much I loved him.

"I love you as well, my dear." He said.

"I didn't say anything." I told him.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I didn't hear it." He smiled at me. I smiled back and then we got to our room and started changing clothes.

"So, do you think we're going to sleep good tonight?" He asked.

"Of course. I'm here, you're here, everything is good. The night should be wonderful." I said and smiled up at him.

"Good. I have been waiting for a really good night's sleep for a while now." He stated.

"I know, but now we don't have to worry about your father. So we're good. Let's get to bed." I said climbing into our large bed.

"Gladly." He said following suit.

He held onto me and kissed me. I hugged him and just marveled at how great it was to be with him. His strong arms were holding me safely and I was finally at ease.

"I love you." He said starting to rub my somewhat pooched stomach. I rubbed his arm and closed my eyes to his touch.

"I love you." I replied. I kissed him and looked into his eyes.

"You're gorgeous." He told me.

"Thank you." I said kissing him one last time. We held each other the rest of the night and slept in complete bliss. I was so exausted mentally and physically that I couldn't even dream, but if I could, I'm sure it would have been about Draco. I loved him with all my heart, I just hoped I could be everything he wanted and needed. He sure was for me.

**A/N: I know it took me forever to write this, I'm so sorry that it took forever. I have had serious writer's block and I have been sick so I haven't been doing much of anything. Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers. You guys all rock. Thanks again!**

**JOELSANGEL**


	46. Chapter 46 A Surprise

**A/N: So, guys, I still don't have internet but I'm writing anyway, I have apparently found a way to post. I typed the story on my computer and then wrote it on papter and am posting it now on my sister's computer.Thanks to those who will read this even though i haven't been around for a while.**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 46**

**A Surprise**

**DRACO--**

Hermione and I woke up a few mornings after I arrived back at the castle and I knew that it was just another normal day at Hogwarts. I was so happy to be back with my fiancee that I didn't know what to do with myself. Like usual, I got out of bed and headed straight for the shower. Hermione joined me only moments later.

"So, how do you feel?" She asked as she climbed into the shower with me.

"I feel normal." I smiled at her.

"That's good. I feel pretty normal myself, except the fact that I can't fit into most of my clothes." She laughed.

"Well, look at the bright side, since you are getting bigger that means our baby is growing and getting strong and healthy." I said.

"I know but that doesn't change the fact that I'd like to wear my own clothes. I need to buy some maternity clothes because I am outgrowing the ones I already have very quickly." She said as she put shampoo in her hair.

"Then I guess you and Ginny will have to go shopping this weekend, huh?" I said shampooing my hair.

"Really? You are gonna let me run free with Ginny? You might not see me for a week." She replied rinsing her hair.

"I know better than that.You wouldn't stay gone for a week." I said as we switched places.

"Yeah, you're right." She told me as she put conditioner in her hair.

"I know, cause it almost killed the two of us the one time we wre apart from one another. Remember?" I asked.

"Of course I remember. It was one of the hardest times of my life. Along with when your father kidnapped you and almost killed you. That was extremely hard to deal with; I almost died." She said.

"I know." I told her. We finished up in the shower andthen went to get dressed. After dressing we grabbed our bags and headed for breakfast. Half-way to the Great Hall, Alex caught up with us.

"Hey, dude, can I talk to you?" He said.

"Yeah, sure. Hermione, I'll see you later, okay?" I said.

"Okay. I love you." She replied hugging me.

"I love you." I said and watched her go.

"So, what's up? I asked Alex as Hermione walked away.

"Ginny's pregnant." He said.

"Huh?" I asked thinking I heard him wrong.

"Yeah, she's pregnant and she's going to tell her brother and I'm afraid he'll try to kill me." He said nervously.

"I don't think so, Alex. Her whole family loves you, and besides, he's got things to worry about with Cassie." I said.

I hope you're right. I'm just so afraid that this is going to make them hate me." Alex said as he wrung his hands nervously.

"Dude, everything will be fine, don't worry." I told him.

"Uughh.." He whined.

"Let's just get some breakfast and we will see what happens, okay?" I asked and he nodded.

**HERMIONE--**

After I left Alex and Draco, I was walking along thinking of the upcoming visit of Draco's mother. Suddenly, I felt someone poke me on the shoulder. I looked around to find Ginny walking beside me.

"Hey, why do you look so nervous?" I asked realizing that she was sweating a little and looking around eagerly.

"Umm, well, I'm, uh..." She started then stopped.

"Ginny just tell me. Whatever it is I'm not going to get angry with you." I said.

"I'm not afraid of _you _getting angry with me." She replied.

"Well, who would get angry?" I asked.

"Ron." She said simply.

"Tell me what it is and I'll tell you if he'll get angry." I told her.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"Really?" I almost yelled.

"Yes, but be quiet about it. I still haven't told Ron and I'm afraid he'll get mad at Alex." She said.

"He won't, he'll be happy for the two of you." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, Ginny." I assured her.

"I hope so." She said as we continued down to breakfast.

We sat at the Gryffindor table and Ginny ate almost as much as Ron did for once. It was almost sickening to watch, but I had been eating a lot more since I got pregnnt, too. So, I knew how she felt.

"Gin, why are you eating so much? It looks like you haven't eaten for days." Ron said to his sister.

"Well, there's a really good explanation, I promise." She said nervously.

"And that would be?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered so I could hardly hear her.

"What?" He said loudly.

"I"m pregnant." She said almost defiantly.

"Really?" He said as if it were truly hard to believe.

"Yeah," She replied timidly.

"Well, congratulations, Gin." He said and Harry and other joined in as well.

"You're not angry?" She asked.

"No. A little surprised, but not angry. Was it one of those times where you had protection but it just didn't work the way it was supposed to?" He asked.

"This is a little weird to discuss with my brother, but, yeah. I have been on birth control for a while now, even before I got with Alex. And we used other protection as well; and we only did it once!" She said.

"Sometimes things just don't work the way they're supposed to." Harry said from beside Ron.

"Apparently." Ginny replied.

We finished eating and then headed off for our classes. I met up with Draco just as I was passing the Slytherin table.

"So, did Ginny tell you?" He asked.

"Yeah, she told Ron, too. Amazingly, he wasn't angry. He was pretty happy, actually." I said.

"Well, that's good. Now Alex can stop worrying." Draco laughed.

"Alex was worried?" I asked.

"Yeah he was afraid Ron would beat him within an inch of his life." He replied.

"Huh, well, he has no worries now." I told him.

We went through our classes and when lunch arrived Draco and I went back to the common roomto have lunch there. We didn't really want to be around a bunch of people that afternoon.

"You know, this is a pretty normal week." I said after we made it to the kitchen in our common room.

"Yeah, I noticed that. It's kind of nice, isn't it?" He said.

"Oh, yeah. I am so tired of all the crap we have gone through lately." I replied.

"Me, too." Draco said as he started to cook grilled cheese sandwiches.

We ate our lunch and then went to our afternoon classes. We had dinner in the Great Hall and everyone at the Gryffindor table was celebrating Ginny's pregnancy.

"We're going to have a little party with cake and ice cream in the common room as soon as we leave here, do you and Draco want to come? It's a surprise so don't tell Ginny." Harry whispered into my ear while Ginny talked to Lavender.

"Yeah, we'd love to." I said.

"Great, so just tell her that you want to go with her up to the common room for a little while and Draco and Alex will follow with me and Ron, okay?" He said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Okay, that sounds good." I whispered back.

"Hey, Gin?" I said.

"Yeah?" She replied looking at me.

"I want to come hang out with you for a little while after we finish dinner, okay?" I told her.

"Alright. That sounds fun." She said.

"Okay, let me just go tell Draco and I will be ready to go." I said standing up.

"Good, cause I"m ready to go, too." She said.

I walked over to the Slytherin table and told Draco and Alex about the party and told them that Harry and Ron would be taking them up there to meet us with the cake and ice cream. They said okay and I got Ginny and we left the Great Hall.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked as we walked.

"Tired. Were you totally exausted when you first got pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes and no. I was tired a lot but the excitment of having a child kept me so hyped up that it didn't matter that I was tired, and trust me, the morning sickness will get better. I think all in all the morning sickness was the worst part, but I don't have it anymore, so I am happy about that." I told her.

"Well, that's good. I have been throwing up a lot, it's gross. I hate puking." She said and shuddered.

"It'll get better, I promise. Especially if Alex is anything like Draco has been. Draco is probably what kept me from going totally insane. You'll probably get really moody and I hope Alex doesn't take it personally when you snap at him. Lukily draco never took it personally." I smiled at her.

"He thought I was mad at him this morning cause I was just irritated at the world and I told him that I wasn't mad at him it was just everything but I think he still felt like I was angry with him." She replied.

"Well, I'm sure Draco will tell him what he needs to do to help you along. Draco obviously knows how to handle a pregnant girl." I told her

"That's a good thing." She said and we finally reached the Gryffindor common room. We went in and sat down.

"I guess _everyone _is still at dinner." She said.

"Well, yeah, we left early compared to normal." I said.

"Yeah, I guess we did, huh?" She said thoughtfully.

"Yep." I smiled.

About ten minutes later Alex, Draco, Harry and Ron came into the common room with a smal round cake with white frosting and red writing that said "Congratulations Ginny" on it, some chocolate ice cream, bowls and silverware.

"Surprise!" We all said together.

"You guys! I knew you were all up to something. Mmmm... Cake." She said as she hugged her brother and fiancee.

"We all wanted to congratulate you. And of course, pregnant girls love sweets. So, we figuredw e'd get you some." Ron said.

"Fair warning, she'll probably want a lot of chocolate." Draco smiled at Alex.

"Will she be really irritable?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's a common occurence. Don't take it personally man. She's just gonna be angry at the world for a while. And when she just runs off without any warning, it's probably to throw up. She's not just running away from you. You'll need to get her some of the vitamins that the dortor gave Hermione. They're supposed to really help the baby grow and stay healthy." Draco told Alex.

"Okay, well, we will talk to Molly to see what she says about going to a muggle doctor. But for now, it's time to party it up with the sweets." Alex said grabbing the cake, ice cream, bowls and silverware. He dished up the sweets for everyone. Ginny and I ate more than Harry, Alex and Draco. Ron kept up quite well for a while because he was like a bottomless pit. He could eat forever.

We talked about what happened with the baby as you went along and then decided that Ginny would be due in December.

"It'll be a Christmas baby!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, you know that means you will be spending a lot of money around Christmas time. You'll have the baby's birthday and Christmas all in one month. Make sure you save up during the rest of the year." I told her.

"Yeah, that's for sure." She replied. We finished our cake and ice cream and Draco, Alex and I left the common room. Draco and I went to our common room.

**DRACO--**

After hearing Ginny and Alex's good news, I was so excited for them. I felt like I could be of help for once. I knew what it was like to deal with a pregnant teenage girl. I knew that she wasn't going to be angry with Alex, she was just angry at the world. I knew that she would feel sick a lot and that she would be very hungry. I told Alex all I knew about what happens during pregnancy while we were having out little party for Ginny.

"So, you mean to tell me that after only five weeks the baby's heart will start to beat?" He asked.

"Yeah, it only takes five weeks. It's amazing when it does, too. If you guys go to a muggle doctor theycan do an ultrasound, which is where they use this little machine to show you what the baby kind of looks like. They have some really cool new ones that actually show you what the baby's face looks like, but it takes a while before they can use that because the baby has to developtheir face, but they can show you the baby's heart beat. It's really amazing." I told him.

"That's awesome. I hope Molly will let me taike her to a muggle doctor. I want them to use all of their cool stuff to show me my kid. I know that Ginny and I both want to know if it's a boy or a girl before we have it that way we can decorate the baby's bedroom and everything. I kind of want a girl because most people are always wishing for a boy first and I know it would make Ginny happy." He said to me.

"Yeah, I don't know what I want. I want a boy because a son would be great but I want a girl because I know it would make Hermione happy. Either way I just hope the baby is healthy. You know what I mean?" I said looking at Hermione.

"Yeah, man. I completely understand." HSe said and I could tell he was only half paying attention to me; he was busy looking at his fiancee.

"Well, I think Draco and I should be getting off to bed. Ginny should get some sleep. I'm sure you'll be tired out. And the morning sickness usually happens at horrible hours, like three or four in the morning. It's terrible. So, get to bed, okay?" Hermoine said.

"Alright, thanks so much you guys. It means a lot to have all of your support." Ginny said to us.

"We love you Ginny." Ron said to his sister and hugged her.

"I love you guys, too. But I am off to bed. Goodnight everyone." She said, hugged and kissed Alex and went to the girls's dormitories.

"We are off to bed, too." Hermione said.

"Goodnight, guys." Ron and Harry said.

"Goodnight." I said and we left the common room. All in all it was a pretty good day. Hermione and I got into bed and just laid there for a minute looking at each other.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." She said and kissed me. I fell asleep watching her, and dreamt of her and I ina nice little house on the Malfoy property with a little pond and a nice back yard for the baby.

**A/N: Alright guys, I hope you liked it. I am going to stop there for now. I hope you all love the story! I love hearing from you so PLEASE review for me. I know I have been gone for like ever. I'm sorry I haven't had internet it makes me sad that I can't update for you guys. I won't post as often as I used to but I will post as much as I can.**

**JOELSANGEL**


	47. AN 3

**Hey yall, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm so sorry, but I have been sick and I haven't really been home much, I have had driver's ed every tuesday and thursday so I haven't been able to write on weekdays really and weekends I have spent running around with my sister or my dad or whoever. It's been crazy, I truly apologize to my dear devoted readers! You guys are the most awesome people in the world! I love having you guys read my story, I really love it when I hear from all of you! Thanks to all who have reviewed, I am really thankful for the ideas you guys gave me but I am sorry I haven't updated. I am really going to try to get some more written this weekend. I just need to catch up on my homework for school first. You know what I mean? So, I truly am sorry and I hope you guys don't hate me! Thanks all!**

**JOELSANGEL**


	48. Chapter 48 Doctor's Appointments and

**A/N: As previously stated I still don't have internet at the moment so it takes longer to post than it normally would take me, I have found a way to post though! Thanks to all of you who will read this even though I have been gone forever and a half! And thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter, those wonderful readers of mine would be **_**McFlyer-Girl-Frankie, xX.Marshmellow.Xx, fictionwriter191, Zarroc, darthfiredragon, and p.mongoose. **_**You know I love you all! Enjoy the chapter.**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 48**

**Doctor's appointments and Shopping.**

**HERMIONE--**

I woke up to the sound of Draco rummaging through his drawers for clothes. I sat up in bed and watched him for a minute.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting some clothes so I can go take a shower. Want to join me?" He said.

"Sure. I have to go find Ginny afterward, though. I was thinking about having her go with us to my appointment tomorrow and then you can come back here and we can go shopping, I just have to make sure that all will be good with that. Sound good to you?" I asked getting out of bed.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. We will have to tell Dumbledore though. Did you get any money to shop with?" He replied.

"I know. I still haven't told him that I have a doctor's appointment today. I keep forgetting. And yes I got money already. Oh, hey there's an owl outside." I said and opened the window.

The owl flew in and dropped the letter on the bed. I picked it up and opened it.

"Who's it from?" Draco asked.

"My mom." I said recognizing the handwriting. I finished opening it and read it out loud.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_Doctor Smith called this morning and asked if she could change your appointment to four o'clock today instead of having it at two o'clock tomorrow. I told her that would be fine because you already have your appointment with Doctor James at three o'clock. Hope your appointments go well! Write to let me know what happens. Love you and Draco both!_

_Love,_

_Mom"_

"Well, that works quite well, doesn't it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, now I only have to leave once this week instead of twice." I said folding the letter back up. Suddenly, another owl flew through the window.

"Wow, another letter." I said. Draco picked this one up.

"It's from _my _mother." He said and opened it. He read it aloud.

"_Draco,_

_I talked with Dumbledore and I will be arriving next Tuesday to spend time with you two. I cannot wait to see you both. I love you and hope you are doing well._

_Love,_

_Your Mother"_

"Well, that's not bad. Next week we don't have anything important happening." I said to him.

"Yeah, next week is good." He replied. We finally made it to the shower and then headed for breakfast.

When we got to the Great Hall Draco went to his table and I went to mine. I sat down next to Ginny.

"Hey, Gin, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to decide if I'm hungry. I have been sick all morning." She replied.

"You need to eat, no matter what." I told her.

"I know. I just don't want to throw up any more. Why don't you have your bag with you?" She asked.

"I have a doctor's appointment today and so I am going to miss pretty much all of my classes, which reminds me that I wanted you to go with us so you and I could go buy some maternity clothes today." I said to her.

"That's fine with me, we will have to ask Dumbledore though." She replied.

"I know, I still have to tell him that I have my doctor's appointments. We will go talk to him after we eat something." I told her and we ate some bacon, toast, and eggs.

**DRACO--**

After we finished breakfast Hermione, Ginny, and I set off for Dumbledore's office. We thought he must be there since he wasn't at breakfast. We made it to the top of the spiral staircase and knocked on the door.

"Enter," We heard from beyond the door.

"Hello, professor." I said as the three of us walked in.

"Hello. What can I do for you three today?" He smiled at us over his half-moon spectacles.

"Well, sir, I have two doctor's appointments today so Draco and I must go to them, afterwards I need to buy some maternity clothes and Draco isn't much of a shopper so I wanted to know if I could take Ginny with us." Hermione said to him.

"I don't see a problem with that. I will let your professors know. Thank you for asking to take her instead of just taking her." He said writing a little note on a spare piece of parchment.

"Thank you, professor." I said and we left the room.

"How are we going to get there?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Well, both Hermione and I can apparate so we will walk to the gates of the grounds and once we are outside them we will apparate from there. You can do side-along-apparition with Hermione." I told her.

"Oh, okay." She replied. We finally reached the gates and stepped outside of them.

"Ready?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Yeah, let's go." Ginny replied.

We apparated to an alley way just around the corner from Doctor James's office. We walked in and Hermione told the receptionist that we were there. She said it would be just a moment and then Hermione came to sit beside me. A couple moments later the doctor came out and called us back.

"So, who is this fine young lady?" He asked as we went back to the examination room.

"This is my best friend, Ginny. She is going to go shopping with me this afternoon because I can't fit into most of my clothes." Hermione told him.

"Well, very nice to meet you, miss." He said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, as well." She replied.

"So, Hermione, as you know I have to do a blood test so I will need your left arm." He told Hermione. She stuck out her arm and the doctor took blood from her. It almost made me sick to watch the man take blood from my love's arm.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that just grosses me out." I told her.

"Well, it's over now." Doctor James said.

"Good." I said and shuddered.

"I will be right back." He said after he put the band-aid on Hermione's arm so she wouldn't bleed anymore. He left the three of us sitting there. After a few moments he returned.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news." The doctor said.

"What's the bad news?" I asked before Hermione could say anything.

"The bad news is that you two will not see me as often anymore. The good news is that the hemophilia seems to be better. I will have to have a check-up about once every two months to make sure that you are still doing well. If you have any excessive bleeding then just come in and I will take care of you. But it seems that you are doing just fine. I think the few shots of protiens we gave you helped your body to know which ones it needed to produce more of." He said to Hermione.

"Wow. That's great. Thank you so much, Doctor James." She said shaking his hand.

"You're very welcome. Now, you kids need to be on your way." He smiled at us and led us out to the reception area. Hermione made an appointment for two months from then and we left the office.

"That's amazing. Two shots and I'm better. How crazy is that?" She asked smiling broadly.

"It's awesome. I said hugging her. We hailed a cab and went to Doctor Smith's office. We checked in with the receptionist when we got there. After about ten minutes Doctor Smith came out.

"Hey, guys." She said to us.

"Hi," Hermione and I said in unison.

"And who is this?" Doctor Smith asked as we followed her to the examination room.

"This is Ginny. She's my best friend. She is going to go shopping with me today because I hardly fit my clothes. She's also pregnant as well and she wants to see what the ultrasounds look like and everything." Hermione told her.

"Oh, well she came to the right place." Doctor Smith smiled at Hermoine and Ginny.

Doctor Smith did an ultrasound on Hermione's belly to show us the baby and showed us the baby's heartbeat. Ginny was totally amazed. The doctor made sure Hermione had all the vitamins that she needed and then we went to the receptionist's desk. Hermione made an appointment for a month from then and we left. We went out to eat and then I apparated back to Hogwarts.

**HERMIONE--**

After Draco left Ginny and I hailed a cab and asked to be taken to a maternity store that I had heard about from my mother. We got there and we paid the cab driver and then went into the store. A young woman greeted us at the door.

"Hi, I'm Samantha, how are you ladies today?" She said.

"Well, besides one of us getting chunky and the other one being sick, we're doin pretty good." Ginny said.

"Ah, I take it you are both pregnant?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I am in my fourteenth week, and my friend Ginny here is in her first or second. She just found out the other day." I told her.

"Well, congratulations, ladies. We are actually having a sale this weekend so everything in the store is at least fifty per cent off. So, if you need anything just let me know." She said.

"Okay, thanks." I said and we went on our way looking at clothes.

"Oh, look at this one Hermione." Ginny said holding up a brown shirt. It was like a tank top but the bottom wasn't tight, it was more belled at the bottom to fit a pregnant belly.

"That's cute. I think it would look good on you. Get it." I said.

"I was thinking for you." She replied.

"Gin, you're going to need maternity clothes, too. So, feel free to grab things. Oh, hey, look at these pants." I said holding up a pair of capri's. They had the cloth top but the rest were jeans.

"Those are cute." She replied. After about an hour and a half we were ready to check out. Ginny and I both had six pairs of pants, eight shirts, two skirts, and four dresses.

"Will this be all for you ladies?" Samantha asked.

"Yes." I said smiling at her.

"Alright, well, altogether that will be one hundred twenty seven dollars and thirty six cents." She said and I saw Ginny's jaw drop.

"It's okay, Ginny, I have plenty of money." I said and handed her a hundred, a twenty, and a ten. Samantha handed me back sixty four cents and two dollar bills.

"Thank you ladies for shopping with us." She said. We took our clothes and went outside. We found a deserted alleyway and apparated back to the Hogwarts grounds.

Once we got up to the castle I thought Ginny was going to fall over from exaustion. I helped her up to the Gryffindor common room and then went to my own common room.

"Miss Granger, where have you been?" Mrs. Johnson asked when I reached the portrait.

"Shopping for clothes." I said.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." I said and gave her the password and she let me in.

"Draco I'm back!" I yelled through the common room.. He didn't answer so I went up to the bedroom and when I opened the bedroom door I saw he was sleeping. I shook him a little.

"Hey there." He said rolling over.

"Hi." I said kissing him on the forehead.

"What did you buy?" He asked.

I showed him all my clothes and actually tried them on. He said they all looked great on me. Then I put my clothes away and we headed down to dinner.

"So, Ginny said you two went shopping today." Ron said.

"Yeah, we bought some clothes. I needed them really bad and I knew she would need them eventually so I bought her some." I said as I scarfed down my dinner.

"Well, I hope you guys had fun." Harry said.

"We did. So, we all know that Ginny and I are doing great in our relationships. How are things with you guys?" I asked my two friends.

"Well, things with me and Cassie are going great. She's been busy with her homework but she is good. We were talking about having our wedding in August. Not this August obviously but the one after so we will have plenty of time to get things ready." Ron said.

"That's good. I was thinking about Draco and I having our wedding that July. We haven't talked much about it, considering everything that has happened. So, how are things with you Harry?" I asked.

"Well, you remember that girl, Shelly that I met a while back?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I haven't met her yet but I remember you talking about her." I said.

"Well, she had told me that she didn't want to date me, right? Well, I guess she changed her mind. She came up to me last night after dinner and said she wanted to date me and let all the girls know that I was hers and if they wanted to get in my pants then they'd have to go through her. She's really serious about this. She said she likes me so much that she doesn't care if all the other girls want me, she just wants to be with me." Harry said.

"That's good. I'd like to meet her sometime soon. We will have to hang out. Maybe we can go on a quadruple date on one of these weekends. Doesn't that sound like fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, we could go to a nice muggle restaurant and have some good food. That sounds fun to me." Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Sounds fun to me." Harry said.

"Good. Well, we will have to plan it. But I think I am done eating for the night. I will see you guys tomorrow in class." I said to them.

"Alright. Goodnight, Hermione." Harry said.

"Night." Ron said through another mouthful of food.

"Goodnight, boys." I said and left the table. Draco caught up with me and we went back to our common room.

"So, Harry, Ron and I were talking about having a quadruple date. You know, You and me, Ginny and Alex, Ron and Cassie and Harry and his new girlfriend Shelly. Does that sound fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be nice to go to a really nice Italian restaurant. Don't you think so?" He said.

"Yeah, I love Italian food. So, we will have to plan it for a weekend when we aren't busy and then I will see if it's good for everyone else. But I am exausted, we will talk more about it tomorrow okay?" I said changing my clothes.

"Okay, I love you." Draco said.

"I love you." I replied. We laid down in bed and I started to think of our wedding. It was going to be large and we would either have it at Malfoy Manor or somewhere near my parent's house. I couldn't wait for it. I fell asleep dreaming of my future.

**A/N: So thanks to all of you for reading. I love all my readers very much!**

**JOELSANGEL**


End file.
